Mr Perfect (Chanbaek Vers)
by Min Kecil
Summary: [Remake dari dua novel berjudul "Mr. Perfect" karya Linda Howard dan "Close Enough To Kill" karya Beverly Barton] Baekhyun benci tetangga barunya. Tetapi ketika ia menjadi target dari pembunuh berantai yang sedang diributkan oleh media massa Korea Selatan, ia terpaksa mengandalkan bantuan Chanyeol, detektif polisi yang semula diduga pemabuk dan pengangguran. #Chanbaek
1. Warning!

**Warning!**

Ini adalah sebuah fanfic lama yang aku edit ulang menjadi Chanbaek, dan juga remake dari dua novel berjudul "Mr. Perfect" karya Linda Howard dan "Close Enough To Kill" karya Beverly Barton. Aku me-remake sebagian cerita dari kedua novel itu menjadi BL dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu cerita. Semoga tidak menjadi aneh. _I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun!_

 ** _BOYSLOVE FANFIC!_**

 ** _Don't like, don't read!_**


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Byun Baekhyun terbangun dengan murung karena tetangganya. Tetangga terkutuk itu baru pulang pukul tiga dini hari dengan mobil yang menggerung-gerung. Berisik sekali. Kalaupun knalpotnya pernah punya saringan, Baekhyun yakin pasti sudah lama sekali tidak berfungsi. Sialnya, kamar tidur Baekhyun berada di sisi yang berdekatan dengan jalur masuk rumah tetangganya. Bahkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya pun tidak mampu menghambat bunyi Pontiac delapan silinder itu ke telinganya. Terdengar laki-laki itu membanting pintu mobilnya, menyalakan lampu teras dapur—yang sialnya, letaknya di desain sedemikian rupa sehingga sinarnya langsung menyorot ke mata Baekhyun jika ia berbaring menghadap jendela—yang sialnya lagi, posisinya saat ini. Tetangganya itu juga membiarkan pintu kasanya terhempas tiga kali ketika ia masuk, kembali keluar beberapa menit kemudian, lalu masuk lagi, dan kebetulan lupa dengan lampu terasnya, karena tidak lama kemudian lampu di dapur padam tapi lampu teras sialan itu tetap menyala.

Jika Baekhyun sudah tahu tentang tetangganya itu sebelumnya, pasti ia tidak akan pernah membeli rumah ini. Baru dua minggu ia tinggal di sini, tetapi semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya karena bisa membeli rumahnya yang pertama telah dirusak laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun yakin laki-laki itu pasti pemabuk. Dan kenapa dia bukan pemabuk yang gembira?, pikirnya kecut.

Tidak, dia pasti pemabuk yang jorok dan menyeramkan, jenis yang membuat Baekhyun takut membiarkan kucing keluar rumah ketika laki-laki itu ada di rumah. BooBoo bukan kucing yang menyenangkan—bahkan bukan milik Baekhyun—tapi ibunya menyayangi kucing itu, sehingga Baekhyun tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada BooBoo sementara kucing itu dititipkan padanya. Ia takkan pernah sanggup menghadapi ibunya lagi jika kedua orang tuanya kembali dari liburan impian mereka, berkeliling Eropa selama enam minggu, dan menemukan BooBoo mati atau hilang.

Bagaimanapun tetangganya itu sudah punya niat jahat terhadap BooBoo yang malang, karena menemukan jejak-jejak tapak kaki si kucing pada kaca depan dan kap mobilnya. Dari caranya bereaksi, orang akan mengira mobilnya adalah Rolls baru, bukannya Pontiac berumur sepuluh tahun dengan kedua bemper penuh kotoran. Sialnya, waktu itu Baekhyun berangkat kerja pada saat yang sama dengan si tetangga; setidaknya pada saat yang menurutnya orang itu berangkat kerja. Ia menduga jangan-jangan laki-laki itu hanya pergi untuk membeli minuman keras. Kalaupun dia bekerja, jam kerjanya aneh sekali. Karena sejauh ini Baekhyun belum dapat menentukan pola kedatangan dan kepergiannya.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk bersikap baik pada hari laki-laki itu memelototi jejak-jejak tapak kaki BooBoo. Bahkan Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu melabrak Baekhyun karena pesta pindah rumahnya telah membangunkan orang itu—pada jam dua siang! Itu menunjukkan Baekhyun sangat berbaik hati, bukan? Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan senyum perdamaiannya, justru langsung melesat keluar dari mobilnya sambil berkata,

"Singkirkan kucing sialanmu dari mobilku, bodoh!"

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun seketika membeku. Ia tidak suka membuang-buang senyumnya, terutama untuk orang bodoh bermata merah dan pemarah itu. Beberapa komentar panas bermunculan dalam benaknya, tapi Baekhyun menahannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih baru di lingkungan ini, dan ia telah salah langkah dengan laki-laki ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perselisihan diantara mereka. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba berdiplomasi sekali lagi, meskipun sudah tidak berhasil selama pesta pindahan rumahnya.

Dan seperti yang sudah di duga, laki-laki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan geraman tidak jelas dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan membanting pintu, lalu menderum-derumkan mobilnya, sehingga mesinnya menggelegar seperti guntur. Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, mendengarkan ketika mobil laki-laki itu melaju pergi dengan cepat. Wujud Pontiac itu tidak jelas karena debu dan kotoran yang menempel, tetapi kerja mesinnya halus. Di bawah kap mobil itu tersembunyi mesin bertenanga luar biasa. Dan Baekhyun pun menyadari, jelas tidak ada gunanya berdiplomasi pada orang ini.

Sekarang dia membangunkan semua tetangga pada pukul tiga dini hari dengan mobil yang berisik sekali itu. Ketidakadilan ini, setelah dia marah-marah pada Baekhyun karena membangunkannya di siang hari, membuat Baekhyun ingin mendatangi rumah laki-laki itu dan memencet belnya terus-menerus sampai laki-laki itu terbangun seperti semua orang lainnya. Tapi ada satu masalah kecil. Baekhyun punya sekelumit rasa takut pada pria itu. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi menjulang seperti tiang, bersurai _silver_ , telinga besar yang nampak seperti alien baginya, dengan mata bulat yang tajam dan raut wajah yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kesan yang menyenangkan. Ayolah, dengan mata merah dan wajah yang kusut, bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa menyenangkan?

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Ia tidak terbiasa mengalah pada orang lain, tetapi lelaki ini membuatnya gelisah. Baekhyun bahkan belum tahu namanya, karena meskipun sudah dua kali bertemu mereka belum pernah saling menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri dengan "halo, namaku anu dan seterusnya". Yang diketahui Baekhyun hanyalah laki-laki itu berperangai kasar dan kelihatannya, dia tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Paling bagus, dia pemabuk, dan itu berarti mungkin dia jahat dan suka merusak. Paling jelek, dia terlibat urusan illegal, yang menambah kategori berbahaya dalam daftar itu. saat Baekhyun pindah ke rumah ini, kelihatannya ini adalah lingkungan yang aman, tetapi ia tidak merasa aman dengan adanya laki-laki itu sebagai tetangganya.

Sambil menggerutu sendiri, Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan menutup kerai jendela. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia terbiasa tidak menutup kerai jendelanya ketika tidur, karena jam weker belum tentu membangunkannya, sedangkan sinar matahari pasti selalu manjur. Lebih baik terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi daripada karena suara berisik. Beberapa kali ia menemukan jam wekernya terlempar ke lantai. Ia menduga jam weker hanya berhasil membangunkannya untuk mematikan deringnya, tapi belum cukup berhasil untuk benar-benar membuatnya terjaga. Cara Baekhyun sekarang adalah menggunakan tirai tipis dibalik kerai; tirai tipis itu mencegah orang bisa melihat ke dalam kecuali lampu dinyalakan, dan kerai hanya dibuka sesudah lampu dimatikannya malam hari. Jika hari ini ia terlambat kerja, tetangganya itulah yang bersalah, karena memaksanya tergantung pada weker, bukannya matahari.

Baekhyun tersandung BooBoo ketika ia kembali ke tempat tidur. Kucing itu meloncat sambil mengeong kaget dan Baekhyun nyaris terkena serangan jantung. "Ya Tuhan! BooBoo, kau membuatku kaget setengah mati," serunya.

Kucing itu mendesis pada Baekhyun dan kembali tidur. Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mendesah lelah. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak terbiasa memelihara binatang di rumah, dan ia selalu lupa untuk berhati-hati saat berjalan. Kalaupun ia punya peliharaan, pasti tidak akan seperti BooBoo. Kucing itu jadi uring-uringan sejak di kebiri, dan melampiaskan frustasinya pada perabotan. Hanya dalam seminggu, ia telah mencakari sofa sedemikian rupa sehingga Baekhyun harus melapisinya lagi.

Dan BooBoo tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Kucing itu cukup menyukainya ketika ia berada di rumah _nya_ , selalu mendekat agar diusap-usap, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak suka ketika berada di rumah Baekhyun. Setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba mengusapnya, BooBoo selalu melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendesis pada Baekhyun. Kucing yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan berpikir, kenapa ia membeli rumah ini? Ah benar, karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada lingkungan rumah ini, dan pada harganya yang murah. Seharusnya ia sudah memeriksa semua tetangganya, tetapi sepintas lalu wilayah ini kelihatannya baik dan aman. Dan ia sudah menggebu-gebu begitu menemukan rumah yang bagus dan kokoh dengan harga yang cukup murah.

Memikirkan tetangganya pasti akan membuatnya tidak dapat tidur kembali, maka Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan memandangi langit-langit yang gelap sambil membayangkan semua yang ingin dilakukannya dengan rumah ini. Perbaikan besar-besaran dan kondisi keuangannya yang belum siap menghadapnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun tertidur.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun terbangun karena bunyi alarm weker yang mengganggu. Setidaknya benda sialan itu telah membangunkannya kali ini, pikirnya sambil menggulingkan badannya untuk mematikan alarm wekernya. Angka-angkanya yang merah bersinar dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu membuat Baekhyun berkedip dan melihatnya lagi.

"Ah, sialan," erangnya kesal sambil meloncat turun dari ranjang.

Jam weker itu menunjukkan pukul 06.58. Alarm itu sudah berbunyi selama hampir sejam, dan itu artinya Baekhyun terlambat. Terlambat sekali. Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu, mengucapkan kalimat sialan berulang kali. Semenit kemudian ia keluar lagi. Sambil menyikat gigi, ia bergegas ke dapur dan membuka sekaleng makanan untuk BooBoo, yang sudah duduk di samping mangkuknya sambil memelototi Baekhyun. Baekhyun meludah ke wastafel dan menyalakan air untuk membasuh pasta gigi di mulutnya. Kemudian ia melirik BooBoo sambil berkata dengan kesal pada kucing itu,

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak meloncat ke ranjang seperti biasanya saat kau lapar? Eh, hari ini kau pilih menunggu, dan sekarang aku tidak sempat makan."

BooBoo nampak tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun makan atau tidak, sepanjang ia mendapat makanan. Baekhyun berlari kembali ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi dengan cepat, menyambar pakaiannya, memakai arloji pada pergelangan tangannya, memakai sepatunya, menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya—dan melupakan _eyeliner_ -nya kali ini—, lalu berlari keluar rumah. Yang pertama dilihatnya saat ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya adalah wanita kecil berambut kelabu yang tinggal di seberang jalan, nyonya Hong sedang membuang sampah. Baekhyun pun teringat, ini adalah hari pengangkutan sampah.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan..." Baekhyun kembali menggerutu sambil membalikkan badan dan kembali masuk ke rumah.

BooBoo memandangnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin kesal. "Aku sedang berusaha mengurangi umpatanku. Tapi kau dan nyonya Hong itu membuatnya sulit," bentaknya pada BooBoo sambil menarik keluar kantong sampang dari tempat sampah dan mengikatnya dengan tali.

BooBoo membalikkan badan memunggungi Baekhyun, seolah tidak peduli pada kesialan pemuda cantik itu. Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah lagi, teringat ia belum mengunci pintu. Dan ia kembali lagi, lalu mengangkat tutup tong sampah yang besar dan menaruhnya di pinggir jalan, kemudian memasukkan "persembahan" pagi itu di atas dua kantong yang sudah ada. Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun sengaja melakukan semuanya itu dengan gaduh. Ia berharap suara gaduhnya itu dapat membangunkan si bodoh yang tidak tahu diri di rumah sebelah.

Baekhyung berlari kembali ke mobilnya, Dodge Viper merah ceri kesayangannya. Dan sebagai tambahan, ketika menstarter mobilnya, ia menekan-nekan gasnya berulang kali sebelum memundurkannya. Mobil itu mundur dengan cepat dan menabrak tong sampang dengan bunyi berkelontang keras sekali. Lalu disusul dengan bunyi berkelontang lainnya saat tong itu menggelinding menabrak tong sampah tetangganya dan menggulingkannya, sehingga sampah isinya berterbaran di jalan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan membenturkan kepalanya pada kemudi-dengan pelan-pelan; ia tidak ingin gegar otak. Meskipun mungkin sebaiknya ia membuat dirinya sendiri gegar otak; setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan khawatir harus sampai di tempat kerja tepat waktu, yang sekarang jelas mustahil. Ia tidak mengumpat; kata-kata yang muncul dalam benaknya hanyalah kata-kata yang benar-benar tidak ingin digunakannya.

Ia memarkir mobilnya dan keluar. Yang diperlukan sekarang adalah kendali, bukan amarah. Ditegakkannya kembali tong sampahnya yang penyok dan dikembalikannya kantong-kantong yang tumpah ke dalam tong itu, lalu ditutupnya tong dengan penutupnya yang sudah melengkung. Kemudian ia mengembalikan tong sampah tetangganya ke posisi tegak, mengumpulkan sampah lalu mengambil tutup tong yang tadi menggelinding ke jalan.

Tutup itu tersandar pada trotoar di depan rumah sebelah. Ketika Baekhyun membungkuk memungutnya, ia mendengar pintu kasa dibanting di belakangnya. Yah, harapannya terkabul. Si brengsek yang seenaknya sendiri itu sudah bangun.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bentak laki-laki itu. Ia tampak mengerikan, mengenakan celana training serta kaos robek dan kotor. Wajahnya—yang sebenarnya tampan—itu cemberut.

Baekhyun berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke pasangan tong yang sudah tak layak pakai itu dan membanting penutupnya ke atas tong itu. "Memunguti sampahmu," sahutnya.

Tatapan laki-laki itu berapi-api. Sebenarnya setajam seperti biasanya, tetapi efeknya sama saja. "Jadi, apa alasanmu membuatku tidak bisa tidur? Kau orang paling berisik yang pernah kutahu—" seru laki-laki itu marah.

Ketidakadilan itu membuat Baekhyun melupakan sedikit rasa takutnya pada laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menghampiri tetangganya dan mendongak memandangnya dengan kesal. Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin sekitar 185 senti. Tapi memangnya kenapa kalau dia lebih tinggi? Baekhyun sedang marah saat ini, dan ia tidak peduli soal tinggi badan.

"Aku berisik?" tanyanya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Sulit bicara dengan suara keras jika rahangnya terkunci, tapi Baekhyun berusaha. "Aku berisik?" ditudingnya laki-laki itu. Ia tidak ingin benar-benar menyentuh laki-laki itu, karena kaosnya robek dan berbercak-bercak dengan...sesuatu.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan nanar dan kembali berkata dengan marah, "Dengar, bukan aku yang membangunkan semua tetangga jam tiga pagi ini dengan rongsokan yang kau sebut mobil itu. Demi Tuhan, beli saringan knalpot! Bukan aku yang membanting pintu mobil sekali, pintu kasa tiga kali—apa kau lupa dengan minumanmu dan harus kembali mengambilnya?—dan membiarkan lampu teras menyala terus hingga menyorot ke kamarku dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya untuk menyemprot Baekhyun, tetapi pemuda cantik itu belum selesai. "Tambahan lagi, jelas jauh lebih masuk akal mengira orang tidur jam tiga pagi daripada jam dua siang, atau—" Baekhyun memeriksa arlojinya sesaat. "jam 07.23 pagi. Ya ampun, aku sudah terlambat sekali. Sudah kembali sana, bodoh! Cepat kembali ke minumanmu. Kalau kau cukup minum, kau pasti akan tidur juga."

Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya lagi. Baekhyun pun lupa diri dan benar-benar meninjunya dengan keras. "Aaouch.." Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus merebus jarinya. Sial!

Kemudian ia memandang laki-laki itu dan berkata dengan nada memperingatkan, "Besok aku akan membelikanmu tong sampah baru, jadi diam saja. Dan kalau kau menyentuh kucing ibuku dan berbuat sesuatu padanya, kau akan ku cincang. Akan kurusak DNA-mu hingga tidak bisa lagi bereproduksi, yang mungkin akan lebih baik untuk dunia ini. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun menyapukan tatapan tajamnya ke laki-laki itu, termasuk ke pakaiannya yang kumal dan kotor serta rahangnya yang nampak tegas itu. Si tetangga mengangguk. Baekhyun pun menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengekang amarahnya.

"Ok. Baik, kalau begitu. Sialan, kau membuatku mengumpat. Padahal aku sedang mencoba menghindarinya," kata Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu memandang Baekhyun dengan aneh. "Ya, kau memang harus menjaga mulutmu itu," katanya.

Baekhyun menyapukan jemari ke surai _light brown_ -nya dan mendengus. "Aku terlambat. Aku belum tidur, belum sarapan, dan belum minum kopi. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum menyakitimu," katanya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Itu ide bagus. Aku tidak suka terpaksa menangkapmu," katanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalak terkejut.

"Aku polisi," sahut laki-laki itu, lalu berputar dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun melotot, kaget setengah mati. Polisi?

"Yah, brengsek," katanya kembali mengumpat.

 **Tbc**


	3. Part 2

***thanks sudah membaca dan menyukai ff ini.** ** _still mind to read and give your comment or like?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

Karena mengganti waktu keterlambatannya pagi itu, Baekhyun hampir terlambat lima belas menit untuk sampai di TLJ's _bar and grill_ , tempat biasa ia dan ketiga sahabatnya berkumpul setelah lelah bekerja selama seminggu. Seperti biasanya di malam akhir pekan TLJ's sudah padat pengunjung. Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur ketiga sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan meja untuk mereka. Ia tidak suka menunggu di bar untuk mendapatkan meja, bahkan kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik, apalagi kalau tidak seperti saat ini.

"Hari yang menyebalkan sekali," kata Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kursi yang kosong.

Kim Heechul menyulut sebatang rokok dan memandang Baekhyun. "Kelihatannya suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik hari ini," katanya.

"Ini pasti tentang tetanggamu itu," kata Huang Zitao menebak.

"Yah, aku punya cerita lagi dengan tetanggaku pagi ini," kata Baekhyun, sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan menopang dagunya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" tanya Do Kyungsoo penuh perhatian.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun tertimpa sial. Tetangga brengsek memang membuat hidup serasa di neraka. Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal dan berkata,

"Aku terburu-buru dan menabrak tong sampahku. Kau tahu bagaimana kalau aku nyaris terlambat. Kita selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terjadi jika waktu kita tidak cukup, kan? Pagi ini semuanya jadi salah. Lalu, tongku menabrak tongnya hingga terguling, dan tutupnya terpental ke jalan. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa berisiknya. Dia langsung keluar rumah seperti beruang, katanya aku orang paling berisik yang pernah di jumpainya."

"Seharusnya kau tendang lagi tongnya," kata Heechul. Ia bukan orang yang menganut prinsip mengalah.

"Dia akan menahanku karena membuat keributan," kata Baekhyun sedih. "Dia polisi."

"Tidak mungkin!" kata ketiga sahabatnya itu bersamaan. Mereka semua terlihat tidak percaya.

Baekhyun pun melukiskan gambaran laki-laki itu. Tetapi menurut ketiga sahabatnya mata merah dan pakaian kotor sama sekali bukan ciri-ciri polisi. "Kupikir polisi mungkin juga mabuk-mabukkan seperti orang lain," kata Do Kyungsoo, agak ragu-ragu. "Atau mungkin lebih."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, membayangkan kembali pertengkaran tadi pagi. "Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa padanya. Dia kelihatan seperti sudah mabuk tiga hari tapi baunya tidak seperti itu. Sialan, aku tidak suka mengingat dia bisa semarah itu ketika sedang mabuk," katanya.

"Bayar!" kata Heechul seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Sialan! Maki Baekhyun jengkel pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memang sudah sepakat dengan ketiga sahabatnya bahwa ia akan membayar 25 dollar setiap kali mengumpat, dengan harapan akan membuatnya berhenti dari kebiasan jelek itu.

"Dua kali," Do Kyungsoo terkikik senang seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sambil menggerutu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan 50 dollar untuk mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya hari-hari ini ia harus memastikan dirinya selalu punya banyak uang receh.

"Setidaknya dia cuma tetangga. Kau bisa menghindarinya," hibur Tao.

"Sejauh ini aku belum berhasil melakukannya," kata Baekhyun mengakui sambil memandangi meja.

Lalu Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, bertekad akan berhenti membiarkan laki-laki itu mendominasi hidup dan pikirannya dengan cara seperti yang telah terjadi selama dua minggu ini. "Sudah cukup mengenai dia. Hal menarik apa saja yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, dan kemuraman meliputi wajahnya. "Tadi malam aku menghubungi Kris gege, dan yang menjawab perempuan," jawabnya.

"Kurang ajar," maki Heechul.

Do Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya ke seberang meja untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Tao. Dan sesaat Baekhyun merasa iri karena temannya bisa bebas bicara. Seorang pelayan datang untuk membagikan menu yang tidak mereka butuhkan, karena mereka tahu semua pilihan berdasarkan perasaan. Mereka menyerahkan catatan pesanan mereka, si pelayan mengumpulkan menu-menu yang tidak dibuka itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia pakar dalam memutuskan hubungan sekaligus diputuskan.

Yah, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum pernah berhasil membina hubungan asmara, baik dengan wanita maupun pria. Sudah tiga kali ia bertunangan, tapi belum pernah sampai ke altar. Tunangan keduanya, bajingan itu, sudah menunggu sampai malam sebelum pernikahan untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak dapat melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Perlu waktu sebentar untuk mengatasi hal itu. Baekhyun tidak lagi memperhatikan kata-kata yang ada di dalam benaknya, tetapi tidak meneriakkannya. Apakah "bajingan" merupakan makian? Adakah daftar kata resmi yang bisa dijadikan acuannya?

Setelah yang ketiga berakhir, ia memutuskan berhenti berkencan untuk sementara ini dan berkonsentrasi pada karirnya. Inilah dia sekarang, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu tetap berkonsentrasi pad karirnya. Ia punya catatan piutang yang bagus, rekening bank yang bagus, dan baru saja membeli rumah pertamanya sendiri—yang tidak dinikmatinya seperti yang telah dibayangkannya, dengan adanya makhluk yang pemarah dan tidak pedulian yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Laki-laki itu kelihatan seperti jenis yang akan membakar sisi jeleknya. Baekhyun telah mengalaminya mulai dari hari ketika ia pindah.

Baekhyun mencoba melupakan tetangga barunya yang menyebalkan itu, dan lebih memperhatikan Tao yang hampir menangis dan sedang berusaha bersikap tidak peduli. Hari ini pria sempurna yang tepat untuk menjadi kekasih menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

 ***ChanBaek***

Matahari sabtu pagi menyingsing dengan cerah dan cepat—sangat terlalu cerah, dan amat sangat terlalu cepat. Baekhyun dibangunkan BooBoo pada pukul enam pagi dengan mengeong tepat di telinganya.

"Pergi," gerutu Baekhyun, menarik bantal menutupi kepalanya.

BooBoo mengeong lagi, dan memukuli bantal. Baekhyun segera menangkap pesannya: kalau ia tidak bangun BooBoo akan menancapkan cakarnya. Baekhyun pun mendorong bantalnya ke samping dan bangun sambil memelototi kucing gembul itu.

"Kau memang jahat, tahu? Kemarin pagi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, kan? Tidak, kau harus menunggu sampai aku libur, ketika aku tidak harus bangun pagi," gerutu Baekhyun.

BooBoo tampak tidak tertarik dengan kemarahan Baekhyun. Itulah masalahnya dengan kucing; bahkan makhluk yang paling jorok ini pun yakin dengan keunggulan yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang telinga kucing itu, terdengar dengkur pelan dan sekujur tubuh kucing itu bergidik. Matanya yang kuning dan kecil memejam kesenangan.

"Tunggu saja. Kau akan kubuat ketagihan pada garukan ini, lalu aku akan berhenti melakukannya. Kau akan kelabakan, sobat," kata Baekhyun pada si kucing.

BooBoo meloncat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kucing itu berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh, seolah untuk memastikan Baekhyun sudah bangun. Baekhyun menguap dan menarik selimutnya. Setidaknya tadi malam ia tidak terganggu oleh suara berisik mobil tetangganya, ditambah ia sudah menarik turun kerai jendelanya untuk menahan sinar matahari pagi, sehingga ia bisa tidur nyenyak sampai BooBoo membangunkannya.

Baekhyun menyibak kerai ke atas dan mengintip melalui tirai tipis ke jalur masuk mobil di sampingnya. Pontiac cokelat rongsokan itu masih ada di sana. Itu berarti dia sudah begitu kelelahan dan tidur sampai mati. Atau kalau tidak, tetangganya itu sudah memasang saringan knalpot yang baru pada benda itu. Baekhyun pikir pilihan kelelahan-dan-mati itu yang lebih tepat daripada laki-laki itu memasang saringan knalpot baru.

Sepertinya BooBoo mengira Baekhyun membuang-buang waktu saja, karena kini kucing itu mengeong memberi peringatan. Sambil mendesah, Baekhyun menyibak rambutnya ke belakang dan tersandung-sandung ke dapur. Tersandung-sandung memang kata yang tepat, karena BooBoo membantunya dengan berputar-putar di sekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Baekhyun benar-benar memerlukan kopi, tetapi ia tahu dari pengalamannya bahwa BooBoo tidak akan meninggalkannya kalau belum diberi makan. Dibukanya sekaleng makanan kucing, dituangnya ke piring kecil, dan diletakkannya di lantai. Sementara BooBoo sibuk dengan sarapannya, Baekhyun menjerang sepoci kopi lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil melepaskan _t-shirt_ dan celana dalam yang menjadi pakaian tidur musim panasnya, Baekhyun melangkah ke bawah siraman air hangat yang nyaman agar pukulan air itu membuatnya benar-benar terjaga. Ia belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum mandi dan meneguk secangkir kopi, dan akhir-akhir ini ia suka tidur setidaknya sampai pukul sepuluh pagi. Tapi BooBoo mengacaukan segala hal yang sudah teratur secara alami, karena minta diberi makan sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengerjakan yang lain-lainnya. Kenapa ibunya tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Cuma empat minggu dan enam hari lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Siapa yang mengira bahwa kucing yang biasanya sangat menyenangkan akan berubah menjadi semacam tiran ketika berada di lingkungan yang asing baginya.

Sesudah mandi lama dan meneguk dua cangkir kopi, saraf-sarafnya mulai berhubungan dan Baekhyun mulai mengingat semua hal yang perlu dikerjakannya. Membeli tong sampah baru untuk tetangga sialan itu, belanja makanan, mencuci pakaian, potong rumput di halaman. Baekhyun merasa agak senang dengan hal yang terakhir itu. Sejak meninggalkan rumah ia tinggal di apartemen, yang tak satu pun punya halaman berumput. Tapi kini rumah barunya lengkap dengan halaman berumput sendiri. Ia punya rumput untuk dipotong, benar-benar rumputnya sendiri! Untuk menyambut kesempatan ini, ia telah membeli mesin pemotong rumput model terbaru yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akan memotong rumput. Ia nyaris tidak sabar merasakan tenaga monster merah itu berdenyut di bawah tangannya, sementara mesin itu menebas rerumputan itu. Ia tergila-gila pada mesin merah.

Tetapi ada hal penting yang harus di dahulukan. Baekhyun harus bergegas ke supermarket dan membeli tong sampah baru untuk orang menyebalkan itu. Janji adalah janji, dan Baekhyun selalu berusaha menepati janjinya. Setelah melahap semangkuk sereal dengan cepat, Baekhyun siap berangkat.

Tetapi siapa sangka, ternyata sulit mencari tong sampah?

Saat akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menemukan tong sampah besar di toko alat berat, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan udara sudah mulai panas, tidak nyaman untuk memotong rumput. Jika ia tidak segera merumput, ia harus menunggu sampai matahari turun dan sengatannya mereda. Maka baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunda berbelanja makanan dan segera pulang. Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, tetangga sebelahnya yang lain mendekati pagar putih setinggi pinggang yang membatasi rumah-rumah itu dan melambai.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa nyonya Kim Hyerin.

"Selamat pagi," sahut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun telah bertemu dengan pasangan tua Kim yang menyenangkan itu pada hari ia pindah, dan nyonya Kim Hyerin, wanita mungil berambut kelabu itu telah membawakannya sepanci sup keesokan harinya, dengan kue gulung buatan sendiri yang harum. Baekhyun berpikir, jika saja tetangganya yang satu lagi —yang menyebalkan itu—bisa seperti keluarga Kim ini, Baekhyun akan merasa hidup di surga ke tujuh. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak sanggup saat ia mulai membayangkan laki-laki itu memberinya kue gulung buatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendekati pagar itu untuk mengobrol dengan tetangganya. "Hari yang indah, ya," katanya. Ia bersyukur ada cuaca, karena dunia akan kekurangan cara untuk mengawali percakapan tanpanya.

Nyonya Kim Hyerin memandang Baekhyun dengan berseri-seri sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan dan memegang sekop. Mereka mulai mengobrol tentang cuaca dan berkebun. Sepertinya itu adalah topik favorit nyonya Kim Hyerin. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi celotehan wanita tua itu. Saat ia mulai berpamitan, sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Ia kembali ke wanita tua itu dan bertanya,

"Hyerin-ssi, kenalkah kau dengan tetanggaku yang sebelah sana?"

Bagaimana jika bajingan itu telah membohonginya? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata bukan polisi?, pikir Baekhyun. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan laki-laki itu menertawakan kelakuannya mengendap-endap ketakutan dan berusaha ramah padanya.

"Park muda? Astaga, ya. Aku mengenalnya sepanjang hidupnya. Dulu kakek dan neneknya tinggal di sini. Mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan sekali. Aku gembira ketika Park muda itu pindah ke sini sesudah neneknya meninggal tahun lalu. Aku merasa jauh lebih aman bertetangga dengan polisi, ya 'kan?" jawab nyonya Kim.

Yah, teorinya telah tumbang.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja," komentarnya.

Baekhyun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang jam-jam aneh pria itu, tetapi langsung batal saat melihat binar di mata cerah nyonya Kim. Ia tidak ingin tetangga tuanya itu mengira ia tidak tertarik pada si bajingan itu dan mungkin memberitahu pria itu, karena jelas nyonya Kim memiliki hubungan baik dengannya. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia menambahkan,

"Kukira dia pengedar obat bius atau semacam itu."

Nyonya Kim tampak tersinggung dengan komentar Baekhyun. "Park muda pengedar obat bius? Oh, astaga. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah berbuat semacam itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Syukurlah. Ah, rasanya lebih baik aku mulai memotong rumput sebelum hari semakin panas," katanya berpamitan.

Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Di belakangnya nyonya Kim berseru, mengatakan untuk tidak lupa minum air banyak-banyak. Yah, persetan, pikir Baekhyun saat ia berkutat mengeluarkan tong sampah dari kursi belakang mobilnya. Bajingan itu polisi, dia tidak bohong. Baekhyun membayangkan melihat laki-laki itu menangkap orang dan memborgolnya. Ditaruhnya tong itu di teras belakang tetangganya, lalu dikeluarkannya tong sampah plastik yang dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, setidaknya akhirnya aku tahu nama marganya. Park, huh?" pikir Baekhyun saat ia beranjak pergi, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun membuka gembok pintu garasi dan menyelinap ke dalam garasi, meraba-raba tombol lampu untuk menyalakan lampu. Kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan ayahnya ada di sana, tertutup rapat dengan terpal kanvas yang dibuat atas pesanannya, berlapiskan bulu agar cat mobil itu tidak tergores. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap Taemin, adiknya, yang dititipi mobil sialan itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun teringat satu hal, Taemin tidak memahami mobil itu, tidak seperti dirinya. Karena ia satu-satunya anak yang mempunyai antuasisme yang sama terhadap mobil seperti ayahnya. Mobil itu memang tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah seperti BooBoo, tetapi Baekhyun lebih mencemaskannya.

Baekhyun menyingkap selubung yang menutupi mesin pemotong rumput barunya, dan diusapnya logam dingin tersebut. Di dorongnya mesin pemotong rumputnya melewati mobil ayahnya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggolnya. Terpal kanvas menutupi mobil itu dari bawah ke atas, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau ceroboh sepanjang menyangkut mobil itu. Dibukanya satu pintu garasi, cukup untuk mengeluarkan mesin pemotong rumput. Lalu, ia mendorong benda kesayangan barunya itu ke bawah sinar matahari. Cat merah itu nampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari; batang pegangannya dari krom yang berkilat-kilat. Oh, cantik sekali.

Di saat terakhir Baekhyun teringat untuk memindahkan mobilnya ke jalan, berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang yang sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja memecahkan jendela atau merusak cat tembok dengan batu. Ia menoleh melihat mobil tetangganya dan mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin laki-laki itu memperhatikan jejak kaki BooBoo, tapi dia tidak akan pernah memperhatikan apabila mobilnya bertambah penyok, pikir Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum gembira Baekhyun menghidupkan mesin kecil itu. Saat ia mulai menikmati kesibukannya, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun menjerit dan melepaskan pegangan mesin pemotong rumputnya. Ia melompat ke samping dan berpaling melihat penyerangnya. Mesin pemotong rumput itu berhenti bergerak.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, dengan mata merah, wajah keruh, pakaian kotor: penampilan biasanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong tuas mesin pemotong rumput ke posisi _off_ , dan mesin kecil yang efesien itu menderum berhenti. Sunyi, selama kira-kira setengah detik.

"Sialan, kau mau apa sih?" geram Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya memerah karena marah. Saat ia melangkah mendekat, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kupikir kau sedang berusaha berhenti mengumpat," ejek sang Park muda, Park Chanyeol.

"Santo pun akan mengumpat gara-gara kau!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Jadi itu yang memperbolehkanmu, ya?"

"Tepat sekali, sialan!"

Chanyeol memandang tangan kanan Baekhyun. "Kau mau pakai itu, atau kau mau pakai akal sehat?"

"Apa—?"

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah dan melihat bahwa lengannya setengah tertekuk, tangannya sudah terkepal lagi. Dengan usaha keras ia membuka kepalannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya dalam posisi bertarung lagi. Saat ini ia amat sangat ingin meninju laki-laki itu. Dan ia semakin marah karena tidak dapat melakukannya.

"Akal sehat?" teriak Baekhyun, melangkah mendekat. "Kau ingin aku pakai akal sehat? Kaulah yang mengagetkanku setengah mati dan mematikan mesinku."

"Aku sedang mencoba tidur," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan jeda yang jelas di setiap kata. "Apakah terlalu berlebihan memintamu agak bertenggang rasa?"

Baekhyun terngaga mendengarnya. "Kau bertingkah seolah aku memotong rumput di pagi buta. Sekarang hampir jam sepuluh! Dan bukan aku satu-satunya yang sedang melakukan tindakan pidana berat memotong rumput. Dengarkan," katanya.

Sementara itu terdengar raungan mesin-mesin pemotong rumput di lingkungan itu menderum-derum di sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol mengernyit marah pada Baekhyun. "Tapi mereka tidak berada tepat di luar jendela kamarku!" katanya.

"Makanya, tidurlah pada jam-jam yang normal. Bukan salahku kau begadang sepanjang malam!" kata Baekhyun sengit.

Wajah tampan Chanyeol menjadi semerah wajah Baekhyun. "Aku sedang dalam satuan tugas! Jam-jam yang tidak teratur adalah bagian pekerjaanku. Aku tidur ketika bisa, yang sejak kau pindah ke sini jadi jarang!"

Baekhyun melemparkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Baiklah! Baik! Akan kuselesaikan pekerjaan ini nanti malam, kalau sudah dingin," katanya akhirnya mengalah. "Kembalilah tidur. Aku akan masuk rumah dan duduk selama sebelas jam. Ataukah itu juga mengganggu istirahat indahmu?" tanyanya dengan manis.

"Tidak, kecuali ada petasan di pantatmu," sahut Chanyeol ketus, dan ia masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan berpikir, mungkin ada peraturan yang melarang melempari rumah seseorang dengan batu. Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun mendorong mesin pemotong rumputnya kembali ke dalam garasi. Dengan hati-hati ia menggembok pintu-pintu garasi, lalu mengambil kembali mobilnya dari pinggir jalan. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada laki-laki pemarah itu apa yang dapat dilakukannya dengan beberapa petasan, dan Baekhyun yakin ia takkan mendudukinya.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan memelototi BooBoo yang tidak mempedulikannya sementara asyik menjilati kaki-kakinya. "Satuan tugas," gerutunya. "Aku bukannya tidak pakai akal sehat. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menjelaskan dengan suara tenang, dan aku akan dengan senang hati berhenti memotong rumput sampai nanti. Tapi tidak, dia lebih suka bertingkah seperti bajingan."

BooBoo berhenti menjilati kaki-kakinya dan memandang Baekhyun. "Bajingan bukan makian," kata Baekhyun membela diri. "Selain itu, ini bukan salahku. Kuberitahu rahasia tentang kita, BooBoo: Dia bukan Mr. Perfect!"

 **Tbc**


	4. Part 3

***haii,** ** _thanks again_** **sudah membaca dan menyukai ff ini, juga untuk komennya. ff ini memang memiliki alur yang lambat,** ** _so be patient, please_**

 ***untuk komen dari Kitsune: ini dari novel berjudul "Mr. Perfect" karya Linda Howard dan "Close Enough To Kill" karya Beverly Barton, aku menggabungkan dua novel itu menjadi satu cerita. dua novel itu seru banget dan recomended buat dibaca ^^**

 ***sedikit lebih panjang untuk chapter ini,** ** _still mind to read and give your comment or like?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 3**

Pria itu memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Jalan yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Pada waktu seperti ini, kemungkinan ada kendaraan yang datang dan mengganggunya sangatlah kecil. Tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga, pria itu mengeluarkan dongkrak dan pelek ban lalu menempatkannya di samping roda belakang. Kemudian ia mengamati jalan dan kedua sisinya. Ladang terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Pria itu mengeluarkan terpal plastik dari bagian belakang kendaraan, mengangkatnya dengan lembut menggunakan tangan, dan berjalan ke arah jalanan tua menuju ladang. Saat pria itu tiba di pertengahan jalan, cukup jauh dari jalan utama agar tidak terlihat tetapi cukup dekat bagi barang hantarannya untuk ditemukan dengan mudah keesokan harinya atau minggu depan. Ia menggelindingkan isi terpal ke tengah-tengah jalur bekas roda.

Wanita itu tergeletak di jalan dengan posisi yang tidak sopan. Tubuh wanita itu tak bernyawa dan pucat. Matanya yang gelap terbuka lebar dan menatap ke arah pria itu. Setelah melemparkan terpal ke samping, pria itu berlutut, dan mengatur tubuh wanita itu sehingga satu tangan menutupi kemaluan dan tangan yang lain menyilang di dada. Kini wanita itu terbaring dengan sopan, namun keindahan tubuh moleknya tidak tersembunyi. Pria itu mengangkat rambut cokelat panjangnya dan membentangkannya di sepanjang kedua bahunya. Rambut cokelat panjang itu sangat lembut, rasanya seperti sutra di tangan pria itu.

"Kau ingin bebas 'kan, cantik? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," kata pria itu.

Ia berdiri di atas kakinya, lalu memberi tatapan terakhir ke arah kekasih lamanya. Satu-satunya hal yang mengotori kecantikan yang gelap dan menimbulkan nafsu dari wanita itu adalah irisan di sepanjang leher, ditambah dengan darah yang mengering pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bebas sekarang, cantik. Begitu juga aku. Bebas untuk mencintai kembali," kata pria itu, masih menatap ke arah kekasih lamanya yang kini tak bernyawa. Ia menyeringai.

Pria itu berharap hubungannya dengan Victoria bisa berhasil, untuk kebaikannya dan juga wanita ini. Ia pernah merasa yakin bahwa wanita inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ia cintai, sebesar Victoria mencintainya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengakhiri semuanya dan meneruskan pencariannya. Di luar sana, di suatu tempat, ada seseorang yang hanya tercipta untuknya. Seseorang yang dapat menghapus ingatan yang menyakitkan. Seseorang yang tidak akan mengecewakannya. Seseorang yang pantas menerima cintanya.

Setelah mengambil terpal dan melipatnya menjadi kotak 50x50 cm, pria itu berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir. Di kejauhan ia mendengar suara gemuruh guntur. Ia memandang ke arah langit barat dan menyadari bahwa langit tengah gelap. Pasti akan segera turun hujan, pikir pria itu.

Saat ia kembali ke jalan aspal, pria itu mengamati ke empat penjuru dengan cepat. Setelah yakin tidak melihat dan mendengar adanya tanda-tandaa orang mendekat, ia membuka bagian belakang mobilnya, melempar terpal ke dalam lalu memasukkan kembali dongkrak dan pelek bannya. Setelah menempatkan semua ke tempatnya, ia membuka pintu penumpang dan bergeser ke balik kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan meraih catatan yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang. Sebuah surat cinta untuk kekasih barunya. Sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia menutup matanya membayangkan pemuda itu. Muda, manis dan polos. Rambut yang di cat cokelat. Mata hitam yang besar. Mungkin pemuda itulah yang dicarinya. Mungkin kali ini ia tidak akan kecewa. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan menyakitinya seperti kekasih-kekasihnya sebelumnya. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan berbohong, seperti para wanita yang sering sekali berbohong.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo-ku yang manis," kata pria itu membuka matanya sembari tersenyum.

Pria itu menyukai pengejarannya ini, hari-hari memabukkan untuk mengenal satu sama lain, saat-saat romantis dimana semua dan segalanya mungkin terjadi. Ia akan meninggalkan catatan yang dibuatnya untuk pemuda itu besok. Lalu ia akan menunggu. Tetapi tidak lama. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai hubungan cinta mereka. Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai.

 ***ChanBaek***

Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah menduga bahwa kasus ini tidak akan terselesaikan dengan mudah, mungkin tidak dalam waktu mingguan ataupun bulanan. Mungkin juga selamanya tidak akan terselesaikan. Chanyeol sedang menatap layar monitor komputernya, mencoba mencari setitik terang untuk kasus yang saat ini membuatnya jarang tidur. Sementara sang patner, Kim Jongin yang lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama Kai, duduk di seberang mejanya, membaca berkas-berkas dan informasi yang mereka miliki. Mereka berdiskusi tentang seorang wanita bernama Victoria yang telah menghilang selama hampir dua minggu. Victoria diculik saat malam hari, dan yang ditemukan hanya mobilnya yang ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Chanyeol dan Kai yakin bahwa wanita cantik itu diculik oleh seseorang yang cukup gila, dan mungkin saja Victoria mengenali si penculik karena tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan.

Diskusi mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berbunyi. Deringnya keras dan jelas, bukan alunan nada yang mudah diingat. Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel pintarnya untuk menjawab telepon itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kai. Ia mempelajari raut wajah patner kerjanya itu dan menduga sesuatu yang buruk, sangat buruk, sebelum Kai berkata, "Terkutuk! Siapa yang menemukan wanita itu? Aku tahu. Ya, kami akan segera ke sana secepatnya. Jangan biarkan siapa pun menyentuh apapun dan jauhkan mereka dari tempat kejadian perkara sebisa mungkin."

Setelah Kai selesai bicara dan memutuskan teleponnya Chanyeol bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Seorang petani menemukan jasad seorang wanita tergeletak di tengah-tengah jalan tanah yang mengarah ke salah satu ladang kedelainya," jawab Kai. "Itu tadi Lay hyung. Dia dalam perjalanan ke TKP sekarang."

"Ada ide siapa..." Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kai memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Petani itu mengatakan pada Lay hyung bahwa dia cukup yakin wanita itu adalah Victoria. Dia mengatakan jasad itu mirip dengan wanita yang ada di surat kabar dan televisi yang telah hilang selama beberapa minggu."

 ***ChanBaek***

Saat Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di TKP, kerumunan kecil orang sudah terbentuk di sepanjang sisi jalan dan jalur kendaraan menuju kedelai milik si petani. Beberapa polisi sudah tiba lebih dulu dari mereka dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga penonton tetap di pinggir. Chanyeol memarkir Pontiac-nya di dekat garis kuning yang membatasi TKP, membuka pintu pengemudi, lalu meloncat keluar bersama Kai. Chanyeol memberi para penonton tatapan tajam dan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk menjauh. Kai bertemu Lay yang berjalan menghampirinya dan berbicara sejenak dengannya. Setelah bicara dengan Lay, Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang meneliti TKP. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu segera bergabung dengan yang lain di tepi garis kuning.

"Itu jasad Victoria," kata Kai. "Lay hyung sudah menelepon Chen hyung, petugas koroner kita yang seharusnya tiba di sini sebentar lagi. Chen hyung akan memberikan informasi dasar kepada kita, tetapi tampaknya sudah jelas bahwa leher Victoria disayat."

Chanyeol melangkahi garis pembatas dan bergerak mendekati jasad Victoria dan berhenti pada jarak 1,5 m. Victoria masih muda, cantik, berambut cokelat, berdada penuh dan bertubuh langsing. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan yang nyata dan darah di tanah dekat korban, Chanyeol menduga bahwa Victoria dibunuh di tempat lain dan di bawa ke sana. Dan jelas sekali, bahkan untuk mata yang tidak terlatih sekalipun, bahwa tubuh Victoria diatur dalam posisi yang menggoda. Satu tangan menutupi dada dan tangan yang lain menutupi kemaluan, seolah-olah meskipun ingin memamerkan tubuh yang molek, si pembunuh juga ingin menyajikan jasad Victoria dengan sedikit kesopanan. Cara si pembunuh mengatur lengan dan rambut panjang cokelat Victoria mengatakan bahwa dalam cara cabul dan gilanya sendiri, si pembunuh sangat perhatian pada korbannya. Tepat ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan beberapa tanda-tanda pada kulit Victoria yang "hampir" sempurna, Kai berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Lihat bekas-bekas di tubuh Victoria," kata Chanyeol menunjuk tanda-tanda itu satu-persatu. "Menurutmu itu bekas luka apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Beberapa terlihat seperti luka bakar kecil, seakan-akan..." Kai menelan ludah. "Terlihat seperti sundutan rokok. Dan yang lain terlihat seperti bekas gigitan."

"Menurutku mayatnya diletakan di sini belum lama, mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi kecil kemungkinannya hewan liar yang menyebabkan bekas-bekas gigitan itu. Jika ya, maka seharusnya ada luka yang lebih dalam, beberapa koyakan, dan sedikit daging yang hilang."

"Itu bekas gigitan manusia, kan?"

"Itu tebakanku. Seseorang menyiksa Victoria."

"Karena wanita itu telanjang, kau pikir itu berarti pembunuh itu memperkosanya?"

"Mungkin, tetapi mungkin juga tidak. Hasil autopsi akan memberitahukan pada kita semua tentang apa yang dialami Victoria selama dua minggu setelah dia dinyatakan hilang."

Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh saat Lay berjalan ke arah mereka. "Chen sudah datang," kata Lay memberitahu.

Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh, melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Kai berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan mendekati Chen. Mereka berbicara sejenak. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya.

"Wanita yang malang," komentar Lay yang sedang memperhatikan jasad Victoria.

Chanyeol menoleh dan hanya bergumam. "Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan hasil autopsi dari DFS?" tanyanya.

Lay berpikir sesaat. "Waktu perkiraan? Satu minggu hingga sebulan. Dan untuk bukti DNA bisa memakan waktu hingga enam bulan atau bahkan lebih. Skenario terburuk...hingga setahun," jawabnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan itu," Chanyeol menghela napas.

Kai dan Chen berjalan mendekat. Chen tersenyum, menyapa ramah Chanyeol dan Lay. "Setelah kau melihat mayat Victoria, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Chen," kata Chanyeol pada Chen.

Chen menaikkan satu alis, lalu mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke arah jasad wanita cantik yang tergeletak tanpa busana di tengah-tengah ladang kedelai. Chanyeol dan Kai berjalan menjauh, dan membiarkan Chen bekerja. Saat mereka berjalan menuju Pontiac milik Chanyeol, Kai bertanya,

"Hyung, apa menurutmu pria itu akan melakukan kejahatannya lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Ini bukan kasus pertama dari jenis ini yang kau ketahui, kan?" jawabnya. "Sebelum Victoria, kasus seperti ini juga pernah terjadi. Ini pembunuhan berantai."

"Ya Tuhan," Kai menunduk cemas. "Jangan ulangi kata-kata itu diluar garis batas kita, hyung. Jika ungkapan pembunuhan berantai menjadi bahan pembicaraan, akan muncul kepanikan masal."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku yakin si pembunuh itu akan melakukan perbuatannya lagi. Tapi masalahnya, kita tidak tahu siapa target selanjutnya," ujarnya.

Kai hanya diam, mendesah bingung. Mereka naik ke mobil Pontiac milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kantor polisi, tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun berusaha melewatkan akhir pekan itu tanpa bertengkar lagi dengan tetangganya yang menyebalkan. Dan pada hari senin ia datang ke kantor lima belas menit lebih awal untuk menebus keterlambatannya di hari jumat, meskipun ia sudah lembur pada hari jumat untuk itu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk sabar sepanjang hari itu. Sabar menghadapi badut-badut kantor yang mencoba pamer kepintarannya, dan sabar menghadapi orang-orang konyol manapun. Jam dua belas siang Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya memilih untuk makan siang di Kafka Cafe. Kafka Cafe berada sekitar delapan ratus meter dari kantor mereka. Tempat itu terkenal penuh dengan karyawan, mempunyai booth dan meja sekitar setengah lusin. Heechul memilih _booth_ belakang, di sana ia dan teman-temannya akan lebih leluasa, dan terutama karena di sana ia bisa bebas merokok.

Tao duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Heechul dan Kyungsoo duduk di seberang mereka. Heechul mengeluarkan rokoknya yang ketiga hari ini dan Tao mulai bercerita lagi tentang hubungannya dengan Kris yang putus-sambung, tanpa komitmen. Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan adalah seorang pemain bola asal Cina yang bermain sebagai penyerang belakang di tim Nasional Korea Selatan. Tao jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Kris, namun laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu terkenal playboy, sering berkencan dengan perempuan atau laki-laki uke lain di setiap kota tempat tim-nya berada. Mata kelam Tao yang mirip dengan panda itu terlalu sering tampak tidak bahagia setiap bercerita tentang Kris. Meski begitu Tao tidak mau memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Heechul mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Lalu, apa kalian akan terus seperti ini? Kau akan membiarkan Kris terus berulah seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Tao telah selesai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami tidak berpacaran. Kami hanya berkencan. Kami hanya berteman. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh," jawab Tao. Jemarinya bermain dengan resah. Ia hampir menangis.

"Memang, tapi kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dan berhenti berhubungan dengannya," kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi saat kami bersama, dia...dia terlihat seolah benar-benar penuh perhatian. Dia baik, dan sangat sayang, dan sangat penuh perhatian—" katanya.

Heechul mendengus dan memotong perkataan Tao. "Kau tahu bagaimana tipe seperti Kris itu, kan? Playboy. Semua playboy memang seperti itu, sampai mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," ia menghisap batang rokoknya sejenak dan menghembuskan asap kelabunya ke udara. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada skeptis, "Itu obrolan pengalaman pribadi. Bersenang-senanglah dengannya, tapi jangan harap dia berubah."

Tao hanya diam, memandang Heechul dengan resah.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu," kata Kyungsoo dengan murung. "Mereka para playboy tidak pernah berubah. Mereka mungkin bersandiwara sebentar, tapi begitu mereka merasa dibatasi dan terikat, mereka berubah santai dan _Mr. Hyde_ menunjukkan wajahnya yang berbulu lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Seperti itulah yang akan kukatakan," katanya.

"Hanya saja tanpa umpatan," sahut Heechul, terkekeh.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat untuk menyela gurauan itu. Tao nampak lebih menderita daripada sebelumnya. "Jadi jika aku tidak tahan menjadi salah satu piaraannya, sebaiknya aku berhenti berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Tao.

"Yah...ya," jawab ketiga sahabatnya kompak.

"Tapi seharusnya tidak begitu caranya!" kata Tao. Suaranya terdengar semakin gusar dan marah. "Jika dia menyayangiku, bagaimana mungkin dia tertarik pada semua perempuan dan laki-laki uke lain itu?"

"Itu mudah," jawab Baekhyun. "Ular bermata satu tidak punya selera."

"Tao," kata Heechul, berusaha terdengar semanis mungkin dengan suara serak khas perokoknya. "Kalau kau mencari kekasih pria sempurna, kau akan menyia-nyiakan sepanjang hidupmu dengan kekecewaan, karena pria seperti itu tidak ada. Kau harus berkompromi sebaik mungkin, tapi akan selalu ada masalah."

Tao terdiam sesaat. "Aku tahu Kris gege tidak sempurna, tapi..." katanya.

"Tapi kau ingin dia sempurna, begitu 'kan?" Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapan Tao yang terhenti.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pria sempurna hanya ada dalam kisah fiksi ilmiah," katanya dengan serius. Kemudian menambahkan, "Maksudku, hanya saja sebagai seorang gay maupun biseksual yang mencari kekasih pria sempurna itu...menurutku tidak akan pernah pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu kembali berkata dengan jenaka, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan punya budak seks."

Ketiga sahabatnya meledak tertawa, termasuk Tao. Tapi Baekhyun sungguh serius dengan hal itu. Pria sempurna itu tidak pernah ada. Dan kalaupun pria sempurna benar-benar ada, tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu pasti tidak masuk dalam daftar. Baekhyun sedikit merengut. Mengingat si Park muda itu membuat suasana hatinya menjadi buruk.

 ***ChanBaek***

Suasana Baekhyun mulai membaik saat ia pulang dari kantor. Tapi suasana hatinya yang membaik itu berakhir begitu ia sampai di rumah dan mendapati BooBoo, yang berusaha menunjukkan betapa ia marah harus tinggal di rumah yang asing, telah mencabik-cabik salah satu bantal sofanya. Bulu-bulu isi bantal bertebaran di seluruh ruang tamu. Baekhyun menarik napasnya, memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh, lalu sampai dua puluh. Ia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah pada kucing. Mungkin BooBoo tidak akan mengerti, dan tidak akan peduli kalaupun dia mengerti. Dia hanyalah korban keadaan.

Kucing itu mendesis ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan padanya. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu meninggalkan kucing gembul itu sendirian jika ia berulah, tetapi rasa kasihan saat itu membuatnya mengangkat BooBoo dan membenamkan jemarinya ke bulunya yang lembut, memijat-mijat punggungnya.

"Kucing malang," gumam Baekhyun.

Mula-mula BooBoo menggeram, lalu segera berganti dengan mendengkur yang menandakan bahwa ia menikmati pijatan Baekhyun pada punggungnya. "Bertahanlah selama empat minggu lima hari. Itu sama dengan 33 hari. Kau bisa berpura-pura baik denganku selama itu, kan?" kata Baekhyun.

BooBoo terlihat seolah tidak setuju, tetapi dia tidak peduli selama Baekhyun terus memijat-mijat punggungnya. Baekhyun membawanya ke dapur dan memberikannya makanan. Lalu ia meletakkannya di lantai dengan boneka bulu tikus-tikusan untuk mainannya. Kucing itu mulai melahap makanannya. Baekhyun memperhatikannya sambil berpikir, kucing itu mengotori rumahnya. Tapi ia sanggup menanggulanginya. Meskipun ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Wah, aku kagum dengan kesabaranku sendiri," kata Baekhyun tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengambil segelas air. Dan ketika ia berdiri di depan bak cuci piring, ia melihat tetangganya pulang. Saat melihat Pontiac cokelat itu Baekhyun dapat merasakan kesabarannya mulai menyurut. Tetapi mobil itu tidak berisik, jelas sekali kalau si Park muda itu telah mengganti saringan knalpotnya. Baekhyun berpikir, kalau tetangganya bisa berusaha, ia juga bisa. Maka ia menutup saluran kemarahan dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela ketika Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membuka kunci pintu dapurnya, yang menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Pria itu memakai pantalon dan kemeja putih, dengan dasi tergantung longgar di lehernya dan jas tersampir di pundaknya. Chanyeol tampak lelah, dan saat ia berbalik masuk rumah, Baekhyun melihat pistol hitam yang bersar itu tersarung di ikat pinggangnya. Inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidak mengenakan pakaian kotor dan lusuh seperti biasanya. Pria itu justru terlihat semakin tampan.

Baekhyun merasa agak bingung, seolah dunia telah bergeser dari sumbunya. Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah polisi dan melihatnya sebagai polisi adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Kenyataan bahwa pria itu mengenakan pakaian biasa dan bukan seragam, itu artinya ia bukan petugas patroli, tetapi paling tidak setingkat detektif.

Bagi Baekhyun laki-laki itu masih tetap brengsek, tapi orang brengsek dengan tanggung jawab yang berat. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin ia bisa lebih memahaminya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur laki-laki itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak akan melabrak laki-laki berkulit badak itu kapan saja ia mengganggunya. Baekhyun pikir itu adil. Ia akan berusaha menjaga hubungan baik dengan tetangganya. Bagaimanapun, mungkin mereka akan bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ya Tuhan, pikiran itu membuatku tertekan," kata Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun memandang arloji di tangannya dan kembali berpikir, kebaikan dan kemurahan hatinya kepada semua sudah berlangsung selama...oh, beberapa jam.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pukul setengah delapan malam Baekhyun duduk di sofanya yang nyaman untuk menonton televisi. Secangkir teh hijau yang mengepul di atas meja menemani ketenangan Baekhyun. Namun ketenangan itu buyar saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tabrakan yang keras. Baekhyun terlonjak dari sofanya. Ia mengenakan sandalnya sambil berlari ke pintu depan. Pintu-pintu rumah di sepanjang jalan itu terbuka dan kepala-kepala yang penasaran menyembul keluar seperti kura-kura yang mengintip dari tempurungnya. Lima rumah dari rumah Baekhyun, diterangi cahaya lampu di tikungan, nampak onggokan logam.

Baekhyun berlari ke jalan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perutnya terasa tegang sementara ia memberanikan diri melihat apapun yang mungkin akan dilihatnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat langkah-langkah pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan. Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari rumah mereka sekarang. Terdengar suara gaduh di sana-sini, suara anak-anak yang ingin tahu, para ibu yang berusaha mencegah anak-anaknya keluar rumah, dan para ayah yang berkata,

"Mundur, mundur, mungkin meledak."

Baekhyun sudah pernah menyaksikan banyak tabrakan mobil. Ia tahu tidak mungkin ada ledakan, tetapi selalu mungkin terjadi kebakaran. Tepat sebelum ia sampai di tempat mobil itu berada, pintu pengemudi terdorong membuka dan seorang pemuda berandalan muncul dari balik kemudi.

"Bangsat!" teriak pemuda itu, memandangi ujung depan mobilnya yang penyok. Mobilnya telah menabrak salah satu mobil yang diparkir di sepanjang tepi jalan.

Seorang wanita muda pemilik mobil yang ditabrak itu berlari dari rumahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi mobilnya yang ditabrak. "Astaga, mobilku!" ujarnya histeris.

Pemuda berandalan itu mengitari si wanita dan memarahinya, menyalahinya karena telah memarkir mobilnya di jalanan. Seolah semua adalah kesalahan si wanita. Pemuda berandalan itu sedang mabuk. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau napasnya, dan ia melangkah mundur. Ia dapat mendengar keprihatinan bersama para tetangganya di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi kegeraman.

"Panggilkan Park muda," terdengar gumam seorang laki-laki tua.

"Akan kupanggilkan," nyonya Kim Hyerin berjalan secepat mungkin menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang semua orang. Semua orang lainnya yang tinggal di jalan ini keluar dari rumah mereka dan berada di sini. Tapi diantara semua orang-orang itu tidak nampak sosok tinggi si Park muda. Ya, dimana dia?, pikir Baekhyun heran.

Wanita pemilik mobil yang ditabrak itu menangis. Sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia memandangi mobilnya yang rusak. Di belakangnya, dua anak berumur sekitar lima dan tujuh tahun berdiri dengan gelisah di pinggir jalan.

"Dasar jalang," gerutu si pemabuk seraya berjalan mendekati si wanita.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu!" seru salah satu pria tua.

"Bangsat kau kakek tua," kata si pemabuk tidak peduli.

Pemuda mabuk itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram bahu si wanita, lalu memutar badannya. Baekhyun melangkah maju. Amarahnya sudah menyesakkan dadanya. "Hei, lepaskan dia," tegurnya keras.

Sebuah suara tua terdengar gemetar mengucapkan 'ya' di belakang Baekhyun. Si pemuda mabuk itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan semakin marah. "Jalang bodoh ini telah membuat mobilku penyok," katanya.

"Kau sendiri penyebabnya. Kau mabuk dan menabrak mobilnya," kata Baekhyun dengan tegas dan tanpa takut.

Baekhyun tahu usahanya sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang mabuk. Masalahnya, orang itu sudah cukup mabuk untuk bertindak agresif tapi belum cukup mabuk sehingga jalannya belum sempoyongan. Pemuda mabuk itu mendorong si wanita muda hingga terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Si wanita muda terjatuh. Ia menjerit, dan anak-anaknya ikut menjerit dan mulai menangis.

Baekhyun menyerang pemuda itu, mendorong dengan badannya. Akibatnya pemuda mabuk itu terhuyung-huyung. Pemuda mabuk itu berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, tapi akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Ia meloncat berdiri dan menyergap Baekhyun sambil memaki-maki. Baekhyun mengelak ke samping dan menendangnya. Si pemuda mabuk sempoyongan, tapi kali ini ia berhasil tetap berdiri. Sambil berbalik ia menunduk, dagunya menempel ke dadanya dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Oh, sialan. Aku justru membangunkan macan tidur," gumam Baekhyun tersadar.

Baekhyun otomatis dalam posisi bersiaga, mengingat-ingat jurus hapkido yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa berkelahi dengan kakaknya, Siwon, bertahun-tahun lalu. Setidaknya, dengan dua hal itu membuat Baekhyun percaya diri untuk melawan si pemabuk yang nampak sangat marah itu. Ia mendengar suara-suara marah dan khawatir di sekitarnya, namun anehnya terdengar jauh sementara ia berkonsentrasi tetap siaga.

"Cepat telepon 911."

"Hyerin-ssi sedang memanggil Park muda. Dia yang akan mengatasinya."

"Aku telah menghubungi 911," itu suara seorang gadis kecil.

Si pemabuk kembali menyerang, dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengelak. Baekhyun melangkah mundur di bawah serangan gencar si pemabuk, menendang dan meninju serta sekaligus berusaha menghalangi semua pukulan pemuda itu. Salah satu tinju pemuda itu bersarang di tulang rusuknya, cukup keras hingga ia tertegun. Para tetangga segera mengerubungi mereka. Beberapa laki-laki muda berusaha meringkus si pemabuk, sedangkan yang tua membantu menendangi si pemabuk dengan kaki beralaskan sandal tidur. Baekhyun dan si pemabuk berguling-guling, dan beberapa laki-laki tua ikut tersapu, jatuh saling tindih.

Kepala Baekhyun terantuk ke tanah, dan tulang pipinya terkena pukulan yang meleset. Satu lengannya tertindih tetangga yang jatuh, tapi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas ia berusaha meraih daging di pinggang pemuda mabuk itu dan memelintirnya, mencubitnya sekuat mungkin. Pemabuk itu menjerit seperti kerbau yang terluka. Lalu tiba-tiba ia lenyap, terangkat seakan bobot tubuhnya tidak lebih berat daripada bantal. Dengan tercengang Baekhyun melihat pemabuk itu terbanting ke tanah di sampingnya, wajahnya mencium tanah, sementara kedua lengannya tertelikung ke punggung dan pergelangan tangannya terborgol.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun ke posisi duduk dan hampir beradu muka dengan tetangganya yang menjengkelkan itu. "Sialan, seharusnya aku sudah tahu kaulah orangnya," geram Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua kutahan dengan tuduhan mabuk dan melanggar peraturan."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bantah Baekhyun marah.

"Bukan. Dia yang mabuk, dan kau melanggar peraturan!" kata Chanyeol seraya menunjuk si pemabuk dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan matanya.

Tuduhan yang tidak adil itu memicu kemarahan Baekhyun. Untunglah, kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membuatnya di tahan menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Para istri yang cemas di sekitarnya sedang membantu suami mereka yang gemetaran bangkit berdiri, dengan ribut memeriksa adakah luka-luka lecet atau tulang-tulang patah. Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang terluka parah. Baekhyun berharap setidaknya perkelahian itu membuat jantung mereka berdegup lebih lama lagi beberapa tahun.

Beberapa wanita berkerumun mengerubungi wanita muda yang telah terdorong jatuh tadi, berdecak-decak dan ribut menanyainya. Belakang kepala wanita itu berdarah, dan anak-anaknya masih menangis. Beberapa anak lainnya mulai menangis juga, entah merasa bersimpati, atau barangkali merasa ditinggalkan para ibunya. Terdengar bunyi sirene dari kejauhan, lalu semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekililingnya dengan tidak percaya, sambil menunduk dan tetap mencekal si pemabuk tahanannya dengan satu tangannya. "Ya ampun," gerutunya, sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Perempuan tua dari seberang jalan, dengan gulungan-gulungan rambut di kepalanya yang kelabu membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Itu tindakan paling berani yang pernah kulihat! Seharusnya kau tadi di sini, Park muda. Saat...saat bajingan itu mendorong Yoona sampai jatuh, pemuda cantik ini meninjunya hingga dia terjengkang. Siapa namamu, sayang?" tanyanya, berpaling ke Baekhyun lagi. "Aku Lee Suyoung, rumahku di seberang rumahmu."

"Byun Baekhyun," meski kurang suka disebut dengan kata cantik, namun Baekhyun tetap menyahut dengan ramah. Kemudian ia memelototi tetangganya. "Ya, Park muda, seharusnya kau di sini tadi."

"Aku sedang mandi," kata Chanyeol, menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak, tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tulang yang patah dan ia tidak pusing. Jadi mungkin tidak ada cedera berat. Chanyeol mengamati kaki Baekhyun yang tanpa alas.

"Lututmu berdarah," kata Chanyeol memberitahu.

Baekhyun menunduk dan melihat saku celana pendeknya robek. Darah menetes ke tulang keringnya dari luka pada lutut kanannya. Ditariknya saku yang robek itu hingga terlepas dan ditekannya kain itu pada lututnya.

"Hanya luka gores," katanya.

Dua mobil patroli polisi, satu mobil unit medis dan satu pemadam kebakaran datang dengan lampu-lampu terangnya. Para polisi berseragam mulai menerobos kerumunan, dan orang-orang itu menunjukkan dimana si korban berada. Setengah jam kemudian semuanya selesai. Mobil derek seudah menyingkirkan kedua mobil rusak itu, dan para polisi sudah menyingkirkan si pemabuk. Wanita muda yang cedera itu, bersama kedua anaknya, sudah dibawa ke bagian gawat darurat untuk dijahit luka di kepalanya. Luka-luka ringan sudah dibersihkan dan diperban, dan para kesatria lanjut usia itu bergandengan pulang.

Baekhyun menunggu sampai para petugas medis itu pergi, lalu mengambil segumpal kapas dan menempelkannya ke lututnya. Sekarang setelah semuanya selesai, ia merasa lelah. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya adalah mandi air panas, kue chocolate chip, dan tidur. Ia menguap sambil mulai melangkah dengan susah payah kembali ke rumahnya. Chanyeol si brengsek berjalan mengikuti di sampingnya. Baekhyun melirik laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan. Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi Chanyeol atau tubuh tingginya yang seakan menjulang di atasnya seperti awan mendung.

"Apa kau selalu nekat ikut campur dalam situasi berbahaya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada percakapan.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. "Ya," sahutnya kemudian.

"Pantas," cibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Berdiri menonton saja, sementara wanita itu dipukuli sampai babak belur? Tidak ada yang membekuknya, jadi aku tidak bisa menunggu," katanya dengan kesal.

Sebuah mobil berbelok di tikungan, menuju ke arah mereka. Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun, menariknya ke tepi jalan. Lalu mengamati Baekhyun dari kepala hingga kaki. "Berapa tinggimu? Seratus tujuh puluh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening seraya menjawab, "Seratus tujuh puluh tiga."

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar, dan ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, ya okelah. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Tingginya 173 senti—hampir. Apa bedanya selisih tiga senti?

"Yoona, wanita yang dipukul itu, hampir sama tingginya denganmu dan mungkin hampir sepuluh kilo lebih berat darimu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa mengatasi bajingan itu?"

Baekhyun ingin menjawab, karena ia adalah laki-laki dan Yoona adalah wanita. Sudah jelas, kan? Tapi seraya berjalan kembali ia justru menjawab, "Tidak."

"Tidak apa? Berpikir? Itu sudah jelas," ejek Chanyeol, berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya, mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya yang hampir meledak. Sungguh, laki-laki ini sangat menyebalkan. Tidak mungkin aku memukul polisi, batin Baekhyun. Ia mengulangi ucapannya itu dalam hati beberapa kali.

Akhirnya ia berhasil bersuara, dengan nada datar yang menakjubkan, "Kupikir aku tidak bisa menghadapinya."

"Tapi bagaimanapun kau melawannya," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kesintingan sesaat."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasannya," Chanyeol kembali berujar, mencibir.

Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Emosinya hampir tumpah. "Dengar, aku sudah muak dengan omonganmu yang menghina. Aku menghentikannya memukuli wanita itu hingga babak belur di depan anak-anaknya. Memang itu tindakan bodoh, dan aku benar-benar sadar aku bisa cedera. Tapi aku seorang laki-laki, dan aku akan melakukannya lagi jika itu terjadi lagi. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau jalan sendiri saja. Karena aku tidak ingin jalan bersamamu."

Chanyeol kembali mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan berdecih, "Dasar sok."

Baekhyun terpaksa berjalan, kalau tidak mau diseret. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan pulang sendiri. Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan demikian mereka akan cepat sampai rumahnya dan berpisah. Itu lebih baik.

"Kau terburu-buru?" tanya Chanyeol. Pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun membuat langkah pemuda cantik itu melambat. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah santai polisi itu.

"Ya, aku ketinggalan—" Baekhyun berusaha mengingat apa acara televisi saat itu, tapi tidak ada yang terlintas di benaknya. "Kucingku, BooBoo, akan melahirkan dan aku ingin menungguinya."

Akhirnya ia berbohong.

"Kau suka anak-anak kucing, huh?"

"Lebih menarik daripada temanku sekarang."

"Wah..." Chanyeol meringis mendengar sindiran Baekhyun yang manis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan lengan pemuda cantik itu. "Taruh es di lututmu supaya tidak memar," saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, berjalan beberapa langkah. Lalu ia menengok dan melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempat semula, memandanginya. "Terima kasih kau sudah mengganti saringan knalpotmu," katanya.

Chanyeol sudah akan berkomentar yang tidak enak, Baekhyun dapat melihat pada ekspresinya. Tetapi kemudian laki-laki bersurai silver itu mengangkat bahu dan hanya berkata, "Terima kasih kembali," lalu diam sejenak. "Terima kasih untuk kaleng sampahku yang baru."

"Terima kasih kembali," sahut Baekhyun.

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, seolah menunggu siapa yang akan memulai mencari masalah lagi. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan menghindarinya dengan berbalik dan masuk rumah. Ia mengunci pintu dan berdiri sejenak, mengamati ruang tamu yang hangat. BooBoo sudah asyik dengan bantal lagi, membuat isi bantal yang bertaburan di karpet semakin banyak. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Lupakan kue _chocolate chip_ ," katanya keras-keras. "Saatnya untuk es krim."

 **Tbc**


	5. Part 4

_***thanks untuk komen, like dan follow fanfic ini. chap 4 update, and have a good day ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 4**

Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya, tanpa bantuan alarm weker ataupun matahari. Alasan sederhana yang membuatnya terbangun adalah karena seluruh otot tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Tulang-tulang iganya sakit, lututnya perih, lengannya ngilu setiap kali digerakkan; bahkan pantatnya pun sakit. Belum pernah ia merasa sesakit ini sejak ia pertama kali belajar _roller-skate_. Sambil mengerang ia beranjak duduk dan sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi dan memilih air hangat untuk mandi. Ia tidak cukup berani dengan air dingin. Daripada berdiri telanjang di bawah guyuran air yang membekukan, ia lebih memilih menghadapi pemabuk jalanan kapan pun.

Sambil bergidik Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya, mengeringkan badan dengan handuk, memakai jubah mandinya yang panjang dan berwarna biru. Ia jarang mengenakannya selama musim panas, tapi hari ini terasa nyaman. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat BooBoo yang masih tidur nyenyak. Baekyun berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan kucing itu sesaat.

Ada satu kelebihan bangun pagi-pagi. Baekhyun yang harus membangunkan BooBoo bukan sebaliknya. BooBoo tidak senang ketika istirahat indahnya diganggu. Kucing galak itu mendesis pada Baekhyun, lalu beranjak pergi untuk menemukan tempat yang lebih aman untuk tidur. Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

Karena ia telah bangun terlalu pagi, Baekhyun tidak harus tergesa-gesa pagi itu. Ia berlama-lama menikmati kopinya, perbuatan yang jarang dilakukannya, dan bukannya membuat sereal dingin seperti biasanya. Sepiring wafel yang hangat dengan potongan stroberi di atasnya menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Sesudah menyantap wafelnya, Baekhyun meneguk secangkir kopi lagi dan menyingkap jubah mandinya untuk memeriksa lututnya yang terkelupas. Ia sudah mengompresnya dengan es sesuai dengan anjuran Chanyeol, tetapi masih ada luka yang cukup besar, dan seluruh lututnya kaku juga sakit. Ia tidak mungkin tiduran sepanjang hari di atas kantong-kantong es, maka ia menelan beberapa aspirin dan terpaksa menerima nasibnya untuk menderita selama beberapa hari.

Baekhyun mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Ia mencoba menahan rasa ngilu ketika sedang berpakaian, lalu merapikan rambutnya sejenak—tidak perlu lama dan mengakibatkan tulang iganya terasa sakit. Saat Baekhyun memandang cermin, ia menyadari ada memar di tulang pipinya. Tidak sakit, tapi terlihat jelas. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menutupinya dengan _makeup_.

Memoles _eyeliner_ di kedua kelopak matanya sebagai langkah terakhir—benda wajib favoritnya yang tidak boleh absen membuat mata sipitnya terlihat lebih besar dan indah, Baekhyun memandang cermin sekali lagi dan menilai dirinya tampak luar biasa. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dengan penuh percaya diri dan santai. Si brengsek –Chanyeol- sedang membuka pintu mobilnya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berlama-lama mengunci pintu rumahnya, berharap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu akan segera masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sedang sial.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, tiba-tiba suaranya sudah terdengar tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir meloncat kaget. Sambil memekik ia membalikkan badan. Tapi gerakan yang salah. Tulang iganya protes. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan dan menjatuhkan kuncinya. "Sialan!" teriaknya setelah ia dapat bernapas lagi. "Jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu lagi!"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang kutahu," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau aku menunggu sampai kau berbalik, aku takkan mengendap-endap," ia berhenti sejenak. "Kau memaki-maki."

Chanyeol berkata seolah Baekhyun perlu diingatkan. Sambil menggerutu Baekhyun merogoh tasnya mencari uang logam 25 dollar dan meletakkannya di tangan Chanyeol. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Chanyeol memandangi uang itu.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena aku sudah bersumpah, aku harus membayar setiap kali aku ketahuan memaki. Itulah caraku untuk memotivasi diri agar berhenti," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau berhutang padaku jauh lebih banyak daripada cuma 25 dollar ini. Tadi malam kau mengucapkan beberapa makian."

Bibir Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau tidak bisa kembali ke masa yang sudah lewat dan menagihku. Bisa-bisa tabunganku terkuras habis. Kau harus memergokiku pada saat aku melakukannya."

"Ya, baiklah. Hari sabtu, ketika kau memotong rumput. Kau tidak membayarku waktu itu."

Tanpa berkata-kata Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi, sambil mencari 25 dollar lagi di tasnya. Chanyeol kelihatan puas sekali saat mengantongi 50 dollarnya. Di lain waktu mungkin Baekhyun akan tertawa, tetapi sekarang ia masih marah pada Chanyeol karena telah mengejutkannya. Tulang rusuknya sakit, dan semakin sakit ketika ia mencoba membungkuk untuk mengambil kuncinya. Bukan hanya itu, lututnya menolak ditekuk. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Chanyeol dengan frustasi dan marah sehingga sudut mulut pria itu berkedut.

Kalau dia tertawa akan kutendang bawah dagunya, pikir Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun masih berdiri di teras, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di anak tangga ke tiga. Sudut itu sempurna untuk menendang dagu seseorang. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tidak tertawa. Mungkin polisi diajari untuk berhati-hati. Chanyeol membungkuk memungut kunci Baekhyun.

"Lututmu tidak mau ditekuk, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Juga rusukku," sahut Baekhyun galak. Ia mengambil kuncinya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menuruni tiga anak tangga.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa dengan rusukmu?"

"Kena pukulannya."

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan tadi malam?"

"Kenapa? Rusukku tidak patah, hanya memar."

"Kau menduganya begitu, kan? Kau tidak mengira mungkin rusukmu retak?"

"Tidak terasa retak."

"Dan kau sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan rusuk retak sehingga kau tahu bagaimana rasanya," cibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggertakkan rahanya dengan kesal. "Ini rusukku sendiri, aku bilang tidak retak. Diskusi selesai."

"Coba katakan," kejar Chanyeol, mengiringi Baekhyun yang berusaha sebisa mungkin berjalan ke mobilnya. "Pernahkan sehari saja kau tidak marah-marah?"

"Hari-hari ketika aku tidak bertemu denganmu," balas Baekhyun. "Dan kau yang memulainya! Aku sudah bersiap-siap menjadi tetangga yang baik, tapi kau mencari masalah setiap kali melihatku, meskipun aku sudah minta maaf ketika BooBoo masuk ke mobilmu. Lagipula, menurutku kau pemabuk."

Chanyeol berhenti, wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Aku pemabuk?" katanya.

"Mata merah, pakaian kotor, pulang dini hari, berisik, selalu marah-marah seperti mabuk...aku harus mengira apa lagi?" cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Maaf, seharusnya aku mandi, bercukur dan berganti pakaian dulu sebelum keluar rumah dan memberitahumu bahwa kau cukup berisik untuk membangunkan orang mati."

"Sebenarnya cukup dengan menyambar celana jins bersih," Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai memikirkan masalah lain: bagaimana ia akan masuk ke mobilnya yang rendah ini?

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan lemari dapurku," kata Chanyeol setelah diam sejenak. "Dengan jam-jam kerjaku belakangan ini, aku terpaksa hanya bisa mengerjakannya sedikit-sedikit, dan kadang-kadang aku tertidur dengan masih memakai pakaian kotor."

"Pernahkah kau berniat membiarkan lemari dapurmu sampai kau mendapat libur dan bisa tidur lebih banyak? Mungkin itu akan menolong pengaturan waktmu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengaturan waktuku."

"Memang tidak ada yang salah, kalau itu pengaturan waktu orang aneh."

Baekhyun memasukkan tas selempangnya ke dalam mobil dan mencoba menghipnotis dirinya sendiri agar bisa menyelinap ke balik kemudi. Chanyeol mengamati mobil Viper milik Baekhyun dan berkata, "Mobil yang asyik."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke Pontiac Chanyeol dan tidak berkomentar. Kadang-kadang diam lebih berguna daripada kata-kata.

Chanyeol melihat lirikan itu dan nyengir. Baekhyun tidak berharap Chanyeol nyengir, itu membuatnya terlihat hampir manusiawi. Baekhyun tidak berharap mereka berdiri di luar di bawah sinar matahari pagi, karena ia dapat melihat betapa lebat bulu mata Chanyeol dan betapa cokelat gelap matanya. Oke, jadi Chanyeol tidak jelek, ketika matanya tidak merah dan dia tidak marah-marah.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin. Tangannya terulur dan dengan lembut ibu jari tangannya mengusap tulang pipi Baekhyun. "Pipimu memar," katanya.

"Si—" Baekhyun terkejut dan menghentikan dirinya sendiri sebelum kata itu terlontar. "Sudahlah, kupikir tadi sudah kututupi dengan _makeup_."

"Usahamu berhasil. Aku tidak melihatnya sampai kau berdiri di bawah sinar matahari," Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mengerutkan dahi memandangi Baekhyun. "Ada cedera lain?"

"Hanya otot-otot yang sakit," jawab Baekhyun. Ia menatap mobilnya dengan sedih. "Dari tadi aku takut harus masuk mobil."

Chanyeol memandang mobil, lalu Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mencengkram pintu mobil yang terbuka, pelan-pelan sambil kesakitan ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendorongnya ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, seakan-akan diam-diam menabahkan diri untuk melakukan tugas yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia memegangi lengan Baekhyun selagi pemuda cantik itu beringsut ke balik kemudi.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, merasa lega tugas itu sudah selesai dan ia berhasil duduk di balik kemudi.

"Tentu," Chanyeol membungkuk di pintu yang masih terbuka. "Kau ingin menuntut penyerangan ini?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. "Aku yang memukulnya lebih dulu."

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedang berjuang menahan senyumnya lagi. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol berhasil. Ia tidak ingin melihat senyum laki-laki itu lagi sedemikian cepat. Bisa-bisa ia mulai menganggap Chanyeol baik hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol setuju. Ia menegakkan badan dan mulai menutup pintu mobil. "Rasa sakit itu bisa tertolong dengan pijatan. Dan mandi uap."

Baekhyun melontarkan tatapan jengkel. "Uap? Maksudmu sia-sia saja pagi ini aku mandi dengan air dingin?" katanya.

Chanyeol mulai tertawa, dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak berharap laki-laki itu melakukannya. Tawanya dalam dan manis. Giginya sangat putih. Kemudian Chanyeol menyarankan lagi.

"Dingin juga bagus. Cobalah berganti-ganti antara air panas dan dingin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Dan dipijat kalau bisa," saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gagasan bagus. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah mundur. Sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ia berjalan ke mobilnya. Sebelum pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun sudah melajukan Viper-nya di jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun berpikir sambil tersenyum kecil, mungkin ia bisa bertetangga baik dengan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol dan borgolnya tentu saja sangat berguna tadi malam.

 ***ChanBaek***

Meskipun sudah mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tetap kepagian sampai di tempat kerja sehingga ia punya waktu untuk beringsut keluar dari mobil. Kantor masih nampak sepi belum terlalu banyak orang yang datang. Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu di ruang makan di lantai kerjanya. Di masing-masing lantai ada ruang makan, dilengkapi dengan berbagai mesin otomatis biasa, meja-meja kafetaria murahan dan kursi-kursi logam, sebuah kulkas, sebuah mesin pembuat kopi, serta _microwave._ Ada beberapa wanita dan satu laki-laki mengelilingi satu meja ketika Baekhyun masuk. Mereka sedang membaca sebuah berita di koran _newsletter_ hari ini dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun menuang secangkir kopi yang sangat dibutuhkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Edisi khusus _newsletter_ ," jawab salah satu wanita itu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Pembunuh berantai itu kembali beraksi."

"Aku rasa si pembunuh itu seorang psikopat," kata wanita yang lain dengan bergidik ngeri.

"Aku rasa juga begitu," timpal wanita yang lainnya setuju.

"Menurutku dia pasti seorang maniak seks gila," sahut pria itu.

Wanita yang pertama menoleh pada Baekhyun tadi mengulurkan _newsletter_ itu pada Baekhyun. "Lihatlah," katanya.

Baekhyun meneguk kopinya sambil menerima _newsletter_ itu. Beberapa wanita dan pria itu mulai ribut membicarakan tentang berita pagi ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka yang sedang membicarakan hal ini, tapi hampir seluruh Seoul juga sedang membicarakannya. Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan membacanya dengan ekspresi tertarik. Ini berita tentang penemuan jasad wanita bernama Victoria yang telah dinyatakan hilang sejak dua minggu lalu. Yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari berita ini adalah _headline_ -nya yang ditulis dengan huruf tebal dan besar: **PEMBUNUH BERANTAI KEMBALI BERAKSI. INCARANNYA ADALAH WANITA CANTIK BERAMBUT COKELAT**.

Baekhyun meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya lagi. Matanya tidak beralih dari newsletter di tangannya. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan berita ini. Baginya, berita ini hanya sesuatu yang kelak akan segera berlalu dan dilupakan, mungkin. Tapi mungkin kini ia harus mulai sedikit waspada, meski ia yakin dirinya tidak akan menjadi sasaran. Karena semanis dan secantik apapun wajahnya, ia tetap seorang laki-laki, dan lagi korban si pembunuh berantai biasanya adalah para wanita berambut cokelat dan cantik.

Jadi ia pasti aman, kan?

Tetapi mungkin saja keyakinan Baekhyun itu salah. Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di bawah kolom berita itu tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Tulisan itu ditulis oleh seorang bernama 'Mako' yang mencoba menggambarkan tentang si pembunuh menurut pendapatnya sendiri. Tulisan itu berbunyi:

 _Sang pengagum. Ia mengagumi mereka. Memanjakan mereka. Dan menghabisi mereka kala mereka tidak pantas menjadi cinta sejatinya..._

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir. Ia mencoba berpikir tentang si pembunuh berantai itu, tentang alasan di balik semua perbuatan keji itu. Baekhyun yakin itu bukan cinta. Cinta seharusnya lembut dan membuat bahagia. Tapi cinta si pembunuh berantai ini justru membawa mimpi buruk. Dan sepanjang hari itu, dan hari-hari ke depannya berita tentang si pembunuh berantai terus menjadi pembicaraan. Dan Baekhyun kembali mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pagi itu Baekhyun kembali terbangun lebih awal. Ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak meski sudah minum aspirin lebih banyak untuk otot-ototnya yang sakit, dan berendam air hangat. Saat menjelang berangkat tidur ia memang merasa jauh lebih nyaman, namun tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Entah kenapa. Maka pagi itu Baekhyun menikmati secangkir kopi dan menatap langit yang semakin terang, setelah sebelumnya ia membangunkan BooBoo lagi. Sepertinya BooBoo sudah memaafkan sang pemuda cantik yang membangunkannya lagi, karena kucing gembul itu duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menjilati kakinya dan mendengkur ketika Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya bukan salah Baekhyun. Ia sedang berdiri di depan bak cuci untuk mencuci cangkirnya ketika lampu dapur di rumah seberang menyala dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dan napasnya terhenti. Paru-parunya mengembang, dan ia berhenti bernapas.

"Tuhan Yang Maha Baik," desahnya, sambil berusaha menarik napasnya.

Ia sedang melihat Chanyeol lebih daripada yang pernah dibayangkannya. Ia melihat semuanya, sungguh. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan kulkas, telanjang bulat. Baekhyun nyaris belum sempat mengagumi pantat Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas, memutar tutup botol, dan membawa botol ke mulutnya sambil membalikkan badan. Baekhyun langsung melupakan pantat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak lebih memukai dari depan daripada dari belakang. Dan itu ada artinya, karena pantatnya saja sangat indah. Lelaki itu menggairahkan.

"Ya Tuhan, BooBoo," desahnya. "Lihat itu!"

Chanyeol ternyata luar biasa indah secara keseluruhan. Ia tinggi, pinggangnya ramping, berotot, dan perut _six pack_ yang sungguh menggoda. Baekhyun membelokkan pandangannya ke atas sedikit dan melihat dada lelaki itu, bidang dan indah. Baekhyun sudah tahu wajah Chanyeol tampan, walau sedikit kasar. Mata cokelat gelap yang seksi, gigi putih, dan tawa yang bagus. Dan ia menggairahkan.

Baekhyun menekan dadanya. Jantungnya bukan hanya berdebar-debar, tetapi menggedor-gedor tulang dadanya. Bagian-bagian lain tubuhnya ikut bergairah. Sekejap muncul pikiran sinting, ia membayangkan dirinya bergegas menawarkan dirinya menjadi teman tidur Chanyeol. Tidak peduli akan kegemparan dalam diri Baekhyun, juga akan pemandangan yang menakjubkan di seberang, BooBoo terus menjilati kakinya.

Baekhyun mencengkram bak cuci agar tidak merosot lemas ke lantai. Jika ia tidak menahan dirinya, mungkin saja ia sudah berlari melintasi dua jalur masuk dan langsung menuju pintu dapur Chanyeol. Ia berpikir, tetangganya adalah karya seni, bisa dikategorikan di antara patung Yunani klasik dan bintang porno.

Meskipun tidak suka Baekhyun harus memberitahu Chanyeol agar menutup tirai-tirainya. Itu kewajibannya sebagai tetangga, bukan? Ia menggapai-gapai meraih telepon yang tidak jauh darinya, karena tidak ingin ketinggalan pertunjukan itu sekejap pun, lalu berhenti. Bukan saja Baekhyun tidak tahu nomor telepon Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak tahu nama lelaki itu—hanya tahu nama marganya saja. Tetangga macam apa ini? Sudah dua setengah minggu ia tinggal di sini tapi masih belum pernah memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol. Kalau bukan karena nyonya Kim Hyerin, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu nama marga si Park muda itu.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak kehilangan akal. Ia sudah mencatat nomor telepon keluar Kim di buku catatan di samping telepon. Maka ia berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya dari tetangganya sejenak untuk membawa catatan itu. Ditekannya nomor itu, dan baru sadar jangan-jangan suami-istri tua itu belum bangun tidur. Nyonya Kim menjawab pada dering pertama. Wanita tua itu menyapa dengan sangat antusias sehingga Baekhyun tahu ia tidak membangunkan mereka.

"Hai, Hyerin-ssi, ini Byun Baekhyun, tetangga anda. Apa kabar?" kata Baekhyun.

Bagaimanapun basa-basi harus dilakukan dulu, dan dengan generasi yang lebih tua itu bisa memakan waktu beberapa saat. Baekhyun berharap basa-basi itu hanya selama sepuluh atau lima belas menit. Dipandanginya Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk habis jus jeruknya dan melemparkan botolnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ssi! Senang sekali kau menelepon!" kata nyonya Kim, seolah ia sedang pergi ke negara lain atau semacamnya. "kami baik-baik saja, sungguh! Dan kau?"

"Baik," jawab Baekhyun otomatis, tanpa meninggalkan semenit pun aksi itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol mengeluarkan sekotak susu. Ia membuka susu itu dan mengendusnya. Bisepnya menonjol saat lengannya terangkat. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan menyingkirkan karton susu itu. Mungkin susunya sudah kadaluarsa.

"Oh, ya ampun," bisik Baekhyun, mengerjap memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya nyonya Kim.

Baekhyun tersadar dan segera membelokkan perhatiannya dari sasaran yang berpindah-pindah itu. "Uh—aku bilang baik, baik-baik saja. Hyerin-ssi, siapa nama Park muda? Aku perlu meneleponnya tentang sesuatu."

"Chanyeol, sayang. Park Chanyeol. Tapi aku punya nomornya di sini. Sama dengan nomor kakeknya. Aku senang sekali, karena dengan begitu aku mudah mengingatnya. Lebih mudah menjadi semakin tua daripada semakin bijaksana, kau tahu," nyonya Kim menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertawa juga, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya. Ia menyambar pensil. Pelan-pelan nyonya Kim menyebutkan nomor itu, dan Baekhyun mencatatnya, yang tak mudah dilakukannya tanpa melihat apa yang sedang ditulisnya. Otot lehernya terkunci pada posisi ke depan, sehingga mau tak mau ia memandang ke jendela dapur tetangganya.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada nyonya Kim dan mengakhiri percakapan, lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus melakukannya. Tidak peduli betapa berat, betapa ia akan kehilangan pemandangan indah di depannya itu, ia harus menelepon lelaki itu. Ia menarik napas dalam lagi dan menekan nomor Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu melintasi dapur dan mengangkat teleponnya. Chanyel menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

Oh, wow. Wow, wow. Air liur Baekhyun mengumpul di mulutnya. Laki-laki sialan itu sudah membuatnya meneteskan air liur tanpa sadar.

"Park Chanyeol," suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar parau, seakan ia belum benar-benar bangun, dan kata itu diucapkannya dengan jengkel.

"Um...Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Bukan jawaban yang ramah. Baekhyun berusaha menelan air liurnya dan ternyata sulit melakukannya ketika lidahnya terjulur keluar. Ia menarik lidahnya masuk dan mendesah kecewa. "Ini Byun Baekhyun, tetanggamu. Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini padamu, tapi mungkin kau ingin...menutup tiraimu," katanya kemudian.

Chanyeol berputar menghadap ke jendela, dan mereka berpandangan dari jauh. Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat menyingkir, atau meloncat menghilang, atau mengambil tindakan apa saja yang mungkin menunjukkan rasa malunya. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu justru nyengir. Sialan, Baekhyun tidak berharap Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Kau tertangkap basah, kan?" kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri jendela dan meraih tirai.

"Ya, memang," kata Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia belum berkedip selama lima menit.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol menarik tirai-tirainya, dan seluruh tubuhnya lenyap dari pandangan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih kembali," Chanyeol berdecak. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa gantian."

Telepon sudah ditutup oleh Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyahut. Untunglah, karena ia kehilangan kata-kata sementara menutup kerainya. Tanpa sadar ia menepuk dahinya. _Ya ampun!_ Yang perlu dilakukannya lain kali hanyalah menutup kerainya sendiri.

"Ya, sepertinya aku bodoh atau bagaimana," kata Baekhyun pada BooBoo.

Bayangan melepaskan pakaiannya untuk lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun gemetar—dan senang. Memang ia apa, ekshibisionis? Ia belum pernah melakukannya, tetapi sekarang...bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya terangsang. Ia belum pernah menginginkan seks tanpa ikatan, namun nafsu tiba-tiba tertuju pada Chanyeol si brengsek ini, dari antara semua orang. Ini membingungkan Baekhyun. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa berubah dari menjengkelkan menjadi begitu menggoda hanya dengan melepaskan pakaiannya?

"Sebegitu rendahnyakah aku?" tanyanya pada BooBoo. Setelah menimbang-nimbang gagasan itu sejenak, ia mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Akhirnya BooBoo mengeong setuju. Baekhyun melirik kembali ke arah kerai jendelanya dan berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa menatap Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengingat bagaimana ketika lelaki itu telanjang? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa tersipu-sipu atau membiarkan lelaki itu melihat bahwa ia menghadapi masalah besar terpikat pada tubuh Chanyeol?

Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih nyaman menganggap Chanyeol sebagai musuh daripada sebagai objek gairah. Ia lebih suka objek gairahnya berada pada jarak yang aman...misalnya, di layar film. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak merasa malu, jadi mengapa ia harus merasa malu? Mereka berdua sudah dewasa, kan? Ia sudah sering melihat laki-laki telanjang. Sebagai laki-laki, ia pun juga sering melihat tubuh telanjangnya sendiri. Ia hanya belum pernah melihat Chanyeol telanjang. Mengapa perut lelaki itu bukannya buncit dan sedang layu, tapi justru perutnya kencang berotot dan sedang menantang? Membayangkan hal itu membuat air liur Baekhyun mulai keluar lagi.

"Ini menjijikan," katanya keras-keras. "Aku sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun, sudah bukan remaja yang tergila-gila...siapapun yang sedang mereka gila-gilai sekarang. Paling tidak aku harus bisa mengendalikan kelenjar ludahku."

Namun kelenjar ludahnya berpikiran lain. Setiap kali bayangan Chanyeol muncul di kepalanya, yang terjadi kira-kira setiap sepuluh menit—ia terpaksa menikmati bayangan itu selama sekitar sembilan detik sebelum mengusirnya—ia terpaksa menelan ludah. Berulang kali.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun terus berdoa, berharap mungkin besok ia akan bisa menghadapi Chanyeol dengan lebih tenang. Tetapi hari ini tidak, karena tubuhnya terasa berputar-putar dan kelenjar air liurnya bekerja berlebihan setiap kali bayangan Chanyeol muncul di kepalanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Sambil membersihkan benaknya dari bayangan betapa bagusnya tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyalakan televisi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ini hampir semua berita pagi sedang membicarakan tentang kasus Victoria dan pembunuhan berantai. Baekhyun hanya menonton berita itu dengan tidak terlalu berminat. Baginya, pembunuhan berantai hanya sekedar isu.

Setelah siap dan memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi Baekhyun beranjak mematikan televisi, menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya, dan berjalan keluar rumah. Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan ketika ia membuka kunci pintu mobil, ia mendengar pintu terbuka di belakangnya dan otomatis ia menoleh. Sesaat Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan pikiran kosong. Lalu ingatannya pulih kembali, dan dengan panik ia meraba-raba pegangan pintu mobilnya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Baik," jawab Baekhyun seraya setengah melemparkan tasnya ke kursi mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi.

"Jangan letakan tas di sana," nasihat Chanyeol. "Kalau kau berhenti di lampu merah, orang bisa mendatangimu, menggedor jendela, merampas tas, dan menghilang sebelum kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Baekhyun menyambar kacamata gelapnya dan memakainya. Untunglah kacamata ini bisa melindungi matanya sehingga ia berani menatap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. "Lalu sebaiknya aku letakan dimana?" tanyanya.

"yang paling aman di bagasi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Repot sekali," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Gerakan itu membuat Baekhyun memperhatikan betapa bidang bahu lelaki itu, dan itu mengingatkannya akan bagian-bagian lain tubuh Chanyeol. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa tetap menjadi pemabuk? Kenapa sih dia tidak masih memakai celana _training_ dan kaus yang penuh bercak dan robek?, pikir Baekhyun.

Dasi berwarna biru-merah bata tersimpul longgar di leher Chanyeol yang kokoh, dan satu tangannya membawa jas. Pistol hitam besar tersarung di pinggul kanannya. Chanyeol tampak tangguh dan kompeten, dan sangat terlalu bagus untuk kedamaian batin Baekhyun.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu malu pagi ini," kata Chanyeol. "Aku masih setengah tidur dan tidak memperhatikan jendela."

Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku tidak malu. Itu 'kan tidak sengaja," katanya.

Baekhyun ingin pergi, tetapi Chanyeol berdiri terlalu dekat sehingga ia tidak dapat menutup pintu mobil. Lelaki itu berdiri membungkuk diantara mobil dan pintu yang terbuka.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau belum memakiku, dan kita sudah ngobrol selama—" Chanyeol melihat arlojinya sekilas. "Kira-kira tiga puluh detik."

"Suasana hatiku sedang tenang," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku menghemat tenaga kalau-kalau ada yang penting."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Nah, begitu dong. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik," ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tulang pipi Baekhyun. "Memarnya hilang."

"Tidak. Hanya berkat _makeup_ ," sergah Baekhyun.

"Jadi begitu rupanya," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelusurkan jari-jarinya turun ke celah dagu Baekhyun dan mengetuknya pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya. Baekhyun duduk terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang merayunya. _Demi Tuhan_ , jantung Baekhyun berdentam-dentam lagi.

"Jangan cium aku," kata Baekhyun memperingatkan, karena laki-laki itu tampaknya semakin dekat.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, dan tatapannya terpusat pada wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan kesungguhan seorang pria yang ingin bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," sahutnya, tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak membawa cambuk dan kursi saat ini."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mundur, tangannya memegang pintu mobil untuk menutupnya. Ia berhenti, menunduk memandang Baekhyun. Lalu berkata lagi, "Selain itu, aku tidak sempat sekarang. Kita harus berangkat kerja, dan aku tidak suka terburu-buru. Aku butuh beberapa jam, setidaknya."

Baekhyun tahu sebaiknya ia tetap tutup mulut. Ia tahu sebaiknya ia menutup pintu mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya saja. Tetapi ia justru berkata tanpa pikir panjang, "Beberapa jam?"

"Ya," kembali Chanyeol tersenyum pelan-pelan dan berbahaya. "Tiga jam bahkan lebih baik, karena aku tahu begitu aku menciummu, kita berdua langsung akan telanjang."

 **Tbc**


	6. Part 5

**Sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak menulis genderswitch, aku hanya menulis yaoi saja. Tapi terima kasih jika menurut kalian fanfic ini bagus. Terima kasih juga untuk komennya ^^**

 **part 5 update!**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **Part 5**

"Oh?" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor. "Oh? Jawaban ketus macam apa itu? Kenapa aku tadi tidak mengatakan seperti, 'kau mimpi sobat', atau 'ya ampun, neraka sudah membeku ketika tak kulihat, ya'. Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak mengatakan apa saja selain _oh?,_ Aku dapat melakukannya lebih baik daripada itu dalam tidurku."

Tadi Baekhyun tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak peduli, seolah ia hanya menanyakan informasi dan jawabannya tidak menarik. Tidak, suku kata sialan itu diucapkannya dengan sangat lemah, bahkan bukan hanya sekedar lemah. Sekarang lelaki tinggi itu akan mengira yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan melenggang ke rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan langsung bertekuk lutut padanya. Bagian yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah, mungkin Chanyeol benar.

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak pernah iseng dalam memulai suatu hubungan, dan ia tidak pernah berhasil dalam hal hubungan cinta yang serius sehingga ia sangat peduli dalam hal ini. Apalagi kalau sekarang ia akan mencobanya dengan tetangga sebelah rumah, yang kemarin—atau kemarin dulu?—masih dianggapnya sebagai "si brengsek".

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyukai pria itu. Yah, tidak begitu suka. Ia memang mengagumi cara Chanyeol membekuk pemabuk itu. Kadang-kadang hanya tindakan kasarlah satu-satunya respon yang memuaskan. Ia sangat puas, melihat si pemabuk dipukul hingga terjerembab ke tanah dan ditundukkan semudah menundukkan anak kecil.

Adakah hal lain pada diri Chanyeol yang disukainya, selain tubuhnya—yang merupakan anugerah—dan kemampuannya menundukkan para pemabuk?, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

Ada sesuatu yang juga menarik pada laki-laki yang memelitur lemarinya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan tepat, sentuhan kerumahtanggaan, mungkin? Chanyeol pasti membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengimbangi gayanya yang petentengan dan agresif itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak petentengan, dia santai. Chanyeol tidak perlu petentengan dengan pistol sebesar _hair dryer_ yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya. Sejauh mengenai kejantanan, jelas Chanyeol unggul. Dia tidak membutuhkan simbol lagi dengan modal yang sudah dimilikinya...

Berpikir tentang kejantanan membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa panas. Baekhyun mencengkram kemudi, berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. Ia menghidupkan AC dan mengatur letak lubangnya agar udara dingin menghembus wajahnya. _Junior_ -nya terasa menegang dibalik celana kainnya, dan ia tahu kalau diperiksa, pasti sedang berdiri tegak bagai prajurit kecil.

Oke.

Apa yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah masalah besar rasa suka. Faktanya ada, dan ia harus menghadapinya, yang berarti ia harus bersikap dewasa, waras dan pintar. Baekhyun selalu menghindari seks tanpa ikatan, dan tindakan bodoh seperti itu belum pernah terjadi. Namun masalahnya Baekhyun belum pernah begitu terpengaruh melihat bagian tubuh lelaki lain yang mencuat. Tapi bagian tubuh Chanyeol itu membuatnya begitu...terpengaruh. sialan.

Apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya?, tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Harus diakui, Chanyeol memang sangat menarik. Tetapi sebagai pemuda yang penuh ingin tahu saat di masa kuliah dulu Baekhyun sudah pernah melihat beberapa film porno, kadang-kadang membolak-balik majalah Playboy versi gay, jadi ia sudah pernah melihat yang lebih besar. Di samping itu, selama ia dan teman-temannya membahas tentang bagaimana yang seharusnya, dan seberapa besar alat vital yang harus dimiliki seorang seme, alat vital nyaris tidak sepenting laki-laki yang memilikinya. Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin panas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pikirannya sampai disitu, melupakan Chanyeol dan _Mr. Happy_ -nya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Di antara ketiga sahabat Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo adalah yang paling pendiam. Berwajah polos, memiliki kharisma dan martabat kucing. Ia benar-benar berlawanan dengan Heechul. Heechul ramai dan terus terang, sementara Kyungsoo pendiam dan tenang. Tetapi jika Heechul sangat mencintai hidupnya, maka Kyungsoo tidak mencintai hidupnya, dan semakin tidak mencintai sejak ia dan Richard Park—pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya hampir empat tahun—berpisah sekitar enam bulan lalu. Ia sedikit lebih terikat dengan hubungan mereka daripada Richard Park. Dan ketika ia membuat kesalahan dengan menjadi posesif, Richard Park pun mundur dengan cepat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo pusing.

Hatinya patah dan Kyungsoo mengalami sedikit depresi selama sekitar dua bulan. Lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari ada banyak pria seme di luar sana, yang lebih baik dari Richard Park. Salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Kim Suho, direktur muda di kantornya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu banyak tentang Suho, hanya fakta dasarnya saja. Suho belum menikah, pandai menggambar, pindahan dari cabang di Kanada dan para karyawan wanita meneteskan air liur setiap kali melihat direktur muda yang murah senyum itu. Yah, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan para wanita itu karena wajah tampan dan kharisma milik seorang Suho. Dan Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia sama tergila-gilanya pada Suho seperti para wanita itu.

Setelah jam makan siang selesai, Kyungsoo dan para sahabatnya kembali ke lantai masing-masing, kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dan melanjutkan bekerja. Kyungsoo duduk di balik mejanya, bersandar di kursinya dan memandang tumpukan pekerjaan yang menantinya. Saat tatapannya mengembara ke atas mejanya, ia melihat sebuah amplop putih kotak tergeletak di tengah buku yang ia letakkan di sana sebelum makan siang. Ia menatap amplop itu selama setengah menit, lalu mengangkatnya dan membaliknya ke arah depan. Namanya—Do Kyungsoo—tercetak dalam huruf-huruf bercetak tebal dengan tinta hitam. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak gugup.

Amplop itu tidak dilem, tetapi penutupnya dilipat rapi ke bawah dengan bukaan belakang berbentuk huruf V. Kyungsoo menggeser tutupnya ke atas dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar catatan dari dalam amplop. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuka lembaran itu yang dilipat menjadi dua itu, dan membawa pesan singkatnya.

 _Aku memujamu dari jauh, Do Kyungsoo'ku yang manis_

Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan denyut nadi yang berkejar-kejaran, Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang lagi. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah surat cinta. Sebuah pesan singkat dan jelas dari seorang pengagum. Tetapi siapa?

Kyungsoo membaca catatan itu lagi. Kata-katanya di tulis dalam cetak tebak dengan tinta hitam. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, siapa yang telah menulis sesuatu yang menurutnya benar-benar romantis ini? Tidak seorang pun yang ia tahu. Yang ia tahu, itu adalah sesuatu yang ditulis oleh seorang pria dengan hati seorang pujangga. Atau seorang seniman?

Bagaimana jika Suho yang menulisnya? Bagaimana jika ini perbuatan Suho yang mencoba untuk merayunya?, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekap catatan itu di dadanya dan tersenyum.

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol dan Kai melangkah keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka. Sang atasan meminta laporan perkembangan kasus Victoria dan sedikit diskusi, dengan Yunho yang meminta pertimbangan untuk memberikan kasus itu pada timnya. Dan selama diskusi itu Chanyeol lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya mendengarkan, dan memberi komentar ketika di tanya langsung. Namun jika tidak, ia membiarkan Kai memimpin diskusi itu. Dan setelah diskusi yang cukup panjang itu selesai, kini Chanyeol butuh kopi. Chanyeol mengambil teko kaca dari mesin pembuat kopi, menuangkan isi teko kaca tersebut ke dua cangkir yang telah disediakan, lalu berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang duduk. Chanyeol menyodorkan salah satu cangkir berisi kopi panas itu pada Kai, yang diterima oleh Kai dengan perasaan lega. Sepertinya lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu juga membutuhkan kopi saat ini. Kai berterima kasih dan meniup kopinya sebelumnya menyesapnya perlahan. Chanyeol menarik kursi ke depan Kai dan duduk dengan tenang, mulai menyesap kopinya perlahan. Menikmati rasa hangat dan pahit kopi yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau tidak berkata banyak tentang kasus ini, hyung," kata Kai menatap rekannya dengan bingung, karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol lebih banyak diam saat diskusi tadi.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan memandang cangkir di tangannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk saat ini. Kita tidak memiliki hasil autopsi resmi atau..." katanya.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan hasil autopsi resmi dari DFS yang belum kita ketahui?" ujar Kai memotong. "Chen hyung telah memeriksa jasad Victoria di TKP dan mengatakan kepada kita, rupanya Victoria telah diperkosa dan disiksa. Penyebab kematian Victoria jelas, seseorang menyayat lehernya."

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Ada lebih banyak petunjuk daripada sekedar autopsi. Yunho hyung belum mendengar laporan dari unit TKP-nya."

"Yunho hyung akan mendapatkan laporan awal dari mereka besok pagi, tetapi kau seorang penyelidik profesional. Kau memeriksa TKP sebelum tim Yunho hyung datang. Kau pasti memiliki firasat tentang kasus ini, Chanyeol hyung."

"Firasatku tidak seratus persen akurat. Aku dikenal pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"Bukankah kita semua begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap kopinya lagi. Kai mendesah. "Ini adalah kasus kita, hyung. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan tim Yunho hyung mengambil alih. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi kita harus segera menangkap si pembunuh gila ini, hyung," katanya.

"Ya, kau benar, Kai," kata Chanyeol. Ia menghabiskan kopinya dengan cepat, meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong pada meja di dekatnya, lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi seraya berkata, "Aku akan pulang. Hubungi aku jika ada perkembangan lagi."

 ***ChanBaek***

Kebodohannya yang terjebak dalam rayuan si Park muda itu tadi pagi membuat suasana hati Baekhyun memburuk sepanjang hari itu. Saat Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman, ia berharap dapat segera beristirahat dan suasana hatinya kembali membaik. Badut-badut kantor yang pamer kepintaran, beberapa orang yang menyebalkan di kantor dan pekerjaan yang seakan tiada hentinya itu membuat Baekhyun tertekan dan suasana hatinya memburuk. Kini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tidur hingga pagi.

Namun suara dering telepon menahan sementara keinginan itu. Dan saat ia mengangkat teleponnya, suara protes Taemin terdengar di ujung teleponnya. Adiknya itu masih saja memprotes tentang mobil ayah mereka yang dititipkan pada Baekhyun. Taemin memang sangat menyukai mobil itu, tapi ayah mereka justru menitipkan mobil kesayangannya di garasi Baekhyun. Akibatnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat memarkir mobilnya sendiri di garasi, karena garasinya hanya muat satu mobil. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Taemin yang marah padanya karena sebuah mobil, itu juga sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah kau tidak akan pernah berhenti protes karena tidak dititipi mobil _Appa_ , eoh?" kata Baekhyun menghela napas lelah.

Di ujung telepon Taemin terus berbicara, dan Baekhyun merasa muak sekali. Baekhyun lelah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata pedas untuk membuat adiknya itu berhenti protes padanya.

"Dengar," kata Baekhyun, menyela pidato panjang Taemin. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Bukan salahku _Appa_ ingin meninggalkan mobil itu di sini. Aku lebih suka kau yang dapat, percayalah. Karena sekarang aku terpaksa memarkir mobilku di jalur masuk, bukannya di garasi. Sekarang berhenti protes padaku, aku sangat lelah dan muak! Peduli setan denganmu!"

Baekhyun langsung menutup telepon dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan saudaranya. Menghela napas lelah, ia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. BooBoo berjalan mengikutinya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan memandang BooBoo. Ia tahu hampir tidak mungkin mendapatkan hiburan dari BooBoo, tapi diangkatnya juga kucing gembul itu dan diusap-usapkannya dagunya ke puncak kepala BooBoo. Kucing gembul itu menggeliat melepaskan diri dan meloncat ke lantai.

Baekhyun mendesah. Suasana hatinya semakin memburuk. Ia terlalu tertekan untuk duduk dan bersantai, makan malam, atau bahkan tidur sejenak. Kemudian ia berpikir untuk mencuci mobil saja. Sebenarnya Viper-nya tidak terlalu kotor, sudah dua minggu ini tidak turun hujan. Tapi Baekhyun suka mobilnya berkilauan. Kegiatan mencuci dan mengelap itu, di samping membakar habis stress-nya, juga memuaskan batinnya. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan pemuas batin sekarang juga.

Setelah mengumpulkan lap mobil, ember, sabun pembersih mobil spesial yang tidak akan menghilangkan kemilau cat mobil, wax, dan pembersih jendela, Baekhyun membiarkan BooBoo keluar ke teras dapur sehingga kucing itu dapat melihatnya mencuci mobil. BooBoo mengambil tempat di bagian yang masih disinari cahaya matahari sore dan langsung tertidur.

Di jalur mobil tetangganya tidak tampak Pontiac cokelat penyok itu, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir secara tak sengaja menyiram benda itu dan membangkitkan amarah Chanyeol. Dengan tekun Baekhyun mulai mencuci dan menyabuni mobilnya, per-bagian, sehingga sabun tidak sampai mengering dan menyebabkan bercak-bercak. Sabun khusus ini seharusnya tidak menimbulkan bercak, namun ia tidak mempercayainya. Ayahnya sudah mengajarinya cara mencuci mobil seperti ini, dan ia berlum pernah menemukan metode yang lebih bagus.

"Hei," tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Sialan!" jerit Baekhyun, sambil meloncat dan menjatuhkan lap bersabun. Jantungnya nyaris meloncat keluar.

Baekhyun memutar badannya, dengan selang air di tangannya. Chanyeol meloncat mundur saat air menyiram kakinya. "Hei, hati-hati!" teriaknya.

Baekhyun langsung tersulut kemarahannya. "Oke," katanya mengiyakan, dan kembali menyemprot wajah pria itu.

Chanyeol gelagapan dan terhuyung-huyung menepi. Baekhyun berdiri dengan tetap memegang selang, mengamati Chanyeol yang mengelapkan tangan ke wajahnya yang basah. Semprotan pertamanya, secara tidak sengaja, telah membasahkan celana kain Chanyeol mulai dari lutut ke bawah. Semprotan kedua tepat mengenai kemejanya. Bagian depannya basah kuyup, melekat pada kulitnya seperti plester. Baekhyun berusaha tidak memperhatikan dada Chanyeol yang bidang dan kokoh itu.

Mereka berhadapan seperti sedang berduel tembak-menembak, terpisah jarak tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter. "Kau bajingan sinting, ya?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun kembali menyemprot Chanyeol. Dengan penuh dendam disiramnya lelaki itu, dikejarnya dengan semburan air ketika Chanyeol mencoba menghindar dan berjingkat menjauh. "Jangan bilang aku sinting!" jerit Baekhyun, sambil menutup sebagian mulut selang dengan jarinya sehingga air menyemprot lebih kencang dan menjangkau jarak yang lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Taemin, semua orang di tempat kerjaku, semua badut-badut kantor yang bodoh itu, dan BooBoo merobek-robek bantal-bantalku! Aku mau muntah, dengar kau?" jerit Baekhyun, menyemprot wajah Chanyeol lagi.

Mendadak Chanyeol mengubah taktiknya, dari mengelak menjadi menyerang. Ia merunduk, seperti pemain garis belakang, tidak mencoba mengelak dari air yang diarahkan padanya. Baekhyun berusaha menghindar ke samping, tapi terlambat sekitar setengah detik. Bahu Chanyeol menumbuk perut Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun terdorong mundur sampai ke Viper-nya. Secepat belitan ular, Chanyeol merampas selang air dari cengkraman Baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta berusaha merebut kembali selangnya, tapi Chanyeol mendorongnya kembali ke Viper, menahan pemuda cantik itu dengan berat tubuhnya.

Keduanya tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol basah kuyup dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Air merembes keluar dari pakaiannya dan masuk ke pakaian Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun hampir sama basahnya. Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol balas melotot juga. Hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Begitu dekat, hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat air yang menempel pada bulu mata Chanyeol.

"Kau menyemprotku," tuduh Chanyeol, seolah ia tidak percaya Baekhyun telah melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Kau menakuti-nakutiku," Baekhyun balas menuduh. "Itu kecelakaan."

"Itu untuk semprotan yang pertama. Kau sengaja melakukan yang kedua," kata Chanyeol, sangat yakin. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Dan, kau bilang 'sialan' dan 'bangsat'. Kau hutang 50 dollar padaku," katanya lagi, mengingatkan.

"Aku membuat aturan baru. Kau tidak bisa memancing masalah, lalu mendendaku karenanya."

"Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri?"

"Memang. Semua salahmu."

"Bagaimana bisa itu salahku?"

"Kau sengaja menakut-nakutiku, jangan bohong. Itu bukti pertama kesalahanmu."

Baekhyun mencoba menggeliat, berusaha meloloskan diri dari bawah himpitan tubuh Chanyeol. Sialan, lelaki itu berat, dan sama tak tergoyahkannya seperti lembaran logam dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menghentikan usaha Baekhyun meloloskan diri dengan semakin menghimpitnya. Air dari pakaiannya menetes ke kaki Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kedua?" tanya Chanyeol.

""Kau bilang baj—" Baekhyun mengerem lidahnya sendiri. "Kedua kata yang kuucapkan tadi kalau digabung tidaklah sejelek satu kata yang kau ucapkan itu."

"Apa sekarang ada sistem nilai untuk kata-kata itu?" kata Chanyeol mengernyit.

Baekhyun melontarkan tatapan menghina. "Pokoknya, aku takkan mengucapkan salah satu kata itu tadi kalau (a) kau tidak menakut-nakutiku dan (b) kau tidak mengumpat duluan," ujarnya.

"Kalau kita bertanding menyalahkan di sini, aku tadi takkan mengumpat jika kau tidak menyemprotku."

"Dan aku takkan menyemprotmu jika kau tidak menakut-nakutiku. Dengar, sudah kubilang semua salahmu."

Baekhyun memiringkan dagunya ke Chanyeol, berusaha menunjukkan ketegasannya. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam. Gerakan dadanya semakin menekan dada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari reaksi tubuhnya. _Nipple_ -nya yang sensitif menyadari kehadiran lelaki bersurai _silver_ itu.

 _Eh oh..._

Baekhyun terbelalak waspada ketika Chanyeol menunduk menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "L-lepaskan aku," katanya, lebih gugup daripada yang di duganya.

"Tidak," tolak Chanyeol, masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Tidak!" ulang Baekhyun, mulai kesal. "Kau tidak bisa bilang tidak. Menahanku di luar kemauanku adalah melanggar hukum."

"Aku tidak menahanmu di luar kemauanmu. Aku menahanmu di luar mobilmu."

"Dengan paksa!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya mengiyakan. Tampaknya ia tidak begitu peduli akan kemungkinan melanggar hukum karena menahan tetangganya. "Lepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak bisa," kata Chanyeol masih menolak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut mengetahui alasan itu. Alasan itu sudah beberapa menit yang lalu menonjol di balik celana kain basah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikannya, dan ia hampir berhasil dari pinggang ke atas. Dari pinggang ke bawah, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan. Ia yakin, Chanyeol pun pasti menyadari hal ini. Seringaian menyebalkan yang bersembunyi di sudut bibir Chanyeol membuktikan hal itu. Rasa takut dan gairah seketika terasa menggelitik Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan kusesali," kata Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah ia tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. "Aku masih belum punya cambuk dan kursi. Tapi peduli setan, akan kutanggung resikonya," katanya.

"Tunggu—" kata Baekhyun, tapi terlambat. Kepala Chanyeol sudah menunduk, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Lalu senja itu terasa berputar menjauh. Dari jalan di kejauhan Baekhyun mendengar suara anak-anak memekik dan tertawa. Ada mobil lewat. Bunyi gunting pemotong tanaman terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya. Segalanya itu seperti jauh sekali dan terputus dari dunia nyata. Yang nyata adalah bibir Chanyeol yang berada pada bibirnya. Lidah Chanyeol beradu dengan lidahnya. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang maskulin masuk ke hidungnya dan mengisi paru-parunya. Dan rasa Chanyeol—oh. Chanyeol terasa seperti cokelat, seolah ia baru saja makan cokelat batang Delfi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melahapnya.

Baekhyun menyadari ia sedang mencengkram kain katun basah. Dalam sekejap, tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kemejanya dan menyelipkannya ke sekeliling lehernya, membiarkan tubuhnya lebih melekat seluruhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari lutut sampai ke bahu.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, bagaimana ciuman bisa sampai benar-benar merangsangnya? Namun bukan hanya ciuman, Chanyeol memakai seluruh tubuhnya, menggesek-gesekkan dadanya ke dada Baekhyun, menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terangsang ke perut Baekhyun dengan irama pelan dan halus namun sekuat gelombang samudra.

Baekhyun mendengar suara liar dan tercekik yang terlontar dari tenggorokannya, dan ia berusaha menaikkan kakinya ke tubuh Chanyeol, agar posisinya cukup tinggi sehingga Chanyeol dapat mencumbunya dengan lebih baik. Baekhyun benar-benar terangsang, tak berdaya, setengah gila dengan kebutuhan seks, dan rasa frustasi tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan gencar.

Satu tangan Chanyeol masih memegang selang air. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya beberapa inci ke posisi yang diperlukan. Air memancar keras, menyemprot BooBoo hingga kucing itu melincat dan mendesis marah, lalu menyiram mobil dan membuat mereka berdua lebih basah lagi. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya, kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggul lelaki itu, dan tonjolan itu tepat di tempat yang diinginkannya.

Chanyeol bergerak—serangan-serangan halus dan berputar lagi—dan Baekhyun hampir mencapai puncaknya pada saat itu juga. Kukunya menancap pada punggung Chanyeol, ia mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tatapannya membara dan liar.

"Ayo masuk," kata Chanyeol, begitu pelan dan parau hingga nyaris tidak bisa dipahami, tak lebih dari sekadar geraman.

"Tidak," erang Baekhyun. "Jangan hentikan!" ia melengkungkan tubuhnya lagi ke Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan!" mata Chanyeol terpejam, ekspresinya liar karena gairah yang nyaris tak terbendung. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya di sini. Kita harus masuk."

Seketika Baekhyun mengerjap tersadar. Oh, ya Tuhan, ia hampir melakukannya dengan lelaki ini dan ia belum siap untuk itu. Ia belum siap untuk sebuah seks tanpa ikatan, yang selalu dihindarinya.

"Tunggu!" jeritnya panik. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol, menurunkan kakinya dari pinggul lelaki itu, dan meronta-ronta. "Stop! Lepaskan aku!"

"Stop?" kata Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. "Kau baru saja bilang 'jangan hentikan' beberapa detik lalu."

"Aku berubah pikiran," Baekhyun masih mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Ia masih belum mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berubah pikiran!" seru Chanyeol. Sekarang ia terdengar putus asa.

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Apa kau sakit herpes?"

"Tidak."

"Syphilis?"

"Tidak."

"Gonorrhea?"

"Tidak."

"AIDS?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa berubah pikiran."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan panik. Ia berusaha mencari alasan, namun tidak ada satupun yang melintas di kepalanya. Jika ia adalah seorang wanita, mudah saja ia berbohong dengan mengatakan sedang mengalami menstruasi sehingga ia tidak perlu melakukannya dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi nyatanya ia adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak mungkin mengalami menstruasi, dan ia hanya tidak siap untuk melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Ia berpikir sesaat. Lalu ia menawarkan, dengan santainya seolah Baekhyun adalah perawan yang khawatir akan hamil jika melakukan seks pertama kali, "Aku bisa pakai kondom."

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan menghina. Setidaknya, ia berharap tatapannya bisa membuat lelaki itu malu. Tapi sampai saat ini, Chanyeol memang luar biasa tak tahu malu. "Kau pikir aku wanita, eoh?" katanya dengan kesal. "Kalaupun aku seorang wanita, aku akan tetap berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya denganmu meskipun kau memakai kondom. Tingkat keberhasilan kondom hanya sekitar 90 sampai 94 persen. Itu artinya, tingkat kegagalannya enam persen, paling tidak."

"Itu kemungkinan bagus," kata Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan menghina lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan melangkah mundur. Ia memandang Baekhyun dan akhirnya menyadari, "Kita belum sempat saling memperkenalkan diri, kan?" tanyanya.

"Kita tak pernah memperkenalkan diri," sahut Baekhyun merasa terpicu untuk mengatakannya langsung.

"Sialan," Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu kau siapa. Hyerin-ssi memberitahu. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu. Dia juga memberitahuku."

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya suaranya yang pertama terdengar. "Jadi, kau sedang punya masalah apa...dengan siapa? Oh ya. Taemin, semua orang di tempat kerjamu, badut-badut kantor yang bodoh itu, dan BooBoo. Benar, kan?"

Baekhyun terkesan dengan ingatan lelaki itu. Ia sendiri tidak mungkin dapat menyebutkan kembali daftar nama yang telah diteriakkan padanya ketika ia sedang disiram dengan air dingin. Ia mendesah sebelum kemudian menjawab,

"Taemin, adikku. Dia marah padaku karena _Appa_ memintaku, bukan dia, untuk menjaga mobilnya. Dan kau tahu siapa BooBoo."

Chanyeol menoleh ke balik bahu Baekhyun. "Kucing yang ada di atas mobilmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Di atas—" Baekhyun langsung memutar badannya dengan ketakutan.

BooBoo sedang berjalan-jalan melintasi kap Viper milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menyambar kucing gembul itu sebelum sempat melarikan diri, dan dengan marah ia mengembalikannya ke rumah. Lalu ia bergegas ke Viper-nya dan membungkuk memeriksa kap mobilnya, mencari goresan sekecil apapun.

"Kukira kau juga suka kucing di atas mobilmu," ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba melemparkan tatapan menghina lagi pada Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak berhasil. "Mobilku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mobilmu," gerutunya, lalu ia terkejut ketika melihat jalur masuk Chanyeol kosong. Tidak ada Pontiac cokelat itu. Tetapi Chanyeol ada di sini.

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pontiac itu bukan punyaku. Punya pemerintah," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa lega tapi lemas. Ia bersyukur. Harga dirinya akan terpukul keras kalau ia sampai pernah tidur dengan pemilik rongsokan itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun berpikir sebaliknya, mungkin ia memerlukan Pontiac itu sebagai rem mental untuk dorongan seksualnya. Kalau mobil itu ada di sana, episode selanjutnya mungkin takkan melenceng jauh di luar kendali.

"Lalu kau tadi pulang naik apa?" tanya Baekhyun, mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kuparkir Pikapku di dalam garasi. Supaya tidak kena debu, serbuk sari tanaman, dan kotoran burung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Pikap? Pikap jenis apa?"

"Chevy."

" _Four-wheel-drive?_ Empat gardan?"

Melihat penampilan dan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat _manly_ , Baekhyun pikir sepertinya Chanyeol jenis lelaki _four-wheel-drive_. Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai bangga.

"Memangnya ada jenis lainnya lagi?"

"Oh, ya ampun," desah Baekhyun. "Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak sampai kita menyelesaikan negoisasi kita."

"Negoisasi?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Ya. Tentang kapan kita akan menyelesaikan apa yang baru saja kita mulai."

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga seketika. "Maksudmu kau takkan memperbolehkanku melihat mobilmu sampai aku setuju tidur denganmu?"

"Benar," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sinting jika kau pikir aku sedemikian ingin melihat mobilmu!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Warnanya merah," kata Chanyeol lagi, menggoda.

"Oh, ya ampun," rengek Baekhyun. Ia sangat suka warna merah.

Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil berkata, "Ajukan tawaranmu atau berhentilah merengek."

"Bukankah maksudmu tadi aku harus 'menyerah'?" kata Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang kita akan merundingkan kencan kita. Aku tidak bilang kita akan melakukannya sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya buatku mendesakmu sekarang."

Baekhyun berpikir dan mencoba-coba. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu pembangkit tenaga listrikku kalau kau tunjukkan padaku Pikapmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hanya tertinggal satu penawaran lagi yang dimilikinya, yaitu mobil ayahnya. Ia belum pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang mobil ayahnya. Di mata teman-teman, ayahnya terkenal sangat paranoid dengan Sedan keluarga itu. Tetapi ini tawaran yang paling tinggi, kartu AS yang selalu disayang-sayang, yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi nilainya. Selain itu, Chanyeol seorang polisi. Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa membiarkannya melihat mobil itu, jadi ia akan tahu bahwa garasi Baekhyun membutuhkan perlindungan sepanjang waktu. Mobil itu memang diasuransikan, tetapi juga takkan ada gantinya.

"Akan kubolehkan kau melihat mobilku _Appa_ -ku jika kau bolehkan aku melihatmu Pikapmu," kata Baekhyun penuh perhitungan.

Chanyeol tampaknya tertarik. Mungkin dari ekspresi Baekhyun, ia bisa membaca bahwa mobil ayah Baekhyun luar biasa. "Apa jenisnya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Takkan ku ucapkan di muka umum."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyodorkan telinganya. "Bisikkan kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga lelaki itu dan merasa pusing mencium aroma lelaki itu yang kembali masuk ke hidungnya. Lalu ia membisikkan dua kata. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak hidung Baekhyun.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengusap ujung hidungnya yang sakit.

"Biar kulihat," kata Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya, menirukan gaya Chanyeol tadi. "Kita sudah sepakat? Kau lihat mobil ayahku, dan kulihat Pikapmu?"

"Oke, kau bisa pakai pikapku juga!" Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang garasi Baekhyun seakan-seakan itu sebuah Piala Suci. "Ada di dalam sana?"

"Aman dan terjamin."

"Asli? Bukan rakitan?"

"Asli."

"Ya ampun," desah Chanyeol, sambil mengayunkan langkahnya menuju garasi.

"Akan kuambil kuncinya," kata Baekhyun seraya berlari ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil kunci gembok, dan kembali menemui Chanyeol yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Hati-hati dan buka pintunya sedikit saja, asal cukup untuk masuk," kata Baekhyun memperingatkan. "Aku tak ingin ini kelihatan dari jalan."

"Ya, ya," kata Chanyeol mengambil kunci dari Baekhyun dan membuka gemboknya.

Mereka memasuki garasi yang gelap, dan Baekhyun meraba-raba mencari sakelar. Lampu di atas menyala, menyinari gundukan yang terselubung terpal hingga ke bawah. "Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan ini?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik seolah-olah sedang ada di gereja. Tangannya terulur meraih ujung terpal.

"Ayahku tergabung dalam tim pengembangan," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Ayahmu Byun Sunhwa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Erangan pelan terdengar keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol ketika ia mengangkat terpal itu. Dan Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia sendiri selalu merasa terpana menatap mobil itu, dan ia tumbuh bersama mobil itu. Mobil itu tidak begitu berkilauan. Cat mobil di masa lalu tidaklah semengkilat cat sekarang. Warnanya abu-abu keperakan, tanpa kemewahan yang jadi pertimbangan konsumen sekarang.

"Astaga," kata Chanyeol seraya membungkuk untuk memandangi dengan takjub, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh mobil itu.

Kebanyakan orang, 99%, tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Beberapa malahan cukup kurang ajar untuk melangkahi rangkanya yang rendah dan menyelinap ke balik kemudi. Tapi Chanyeol memperlakukan mobil itu dengan hormat, dan Baekhyun diserbu perasaan aneh. Kepalanya terasa agak melayang, dan semua benda dalam garasi mulai tampak kabur dalam pandangannya kecuali wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkonsentrasi untuk menarik napas, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap dunianya kembali seperti semula.

Wow. Apa artinya semua itu tadi?

Chanyeol menyelubungi kembali mobil itu dengan lembut bagaikan seorang ibu yang menyelimuti bayinya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia merogoh kunci-kuncinya dari dalam saku celana kainnya dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima kunci-kunci itu, lalu menunduk melihat pakaiannya.

"Aku basah," katanya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol. "Sudah dari tadi aku melihat _nipple_ -mu."

Baekhyun ternganga, baru menyadari bahwa kaos putih yang dipakainya kini telah basah dan melekat di tubuhnya, mencetak jelas _nipple_ -nya. Dengan cepat-cepat ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya jengkel.

Chanyeol mendengus mengejek. "Apa kau pikir aku gila? Pria gay mana yang akan melewatkan pemandangan gratis tersebut," ujarnya, membela diri.

Baekhyun berdecak pelan. "Kalau begitu tak apa-apa jika aku mengendarai Pikapmu tanpa ganti pakaian dulu," sahutnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan santai, "Karena aku sudah kau bolehkan melihat mobil ini, ditambah _nipple_ -mu, kukira aku hutang padamu."

Baekhyun sudah akan menyanggah bahwa ia tidak mengizinkan lelaki itu melihat _nipple_ -nya—meski mereka sesama laki-laki—, bahwa Chanyeol telah melihatnya tanpa izin. Lalu ia teringat bahwa pagi itu ia telah melihat lebih banyak daripada _nipple_ Chanyeol, dan ia memutuskan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Chanyeol bertingkah seolah-olah ia akan memberi Baekhyun pilihan. "Selain itu," katanya. "Kau sudah melihat penisku. Itu lebih tinggi daripada _nipple_."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Nilai tergantung pada siapa yang melihatnya. Dan aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menutupinya, kalau kau ingat."

"Setelah kau tonton berapa lama?"

"Hanya selama aku menelepon Hyerin-ssi dan mendapatkan nomor teleponmu," sahut Baekhyun dengan mantap, karena memang benar begitu. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia sudah ngobrol dengan nyonya tua yang ramah itu selama semenit? "Dan kau kelihatannya tidak menganggap itu penting untuk menutupinya. Tidak sama sekali, kau mondar-mandir melambaikannya seperti akan berlomba dengannya."

"Aku memang sengaja menggodamu."

"Tidak! Kau tak tahu aku sedang melihatmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Baekhyun melemparkan kembali kunci-kunci Chanyeol pada sang pemilik. "Aku takkan mengendarai Pikapmu sekarang walaupun kau meminta! Mungkin ada kutu di dalamnya! Kau suka pamer, menjijikan, besar nafsu..."

Chanyeol melempar-lemparkan kunci-kuncinya ke atas dengan satu tangan. "Kau bilang kau takkan tergoda?"

Baekhyun sudah akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tergoda sama sekali, tetapi lidahnya menolak mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol pun menyeringai.

Baekhyun berpikir, hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan kembali kemenangannya. Ia berkacak pinggang, membiarkan _nipple_ -nya tampak jelas dibalik lapisan kaos yang tipis dan basah. Bagaikan peluru kendali laser, tatapan Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Kau curang," kata Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan.

Baekhyun menyeringai, sebagai pembalasan atas seringaian Chanyeol tadi. Lalu ia membalikkan badan meninggalkan garasi. Chanyeol segera menyelinap mendahului Baekhyun. "Aku duluan," katanya. "Aku ingin melihatmu melangkah keluar ke tempat yang terang."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun kembali ke posisi menutupi dadanya dan memelototi pria jangkung itu. "Pemborosan," gerutu Chanyeol, dan menyelinap keluar dengan memiringkan badan melewati pintu yang terbuka hanya sedikit.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali melangkah masuk sehingga nyaris menabrak Baekhyun. "Hey, kau mau mengundangku masuk ke rumahmu, mungkin memasakkan makan malam untukku? Kau bisa masak, kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan mimpi," katanya.

"Yah, itu sudah kuduga. Oke, kalau begitu kau mau pergi mencari makan?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya kalau ia menerima ajakan itu. Yang jelas keuntungannya adalah ia tidak harus makan sendirian, apalagi ia tidak mau repot menyiapkan makanan sendiri. Kerugian besarnya adalah ia terpaksa melewatkan waktu lebih lama dengan Chanyeol. Berbahaya bila lebih lama bersama-sama lelaki ini. Satu-satunya hal yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi adalah mereka berada di tempat terbuka. Kalau Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke Pikapnya, tidak perlu dikatakan lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Sebaliknya, Bakehyun ingin sekali mengendarai Pikap itu...

"Aku tidak memintamu mencari jawaban apa arti kehidupan," kata Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab tawarannya. "Kau mau makan burger atau tidak?"

"Kalau aku ikut, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku," kata Bakehyun memperingatkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sumpah," katanya. Lalu menambahkan, "Jadi kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun hanya mendelik memandangnya. Chanyeol nyengir. "Baiklah, kau mau makan sesuatu atau tidak?" tanyanya, mengalah.

"Aku lebih suka _Chinesse food_ daripada burger," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas sesaat. "Baik. Kita akan makan _Chinesse food_."

"Aku suka restoran di dekat _Namsan Tower_ itu."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita ganti pakaian dulu. Lima menit."

Baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke rumah, ia sadar sekali bahwa Chanyeol juga bergegas pergi. Sambil berlari ke kamarnya, ia melepaskan pakaiannya. BooBoo mengikutinya, mengeong menuntut perhatian. Waktu makan malam kucing itu sudah lama lewat. Baekhyun menyambar pakaian yang kering dari lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat. Lalu ia berlari ke dapur dan membuka kaleng makanan BooBoo, menuangkan isinya ke piring kucing, memasukkan kakinya ke sandalnya, menyambar dompet dan ponselnya, dan keluar pintu tepat pada saat Chanyeol melejit keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke garasi.

"Kau terlambat," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Lagipula, kau hanya ganti pakaian. Sedangkan aku ganti pakaian dan memberi makan kucing," kata Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Pintu garasi Chanyeol modern. Ia menekan tombol _remote control_ di tangannya, dan pintu itu meluncur ke atas seperti sutra yang dilapisi minyak. Baekhyun mendesah, diserbu rasa iri akan pintu garasi itu. Pintu garasi miliknya masih manual dan itu sangan merepotkan. Lalu, dalam cahaya yang menyala secara otomatis ketika pintu membuka, Bakehyun melihat monster merah yang berkilauan itu. Pipa kembar krom. Batang besi krom. Ban-ban yang sangat besar sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa meloncat ke tempat duduk kalau Chanyeol tidak juga memasang batang-batang krom untuk menolong orang-orang yang tidak dikaruniai kaki sepanjang kakinya.

"Oh," Baekhyun menarik napas dan bertepuk tangan. "Ini tepat seperti yang kuinginkan sampai aku melihat Viper."

"Joknya panjang," kata Chanyeol, dan mengangkat alisnya dengan nakal pada Baekhyun. "Kalau kau benar-benar baik, kubolehkan kau mencumbuku di dalam mobilku."

Baekhyun berusaha tidak menanggapi. Syukurlah Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa sangat lemah kendali dirinya, meskipun pikiran tentang mencumbu Chanyeol-lah yang lebih merangsangnya daripada tempatnya.

"Tidak mau komentar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Oh, sialan," kata Chanyeol sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan mudah mengangkat pemuda manis itu ke dalam mobil. "Sekarang aku cemas."

 ***ChanBaek***

Tangan laki-laki itu memegang pena dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan ingatan tentang orang itu masih menahannya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan pena dan memegang tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Orang itu adalah masa lalu. Tidak berarti, tidak penting. Orang itu tidak dapat menyakitinya lagi. Tidak dapat menertawakannya lagi.

 _Jangan kembali ke sana. Jangan mengingat apa yang terjadi._

Tapi ingatan yang tidak diinginkan itu membanjiri pikirannya. Laki-laki itu menekan jari-jarinya pada kedua sisi kepalanya dan menutup matanya. _Jangan mengingat sore itu. Jangan memikirkan tentang itu. Jangan! Sial kau! Jangan!_

Orang itu adalah segalanya. Dan ia memuja orang itu, saat orang itu bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Pertama kali orang itu tersenyum padanya, ia hampir mati di tempat. Dan saat orang itu berbicara padanya suatu hari, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Orang itu sangat manis dan cantik, bersahabat dan baik, meskipun ia selalu mengumpat. Tapi itu manis.

Ia dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas dalam pikirannya. Berambut cokelat, dengan mata cokelat yang selalu nampak berbinar cemerlang dan senyum hangat yang dapat melelehkan es di kutub utara. Bahkan hingga sekarang, ia masih dapat mencium aroma tubuh orang itu yang lembut. Ia mencintai orang itu dengan segala hasrat remaja umur belasan tahunnya yang lugu, muda dan tidak berpengalaman. Seorang kutu buku yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba emosi terasa mencekat tenggorokannya. Memori-memori tersebut terasa manis dan pahit. Kesenangan pada awalnya dan penyiksaan tiada tara pada akhirnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tawa orang itu menggema dalam pikirannya. Tidak peduli berapa tahun telah terlewat, betapa keras ia mencoba melupakan, ia tidak dapat terlepas dari tawa mengejek itu. Merasa marah, laki-laki itu memukul sisi dan bagian atas kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Keluar kau dari kepalaku, keparat! Kau jalang kecil jahat!" teriaknya. Lalu kegelapan muncul dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, diikuti pusaran merah tua dan kilatan cahaya putih yang menarik si jalang jahat dari dalam kepalanya.

 _Nah, itu lebih baik. Orang itu sudah hilang sekarang. Kau tidak harus memikirkannya. Berkonsentrasilah pada cinta barumu. Pikirkan tentang Do Kyungsoo. Majulah dengan rayuanmu. Kau harus menyelesaikan gambar itu. Jadi kau dapat meletakkannya di plastik bersama dengan kalung untuk hadiah selanjutnya._

Sebelum mengambil pena, laki-laki itu melihat pada sketsa yang belum selesai dan tersenyum. Ia tidak memiliki kehormatan untuk melihat Kyungsoo tanpa busana. Belum. Tapi ia tahu tubuh pemuda itu, setiap bagiannya yang indah. Ia berharap mereka telah menjadi kekasih, berharap Kyungsoo telah terbaring di bawah tubuhnya sambil mengatakan padanya bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya, memohon padanya untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Tidak lama lagi Do Kyungsoo'ku yang manis. Tidak lama lagi," gumamnya.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat pena dan menambahkan nuansa lembut yang membuat sketsanya menjadi hidup. Menambahkan arsiran yang tepat untuk membuat nipple Kyungsoo nampak berdiri tegang. Lalu ia melanjutkan, menyelesaikan jari-jari tangan kanan pemuda itu yang seakan-akan mencoba menutupi kemaluannya dengan sopan. Ia tersenyum, menyeringai tidak sabar.

 **Tbc.**


	7. Part 6

**Part 6 update! Part ini akan lebih fokus pada kasus yang sedang tangani oleh Chanyeol cs. Bagian ini cukup penting untuk kelanjutan cerita. Btw, have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 6**

Malam mulai larut perlahan saat Kyungsoo tiba di apartemennya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kencannya yang telah diatur oleh ibunya dengan seorang duda tampan yang juga seorang dokter. Ibunya sudah menyerah untuk menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan wanita, berbagai jenis wanita. Kini wanita paruh baya itu sudah tidak peduli, entah itu pria atau wanita, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo cepat menikah. Tetapi satu jam hingga kencan mereka berakhir, Kyungsoo dibuatnya bosan setengah mati karena yang dibicarakan oleh pria itu hanyalah anak-anak dan mendiang istrinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil telepon tanpa kabel yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja dapur sore tadi. Ia menekan nomor Baekhyun, dan pada dering ke dua teleponnya dijawab. Suara renyah sang sahabat terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Baekhyun-ah," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungie. Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku hampir mati bosan. Sepanjang kencan dia terus berbicara tentang anak-anak dan mendiang istrinya," keluhnya.

Baekhyun terkikik. Kyungsoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Seraya menelepon ia berjalan ke ruang tv dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk. Lalu ia mulai bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang kencannya yang membosankan tadi, dan Baekhyun pun kembali terkikik di ujung telepon.

Kyungsoo dan Richard Park telah berpisah enam bulan yang lalu, dan kini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke peredaran. Secara total, ia sudah lima kali berkencan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir dan tidak satu pun dari pria-pria itu diajaknya untuk kencan kedua. Ya, Kyungsoo memang pemilih. Oh, pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu juga pernah mencoba untuk kembali berkencan dengan wanita, tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang yang pernah aku jodohkan padamu waktu itu? Kau tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yah, sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang menarik dari dua orang temanmu itu adalah Shim Changmin," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Changmin hyung pria yang baik. Dia baru bercerai."

"Aku tahu, dia pernah menceritakannya padaku saat kencan. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah itu. Mungkin aku bukan tipenya."

"Apa kau mau kukenalkan dengan yang lain? Aku masih punya banyak _stock_."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Setelah mengobrol selama tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo memutuskan teleponnya. Ia meletakkan telepon tanpa kabel itu di atas meja. Ia mengambil majalah dan _remote_ tv, bergulung di sofa, menyalakan tv dan meletakan _remote_ di sampingnya, lalu membalik-balik majalah. Sepuluh menit kemudian telepon berbunyi. Kyungsoo menekan tombol "MUTE" pada _remote_ dan beranjak duduk, lalu meraih telepon tanpa kabel yang berdering di atas meja. Sejenak ia memandang nomor yang muncul pada layar kecil di telepon tanpa kabel miliknya. Itu nomor telepon umum.

"Nomor telepon umum? Anehnya," kata Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Setelah memikirkan apakah harus menjawab atau membiarkan mesin penjawab mengangkatnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan telepon berdering empat kali lalu cepat-cepat menekan tombol ON dan berkata,

"Halo?"

" **Do Kyungsoo?** " sebuah suara yang tidak dikenal menjawab di ujung telepon. Pada saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa suara laki-laki itu terdengar aneh. Suara _baritone_ yang dalam dan parau.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" **Aku pengagum rahasiamu**."

Udara dingin sekejap menjalari tulang Kyungsoo. Dalam diam ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _Jangan bereaksi berlebihan Do Kyungsoo. Jangan menganggap laki-laki ini orang sakit jiwa. Dia mungkin saja Suho yang mencoba bersikap romantis, memilih untuk merayumu sebagai pengagum rahasia terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengungkapkan identitas aslinya._

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan identitasmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" **Aku akan memberitahu identitasku di saat yang tepat** ," laki-laki itu berkata padanya. " **Tetapi untuk saat ini...tidur yang nyenyak Kyungsoo'ku yang manis, dan bermimpilah tentang kekasih rahasiamu yang mendambakan untuk menyentuhmu, untuk membisikkan soneta cinta di telingamu, untuk mewujudkan setiap fantasimu**."

Kyungsoo terengah perlahan. Meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan kata-kata itu lebih cocok ditujukan pada wanita, tapi tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia merasa senang mendengar kata-kata pria itu, dengan gambaran setiap kata-kata pria itu terlukiskan di dalam pikirannya. Gambaran ia dan Suho bersama.

"Tolong katakan padaku..."

Nada sambung telepon menyadarkan Kyungsoo pada fakta bahwa laki-laki itu telah mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Yah, malam ini ternyata tidak berakhir begitu membosankan.

Apakah laki-laki itu akan menelepon lagi malam ini? Tidak, mungkin tidak. Mungkin besok atau besok malam, pikirnya.

Di satu pihak Kyungsoo berharap Suho akan menunjukkan diri dan mengajaknya berkencan, tetapi di lain pihak ia berpikir sungguh romantis dan agak manis bahwa laki-laki itu telah memikirkan cara yang unik untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

 _Bagaimana jika itu bukan Suho? Tentu saja, itu Suho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?_

Kyungsoo meletakkan telepon di samping _remote_. Selama beberapa menit, ia menatap layar tv yang tidak bersuara dan memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Jika pengagum rahasianya bukan Suho, lalu siapa? Ia tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim dan romantis.

 _Ya, itu pasti Suho._

Kyungsoo menekan lagi tombol "MUTE" untuk mengembalikan suara pada tv dan mencoba memperbarui ketertarikannya pada tayangan yang sedang ia tonton. Tetapi pikirannya tetap berkelana, berubah-ubah antara membayangkan Suho dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus tersanjung atau khawatir dengan permainan yang—dianggapnya—Suho mainkan?

 ***ChanBaek***

Lay memandang jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas kurang dua puluh menit. Kemudian ia memandang Yunho, Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang cangkir kopi mereka yang ketiga dan membicarakan kembali situasinya. Lay kembali memandang jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

"Kurasa kita bisa menyisihkan Nickhun," kata Kai. "Laki-laki itu tidak berdaya. Dia di bawah perawatan dokter selama lebih dari seminggu ini, dibius hampir sepanjang waktu, dan jika kau pernah melihat suami yang berduka..."

"Aku setuju," kata Yunho. "Tetapi tanpa sang suami sebagai tersangka, siapa lagi yang bisa kita curigai?"

"Tidak seorang pun," jawab Kai. "Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Tetapi seseorang tahu sesuatu, bahkan jika mereka pikir mereka tidak tahu. Pekerjaan kita adalah menggali lebih dalam sehingga kita bisa menghasilkan skenario yang dapat kita pergunakan. Seorang yang tidak waras menculik Victoria, memperkosa dan menyiksanya selama dua minggu, lalu membunuhnya. Apakah dia memiliki persoalan pribadi dengan Victoria? Atau mungkin saja Victoria kebetulan berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah?"

"Dan bagaimana pria itu bisa menculik Victoria dari tempatnya bekerja tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya? Dimana dia menyembunyikan Victoria selama tiga belas hari?" sahut Lay. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tidak banyak bicara sejak tadi. "Apakah menurutmu dia akan melakukannya lagi, Chanyeol?"

"Ya," Chanyeol bersuara.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Chanyeol menyesap cangkir kopinya dengan pelan. "Maksudmu, saat ini kita menghadapi seorang pembunuh berantai?" tanya Yunho.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ini bukan kasus pertama dari jenis ini yang kalian ketahui, bukan? Dan Victoria bukan korban yang pertama," jawabnya.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan?" Yunho menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Tidakkah kita seharusnya menunggu laporan autopsi resmi dan temuan forensik lain sebelum menduga apapun tentang kasus ini?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Yunho _sunbaenim_ ," kata Kai. "Dan kita tidak menduga apapun. Tetapi setiap pendapat berarti. Kita tidak mengecualikan apapun pada tahap ini."

Kemudian Kai berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang hampir kosong dan mengangkat kepalanya. Katanya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menganggu suami dan keluarga Victoria, tetapi kupikir kita harus berbicara kembali dengan mereka dan memeriksa rumahnya."

"Kau masih berpikir bahwa suami Victoria mungkin pelakunya?" Lay bertanya.

"Tidak juga," kata Chanyeol. "Tetapi ada kemungkinan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka katakan pada kita."

"Mengapa mereka harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" mata Lay mengecil hingga membentuk garis. "Mereka mati-matian mencari Victoria. Mereka telah melakukan apapun untuk—"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka dengan sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," potong Chanyeol. "Tetapi suami dan orang tua Victoria berada di bawah tekanan emosi yang tak tertahankan sehingga dapat dengan mudah melupakan atau mengesampingkan sesuatu yang mereka anggap tidak penting. Bukankah kalian semua mengatakan bahwa si suami berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius selama tujuh atau delapan hari ini?"

Kai terdiam sesaat. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, hyung. Kau benar," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan menghubungi Daniel pagi-pagi sekali dan mengatur agar kita bisa berbicara dengan suami Victoria serta orang tuanya dan meminta izin dari Nickhun untuk memeriksa rumahnya."

"Nickhun akan berpikir dia dicurigai," ujar Yunho. "Bahkan jika dia tidak bersalah, dia cenderung akan bungkam dan menyewa pengacara."

"Tidak jika kita menanganinya dengan benar," sahut Chanyeol, melirik ke arah Kai. "Kita tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk mencurigai Nickhun dan dia perlu tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Tetapi jika dia tidak memperbolehkan kita memeriksa rumahnya, yah..."

Yunho terdiam cukup lama. Nampaknya ia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Di satu pihak Yunho masih berpikir bahwa kasus ini akan lebih baik bila ditangani oleh timnya, tapi di pihak lain ia pikir ide Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk. Chanyeol memang masih muda, tapi pikirannya sangat tajam. Meski tidak suka, ia memang harus mengakui bahwa detektif muda itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Yunho sedikit merengut dengan pemikirannya.

"Baiklah. Itu terdengar bagus untukku," akhirnya Yunho berkata seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Kai serta Chanyeol. "Mungkin kasus ini memang lebih baik ditangani oleh kalian. Tapi jika kalian melakukan satu kesalahan kecil, aku akan meminta pimpinan untuk memberikan kasus ini pada timku. Dan pimpinan tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Semoga berhasil."

Kai dan Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Yunho menjabat tangan Kai dan Chanyeol, membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada Lay, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sepeninggalnya sang senior, Kai dan Chanyeol saling memandang dengan tatapan puas. Mereka kembali menyeringai. Pada akhirnya ini tetap menjadi kasus mereka sekarang.

Lay berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya. "Apakah aku sudah bisa pergi sekarang? Aku masih ada janji kencan tengah malam dengan kekasihku," katanya.

Kai mengernyit, memandang Lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah lay adalah hantu yang hanya bisa pergi kencan di tengah malam. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Ya, pergilah. Besok pukul tujuh pagi kau sudah harus datang. Jangan terlambat, hyung," ujar Kai.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Lay seraya berjalan pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Ini sudah pukul 11.30 malam saat Lay memarkirkan mobilnya di jalan dan berjalan melalui gang menuju rumah sang kekasih, Suho. Ia berputar ke pintu belakang dan mengetuk kaca rumah Suho. Ia tahu Suho kecewa saat ia meneleponnya untuk membatalkan rencana akhir pekan mereka. Tidak hanya rencana akhir pekan mereka, bahkan Lay telah membatalkan kencan mereka tiga hari lalu. Suho memang bisa mengerti bahwa Lay adalah seorang detektif polisi dan kasus pembunuhan Victoria mengharuskan Lay untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tetapi meski begitu Lay tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu merasa kecewa, karena itu ia datang malam ini untuk menebus kencan dan rencana akhir pekan mereka yang telah batal.

Lay menunggu hingga Suho datang ke pintu. Ketika Suho tidak juga datang, ia mengetuk lagi dan memanggil sang kekasih dengan lembut, "Sayang..."

Lay mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam dapur yang gelap. Lalu bunyi klik yang jelas dari gerendel kunci yang dibuka. Tepat saat pintu terbuka, tubuh Lay tertarik masuk. Suho menendang pintu untuk menutup di belakangnya dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan," kata Lay. Ia terkikik saat Suho menyentakkan badannya.

"Aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan, sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Aku menginginkanmu," kata Suho nyaris berbisik.

"Paling tidak kau bisa menunggu hingga kita tiba di kamar. Aku menjalani hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, dan aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan pantatku dihempaskan di lantai atau dinding."

"Ah, sayang, kau menyukai cara apapun yang kulakukan."

Lay hanya tersenyum. Saat Suho mengangkatnya dari lantai, Lay melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Suho dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lay berpegangan pada Suho. Ia menyemangati sang kekasih untuk mempercepat langkah saat membawanya keluar dari dapur, ke lorong, lalu ke kamar.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, sayang," kata Suho saat ia membaringkan Lay di atas ranjang.

Lay hanya tersenyum dan menyambut percintaan panas yang selalu ia sukai. Setelah kehabisan tenaga, Suho berguling dan berbaring di samping Lay. Ia tersenyum saat Lay bergelung di dadanya. "Istirahatlah. Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah," katanya.

"Pasang alarmnya, sayang. Aku harus berangkat sebelum fajar besok. Kai menyuruhku untuk datang pukul tujuh pagi," beritahu Lay.

Suho pun memasang alarm wekernya, kemudian memeluk sang kekasih. "Aku memasang alarmnya jam empat. Itu akan memberi kita waktu untuk bercinta di pagi hari," katanya di telinga Lay. Sambil tertawa kecil, Lay menutup matanya dan bergelung di dada Suho.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pukul sembilan pagi Chanyeol, Kai dan Lay tiba di rumah keluarga Victoria. Petugas Daniel telah tiba di sana lebih dulu. Nickhun dan orang tua Vitoria menyambut mereka dengan wajah yang masih tersisa dengan kesedihan. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi Kai meminta orang tua Victoria dan Nickhun untuk keluar bersama dan duduk di beranda untuk berbicara dengannya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Lay memeriksa rumah.

Kai bersandar ke belakang dan mengajukan pertanyaan pada orang tua Victoria dan Nickhun tentang sesuatu yang mungkin mereka semua anggap tidak penting, yang dapat membantu penyelidikan mereka. Kai bertanya tentang kemungkinan seseorang yang ingin menyakiti Victoria, seseorang yang kecewa pada Victoria atau menyimpan dendam pada salah satu dari mereka? Tapi ternyata tidak banyak yang Kai dapatkan, sampai Nickhun berkata,

"Aku tidak kenal seorang pun, kecuali mungkin semua mantan kekasih Victoria. Mereka pasti cemburu karena aku mendapatkan Victoria," kemudian dengan gugup Nickhun menambahkan, "Aku...aku tidak serius tentang mantan kekasih. Satu-satunya kekasih Victoria sebelum aku adalah Taecyeon."

"Taecyeon anak yang baik," kata ayah Victoria. "Lagipula, Taecyeon yang meninggalkan Victoria."

"Mungkin Taecyeon-lah yang mengakhiri semuanya, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa dia berharap dia tidak mengakhirinya," kata Nickhun.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanya Kai.

Nickhun menatap orang tua istrinya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Victoria mendapat beberapa pesan dan hadiah kecil dari Taecyeon bulan lalu. Dia menunjukkannya padaku dan aku mengatakan padanya, jika Taecyeon menelepon atau mengganggunya, dia harus mengatakan padaku dan aku akan bicara dengan Taecyeon. Kau tahu, aku bisa memukuli Taecyeon hingga babak belur jika dia macam-macam dengan Victoria."

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa Taecyeon melecehkan Victoria?" tanya Kai menatap lurus ke arah Nickhun.

"Ah, tidak seperti itu. Setelah beberapa pesan dan hadiah, tidak ada lagi yang terjadi. Kupikir saat Victoria tidak menanggapi, Taecyeon mengerti bahwa Victoria telah menikah dan bahagia," jawab Nickhun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini pada kami sebelumnya?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu," Nickhun mengakui. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, tidak ada lagi yang terjadi setelahnya."

Kai bertanya pada orang tua Victoria tentang alamat rumah dan nomor telepon Taecyeon. Ibu Victoria memberitahu dan Kai mencatatnya pada buku kecilnya. Kai pikir tidak ada ruginya menanyai pria bernama Taecyeon ini. Seraya meneruskan percakapan dengan orang tua Victoria, Kai sesekali melihat jam tangannya dan bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol dan Lay untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap rumah ini.

Kai semakin bertambah yakin bahwa orang tua dan suami Victoria tidak mengetahui apapun yang dapat membawa secercah cahaya baru dalam kasus ini, selain informasi tentang Taecyeon, yang menurut firasat Kai mungkin tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Kecuali jika Nickhun belum mengatakan semua yang diketahuinya. Tetapi sepertinya pria itu sudah bersikap terbuka.

Setelah kehabisan pertanyaan, Kai membiarkan petugas Daniel mengambil alih sementara ia duduk dan mendengarkan. Daniel berbicara pada keluarga itu, mengenang tentang Victoria dan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mengenang masa-masa bahagia. Pintu depan terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul di beranda. Pandangan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanda agar Kai datang ke arahnya. Kai pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Kai berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke ruang tamu. Chanyeol menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berkata, "Kami menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Jantung Kai berdebar. Ia segera berdoa pada Tuhan, berharap Tuhan tidak membiarkan ada bukti yang mengarah pada Nickhun. Nickhun sepertinya pria yang baik, pria yang mencintai istrinya.

"Lay hyung menemukan benda-benda ini di sebuah kotak dalam peti kayu cedar di kamar kedua," kata Chanyeol. "Kotaknya diikat dengan tali dan diletakkan di bawah beberapa selimut."

"Apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu?" tanya Kai.

"Coba kau lihat sendiri. Lay hyung sangat berhati-hati menanganinya," jawab Chanyeol seraya memberikan sepasang sarung tangan pada Kai.

Kai mengambilnya, menyarungkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar tidur. Lay menoleh dan mendekati Chanyeol. "Apa kau mengatakannya pada Kai?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir dia ingin lihat sendiri," jawabnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Mereka membawa hasil temuan tersebut ke kantor polisi dan memeriksanya bersama di ruangan kerja tim. Kai memegang benda-benda itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia mempergunakan waktu dengan baik untuk mempelajari detailnya, saat Lay memberikan benda-benda itu padanya satu per satu. Yang pertama adalah sebuah catatan yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam pada sebuah kartu putih yang bisa dibeli di hampir semua tempat yang menjual alat tulis. Pesannya singkat dan jelas, menyanjung penerimanya, dan romantis dengan cara yang menyeramkan.

"Nickhun mengatakan padaku bahwa salah satu kekasih lama Victoria mengirimkan beberapa pesan dan hadiah. Ini pasti pesan-pesan itu," kata Kai.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan benda-benda ini. Catatannya tidak bernama, dan kata-katanya tidak seperti sesuatu yang biasa ditulis oleh seorang mantan kekasih. Tidak, Kai menebak pesan-pesan ini dikirim oleh seorang calon kekasih.

"Kenapa Nickhun tidak menyebut tentang pesan-pesan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia melupakannya karena dia kira tidak penting," jawab Kai.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang suami bisa lupa dengan benda-benda ini," ujar Lay. "Terutama sketsanya."

"Sketsa apa?" tanya Kai. "Nickhun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang sketsa."

"Jadi, antara Nickhun berbohong atau Victoria tidak membagi semua hadiah kecilnya dengan suaminya," kata Chanyeol menunjuk pada setumpuk kecil kertas yang dipegang Lay di tangannya yang bersarung tangan.

"Coba kulihat," Kai mengulurkan tangan dan menerima benda-benda yang diserahkan Lay padanya.

Benda pertama adalah sketsa Victoria, digambar dengan pensil. Hanya wajahnya saja, dengan sedikit bahunya yang telanjang. Sebuah sketsa yang sangat akurat. Senimannya jelas-jelas berbakat. Kai membalik-balik beberapa foto Victoria, tentu saja diambil dari jarak jauh, dan jelas bahwa Victoria tidak sadar sedang dibidik kamera. Satu foto Victoria di teras depan rumahnya. Foto lain menggambarkan saat Victoria keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanja. Semuanya ada enam foto yang diambil di lokasi yang berbeda dan sepertinya di hari yang berbeda.

"Laki-laki itu menguntit Victoria," ujar Kai.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol. "Teruskan. Akan bertambah buruk."

Kai menyerahkan kembali sketsa pertama dan foto-foto ke Lay kemudian melihat sisa sketsa yang lain, mungkin sekitar selusin. Kali ini adalah sketsa tinta Victoria setengah telanjang dengan satu payudara terlihat dan putingnya berkerut rapat. Satu tangan Victoria diselipkan dengan seronok di bagian atas antara kedua pahanya dan jari tengah kanannya dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya, menekan bibirnya terpisah.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah Victoria berpose untuk ini atau senimannya menggambar berdasarkan ingatannya?" kata Kai terkejut. "Kita benar-benar harus menanyai mantan kekasih Victoria."

Kai membuka dan melihat sketsa yang lain. Dalam sketsa yang ini, Victoria benar-benar telanjang. Hanya seutas kalung dengan bandul batu yang indah melingkar di sekeliling leher Victoria dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar mengganggu. Ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita di puncak orgasme.

"Tuhan!" pekik Kai.

"Amin!" kata Lay.

Kai tidak sadar bahwa ia menyuarakan kata itu dengan keras hingga Lay berbicara. Sketsa-sketsa selanjutnya lebih mengganggu dari yang sebelumnya. Empat sketsa terakhir menggambarkan Victoria dalam pose S&M— _sado masochism_ , seks dengan kekerasan. Victoria di ikat. Mulutnya disumbat. Dirantai. Tubuhnya dikotori oleh tanda-tenda bulatan kecil dan bekas gigitan. Rasanya Kai ingin muntah melihat semua sketsa-sketsa itu.

"Benar-benar kasar," kata Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaannya adalah apakah si seniman menggunakan imajinasinya untuk menggambarkan ini, atau pada suatu waktu, entah di masa lampau, atau baru-baru saja, Victoria berpose untuknya?" tanya Lay melihat dari Kai ke Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tanya pendapatku, aku akan mengatakan laki-laki itu menggunakan imajinasinya yang sakit," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk setuju. "Kecuali ada suatu bagian dari diri Victoria yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, aku setuju dengan Chanyeol hyung," katanya.

"Ada beberapa benda lain," Lay menunjuk pada kotak terbuka di atas peti kayu cedar. "Hadiah-hadiah kecil. Seuntai kalung batu. Sebotol parfum. Sebuah cincin."

"Hadiah-hadiah yang akan diberikan seorang pria pada kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa harus benda-benda seperti ini?" kata Kai berpikir.

"Pertanyaan bagus," kata Chanyeol. "Apakah itu benda-benda yang laki-laki itu tahu disukai oleh Victoria? Atau itu benda-benda yang diinginkannya dipakai oleh Victoria?"

Kai terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian sang pemimpin tim tersebut memerintahkan Lay untuk membawa benda-benda itu ke tima forensik hari ini dan mencoba mendapatkan laporan awal untuk mereka. Semetara ia dan Chanyeol akan menindaklanjuti tentang kekasih lama Victoria, juga meminta dari keluarga Victoria daftar nama lelaki yang pernah ada dalam kehidupan Victoria, selain ayah dan suaminya.

"Itu pasti daftar yang panjang," kata Chanyeol. "Victoria bekerja di Mc Donald siang hari dan pergi kuliah di malam hari. Dia juga datang ke gereja secara teratur. Daftar nama pria dalam kehidupannya bisa berjumlah seratus atau lebih."

"Kita mulai dengan mantan kekasih, lalu berlanjut ke setiap pria yang menunjukkan ketertarikan tertentu pada Victoria," kata Kai memberi usul.

Saat Chanyeol dan Kai beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka untuk mencari makan siang, seorang petugas polisi datang menghampiri. Petugas polisi itu memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ada telepon untuknya, di ruang pimpinan. Sejenak Chanyeol berharap bahwa yang meneleponnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Mungkin pemuda manis itu ingin mengajaknya berkencan atau mungkin dia sudah menyerah untuk mempertahankan prinsipnya yang menyebalkan. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun bukan tipe yang mudah ditundukkan. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, tidak mungkin Baekhyun menelepon ke ruang pimpinannya.

"Telepon untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Telepon dari Amerika. FBI."

Chanyeol terkejut. Jawaban petugas polisi itu sangat jauh dari pikirannya. Petugas polisi itu segera beranjak pergi, sementara Chanyeol dan Kai saling memandang dengan tatapan bertanya. Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju ruangan pimpinan, dimana sang pemimpin telah berdiri menunggu dibalik jendela ruangannya. Kai hanya memandang dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat raut wajah sang pemimpin, sepertinya ini sesuatu yang penting.

 **Tbc**


	8. Part 7

**Part 7 update! Have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 7**

Kyungsoo mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Saat ia mendekat, ia melihat sesuatu menggantung pada pegangan pintu pengemudi. Ia pikir mungkin itu sebuah iklan, tetapi benda itu terlihat agak lebih besar untuk sebuah brosur. Saat tiba di mobil, ia baru menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengikatkan sebuah kantong plastik putih pada pegangan pintu mobilnya. Seketika detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Dengan ragu-ragu namun berharap, ia meraih kantong plastik itu, membuka ikatannya, dan memegang plastik itu dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo mengintip ke dalam plastik. Namun, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah kotak putih dan sebuah amplop kertas.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan cepat, dan menyalakan mesin mobil setelah menutup pintu agar AC menyala. Lalu ia meraih ke dalam kantong plastik dan mengambil sebuah catatan. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, ia mengeluarkan pesan dari amplop dan membuka catatan.

 ** _Tolong terima tanda kasih sayang kecilku ini. Kalung yang indah untuk seorang yang indah._**

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Ia kembali meraih ke dalam kantong plastik dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih kecil. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak kecil di pagi hari Natal. Setelah membuka tutup kotak, ia melihat seuntai kalung dengan bandul batu yang sederhana namun indah tergeletak di atas alas kapas putih. Itu kalung yang menarik dan sebuah kado yang manis. Sebuah hadiah dari pria yang sangat romantis.

 _Sebuah kado dari Suho?_ , pikir Kyungsoo senang.

Kyungsoo meletakkan catatan dan kotak itu di kursi penumpang, lalu mengambil amplop kertas dan melemparkan kantong plastik ke samping kotak. "Apa ini?" katanya.

Setelah membuka amplop yang disegel itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata isinya sebuah sketsa yang dibuat oleh seorang seniman. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seakan berdetak dengan irama yang abstrak. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Suho. Selain sebagai seorang direktur muda, Suho juga adalah seorang seniman. Suho sangat pandai menggambar dan memiliki galeri sendiri. Kyungsoo membalik kertas itu dan terhenyak. Itu adalah sketsa pensil wajahnya. Sebuah hasil karya seorang seniman sejati.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Suho adalah artis sejati itu. Suho adalah pengagum rahasianya. Tetapi mengapa Suho merayunya dengan gaya lama yang begitu misterius? Mengapa Suho tidak datang saja dan mengajaknya kencan?

 _Karena Suho tidak seperti pria lain_ , Kyungsoo berkata dengan yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo meraih ke dalam, mengeluarkan kalung dari kotaknya dan menyentuhnya dengan rasa cinta. Ia akan mengenakan kalung itu hari ini. Ia akan langsung memakainya dan menunjukkan pada Suho bahwa ia menyukai hadiah itu. Melambung karena rasa senang dan mabuk dengan pengharapan, Kyungsoo memakai sabuk pengaman, menggerakkan gigi mundur dan mulai bersenandung sendiri saat ia menjalankan mobilnya dan mengarahkannya menuju kantornya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun meloncat turun dari tempat tidur pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah bersiap, sarapan dan memberi makan BooBoo ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar pada waktu yang luar biasa baginya, pukul tujuh pagi. Mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halamannya tanpa melihat Chanyeol, yang berarti pagi harinya terhindar dari adu urat syaraf. Ini pagi yang tenang. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menyalakan radio mobilnya dan memandang sesaat rumah Chanyeol yang nampak tenang. Entah pria bertubuh tinggi itu masih bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya atau telah berangkat kerja lebih dulu darinya, Baekhyun tidak mau peduli. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor, Baekhyun kembali berpikir tentang Chanyeol. Ia tahu baginya bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lebih menyenangkan daripada menang lotere, misalnya. Ia belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang tidak mengedipkan mata sedikit pun mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tetapi dapat mengimbanginya—secara lisan—dan tidak memaksakan diri. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, ia dapat mengatakan apapun dan lelaki itu tidak akan terkejut. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol senang memancing kemarahannya. Chanyeol jahil—ada saja caranya—dan menjengkelkan, _macho_ , pintar, dan seksi sekali. Dan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan pernghargaannya yang layak pada mobil ayahnya.

Setelah makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol malam itu, kini mereka berdua tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Baekhyun belum pernah punya _affair_ , namun ia tahu _affair_ yang akan dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol akan panas membara. Bukan berarti ia berniat untuk bersikap terlalu mudah. Lelaki itu harus berjuang menundukkannya terlebih dahulu. Ini masalah prinsip. Selain itu rasanya menyenangkan membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sendiri.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun menggamit tangan Kyungsoo tepat ketika pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu keluar dari lift dan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia menarik sahabatnya itu ke sudut yang sepi. Sejenak memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bahagia, dan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan kalungnya di balik kerah kemejanya yang tanpa dasi, dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun seolah tidak ada yang salah. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu, ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat bahagia.

"Hmm...apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo mengelak.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau. Kau punya pacar baru 'kan? Dan memang sudah waktunya. Kau seharusnya sudah berhenti mengharapkan Richard dua detik setelah pemalas itu mencampakkanmu seperti sampah."

"Dia tidak mencampakkanku seperti sampah. Kami hanya menginginkan hal yang berbeda dari sebuah hubungan."

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mengecilkan suaranya. "Yah, yang diinginkan si bodoh itu hanyalah seks," ia melihat langsung ke mata Kyungsoo seolah-olah menantangnya untuk berbohong padanya. "Ayolah, siapa pacar barumu itu?"

"Kami belum berpacaran," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sesaat. "Tapi, sumpah kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun?"

"Sumpah," lalu Baekhyun terkikik.

"Dia Kim Suho, direktur muda kita."

"Dan kapan ini di mulai? Kapan kencan pertama kalian? Aku ingin detailnya, Kyungie," Baekhyun mengerjap memandang Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, aku akan menceritakan semua nanti. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan, ini sangat romantis."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut karena ini sudah saatnya untuk mulai bekerja. Baekhyun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mulai bergelut dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya itu.

 ***ChanBaek***

Kyungsoo meraba kalung di lehernya, memikirkan tentang apa yang mungkin dikatakan atau dilakukan Suho saat melihatnya memakai hadiah dari direktur muda itu. Akankah Suho tersenyum saja padanya, ataukah mengatakan padanya betapa bahagianya Suho melihat Kyungsoo memakai kalung itu?

 _Tentu saja Suho akan mengerti bahwa ia memakai kalung itu sebagai tanda kerelaannya untuk memulai hubungan yang serius._

Kyungsoo berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan Suho sebelum mulai bekerja, tetapi ternyata direktur muda itu tidak nampak. Sepertinya Suho belum datang. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa. Dan sepanjang hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menemukan dirinya berkhayal lebih dari satu kali, dan selama tiga puluh menit berselang, ia benar-benar menghitung menit-menit hingga istirahat siangnya.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba Kyungsoo segera bergegas bangkit dari balik meja kerjanya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan kantor Suho—setelah menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama. Kepalanya memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika bertemu dengan Suho nanti. Sama gugupnya dengan anak umur tiga belas tahun pada kencan pertamanya, Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan kantor Suho. Kyungsoo mendekati pintunya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin seseorang menyadari bahwa ia sedang memeriksa apakah direktur muda itu ada di dalam.

Kyungsoo mendekati pintu yang tertutup itu dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada suara. Tapi Suho mungkin ada di dalam sana, menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang, membaca atau hanya beristirahat.

 _Mengapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dan menyapanya? Katakan padanya kau mampir untuk menanyakan tentang pameran karya seni. Sketsa, lukisan dan karya seni selalu menjadi topik favorit Suho, bukan?_ , Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi jika ia melakukan itu, apakah ia akan terlihat terlalu berminat? Apakah dengan dirinya mengambil langkah selanjutnya merupakan hal yang pantas? Apakah Suho lebih memilih agar Kyungsoo menunggu Suho melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin menunggu, ia sudah lelah menunggu. Ia ingin sedkit mempercepat segalanya, atau paling tidak mencapai titik dimana mereka mengakui fakta bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, mengulurkan tangan, dan mengetuk pintu itu. Denyut jantungnya terasa bergemuruh, menggila di telinganya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi. Kyungsoo mengetuk kembali. Sedikit lebih keras dan dua kali lebih lama.

"Dia tidak ada di sana," sebuah suara laki-laki yang tidak asing berkata di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sehun dengan senyuman. Oh Sehun adalah wajah yang begitu dikenal di kantor ini. Dia adalah kepala akunting dan semua orang menyukai pria tampan itu. Pria itu selalu supel dan ramah, dan ia memiliki tingkah laku sopan yang diinginkan setiap ibu ada pada anak laki-laki mereka.

"Maaf?" Kyungsoo berpura-pura lugu, seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Direktur Kim. Dia tidak ada di ruangannya," kata Sehun. Ia memandang Kyungsoo, memandang diam-diam kalung yang melingkar di lehernya—sedikit tersembunyi dibalik kerah kemejanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya, aku mampir untuk menyapanya saja, dan aku pikir untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dia baru saja pergi. Kekasihnya, Lay, menjemputnya. Kurasa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk makan siang."

"Kekasihnya? Oh."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dalam hati ia berharap pada Tuhan Terkasih, agar tidak membiarkan perasaannya terpancar di wajahnya dan tidak membiarkan Sehun mengetahui bahwa ia terluka dan kecewa.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja, Do Kyungsoo? Kau kelihatan pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sarapan, dan kurasa aku tidak lapar," Kyungsoo berbohong sembari menahan kesedihan yang membuat matanya terasa mulai memanas. Sial!

"Aku membawa bekal makan siangku. Aku membawa cukup banyak. Mau bergabung denganku? Aku bisa membagi makan siangku," tawar Sehun.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir melesak keluar. Kemudian ia memandang Sehun dan berhasil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menerima tawaran Sehun.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun belum melihat Chanyeol sepanjang hari itu. Ia juga belum bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat tenang, tapi juga sedikit membosankan. Saat Baekhyun pulang, ia tidak melihat mobil Pontiac cokelat itu di jalur masuk tetangganya. Tidak ada kehidupan di rumah itu. Baekhyun merasa kecewa.

Baekhyun berjalan ke rumahnya dan membuka kunci pintu. Ada kapuk isi bantal menempel pada kumis-kumis BooBoo ketika kucing itu menyambutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melirik ke ruang tamu. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukannya pada saat ini untuk melindungi apa yang tersisa dari sofanya adalah menutup pintu sehingga BooBoo tidak bisa masuk ke ruang tamu. Namun kucing itu akan mengalihkan rasa frustasinya pada perabotan lainnya. Baekhyun mendesah. Sofa itu sudah harus diperbaiki, jadi biarkan saja kucing itu merusaknya sekalian.

Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Saat sedang mengganti pakaiannya ia kembali berpikir tentang Chanyeol, tentang _affair_ yang baru mereka mulai. Ia ingin menjauhi laki-laki itu paling tidak selama beberapa minggu, hanya untuk membuatnya frustasi. Ia suka membayangkan Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun pergi ke dapur, lalu mengintip keluar jendela. Mobil Pontiac cokelat itu masih belum ada, meskipun Baekhyun menduga barangkali Chanyeol memakai Pikapnya kali ini seperti kemarin. Gorden-gorden di jendela dapur Chayeol tertutup. Dan rumah itu tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Baekhyun mendengus kecewa. "Sulit membuat frustasi lelaki yang sedang tidak ada di tempatnya. Sialan," gerutunya.

Keesokkan paginya saat Baekhyun hendak berangkat kerja, ia melihat jalur masuk tetangganya masih kosong. Tidak ada Pontiac cokelat di sana. Baekhyun juga tidak mendengar kendaraan lainnya menuju ke rumah itu tadi malam. Chanyeol belum pulang.

 _Mungkin dia punya pacar_ , pikir Baekhyun sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa seperti orang idiot. Tentu saja Chanyeol mempunyai pacar. Laki-laki seperti Chanyeol selalu memiliki seorang pacar atau dua, atau tiga, berderet. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol belum berhasil menundukkannya.

"Brengsek," gerutu Baekhyun sambil masuk ke Viper-nya.

Seharusnya ia mengingat pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya yang penuh pertikaian dan tidak membiarkan dirinya antusias. Mungkin hormonnya telah mengesampingkan akal sehatnya dan begitu melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, ia langsung terbakar.

"Lupakan itu," gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menjauhi rumahnya. "Jangan pikirkan itu."

Ia berkata dengan yakin, seolah ia yakin akan dapat melupakan bayangan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kebanggaan dan kebebasan lelaki itu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis karena harus menyerah bahkan sebelum ia sempat mencicipi tubuh yang menggoda itu, tetapi harga dirinya yang tinggi menuntut. Ia tidak sudi menjadi salah satu diantara orang-orang yang hanya menjadi _sex buddies_ semata.

 _Satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol tidak mucul kemarin,_ pikir Baekhyun, _adalah jika lelaki itu sedang tergeletak di rumah sakit di suatu tempat, terlalu parah untuk menelepon._

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak tertembak ataupun yang lainnya. Kalau hal semacam itu terjadi pada diri polisi, pasti sudah akan muncul beritanya. Nyonya Kim yang baik itu sudah pasti akan memberitahunya kalau Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tidak, dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, di suatu tempat. Hanya dimana itulah yang menjadi masalahnya. Sekedar demi kelayakan, Baekhyun mencoba mencemaskan tetangganya itu, tetapi yang muncul hanyalah keinginan kuat untuk mencincang Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya bingung dan cemas karena lelaki itu.

"Persetan dengannya. Kenapa dia tidak menelepon, setidaknya?" gerutu Baekhyun merasa kesal. "Kalau aku punya segumpal rambutnya, aku akan mengutuknya."

Tetapi Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa lelaki itu takkan membiarkannya mendekatinya dengan membawa gunting. Baekhyun menghibur diri dengan membayangkan dirinya mengutuk kalau berhasil mendapatkan rambut Chanyeol. Ia paling suka dengan kutukan yang membuat lelaki itu kehilangan tenaga.

"Huh! Biar dia tahu berapa banyak orang yang tertarik padanya kalau penisnya menjadi lemas seperti mie," Baekhyun terkikik dengan pikirannya.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir, mungkin ia keterlaluan. Satu ciuman bukan awal suatu hubungan. Ia tidak berhak atas lelaki itu, atas waktunya, atau atas ereksinya. Persetan, ia tidak berhak atas apapun.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol sudah jauh melenceng dari norma, hampir seluruhnya terdiri atas kemarahan dan gairah yang sebanding. Chanyeol bisa membuatnya lebih marah, lebih cepat, daripada siapa pun lagi yang pernah dikenalnya. Chanyeol sudah hampir membuktikan ucapannya bahwa kalau ia mencium Baekhyun, mereka berdua akan sama-sama telanjang. Jika Chanyeol memilih lokasi yang lebih baik, jika mereka tidak sedang berdiri di jalur masuk rumah Baekhyun, akal sehat Baekhyun takkan muncul kembali tepat pada waktunya untuk menghentikan Chanyeol.

Ketika sedang jujur kepada diri sendiri, Baekhyun juga mengakui bahwa pertengkaran-pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya gembira. Dengan ketiga mantan tunangannya—sebenarnya dengan kebanyakan orang—ia telah menahan diri, menjaga lontaran kata-katanya. Ia tahu ia besar mulut; Siwon dan Taemin sudah kehabisan cara untuk memberitahunya. Ibunya sudah mencoba memperhalus ucapannya dan sudah lumayan berhasil. Selama masa sekolah dulu, ia berjuang menjaga mulutnya. Karena kerja otaknya yang secepat kilat itu membuat teman-temannya kewalahan, tidak sanggup mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Ia juga tidak ingin menyinggung siapa pun, yang segera diketahuinya hanya dengan mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Ia menghargai persahabatannya dengan Heechul, Tao dan Kyungsoo karena mereka semua berbeda-beda, dan ketiganya menerima dan tidak terganggu dengan ucapan-ucapan tajamnya. Ia merasakan kelegaan yang sama ketika bergaul dengan Chanyeol, karena lelaki itu sama besar mulutnya dengan dirinya, dengan ketangkasan dan kecepatan omongan yang sama.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerah. Begitu mengakuinya, ia sadar bahwa ia mempunyai dua pilihan: ia bisa menjauh, atau ia bisa memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol itu tentang...tentang mempermainkan cintanya, sialan! Kalau ada satu hal yang ia ingin tak dipermainkan siapa pun, itu adalah cintanya.

Yah, oke. Ada dua hal—ia juga ingin tak seorang pun mempermainkan Viper-nya. Tetapi Chanyeol...lelaki itu memang layak diperjuangkan. Jika ada orang lain dalam otak dan di tempat tidur Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus benar-benar menyingkirkannya. Sebagai balasan karena lelaki itu telah memberinya masalah. Nah, sekarang ia merasa lebih baik. Karena ia telah memutuskan apa tindakan berikutnya.

 **Tbc**


	9. Part 8

**Part 8 update! Have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 8**

Karena ini adalah hari Jumat, Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya meneruskan tradisi mereka makan di _TLJ's_ _bar and grill_ sesudah kerja. Mereka memesan menu favorit masing-masing dan kembali berbicara tentang kekasih ideal, Mr. Perfect. Entah kenapa, berbicara tentang Mr. Perfect membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit marah. Si brengsek itu masih belum juga pulang. Tidak ada telepon. Tidak ada kabar.

Ketika Heechul sedang berbicara tentang Hangeng—kekasihnya saat ini, dan hubungan mereka yang memburuk, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengumpat. Heechul berhenti bicara. Dan ketiga sahabatnya langsung bicara serentak pada pemuda manis itu,

"Dua puluh lima dolar!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia tahu bahwa tanpa sadar ia telah mengumpat karena Chanyeol, karena lagi-lagi ia berpikir tentang Chanyeol. Tapi percuma membela diri. Ketiga sahabatnya tidak akan peduli dengan alasan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk membayar denda setiap kali ia mengumpat. Baekhyun merogoh saku pakaian dan tasnya untuk mengambil recehan, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan satu pun. Maka ia meletakkan uang 100 dolar di meja sebagai gantinya.

"Salah satu dari kalian bisa memberikan kembalian, kan? Aku perlu punya persedian recehan lagi. Chanyeol membuatku bangkrut," kata Baekhyun.

Sejenak ketiga sahabatnya terdiam, memandangi Baekhyun. Akhirnya Tao bertanya dengan lembut, "Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Itu...Chanyeol, tetanggaku," jawab Baekhyun.

Heechul mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian katanya, "Apakah ini tetanga yang sama dengan yang ternyata polisi tapi yang berkali-kali kau gambarkan sebagai bajingan, pemabuk, pengedar narkoba, anak jalang yang keji dan menjijikan, raksasa yang tidak pernah cukuran atau mandi di abad milenium ini—"

"Oke, oke," potong Baekhyun. "Ya, orang yang sama."

"Dan sekarang kau menyebut namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo, tercengang.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. "Begitulah," ujarnya.

"Ya ampun," mata Tao membelalak. "Dia tersipu-sipu."

"Ini mengerikan," kata Heechul dan ketiga pasang mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan.

Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya, wajahnya justru jadi semakin panas. "Bukan salahku," dalihnya membela diri. "Dia punya pikap merah. _Four-wheel drive_."

"Aku bisa melihat dimana itu akan membuat perbedaan besar," kata Kyungsoo, memandangi langit-langit restoran.

"Jadi, dia bukan bajingan semacam itu," gumam Baekhyun. "Jadi apa? Sebenarnya, dia bajingan, tapi dia punya poin-poin bagus."

"Dan yang paling bagus di dalam celananya, kan?" ledek Heechul, seperti seorang penggoda yang selalu langsung menuju ke selangkangan.

Tao memamerkan ketidaksopannya yang mengagetkan dengan berteriak-teriak seperti di film perang yang pernah di tontonnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun kian memanas. "Hentikan!" desis Baekhyun. "Aku belum melakukan itu!"

"Oh-ho!" Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya mendekat. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Cuma satu ciuman, cepat, dan itu saja," kata Baekhyun.

"Satu ciuman tidak membuat tersipu-sipu," kata Heechul sambil cengar-cengir. "Terutama di wajahmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau belum pernah di ciumn Chanyeol sih. Kalau sudah, pasti kau takkan memberikan pernyataan keliru semacam itu."

"Sebagus itukah?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lagi desah yang mendesak keluar dari paru-paru, atau bibirnya yang melekuk tersenyum. "Ya. Sebagus itu," jawabnya.

"Berapa lama berlangsungnya?" Heechul bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang, kami belum bercinta! Hanya berciuman," jawab Baekhyun. "Seperti Viper hanya mobil, dan Everest hanya bukit."

"Maksudku ciuman itu," kata Heechul tak sabar. "Berapa lama berlangsunya?"

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak menghitung berapa lama tepatnya, apalagi ada banyak hal lain terjadi waktu itu, seperti klimaks yang hampir tercapai tapi akhirnya dihentikan, yang menyita hampir seluruh perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir sekitar lima menit," kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Semua sahabatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menatap Baekhyun. "Lima menit?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Satu ciuman berlangsung lima menit?"

Lalu rona merah sialan itu menyerbu lagi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan rona merah itu merambat naik ke wajahnya. Tao menggeleng-ngeleng tidak percaya, sementara Heechul dan Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar.

"Hei, ini harus dirayakan!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalian semua bertingkah seolah aku sudah putus asa," kata Baekhyun cemberut.

"Bilang saja kehidupan sosialmu menyedihkan," kata Heechul.

"Tidak."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau kencan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan Heechul itu merupakan pukulan telak, karena Baekhyun tahu sudah lama sekali ia tidak kencan sehingga ia tidak dapat mengatakan kapan yang terakhir kalinya. Akhirnya Baekhyun berkata,

"Memang aku tidak sering kencan. Tapi itu pilihan, bukan kebutuhan. Ingat, catatan pengalamanku dalam memilih pasangan biasa-biasa saja."

"Jadi apa yang lain dengan Chanyeol si polisi ini?" tanya Tao.

"Banyak," sahut Baekhyun dengan pikiran melayang, teringat ketika lelaki itu telanjang. Setelah melamun sejenak ia menyentakkan diri kembali ke kenyataan. "Kadang-kadang aku ingin mencekiknya."

"Dan kadang-kadang apa lagi?" tanya Tao lagi sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun nyengir. "Aku ingin melucuti pakaiannya," jawabannya.

"Kedengarannya seperti landasan hubungan yang baik buatku," komentar Heechul. "Yang pasti itu lebih baik daripada landasan yang kupunyai dengan Hangeng, dan aku bisa bertahan dengannya selama setahun!"

Baekhyun lega topik pembicaraan sudah berpindah dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan apa yang tidak dipahaminya sendiri? Chanyeol menjengkelkan. Baekhyun tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama saling tertarik. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya Baekhyun menjauhinya, bukannya berusaha memikirkan cara-cara untuk menguasai lelaki itu.

"Semalam kami bertengkar, dan Hangeng memutuskan untuk pergi sementara waktu," kata Heechul.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak banyak, heran juga. Kalau sedang marah, Hangeng mirip sekali dengan anak dua tahun yang mengamuk," jawab Heechul, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Kuakui, dia membuatku kehilangan kendali. Aku langsung menjerit-jerit dan memaki-maki, tapi tidak sakit hati."

"Mungkin dia lebih peduli daripada yang kau duga," kata Tao, tapi nadanya justru terdengar ragu.

Heechul mendengus. "Dulu kami berdua cocok, tapi tanpa adanya affair abad ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah ada kabar dari Kris?"

Heechul mengubah bahan pembicaraan, tampaknya ia sudah tidak ingin membahas Hangeng lagi, seperti Baekhyun tadi yang langsung beralih membicarakan orang lain bukannya Chanyeol. Semua memandang Tao yang tampak merenung.

"Sebenarnya sudah," kata Tao. "Dia...entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba dia mengajakku keluar makan malam, bukannya bilang dia akan mampir seperti yang selalu dilakukannya."

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti meja itu. Mereka semua saling pandang, gelisah dengan perubahan perilaku Kris yang tiba-tiba. Ekspresi Tao masih merenung. "Aku bilang tidak. Sebelum ini aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya, maka sekarang aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya juga," katanya.

"Beres," kata Baekhyun, sangat lega. Mereka saling mempertemukan telapak tangan di udara _berhigh-five_. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apakah Kris resmi menjadi masa lalu, ataukah kau tetap menjaga hubungan?"

"Tetap menjaga hubungan. Tapi aku tidak meneleponnya lagi. Kalau ingin bertemu aku, dia bisa meneleponku," kata Tao.

"Tapi kau menolaknya," tegas Heechul.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya menghilang dari hidupku. Aku hanya bilang, "Tidak, aku punya rencana lain"," Tao mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kami harus membina hubungan apa pun lagi, landasannya akan harus berubah. Artinya aku juga ikut menentukan, bukan cuma mengikuti aturan mainnya."

"Kita kacau," kata Baekhyun mendesah, dan mencari dukungan dalam cangkir kopinya.

"Kita normal," kata Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

"Itulah yang kukatakan," timpal Baekhyun.

Mereka tertawa ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan meletakkan piring-piring di hadapan mereka. Kehidupan cinta mereka sama-sama berantakan, tetapi mau apa? Mereka menyantap menu favorit mereka masing-masing untuk menghibur diri.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pukul sepuluh malam, saat Kyungsoo tiba di rumah ia menemukan sebuah paket di kotak posnya bersama dengan surat hari ini. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa paket dan surat-surat itu. Ia membaca sejenak beberapa surat hari ini, tapi tidak ada yang menarik. Maka ia meletakkan surat-surat itu di atas meja begitu saja dan beralih pada paket untuknya.

Paket itu, dengan lebar sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter persegi dan tinggi sepuluh sentimeter, dibungkus dengan kertas cokelat biasa dan dieratkan dengan isolasi bening lebar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat namanya tercetak dalam huruf-huruf cetak tebal besar di atasnya. Tidak ada alamat pengirim dan tidak ada perangko. Itu artinya lelaki itu membawa sendiri hadiahnya dan meninggalkannya pada suatu waktu di hari ini. Tetapi kapan? Apakah Sehun salah melihat Suho pergi dengan Lay siang itu?

 _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin berbohong padaku_ , pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang tahu, dan hampir semua orang di kantornya tahu, bahwa Suho dan Lay memiliki hubungan putus sambung. Tapi ia pikir hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, dan sekarang Suho siap untuk cinta yang sesungguhnya? Apakah ia salah menduga? Apakah Suho hanya mempermainkannya?

Kyungsoo mengetuk bagian atas paket dengan gugup. Ia mengambil paket itu dan membawanya ke kamar seolah-olah paket itu barang rapuh atau mungkin bahan peledak. Ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur, meletakkan paket itu dipangkuannya, lalu menggeledah laci meja samping tempat tidurnya, mencari gunting. Ia duduk di sana selama beberapa menit. Kotak yang terbungkus ada dipangkuannya, dan gunting ada di tangan kanannya. Ia memikirkan tentang siang yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak menangis pada sepanjang hari itu.

Jika bukan karena kebaikan Sehun pada waktu makan siang, ia tidak yakin dapat bertahan hingga hari itu berakhir. Sehun tidak menyebut-nyebut Suho lagi, pria tampan itu justru menghiburnya dengan lelucon dan cerita lucu tentang anak-anak. Tentu saja setelah makan siang itu berakhir, ia dan Sehun menuju ke jalan masing-masing, semua pikiran cemburu tentang Suho dan Lay kembali lagi, membanjiri otaknya dengan gambaran-gambaran mereka sedang bercinta.

 _Kau tidak dapat mengganggap Suho bersalah. Tidak tanpa bukti. Kau harus memberinya praduga tak bersalah._

Kyungsoo menggenggam gunting di tangan kanan, memotong pita yang mengikat kertas cokelat. Lalu ia membuka kertasnya dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil. Di dalamnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak putih yang menutupi isinya, yang segera disingkirkannya. Ia mengambil benda pertama yaitu sebotol _cologne_. Ia memeriksa barang itu sesaat, _cologne_ itu beraroma _orange blossom_. Aroma yang menyegarkan, tidak terlalu kuat dan tidak terlampau lembut. Ia meletakkan botol _cologne_ itu di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mencari lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kotak. Ia mengeluarkan dua amplop, dan merasa yakin bahwa yang kecil berisi pesan sedangkan yang besar mungkin berisi sketsa yang lain. Ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Lalu membacanya lagi seolah ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca.

 ** _Apakah kau mau memakai cologne ini untukku, Kyungsoo'ku sayang?_**

Air mata Kyungsoo tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia meletakkan pesan itu di sebelah botol _cologne_ , lalu merobek amplop putih besar dan mengeluarkan sketsanya. Namun kemudian ia terkejut saat melihat sketsa dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan!" katanya. "Itu aku, dan meskipun demikian itu bukan aku. Itu wajahku dan tubuhnya serupa denganku, tapi..."

Kyungsoo memandang sketsa tinta dirinya yang bergaya dalam pose sensual. Pandangannya bergerak turun menuju tangannya yang seolah sedang berusaha menutupi penisnya. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat...bergairah. Lelaki itu menggambarnya bugil dan bergairah.

 _Suho, permainan macam apa yang kau mainkan? Jika aku orang yang kau inginkan, mengapa kau pergi dengan Lay hari itu? Mengapa kau tidak datang mencariku untuk melihat apakah aku memakai kalung darimu?_

Air mata mengalir turun membasahi wajah Kyungsoo saat pemuda berwajah innocent itu bergulung meringkuk di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya. Sketsa tinta itu menjadi kusut di kepalan tangan kanannya.

 ***ChanBaek***

BooBoo mengeong tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membangunkan pemuda manis itu untuk meminta jatah sarapannya. Baekhyun terbangun dengan menggerutu. BooBoo meloncat turun dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Sejenak Kucing gembul itu berhenti dan menoleh pada Baekhyun, mengeong kembali dengan semakin keras seolah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera turun dari tempat tidurnya karena perutnya sudah harus diisi.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti," kata Baekhyun mendengus kesal seraya beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju dapur, dengan BooBoo yang terus mengeong semakin keras di kakinya. Ia mengambil sekaleng makanan kucing, menuangkannya pada piring makan BooBoo dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kucing gembul itu segera melahap makannya. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau kucing jahat, tahu. Selalu membangunkanku dan bersikap manis padaku hanya saat kau ingin sesuatu. Aku bertaruh, setelah selesai makan kau pasti akan kembali bersikap sinis padaku," gerutu Baekhyun.

BooBoo nampak tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Baekhyun, ia lebih peduli dengan makanannya. Baekhyun mendengus. Ia berdiri dan mengambil segelas air. Saat ia berbalik, berdiri di depan bak cuci piring dan memandang keluar jendela, ia menyadari dua hal. Pertama, ternyata hari telah pagi. Ini sabtu yang panas. Dan kedua, rumah tetangganya masih terlihat sepi. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Baekhyun mendesah, merasa kecewa.

Baekhyun menghabiskan hari itu dengan bosan. Tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan, dan tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bertengkar. Rasanya membosankan. Pukul lima sore Baekhyun baru teringat bahwa ia harus belanja bahan makanan sekarang. Persediaan bahan makanannya telah habis. Matahari musim panas masih menyorot dari langit saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya, panasnya menyengat. Baekhyun menghidupkan Viper-nya dan duduk sejenak mendengarkan derum mesin yang kuat dan terawat itu. Dinyalakannya AC pada kecepatan tinggi dan diaturnya letak ventilasi udaranya agar udara dingin menghembus wajahnya.

Baekhyun memacu mobilnya pergi, meluncur menuju supermarket di sebelah kiri dan menahan dorongan untuk berbelok ke kanan, yang akan membawanya ke Kepolisian Seoul. Ia tidak ingin melihat apakah pikap merah atau Pontiac cokelat penyok itu ada di pelataran parkir. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah membeli persediaan makanan dan pulang ke BooBoo. Jika ia pergi terlalu lama, ia khawatir kucing gembul itu akan mulai mengerjai bantal lainnya.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama belanja. Ia tidak suak melakukannya, maka ia menyerbu toko bahan makanan seolah sedang ada perlombaan. Sambil mendorong kereta belanjaan dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia menyelinap ke bagian hasil bumi. Dilemparkannya kubis, selada, dan berbagai buah-buahan ke dalam kereta belanjannya, lalu bergegas menyusuri lorong—lorong lainnya. Ia jarang memasak, karena terlalu repot hanya untuk satu orang. Tetapi kadang-kadang ia menyiapkan daging panggang atau lainnya yang semacam itu untuk membuat _sandwich_ yang dimakannya selama seminggu.

Baekhyun berhenti di rak makanan kucing dan berpikir sejenak, makanan kucing untuk BooBoo harus dibeli, meskipun—

Tiba-tiba pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang dan terdengar suara yang tidak asing berkata, "Rindu denganku?"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan jeritannya sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah pekikan, namun ia meloncat paling tidak setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter dan hampir menabrak tumpukan makanan kucing bermerek Sheba. Ia berputar, cepat-cepat ditariknya kerera belanjanya ke posisi antara dirinya dan orang yang memeluknya, lalu dipelototinya lelaki itu.

"Maaf," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak kenal kau. Pasti kau salah mengira aku orang lain."

Chanyeol merengut. Para pembeli lainnya menonton mereka karena semakin tertarik. Paling tidak salah satu wanita sudah bersiap-siap akan menelepon polisi kalau Chanyeol melakukan gerakan mencurigakan.

"Lucu sekali," gerutu Chanyeol, dan sengaja melepaskan jaketnya, menunjukkan pistol hitam besar yang tersarung dan tersangkut pada ikat pinggangnya. Lencananya juga dijepitkan pada ikat pinggang.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang terbelalak di lorong tujuh itu bubar dan meninggalkan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, "Dia polisi ternyata."

"Pergi sana," kata Baekhyun. "Aku sibuk."

"Begitu ya? Kau sedang ikut balapan belanja atau apa? Sudah lima menit aku mengejarmu dari lorong ke lorong," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun, memeriksa jam tangannya. "Aku belum sampai lima menit di sini."

"Oke, tiga menit. Tadi kulihat lintasan merah menuju ke sini, maka aku berputar membuntutinya. Kuduga itu pasti kau."

"Apakah mobilmu dilengkapi radar?"

"Aku sedang pakai pikapku, bukan mobil dinas."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa membuktikan aku ngebut."

"Persetan, aku bukannya mau menilangmu," Chanyeol merasa jengkel. "Walaupun jika kau tidak mengurangi kecepatanmu, aku akan menelepon polisi lalu lintas untuk melakukan kewajibannya."

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk melecehkanku?" Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa kesal. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba hilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dengan memeluknya dari belakang seperti tadi.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol hilang kesabarannya. "Aku ke sini karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu."

"Pergi?" ulang Baekhyun, membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Baekhyun tahu karena ia bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol bergerak-gerak. "Oke, seharusnya aku meneleponmu," kata Chanyeol. Sepertinya lelaki tampan itu telah berjuang mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Sungguh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kita..."

"Bertetangga?" Baekhyun meneruskan, ketika Chanyeol tampaknya tidak menemukan kata yang diinginkannya. Ia mulai merasa senang, setidaknya sesenang mungkin dengan mata mengantuk akibat kurang tidur.

"Karena kita punya sesuatu yang belum selesai," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia cemberut menatap Baekhyun, kelihatan kesal sekali dengan "sesuatu" di antara mereka.

" _Sesuatu?_ Aku tidak mengerjakan sesuatu," sergah Baekhyun, pura-pura mengernyit.

"Kau akan mengerjakan _punyaku_ ," bisik Chanyeol, mendengus kesal. Tetapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol, seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahun berlari menabraknya dan menyodok iganya dengan senapan laser plastik. Terdengar desing elektronis ketika anak itu menarik picu senapannya berulang kali.

"Kau mati," kata anak itu penuh kemenangan.

Sang ibu bergegas menghampiri, tampak malu dan tak berdaya. "Jiwonie, hentikan!" ia berusaha tersenyum pada anaknya, tapi hanya kelihatan seperti meringis. "Jangan ganggu orang baik."

"Diam," teriak si anak. "Eomma tidak tahu ya, mereka alien dari planet EXO!"

"Maaf," kata ibu itu, berusaha menarik anaknya menjauh. "Jiwonie, ayo pergi atau kau harus berhenti main begitu kita sampai rumah."

Baekhyun nyaris tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Anak itu kembali menyodok rusuknya. "Aduh!" katanya, meringis kesakitan.

Anak itu membunyikan desing senapannya lagi, nampak senang sekali melihat Baekhyun kesakitan. Baekhyun memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya dan membungkuk ke dekat si anak, lalu berbisik semirip mungkin dengan suara alien,

"Oh, lihat. Makhluk bumi kecil," Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan padangan memerintah. "Bunuh dia."

Anak itu ternganga. Matanya membelalak sebulat uang logam dua puluh lima dolar ketika melihat pistol besar di ikat pinggang Chanyeol. Lalu dari mulutnya yang terbuka mulai keluar suara-suara melengking yang terdengar seperti alarm kebakaran. Chanyeol memaki pelan. Ia menyambar lengan Baekhyun dan mulai menariknya sambil setengah berlari menuju ke depan toko.

"Hei, belanjaanku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Besok kau bisa belanja ke sini lagi selama tiga menit," kata Chanyeol dengan kegarangan yang tertahan. "Sekarang aku sedang berusaha menolongmu agar tidak ditangkap."

"Karena apa?" tanya Baekhyun acuh, sementara Chanyeol membawanya keluar pintu otomatis. Orang-orang menoleh melihat mereka, namun sebagian besar mengikuti lengkingan si anak di lorong ke tujuh.

"Bagaimana kalau karena mengancam membunuh anak nakal itu dan menimbulkan keributan?"

"Aku tidak mengancam membunuhnya! Aku cuma memerintahmu."

Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti kecepatan langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun berputar ke sisi gedung, di tempat yang tersembunyi, dan merapatkannya ke dinding. "Rasanya aku tak percaya aku merindukan ini," katanya dengan nada mendesak.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Selama tiga hari ini aku berada di Amerika," kata Chanyeol. Ia membungkuk begitu dekat sehingga hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. "Wawancara untuk pekerjaan di FBI."

"Kau tidak berhutang penjelasan padaku," ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah langit, seolah mencari bantuan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberinya sedikit kesempatan. "Baiklah, jadi permintaan menelepon rasanya takkan terlalu memaksa," katanya.

Chanyeol menggerutu mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun tahu apa yang diucapkannya, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak harus membayar denda untuk setiap umpatannya. Kalau ya, Baekhyun sudah akan menang besar. Baekhyun meraih kedua telinga besar Chanyeol, menarik kepala lelaki itu hingga menunduk dan menciumnya.

Chanyeol kembali merapatkan Baekhyun ke dinding seperti sebelumnya. Lengannya memeluk Baekhyun begitu kencang sehingga pemuda manis itu nyaris tidak dapat bernapas. Tetapi bernapas tidak menduduki nomor satu dalam daftar prioritas Baekhyun sekarang. Merasakan pelukan Chanyeol, merasakan ciuman Chanyeol—itu yang terpenting. Pistol Chanyeol ada di ikat pinggangnya, jadi Baekhyun tahu bukan itu yang mendesak perutnya. Baekhyun menggeliat untuk memastikannya. Bukan, jelas bukan pistol.

Napas Chanyeol menderu ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau memilih tempat-tempat yang brengsek," katanya, melihat ke seliling mereka.

"Aku yang memilih? Tadi aku ada di dalam sana punya urusan sendiri, belanja, ketika aku diserang bukan hanya satu tapi dua maniak—"

"Apa kau tak suka anak-anak?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Apa kau tak suka anak-anak? Kau ingin aku membunuh yang satu tadi."

"Aku suka sebagian besar anak-anak," sahut Baekhyun tak sabar. "Tapi aku tidak suka yang satu itu. Dia menyodok rusukku."

"Aku menyodok perutmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol bergetar senang, "Ya, tapi yang kau pakai bukan senapan plastik."

"Ayo pergi dari sini," kata Chanyeol, tampak putus asa. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengajak Baekhyun pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Kau mau kopi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu dapurnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. "Atau es teh?" tambahnya, menganggap gelas yang tinggi dan dingin yang dibutuhkan saat ini, ketika udara di luar panas menyengat.

"Teh," sahut Chanyeol, membuyarkan bayangan Baekhyun mengenai polisi yang hidup dengan kopi dan donat.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling dapur Baekhyun. "Baru beberapa minggu kau tinggal di sini, bagaimana bisa tempat ini sudah kelihatan berpenghuni daripada punyaku?" katanya.

Baekhyun berpura-pura memikirkan hal itu sejenak. "Aku yakin itu namanya pembongkaran kardusnya," katanya.

Chanyeol mendongak ke langit-langit. "Kok aku tak tahu?" gumamnya pada tembok, masih mencari pencerahan.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang beberapa kali pada Chanyeol sambil mengambil dua gelas dari lemari dan mengisinya dengan es. Darah dalam pembuluh nadinya terpompa, seperti yang selalu terjadi ketika lelaki itu berada di sekitarnya. Entah akibat marah, gembira, atau bergairah, atau gabungan dari ketiganya.

"Untuk pekerjaan apa kau di wawancara?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Detektif FBI. Aku mendapat telepon dari FBI dan memintaku untuk datang ke Amerika. Pimpinan memperbolehkanku. Dia bilang ini kesempatan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu? Kau akan pindah ke Amerika, kalau begitu?" ada nada tidak rela terselip dalam suara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali memandang tembok di depannya seraya berkata, "Tidak sekarang. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini. Lagipula, aku masih belum berhasil menaklukanmu."

"Percaya diri sekali," cibir Baekhyun pelan, namun tak pelak rona merah samar mewarnai wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan wadah es teh dari kulas, lalu menuangkannya ke dua gelas. "Pakai jeruk nipis?"

"Tidak, begitu saja."

Saat Chanyeol mengambil gelas itu dari Baekhyun, jari mereka bersentuhan. Itu cukup membuat _nipple_ Baekhyun mengeras dan menegak. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, mengutuk _nipple_ -nya yang lebih sensitif dan mudah terangsang dibandingkan dengan penisnya sendiri.

Tatapan Chanyeol mengarah ke mulut Baekhyun. "Selamat," katanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Kau belum mengumpat sejak tadi, padahal kita sudah bersama selama setengah jam. Kau bahkan tidak memaki-maki ketika kutarik keluar dari supermarket."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin keharusan membayar denda itu berhasil berpengaruh pada alam bawah sadarnya. Baekhyun masih memikirkan banyak sumpah serapah, tapi tidak kena denda kalau ia tidak mengucapkannya. Sudah ada kemajuan. Chanyeol memiringkan gelas dan meneguk isinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan terpana, sementara otot-otot leher Chanyeol yang kuat bekerja. Baekhyun berjuang meredakan dorongan hati yang kuat untuk melucuti pakaian lelaki itu.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia sering melihat orang lain minum sepanjang hidupnya, dan belum pernah berakibat seperti ini pada dirinya, bahkan belum pernah dengan satupun dari tiga mantan tunangannya.

"Lagi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol sudah meneguk habis isi gelasnya dan meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja makan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol menolak, seraya memandang Baekhyun. Tatapan penuh nafsu itu menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun, kepala hingga kaki.

Baekhyun duduk di atas meja, sementara Chanyeol memilih kursi di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka percakapan dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan baik. Baekhyun memekik tertawa ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia melemparkan dirinya kembali ke kursi sedemikian keras sehingga ia justru terjatuh. Ia duduk di lantai memeganggi rusuknya, yang sudah jauh berkurang sakitnya tapi sekarang terpaksa mulai membutuhkan perawatan ekstra lagi. Namun ia tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. BooBoo mendekat dengan waswas, tetapi kucing gembul itu memutuskan tidak ingin berada dalam jangkuan Baekhyun dan sebagai gantinya mencari tempat perlindungan di bawah kursi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengangkat BooBoo. Ia memangku kucing itu dan membelai-belainya. BooBoo memejamkan mata dan mendengkur. Si kucing mendengkur, dan Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun, menunggu hingga tawa yang terbahak-bahak itu mereda ke tawa terkikik dan desahan. Baekhyun duduk di lantai sambil memeluk rusuknya, matanya basah oleh air mata.

"Perlu bantuan untuk berdiri?" tanya Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kau kuperingatkan. Kalau tanganku menyentuhmu, mungkin sulit dilepaskan lagi."

"Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun seraya bangkit berdiri dengan hati-hati dan menyeka matanya dengan serbet.

"Bagus. Aku tak suka mengusik...siapa namanya? BooBoo? Kenapa kucing dinamakan seperti itu?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja ibuku."

"Kucing seharusnya mendapat nama yang sesuai. Menamainya BooBoo sama saja dengan menamai anak laki-lakimu Alice. BooBoo seharusnya dinamai Tiger, atau Romeo—"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Romeo tidak masuk hitungan," sahutnya.

"Maksudmu dia—?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kukira BooBoo nama yang sangat bagus untuknya. Meskipun BooHoo akan lebih cocok," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun harus memegangi rusuknya dengan amat sangat kencang agar tidak meledak tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. "Kau memang khas laki-laki," katanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku jadi apa, ballerina?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menjadi apa pun selain dia apa adanya. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang pernah menimbulkan gelembung gairah di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya seperti sampanye, dan itu kemajuan besar, mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka hanya saling menghina. Baru tiga hari berlalu sejak ciuman pertama mereka, tiga hari yang terasa seperti seabad karena belum ada ciuman-ciuman lagi sampai Baekhyun meraih telinga besar Chanyeol untuk menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengannya di supermarket tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar prinsip yang menyebalkan itu?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya setengah terkatup.

Baekhyun tahu pikiran lelaki itu tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada dalam benaknya sendiri. "Aku masih mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankannya," sahutnya.

"Tapi kau juga mempertimbangkannya lagi, bukan?" timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dengan ragu, karena ia tahu Chanyeol benar. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia mulai mempertimbangkan lagi prinsipnya itu. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur," katanya santai seolah sedang mengajak anak kecil untuk bermain bersama.

"Pikirmu kau cuma perlu bilang "Ayo, tidur", dan aku akan langsung pasrah?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak, aku ingin punya kesempatan untuk melakukan sedikit lebih dari itu sebelum kau pasrah," jawab Chanyeol, masih dengan nada santai yang sama.

"Aku takkan pasrah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sedang...datang bulan."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan asal dan tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kemudian ia segera memaki dirinya, itu adalah alasan terbodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Kini ia berharap dua hal. Pertama, ia berharap saat ini ia adalah perempuan yang sedang mengalami menstruasi. Tapi Baekhyun adalah laki-laki sejak lahir, dan laki-laki tidak mungkin mengalami menstruasi. Jadi jelas itu hal yang mustahil. Dan kedua, ia berharap Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, meski tidak tahu malu lelaki itu tidak bodoh.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertemu. "Kau apa?" tanyanya mulai marah.

"Eum...itu, menstruasi. Mungkin kau pernah dengar itu—" Baekhyun masih melanjutkan alasan tidak masuk akalnya, dan masih berharap Chanyeol memang benar-benar bodoh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Aku punya kakak perempuan. Kupikir aku tahu sedikit tentang menstruasi. Dan aku tahu menstruasi hanya dialami oleh perempuan, sedangkan kau laki-laki. Kau berbohong," katanya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah seorang intersex?"

"Omong kosong!"

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya dan mengumpat dalam hati. "Oke, aku memang berbohong. Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya tidak siap, oke?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun semakin tajam. Jelas, ia tidak setuju dengan alasan Baekhyun. "Dulu kau menghentikanku," geramnya, memejamkan mata seolah tiba-tiba ia kesakitan. "Aku sudah sungguh ingin sekali, dan kau hentikan."

"Kau buat ini terdengar seperti penghianatan," cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Tawaran tidak tahu malu itu membuat Baekhyun mengerjap. Bekhyun pikir Chanyeol sama romantisnya dengan batu karang, tapi entah kenapa mampu membuatnya menjadi terangsang.

"Mungkin untuk pemanasan kau hanya akan bertanya, "kau terangsang?"," gerutunya.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat tidak sabar. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak," tolak Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun!" Chanyeol bersandar kembali ke kursi dan memejamkan mata lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak mau. Aku sedang malas."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi...tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sebab aku tidak ingin!" bentak Baekhyun. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku mengerti. PMS," katanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit memandang Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sedang menstruasi, kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"PMS itu sebelumnya, tolol."

"Nah, sepertinya kau sangat paham dengan masalah ini. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau ini memang perempuan? Kau perempuan, huh?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan terhina. Meski tadi ia memang berharap menjadi perempuan yang sedang mengalami menstruasi, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar berharap seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk tidak tidur dengan Chanyeol sekarang, meski sebenarnya ia juga menginginkannya. Dan Baekhyun akui, itu adalah alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ia buat. Ia paling tidak suka dianggap seperti perempuan. Semanis apa pun wajahnya, ia bukan perempuan. Ia adalah laki-laki tulen!

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum, nampak senang menggoda pemuda manis tersebut. Kemudian katanya, "Kau tahu sayang, satu-satunya ahli PMS adalah laki-laki. Itulah sebabnya laki-laki sangat bagus dalam berperang. Mereka sudah mempelajari cara Lari dan Menghindar di rumah. Tapi karena kau adalah perempuan," ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Baekhyun seolah ingin menyakinkan diri. "Ya, kau pasti perempuan. Karena itu, kau—"

Baekhyun sudah akan melemparkan penggorengan pada Chanyeol, tapi BooBoo berada di antara mereka. Dan bagaimana pun, ia harus mencari penggorengnya dulu. Chanyeol cengar-cengir melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan teriakan marah Baekhyun. Ia masih saja terus menggodanya. "Tidak, kau pasti perempuan yang sedang mengalami PMS, kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai. "Kau tahu mengapa PMS disebut PMS? Sebab "penyakit sapi gila" sudah dipakai."

Oke, lupakan penggorengan. Baekhyun celingukan mencari pisau. "Keluar dari rumahku!" teriaknya marah.

Chanyeol meletakkan BooBoo di lantai dan berdiri, jelas siap Lari dan Menghindar. "Tenang," katanya sambil meletakkan kursi di antara mereka.

"Tenang? Brengsek! Sialan, dimana pisau dagingku?" Baekhyun celingukan dengan frustasi. Kalau saja ia sudah lebih lama tinggal di sini, ia pasti tahu dimana ia meletakkan segalanya.

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan belakang kursi, memutari meja, dan mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda manis itu ingat laci mana yang berisi pisau-pisau. "Kau berhutang lima puluh dolar padaku," katanya, menyeringai sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dirinya.

"Jangan senang dulu! Sudah kubilang aku takkan membayar kalau kau yang salah," Baekhyun melontarkan kemarahannya melalui matanya sehingga ia dapat mempelototi Chanyeol dengan lebih efektif.

Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium Baekhyun. Waktu terasa berhenti lagi bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, karena lengannya bergeser memeluk leher Baekhyun. Mulutnya panas dan lapar, cara menciumnya tidak seperti yang sepantasnya dilakukan tapi toh masih dibiarkan oleh Baekhyun. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang enak dan menggairahkan mengisi paru-paru Baekhyun, meresap ke dalam kulitnya. Tangan Chanyeol menangkup pantat Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar sejajar, pinggul ketemu pinggul.

"Kita tidak bisa," bisik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya seinci dari bibir Baehyun.

"Kita bisa melakukan yang lainnya," gumam Chanyeol sebagai jawabannya.

Lalu Chanyeol duduk sambil memangku Baekhyun, agak memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang dan menahannya dengan lengannya. Dengan cekatan tangannya menyelinap ke balik garis leher kaos Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan senang saat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang kasar mengusapnya. Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Lalu mereka berdua menahan napas ketika tangan Chanyeol membelai-belai _nipple_ Baekhyun, menikmati kelembutannya.

Dalam diam Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menarik lepas kaos Baekhyun ke atas kepalanya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun berbaring setengah telanjang di pangkuan Chanyeol, napasnya menderu-deru dan dalam sementara ia menatap Chanyeol yang memandanginya. Ujung jari Chanyeol yang kasar melingkari _nipple_ -nya dengan ringan, membuat _nipple_ -nya menegak perlahan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang meliputi dirinya. Dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan jemari-jemarinya untuk tidak bergerak ke bawah, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang mulai bangun perlahan di balik celana pendek itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat hingga tubuh Baekhyun melengkung tertopang lengannya, lalu menunduk ke dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol lembut, sama sekali tidak tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun tertegun dengan kehatian-hatian Chanyeol sekarang, setelah diciumi dengan rakus sebelumnya. Chanyeol menyurukkan wajahnya ke _nipple_ Baekhyun, mencium dan menjilatinya dengan lembut. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mulai menghisapnya dengan perlahan dan mantap, Baekhyun sudah begitu siap seolah Chanyeol telah menyentuhnya dengan kabel bermuatan listrik. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya, tidak sanggup menghentikan punggungnya yang melengkung tak terkendali dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nadinya berdenyut sangat cepat sehingga ia merasa pusing.

Baekhyun tidak berdaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah akan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol berhenti, itu karena kemauan Chanyeol sendiri, bukan kemauan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol bergetar. Tubuhnya yang berguncang seakan Chanyeol sedang kedinginan, meskipun kulitnya terasa panas. Chanyeol duduk tegak dan menekankan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun, matanya terpejam erat, sementara tangannya mengusap-usap pinggul dan punggung Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Kalau saja aku bisa berada di dalammu," kata Chanyeol dengan nada tegang. "Aku akan cuma bertahan sekitar dua detik. Mungkin."

Baekhyun berpikir dirinya sinting. Pasti, karena dua detik Chanyeol kedengarannya lebih baik daripada apapun lagi yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini juga. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir membengkak. Ia menginginkan dua detik itu. Ia sangat menginginkannya, karena baik _nipple_ maupun penisnya seolah mengatakan hal yang sama. Keras dan tegang.

Chanyeol menunduk memandang nipple Baekhyun, lalu bersuara setengah merengek dan mengerang. Sambil menggumakan makian ia membungkuk dan menyambar kaos Baekhyun dari lantai, kemudian menyodorkannya ke dada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin lebih baik ini kau pakai lagi," katanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu," kata Baekhyun. Ia sendiri bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya seperti orang terbius. Tapi sepertinya lengannya tidak bisa berfungsi. Keduanya tetap melingkari leher Chanyeol.

"Kalau kaos ini tidak kau pakai, kita ke kamar," kata Chanyeol lagi.

Itu bukan ancaman yang berlebihan menurut Baekhyun, manakala setiap sel dalam tubuhnya mengataka "Ya! Ya! Ya!". Sepanjang ia dapat menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakannya, ia tetap dalam posisi kuat. Tetapi ia mulai sangat ragu apakah ia akan sanggup menghentikan Chanyeol menundukkannya selama beberapa hari, apalagi beberapa minggu dengan cara seperti yang telah direncanakannya. Menyiksa lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kedengarannya sudah tidak menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya, karena sekarang ia tahu betapa dirinya juga akan ikut tersiksa.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua lengan Baekhyun ke kaosnya dan memakaikan kembali kaos itu melewati kepala Baekhyun. Ternyata kaos itu terbalik, tapi siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Kau berusaha membunuhku," tuduh Chanyeol. "Akan kubuat kau membayarnya juga."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol. Sama seperti lengannya, rupanya ada yang salah juga dengan tulang punggungnya. Ia tidak dapat tetap tegak.

"Bukannya mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk memasukimu selama setengah jam, aku akan berhenti pada dua puluh sembilan menit."

Baekhyun tergelak. "Kukira kau cuma bertahan selama dua detik," ujarnya.

"Itu untuk yang pertama kali, yang kedua kali kita akan membuat tempat tidur kebakaran," timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu sebaiknya ia turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Pinngulnya terdesak oleh Chanyeol yang sudah begitu terangsang seperti batang besi, dan membicarakan tentang seks takkan menolong. Jika ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol sekarang, seharusnya ia berdiri. Namun ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol, dan hanya sebagian kecil otaknya yang masih waspada.

Bagaimanapun, sebagian kecil otaknya itu terus-menerus memperingatkan. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalamannya yang tidak enak untuk tidak menganggap berbahagia-selamanya akan terjadi pada dirinya, dan hanya karena ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama sangat tertarik satu sama lain bukan berarti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari seks diantara mereka.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Sebaiknya aku berdiri, kan?" tanyanya.

"Kalaupun kau harus berdiri, lakukan pelan-pelan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Sebegitu gawatnya, huh?"

"Sebut saja aku gunung Etna."

"Etna siapa?"

Chanyeol tertawa, sesuai yang diharapkan Baekhyun, tetapi terdengar tegang. Dengan hati-hati sekali Baekhyun meninggalkan pangkuan lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengernyit dan dengan canggung bangkit berdiri. Bagian depan celananya tampak tidak jelas bentuknya, ada yang mencuat. Baekhyun mencoba tidak memandanginya, seraya berusaha menutupi bagian depan celananya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai keluargamu," kata Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tampak seakan menemui kesulitan mengikuti perubahan pokok pembicaraan itu.

"Keluargamu. Ceritakan padaku tentang mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari...kau tahu," Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat "kau tahu" dalam nada bertanya. "Kau bilang tadi kau punya kakak perempuan."

"Ya. Aku hanya dua bersaudara."

"Apakah keluargamu dekat."

"Yah, cukup dekat."

Pengalihan itu telah berhasil. Chanyeol tampak sedikit lebih santai daripada sesaat sebelumnya, meskipun tatapannya masih cenderung mengarah ke dada dan pantat Baekhyun. Agar Chanyeol tidak melamun saja, Baekhyun menuangkan segelas es teh lagi dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah pernah menikah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Satu kali, sekitar lima tahun lalu," jawab Chanyeol seraya memainkan gelas di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tak suka menjadi suami polisi, aku tak suka menjadi suami uke nakal. Selesai. Dia langsung kabur ke Jepang begitu surat cerai ditandatangi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Apa menurutmu aku nakal?"

Tuhan tahu Baekhyun tidak selalu bertingkah sopan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba memikirkannya dan menyadari, bahwa ternyata ia belum pernah bertingkah laku sopan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau memang sangat menakutkan, tapi kau tidak nakal," jawab Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun. Lalu supaya adil ia berkata, "Tidak, aku belum pernah menikah. Tapi aku sudah pernah bertunangan tiga kali."

Gelas yang hendak diteguk Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan, dan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan terkejut. "Tiga kali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kukira aku tak begitu bagus dalam urusan hubungan romantis."

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali ke pantat Baekhyun. "Oh, entahlah. Kau bagus sekali untuk membuatku tertarik terus-menerus," ujarnya kemudian.

"Jadi mungkin kau mutan," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, mati kutu. "Tunangan keduaku memutuskan bahwa dia masih mencintai mantan pacarnya, yang rasanya bukan mantan sama sekali. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dua yang lainnya."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Barangkali mereka ketakutan," katanya.

Ketakutan! Karena beberapa alasan, bagi Baekhyun itu menyakitkan, tapi hanya sedikit. Baekhyun merasa bibir bawahnya bergetar saat bertanya, "Aku tidak sejelek itu, kan?"

"Lebih jelek," sahut Chanyeol nyengir. "Kau memang sulit dan susah ditebak. Untungnya aku juga suka marah-marah. Sekarang, jika kau mau membalik pakaianmu, akan kuajak kau keluar makan malam. Kalau burger bagaimana?"

"Aku lebih suka Chinese food," jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan di lorong pendek menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah kuduga," Chanyeol menggumamkan jawab itu, tetapi Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar dan melepaskan kaosnya.

 **Tbc**


	10. Part 9

**Part 9 update! Have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 9**

 _Do Kyungsoo House. Saturday, 09.30 AM._

Akhir pekan. Setelah lima hari yang melelahkan di kantor, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan santai di rumah. Namun sepertinya tidak kali ini. Ia kembali menemukan sebuah amplop besar di dalam kotak posnya. Selama berjam-jam ia hanya memandang amplop besar itu, ia ingin membukanya tetapi takut melihat hadiah "kejutan" seperti apa yang menunggunya di dalam. Ia menuangkan segelas es teh dan duduk serta mempelajari benda itu, seolah-olah ia dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya tanpa harus membukanya. Sebenarnya, hadiah-hadiah itu bisa jadi menyenangkan bahkan menimbulkan rasa sayang, jika ia tidak berpikir bahwa Suho mempermainkannya, berhubungan dengannya sementara laki-laki tampan itu juga menemui orang lain.

 _Bukalah dan cari tahu_ , Kyungsoo memerintahkan dirinya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu dan merogoh ke dalamnya. Isinya sebuah cincin, sebuah catatan tanpa namanya dan beberapa sketsa lagi. Kyungsoo memperhatikan cincin itu sesaat, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dan beralih pada catatan. Ia membaca catatannya sebelum melihat pada sketsa.

 **Aku memimpikanmu seperti ini, memimpikan kita bersama. Aku memimpikan kau menyukai apa pun yang kulakukan padamu.**

Kyungsoo menemukan tiga sketsa di dalam amplop. Tiap sketsanya lebih kasar dan menjijikan daripada yang sebelumnya, dan ketiganya menggambarkan Kyungsoo telanjang dan menggoda dalam berbagai tampilan S&M (Sado Masokhis). Kyungsoo dicambuk, diikat, terbaring dirantai pada sebuah tempat tidur besi, sebuah _sex toys_ di mulutnya dan ujung _sex toys_ lainnya terjulur keluar di antara kakinya yang terbuka. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Kyungsoo merobek sketsa dan pesan itu hingga menjadi serpihan, memasukkan serpihannya dan cincin itu kembali ke dalam amplop, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya mengambil kalung, _cologne_ , semua foto, catatan, dan sketsa dari atas lemari dimana ia menyimpannya. Ia meletakkan benda-benda yang bukan kertas di kantong celananya dan mengapit catatan juga sketsa dibawah ketiaknya, lalu membawa semua barang itu ke dapur. Ia mengambil korek api, kemudian beranjak keluar. Ditaruhnya kertas-kertas di dalam panggangan bata besar dan menyalakan korek api itu hingga membakar tepian-tepian kertas, lalu ia melemparkan benda-benda yang lain ke dalam tempat sampah.

Kim Suho bukan kekasih idaman. Dia bukan . Bukan laki-laki yang sopan. Ia orang gila. Orang cabul. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu. Lay bisa memilikinya jika dia menginginkannya. Jika Lay menyukai gaya bercinta Suho.

Hari itu Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan peringatan yang singkat dan jelas untuk Suho melalui ponselnya, sebelum kemudian ia memblokir nomor Suho, memperingatkan jika laki-laki itu mengirimkan paket lain seperti apapun untuknya, ia akan menelepon polisi. Ia berpikir itu akan mengakhiri segalanya. Ini sudah cukup.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Present Day._

Setelah makan malam bersama di hari sabtu, Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun pada pukul enam minggu pagi dengan menyiram jendela kamarnya dengan selang air, lalu memanggil pemuda manis itu keluar untuk membantunya mencuci Pikapnya. Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat memakai pakaiannya, meneguk secangkir kopi, dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol di luar. Chanyeol ingin Pikapnya bukan hanya dicuci; ia juga ingin Pikapnya dilapis dan dikilapkan, dengan krom bersih dan mengkilat, bagian dalamnya disedot dengan penyedot debu, semua jendelanya dicuci. Setelah dua jam kerja keras, Pikap itu nampak berkilauan. Kemudian Chanyeol memasukkannya ke garasi dan bertanya apa yang akan dimasak Baekhyun untuk sarapan.

Mereka melewatkan hari itu bersama. Bertengkar, tertawa, menonton permainan bola di TV dan siap untuk keluar makan malam ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol menciumnya sekilas lalu berkata,

"Aku tak tahu kapan aku kembali."

Saat melihat Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, pria itu adalah polisi. Selama Chanyeol tetap menjadi polisi, hidupnya akan terdiri atas serangkaian gangguan dan panggilan darurat. Kencan-kencan batal akan termasuk dalam paket itu. Baekhyun sudah memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan memperdulikannya. Ia kuat, ia dapat mengatasinya. Tetapi kalau Chanyeol dalam bahaya...Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia dapat mengatasinya sebaik mungkin. Masihkah Chanyeol bertugas pada satuan gugus tugas itu? Apakah itu tugas tetap, atau semacam tugas sementara?

Baekhyun hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang penegak hukum, tapi jelas ia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak. Chanyeol kembali hari senin malam, lelah, uring-uringan, dan kelihatan tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang dikerjakannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, namun membiarkan lelaki itu tidur di kursi santainya yang besar sementara ia sendiri membaca, bergelung di sofa dengan bersandar pada satu dari dua bantal yang masih tersisa.

Bersama dengan Chanyeol seperti ini, bukan berkencan atau apa pun, hanya bersama, entah bagaimana terasa... pas. Memandanginya tidur. Menikmati bunyi napasnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak—belum berani mengucapkan kata yang berawalan huruf C untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Terlalu cepat, dan Baekhyun masih terlalu takut akibat pengalaman-pengalamannya di masa lalu untuk percaya begitu saja bahwa perasaan menggebu-gebu ketika ia bersama Chanyeol akan berlangsung selamanya. Rasa takutnya juga akan menjadi alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia ragu-ragu tidur dengan lelaki itu. Ya, membuat Chanyeol frustasi memang menyenangkan dan ia menikmati tatapan panas lelaki itu ketika memandangnya, namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Baekhyun masih takut membiarkan Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Barangkali minggu depan.

 ***ChanBaek***

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Ia telah mengirim pesan peringatan pada Suho dan membakar hadiah-hadiah sialan itu. Tapi rupanya ia salah, benar-benar salah. Beberapa hari kemudian sebuah amplop kembali muncul di kotak pos saat Kyungsoo pulang. Selama berjam-jam Kyungsoo hanya memandangi amplop itu, ia ingin membukanya tetapi takut melihat hadiah "kejutan" seperti apa yang menunggu di dalam. Perasaan senang dan tersanjung yang dulu ia rasakan saat menerima hadiah-hadiah itu, kini telah berubah menjadi perasaan takut. Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia kelamnya sendiri lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk datang secepat mungkin. Dan saat Baekhyun datang, Kyungsoo menceritakan segalanya, di mulai dengan "pesan cinta" pertama dan berakhir dengan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun amplop tertutup yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah meja dapur.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuang benda-benda lainnya, Kyungie," Baekhyun berkata padanya. "Kau seharusnya menyimpannya untuk polisi. Mereka akan memerlukan semua bukti yang bisa di dapat untuk menahan Kim Suho."

"Aku...aku tidak memikirkan itu," kata Kyungsoo mengaku. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya hilang, keluar dari rumah, keluar dari penglihatanku selamanya."

"Kau ingin aku membukanya?" tanya Baekhyun, menunjuk pada amplop itu.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau di sini bersamaku sebelum aku melakukannya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan," Baekhyun berdiri di belakang kursi Kyungsoo dan menekan tangan ke bahu sang sahabat untuk menenangkannya. "Aku di sini."

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat hingga ia berhenti sebentar setelah mengangkat amplop itu. "Aku gugup sekali. Ini yang telah dia lakukan padaku dan aku membiarkannya melakukan itu. Aku bodoh sekali."

Tersulut oleh kemarahan Kyungsoo merobek amplop itu, membaliknya dan melihat saat dua amplop kecil juga tiga lembar kertas gambar terbang keluar, mengambang ke meja. Ia memperhatikan bahwa salah satu amplop itu tipis dan satunya lagi menggelembung, seolah-olah di dalamnya berisi gelembung plastik.

"Dia selalu mengirimkan pesan," kata Kyungsoo meraih amplop yang tipis terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin kau harus membuka yang satu lebih dulu dan melihat sketsanya, lalu membaca pesan itu," usul Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, merobek amplop tipis dan mengeluarkan pesan itu. Ia membaca pesan itu dalam hati,

 **Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan ingin menyenangkanku. Segera, secepat mungkin, kita akan bersama dan kau dapat menunjukkan padaku betapa pedulinya dirimu.**

Kyungsoo menyerahkan catatan itu pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah kita harus memakai sarung tangan atau sesuatu? Jika ada sidik jari..." kata Baekhyun sedikit ragu menerima catatan itu.

"Baca saja pesannya, oke?" kata Kyungsoo memotong, air mata menggenangi matanya.

Baekhyun mengambil pesan itu, berhati-hati memegangnya di pinggir, lalu membacanya. "Buka amplop yang satunya," katanya pada Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kyungsoo membuka amplop yang menggelembung dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kotak. Ia merobek lapisan luarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang kaki. Ia menjatuhkannya di atas meja seolah-olah memegangnya dapat membakar jari-jarinya.

"Sekarang sketsanya," Baekhyun berkata lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membaliknya dan melihatnya satu-persatu, lalu menyerahkan pada Baekhyun. Hanya dengan melihat pada sektsa itu saja membuatnya mual. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat sketsa-sketsa itu.

"Oh, Kyungie, ini menjijikan," Baekhyun berkata. "Jika Kim Suho yang menggambar ini, dia gila. Dan jika dia ingin melakukan semua ini padamu, dia berbahaya."

Baekhyun mengibaskan sketsa ketiga di udara. "Sketsa ini menggambarkan kau dengan leher tersayat dan darah menetes ke dadamu," ia menyingkirkan sketsa itu, lalu bergegas melintasi dapur dan mengambil telepon. "Aku akan menelepon Chanyeol sekarang. Dia polisi. Jika dia tidak dapat menahan Kim Suho dengan dakwaan lain, dia dapat menahan Kim Suho dengan tuduhan melecehkanmu."

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menunggu. Aku akan menelepon polisi. Seperti yang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan," Baekhyun bersiap menekan nomor kantor polisi.

"Kita akan menelepon polisi dan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi...tapi aku tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Suho adalah orang yang mengirimkan sketsa, hadiah, dan pesan-pesan itu padaku."

"Siapa lagi yang bisa? Dia juga seorang seniman dan butuh seorang seniman yang sangat berbakat untuk menggambar sketsa-sketsa yang kasar dan menjijikan itu. Dan dia menggodamu selama berapa lama? Berminggu-minggu? Berbulan-bulan? Dan saat dia menerima pesanmu hari itu, dia tidak datang padamu dan menyangkal bahwa dia adalah orang yang mengirimkan semua ini padamu."

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya. Tapi..."

"Kita akan menelepon Chanyeol, mengatakan semuanya dan membiarkannya mengambil alih. Katakan saja padanya bahwa kau pikir benda-benda ini dikirimkan oleh Kim Suho, tetapi kau tidak yakin."

"Itulah, Baekie. Aku tidak yakin. Tidak sekarang. Bagaimana jika orang lain yang mengirimkannya?"

"Maka polisi akan menemukan orang itu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana? Bagaimana mereka akan menemukannya? Bagaimana jika orang itu terus mengirimkan benda-benda ini? Bagaimana jika..."

"Yang terpenting lebih dulu. Mari libatkan polisi dan kita berlanjut dari sana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal, lalu menjemput ibuku di rumah nenek pukul tujuh," ia melirik arlojinya. "Ini sudah pukul enam lewat. Mungkin aku harus menunggu hingga besok untuk menelepon polisi."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan menundanya. Telepon dan batalkan rencanamu untuk kembali ke kantor. Kau bisa mengambil berkas-berkas itu besok pagi," usul Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu malam ini untuk rapat besok siang."

"Oke, begini saja. Kita akan pergi ke kantor polisi terlebih dulu. Kau pakai mobilmu dan aku akan mengikuti dengan mobilku. Kita akan bicara pada polisi, menceritakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi, dan meninggalkan benda-benda ini," Baekhyun melirik pada isi amplop yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Lalu, apa pun laporan yang perlu diisi, kau bisa melakukannya besok. Tapi, lebih cepat polisi mengetahui ini, lebih baik untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengumpulkan benda-benda itu, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop yang terbuka, mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu berkata, "Ayo."

 ***ChanBaek***

Hari itu Yunho datang dan ikut bergabung dalam diskusi tim Kai tentang kasus Victoria. Meskipun ini bukan kasus miliknya, tapi Yunho tidak keberatan untuk membantu Kai dan timnya. Yunho mengetuk jarinya pada berkas yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berkata,

"Aku membawa laporan pendahuluan tentang Victoria. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, kematiannya disebabkan arteri karotisnya terluka saat si penyerang menyayat lehernya, lebih kurang dari ujung ke ujung. Lehernya disayat dari kiri ke kanan dengan cara yang mengindikasikan pembunuhnya ada di belakang, mungkin di atasnya, dan pembunuh itu menarik lehernya ke belakang dan mengiriskan pisaunya melintang ke bawah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda luka perlawanan, jadi sepertinya Victoria tidak melawan orang itu. Pisaunya bermata halus, yang berarti tidak ada tanda-tanda pisau yang jelas di leher Victoria. Pembunuhnya mungkin memastikan ketajaman benda itu karena tujuannya adalah mengakhiri hidup Victoria dengan cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit."

"Kupikir kita telah memutuskan bahwa dia telah menyiksa Victoria, lalu mengapa dia harus peduli jika kematian Victoria cepat dan tidak sakit?" Lay bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," kata Yunho melihat pada Chanyeol.

"Dia telah mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya dari Victoria, dengan memperkosa dan menyiksa Victoria," Chanyeol berkata. "Ketika tiba saat untuk mengakhiri segalanya, dia telah selesai dengan Victoria. Yang diinginkannya adalah menyingkirkan Victoria secepat mungkin. Kurasa dia berpikir bahwa caranya membunuh Victoria adalah hadiah bagi Victoria karena telah memberikan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Pikiran sakit macam apa yang akan melihatnya seperti itu, percaya bahwa Victoria akan memberikan semua bagi laki-laki itu?" kata Kai mengerutkan dahi. "Victoria tidak memberi, laki-laki itu mengambil segalanya darinya, bahkan nyawanya.

"Laki-laki kita ini tidak hanya sakit jiwa, tetapi juga pintar," Yunho berkata. "Dia memotong kuku-kuku jari tangan dan kaki Victoria, serta membersihkan kotoran di bawah kuku Victoria, tidak meninggalkan jejak bukti. Dia juga mencuci rambut dan tubuh Victoria sebelum membuangnya."

"Jadi dia bukan orang gila yang membabi buta," Kai melingkarkan tangan kanan ke pinggangnya, lalu menyangga siku kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan dan menempelkan dagu di atas tangan kirinya yang terangkat.

"Kau benar, dia gila, tapi jelas tidak membabi buta," kata Yunho setuju. "Siapa pun dia, dia menyukai seks yang kasar, dia membuat korbannya menderita dan dia cukup pintar untuk memindahkan semua bukti pada mayat."

"Bagaimana dengan bukti di tempat mayat itu ditemukan?" Lay bertanya.

"Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, paling tidak untuk saat ini," jawabnya.

"Dan hanya itu yang kita punya," Chanyeol berkata. "Tidak ada. Kita sudah menyisihkan dua tersangka yang paling memungkinkan. Sang suami dan mantan kekasih."

"Yah, alibi mereka terbukti benar," Lay berkata. "Jadi, itu membawa kita kembali ke titik awal."

"Jika saja seseorang telah melihat sesuatu pada malam Victoria diculik," kata Kai menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke bibir. "Terakhir kali seseorang melihatnya adalah saat dia baru saja keluar dari _gym_ dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Jadi apa yang terjadi di antara gedung _gym_ dan mobil Victoria? Tidak ada bukti bahwa dia tiba di mobilnya, tetapi juga tidak ada bukti yang mengindikasikan dia tidak ke sana."

"Kalian semua tidak menemukan sesuatu milik Victoria di lapangan parkir, bukan? Tidak ada buku catatan, atau kertas yang terserak, atau tas tangannya, atau..." kata Yunho.

"Tida ada," kata Kai. "Dan tas serta buku-buku milik Victoria juga tidak ada di dalam mobil, yang menurut kita berarti dia membawa benda-benda itu bersamanya."

"Kecuali laki-laki yang menculiknya mengumpulkan semua benda milik Victoria setelah dia menangkap Victoria," Chanyeol mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja sambil memikirkan segalanya dengan seksama dalam pikirannya. "Jika Victoria membawa benda-benda itu bersamanya, aku punya satu pertanyaan. Jika dia sedang diculik, mengapa dia memegang tas dan benda-benda lainnya dengan erat, bukannya mencoba melawan laki-laki itu?"

"Dia tidak melawan laki-laki itu ya?" Kai menghembuskan napas saat memikirkan teori Chanyeol. "Sial, Victoria mengenal laki-laki itu. Dan karena suatu alasan, dia pergi bersama laki-laki itu dengan sukarela," ia menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Apakah aku benar? Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dimana mobil Victoria?" tanyanya.

"Mobil derek sudah mengambil dan membawanya ke sini," jawab Lay. "Mereka sudah memeriksa mobil itu dengan teliti dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, jadi mereka menyerahkannya ke tempat rongsokan Tedy. Yang terakhir kudengar, tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Victoria yang datang dan mengambilnya."

"Apa kalian meminta mekanik untuk memeriksa mobil itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Lay menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Mengapa kita perlu mekanik untuk memeriksanya? Mobil itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Victoria."

"Teleponlah ke tempat rongsokan Tedy," Chanyeol berkata. "Minta mereka untuk memeriksa apakah mobil itu bisa dihidupkan, dan jika tidak, mengapa?"

"Oh, sial!" Kai mengutuk pelan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya, setitik senyum terbentuk di tepian bibirnya.

"Kau tahu benar apa itu," Kai menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Mengapa seorang wanita tidak mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri? Mengapa dia menerima tumpangan dari orang lain? Karena mobilnya mogok."

"Yap," senyum Chanyeol melebar.

"Tersangka kita dengan sengaja merusak mobil Victoria, lalu dia menunggu untuk berpura-pura menolong saat mobil itu mogok," Kai mengerang. "Ooh...Victoria mengenalnya. Siapa pun dia, Victoria mengenalnya dan cukup mempercayainya untuk menerima pertolongan darinya."

"Jika dia menikmati apa yang diperbuatnya pada Victoria, mungkin hanya masalah waktu sebelum dia memilih korban kedua," kata Chanyeol, kembali mengetukkan jari ke meja.

"Aku setuju," Yunho berkata pada Chanyeol. "Tetapi itu jika kita menyimpulkan bawha Victoria adalah korban pertama."

"Apa kita kembali pada teori pembunuh berantai?" tanya Lay.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi Lay hyung, aku ingin kau menghubungi departemen-departemen kepolisian wilayah sekitar dalam radius seratus mil, dan cari tahu apakah ada pembunuhan lain yang mirip dengan Victoria dalam jangka waktu enam bulan. Tidak, buat itu menjadi setahun terakhir."

 ***ChanBaek***

Diskusi akhirnya selesai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Yunho beranjak pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain. Kai, Chanyeol dan Lay memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka sejenak di cafe favorit mereka. Namun baru saja Kai berdiri dari kursi, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Lalu sosok petugas Daniel muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan berkata,

"Maaf mengganggu, detektif Kai. Saya ingin melapor."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol dan Lay ikut memperhatikan petugas muda itu dari kursi mereka.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang datang melapor tentang kasus penguntit. Katanya ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan, hadiah-hadiah, dan gambar-gambar mengerikan padanya," lapor Daniel.

"Hadiah, pesan dan gambar-gambar mengerikan seperti apa?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Pemuda itu membawa gelang kaki, tetapi mengatakan dia membuang barang-barang lainnya," jawab Daniel.

"Apakah dia mengatakan, apa benda-benda itu?" Chanyeol ikut bertanya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku mencatatnya," petugas muda itu memeriksa catatannya sejenak. "Hadiah-hadiah itu adalah sebuah kalung, sebotol _cologne_ dan sebuah cincin."

Kai dan Chanyeol saling memandang sesaat. "Apakah dia masih ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Kai kemudian, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada si petugas muda.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia dan temannya datang mengatakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, dan dia akan kembali besok untuk mengajukan laporan resmi melawan seorang rekan kerjanya di kantornya," jawabnya.

"Siapa nama pemuda itu dan siapa rekan kerja yang dia percaya telah mengirimkan benda-benda itu padanya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Daniel kembali memeriksa catatannya. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah seorang akunting di Navilla Corp. Dan nama rekan kerjanya itu adalah Kim Suho. Dia adalah direktur di tempat Do Kyungsoo ini bekerja."

Lay yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan terkejut saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Daniel dengan mata melotot. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya diam. Kai melirik saat Lay beranjak pergi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mungkin pria itu ingin segera menelepon kekasihnya, untuk memastikan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi, Daniel," perintah Kai.

Setelah petugas muda itu pergi Chanyeol berkata pada Kai, "Dalam kasus Victoria, nama Kim Suho juga disebut karena Victoria pernah bekerja di galeri milik Kim Suho. Dan sekarang nama Kim Suho kembali disebut."

"Yah, sepertinya direktur muda itu cukup terkenal. Tapi ini baru dugaan, kan? Aku akan meminta Daniel mengatur pertemuan dengan Kim Suho secepatnya. Kita akan kembali bicara dengannya," kata Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lay hyung? Kim Suho itu kekasihnya," ujar Chanyeol.

Kai mendesah sesaat. "Yah, dia pasti sudah mengerti tentang ini. Dalam penyelidikan, perasaan pribadi harus dikesampingkan," sahutnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Ternyata cukup memakan waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk menemukan berkas-berkas penting miliknya. Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan berkas-berkas itu, ia segera memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, lalu bergegas pergi. Ia memacu mobilnya meninggalkan area gedung kantor Navilla Corp, menuju rumah neneknya yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, untuk menjemput ibunya.

Tuhan tahu ia telah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan Suho, catatan-catatan itu, hadiah-hadiah, dan sketsa-sketsanya. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah neneknya Kyungsoo dapat sedikit memikirkan hal yang lain. Langit yang mulai gelap tertutup awan, atau fakta bahwa lebih dari separuh perjalanan dari pusat kota Seoul ke rumah neneknya adalah sebuah jalan desa yang panjang, tidak dapat membantunya. Musik di radio sedikit membantunya dari kesendirian dan rasa tersingkir. Tetapi tak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat menghapus bayangan sketsa-sketsa yang dikirimkan Suho padanya hari ini, terutama sketsa yang menggambarkan tenggorokannya tersayat, dengan darah mengalir dari luka itu menuju ke dadanya yang telanjang. Pikiran sakit macam apa yang dapat menghasilkan karya mengerikan seperti itu?

Jika Suho adalah pengagum rahasianya, maka laki-laki itu perlu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, bukannya menjadi direktur di Navilla Corp. Kyungsoo terdiam saat ia berpikir dengan takut,

 _Tapi bagaimana jika itu bukan Suho? Bagaimana jika aku menghabiskan satu minggu memanjakan diriku dengan fantasi yang bahkan sangat-sangat tidak mungkin? Bagaimana jika polisi tidak dapat menemukan laki-laki itu? Bagaimana jika dia terus menguntitku?_

Kyungsoo menarik napas ketika di kejauhan ia melihat kilat membelah langit yang kelabu. Perasaan ngeri merayap di tengkuknya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Untung saja ia mendengarkan nasihat Baekhyun dan melapor ke polisi. Jika saja ia tidak mengijinkan sisi romantis dirinya yang bodoh membawa imajinasinya melayang tinggi saat ia menerima pesan pertama, ia tidak akan ada dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya menoleh ke belakang dan menyesali apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Besok ia akan kembali ke kantor polisi dan mengajukan pengaduan resmi. Petugas polisi itu menyarankan pada Kyungsoo untuk meminta seseorang selalu menemaninya hingga pihak berwajib memiliki wewenang untuk menyelidiki. Jika Suho adalah penguntit itu, maka kunjungan dari seorang polisi akan menghentikan pengejaran laki-laki itu terhadapnya.

 _Dan bagaimana jika itu bukan Suho?_

Kyungsoo terkejut saat gelegar guntur menggoyangkan mobilnya. Ia menjerit dan mencengkram kemudi erat-erat. Saraf-sarafnya tegang, hal terakhir yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Lagipula, apa yang membuatnya demikian gelisah? Ia berada di dalam mobilnya sendiri, dengan pintu terkunci, menyusuri jalur yang ia kenal dan berada di jalan yang aman.

Kyungsoo melirik pada jam digital yang menyala di _dashboard_. Pukul tujuh kurang dua belas menit. Ia akan terlambat. Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, mobilnya mengarah ke sebelah kanan. Secara bersamaan ia mendengar gemuruh dan merasakan goyangan yang menandakan ban mobilnya bocor.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dari semua hari, mengapa harus malam ini?" kata Kyungsoo merasa kesal, sekaligus semakin gelisah. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berhenti, Kyungsoo mengurangi kecepatan dan mencari-cari tempat dimana ia dapat menepi dengan aman. Tentu saja, ban mobilnya bocor di tengah antah-berantah, tidak ada satu rumah pun yang terlihat. Yang dapat ia lihat di sekelilingnya hanyalah pepohonan dan berhektar-hektar tanah persawahan.

 _Di sana ada tempat_ , Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat sebidang tanah yang mungkin pernah menjadi jalan desa, tetapi sekarang sebagian telah tertutup rumput dan ilalang. Cepat-cepat ia berbelok ke kanan, menepikan kendaraannya dari jalan raya lalu berhenti. Ia membiarkan mesin dan lampu mobil tetap menyala, lalu menyetel perseneling dalam keadaan diam. Sembari mengangkat tangan dari kemudi, ia menarik napas panjang.

 _Kau tidak sedang dalam bahaya. Kau bisa menelepon minta tolong_ , Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil tasnya dari kursi penumpang, membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon rumah neneknya. Saat ibunya mengangkat teleponnya pada dering ketiga, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega dan mengecilkan suara radio.

"Eomma? Oh, syukurlah," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar aneh," tanya ibunya. Suaranya terdengar mulai cemas di ujung telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma. Tetapi ban mobilku bocor, sepertinya aku akan terlambat sampai di sana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta sepupumu Minho untuk mencarimu. Dimana kau tepatnya?"

"Aku kira-kira satu mil dari kantorku. Di jalan 157."

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta Minho datang secepatnya ke tempatmu. Hati-hati dan tetap kunci pintumu, kau dengar?"

"Ya, eomma. Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan meneleponmu kembali saat Minho berangkat, jika kau mau."

"Telepon saja jika dia tidak dapat datang secepatnya karena suatu alasan, dan jika aku tidak bisa datang menjemput eomma malam ini, sebaiknya eomma menginap di rumah nenek saja."

"Oke. Apa kau ingin terus bicara denganku untuk sementara waktu?"

"Tidak, eomma. Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang. Telepon aku jika Minho tidak bisa datang."

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari ibunya, Kyungsoo segera menutup teleponnya, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia duduk di mobil, sendirian dalam keheningan kelabu jalan yang sepi. Di kejauhan petir bergemuruh dan kilat menyambar zig-zag di langit. Ia berharap Minho akan tiba secepatnya, dan sedikit memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengerti cara mengganti ban bocor. Yah, itu fakta kecil yang menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo melirik pada alat pengukur bensin dan tersenyum saat melihat bahwa ia masih memiliki lebih dari setengah tangki bensin. Ia membiarkan mesin, lampu mobil dan radio menyala. Ia memperbesar volume radio dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke kemudi, mengikuti irama musik. Saat ia mulai bernyanyi, ketegangan segera terangkat dari otot-ototnya dan ia merasa santai. Ia berkonsentrasi pada alunan musik, menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Kyungsoo sedang menyanyikan lagu cinta klasik, ia melihat sepasang lampu mobil menyala terang mendekatinya dari arah berlawanan. Yah, itu tidak mungkin Minho—karena dua alasan. Pertama, mobil itu datang dari arah yang salah. Dan yang kedua, belum ada lima menit sejak ia menelepon ibunya.

 _Jangan panik. Tetap tenang_ , Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kendaraan tersebut mendekat ke samping mobilnya, kemudian memperlambat lajunya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Tetapi saat si pengemudi melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangan, Kyungsoo menarik napas lega karena ia mengenali laki-laki tersebut. Kendaraan itu menepi tepat di depan mobil Kyungsoo. Sang pengemudi memarkir mobilnya, membuka pintu dan keluar. Saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah jendela mobilnya, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah laki-laki itu dan tersenyum, lalu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hai," Kyungsoo berkata. "Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku saat kau datang."

"Kulihat ban mobilmu bocor," laki-laki itu melihat ke sekeliling area tersebut. "Tempat yang buruk untuk terjadi hal seperti ini."

"Sepupuku sedang menuju kemari. Apa kau keberatan menemaniku hingga sepupuku datang?"

"Jika kau mau, aku dapat mengganti ban mobilmu."

"Oh, itu bagus sekali. Bagaimana aku dapat berterima kasih padamu? Aku sudah hampir telat menjemput eomma di rumah nenekku."

"Hei, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Tinggalkan saja mobilmu di sini dan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah nenekmu untuk menjemput eomma-mu," saran laki-laki itu. "Aku yakin sepupumu dan aku dapat memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membawa mobilmu ke rumah nenekmu nanti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setuju. "Itu ide yang bagus. Kau penyelamat hidupku," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mematikan lampu, radio dan mesin mobil, lalu mengambil tasnya sebelum menutup pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada sang penyelamat.

"Kau dan Minho, sepupuku, akan membutuhkan ini," katanya.

Laki-laki itu menaruh tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo dan menggiring pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu ke mobilnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, laki-laki itu mengambil kotak pendingin dan kantong belanja kecil dari kursi penumpang dan membawa benda-benda itu bersamanya ke sisi yang lain. Segera setelah Kyungsoo duduk, ia melemparkan kantong belanja ke belakang sebelum kemudian membuka kotak pendingin.

" _Coke atau beer_?" ia bertanya. "Aku punya dua-duanya.

"Oh, terima kasih. _Coke_ saja," jawab Kyungsoo.

Di sini lumayan panas," laki-laki itu berkata seraya memasukkan kunci kontak dan menyalakan mesin. "Perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum udaranya menjadi dingin."

"Aku benar-benar senang kau datang. Aku sudah gelisah sebelum aku menelepon eomma-ku."

Laki-laki itu mengambil sekaleng _Coke_ dari kotak pendingin, membuka tutupnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau tahu kau aman bersamaku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu," merasa benar-benar aman Kyungsoo mengambil kaleng tersebut, mengangkatnya ke mulut, lalu meneguknya.

"Duduk dan bersantailah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah nenekmu secepat kilat," laki-laki itu mengedip ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, bersyukur masih tersisa segelintir orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Laki-laki itu menempatkan kotak pendingin di antara mereka, menggerakkan perseneling, dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan. Perlahan mobil itu melaju pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Kyungsoo terbangun di ruangan yang temaram, kepalanya berdenyut dan pandangannya kabur. Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia berada di sini? Dimanakah ini?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, dan pada saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia terbaring pada sesuatu yang tampaknya sebuah tempat tidur. Ia mencoba untuk duduk tetapi tidak bisa. Mengapa ia tidak bisa bangun?

Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya, tetapi segera menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangannya diikat ke atas kepalanya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa. Seseorang telah mengikat tangan dan menyumbat mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Menolehkan kepala ke satu sisi, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kecil dan temaram itu. Hanya ada sesuatu yang ia pikir adalah sebuah lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Ia sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

 _Berpikirlah Do Kyungsoo, ayo berpikir!_

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput ibunya di rumah neneknya saat ban mobilnya mengalami kebocoran. Lalu ia menelepon ibunya, yang mengatakan akan menyuruh Minho untuk mengganti ban mobil tersebut. Tetapi sebelum Minho muncul...

 _Oh, Tuhan! Tidak!_

Laki-laki itu datang dan menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah neneknya, lalu kembali dan menolong Minho mengganti ban. Ia tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk tidak mempercayai laki-laki itu, dan banyak alasan untuk percaya bahwa ia aman bersama laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memberinya _Coke_ dan ia meminumnya hingga hampir habis ketika mereka berkendara sepanjang jalan 157. Selama perjalanan, ia berpikir laki-laki itu akan membawanya ke rumah neneknya. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan tertawa, dan ia merasa sangat aman dan damai bersama lelaki itu. Tetapi apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Secara samar ia teringat merasa mengantuk. Apakah laki-laki itu menaruh sesuatu di minumannya? Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Ia melihat laki-laki itu membuka tutup kalengnya, bukan?

Tidak, ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Laki-laki itu mungkin saja menaruh sesuatu pada meninumannya dengan mudah. Laki-laki itu mungkin saja membiusnya. Tetapi kenapa? Apakah dia laki-laki yang telah mengiriminya semua pesan-pesan cinta, hadiah-hadiah, dan sketsa-sketsa itu? Apakah laki-laki itu adalah pengagum rahasianya?

Rasa ketakutan murni menerpa Kyungsoo selintas saat ia terbaring di sana, di tempat tidur dalam ruang temaram yang lembab dan sunyi. Sendiri. Dimanakah laki-laki itu? Kapan laki-laki itu akan kembali? Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya?

 **Tbc**


	11. Part 10

**Part 10 update! Unedited**

 **Have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 10**

Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar sibuk. Setumpuk pekerjaan menyita perhatiannya, hingga pukul sembilan Tao meneleponnya. Baekhyun mengangkat telepon di meja kerjanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer di depannya. Namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara Tao terdengar cemas.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao. "Dia belum datang kerja, tapi saat aku telepon ke rumahnya tidak ada jawaban. Dia biasanya tidak pernah terlambat. Dan dia tidak menelepon untuk memberitahu terlambat atau sakit, atau apa saja."

Itu benar-benar di luar kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah karyawan yang rajin dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Sekarang dialah yang cemas. "Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak aktif," jawab tao.

Pikiran pertama yang muncul di otak Baekhyun adalah mungkin terjadi kecelakaan. Lalu lintas Seoul luar biasa kacau di pagi hari. "Aku akan menelepon ke nomor-nomor lain, siapa tahu aku bisa menghubunginya," katanya dengan menyembunyikan kecemasannya yang muncul mendadak.

"Oke. Beritahu aku nanti."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya seraya berusaha berpikir siapa yang akan diteleponnya untuk mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas dimana pun di jalan tol menuju Navilla Corp. Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan tahu siapa yang harus di telepon. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mencari nomor telepon Kepolisian Seoul, menghubunginya, dan minta dipanggilkan detektif Park Chanyeol. Lalu ia disuruh menunggu. Ia menanti dengan tak sabar, mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja selama beberapa menit.

Akhirnya suara halus wanita itu kembali dan mengatakan, "Detektif Park Chanyeol tidak ada di tempat, apakah kau mau meninggalkan pesan?"

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ia tidak suka mengganggu Chanyeol dengan sesuatu yang mungkin saja ternyata bukan apa-apa, namun menurutnya tidak ada orang lain lagi di kepolisian itu yang akan sungguh-sungguh menanggapi kekhawatirannya. Kalau ada teman kerja yang terlambat datang, setengah jam, pada umumnya itu bukan cukup alasan untuk menelepon polisi. Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan menanggapinya secara serius juga, tetapi setidaknya ia akan berusaha menemukan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau tahu nomor ponselnya?" tanyanya akhirnya. "Ini penting,"

Penting baginya, meskipun mungkin tidak bagi mereka.

"Ada keperluan apa?"

Pertanyaan wanita itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal dan penasaran, apakah biasanya para pacar-pacar Chanyeol selalu menelepon Chanyeol di tempat kerja sehingga para petugas itu harus selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku salah satu simpanannya," jawab Baekhyun asal, sambil berdoa untuk kebohongannya itu.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau punya nomor ponselnya?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan! Ada orang yang mungkin terluka parah atau tewas—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. "Oke, aku hamil dan kupikir sebaiknya dia tahu."

Suara itu tertawa di ujung telepon. "Apakah ini Byun Baekhyun?" tanya si petugas wanita.

Oh, ya Tuhan, Chanyeol sudah membicarakan dirinya! Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun terasa memanas. "Em—ya," gumamnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia berpesan supaya aku menghubungkanmu dengannya kalau kau menelepon."

Ya, tapi bagaimana Chanyeol menggambarkan dirinya?, Baekhyun menahan diri untuk bertanya dan mencatat nomor ponsel Chanyeol. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Eh—tentang hamil itu..."

"Aku bohong. Aku laki-laki," kata Baekhyun, dan berusaha menampilkan sedikit rasa malu dalam suaranya. Namun rasanya ia tidak berhasil, karena wanita itu tertawa di ujung telepon.

"Kau cocok, nak," kata wanita itu dan menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, lalu menekan nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Namun ponsel Chanyeol sedang sibuk dan telepon Baekhyun berakhir di mailbox. Maka Baekhyun meninggalkan sebuah pesan singkat dan nomornya. Karena nomornya bukan nomor yang dikenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya berapa lama Chanyeol akan meneleponnya kembali. Sambil menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol, ia menelepon bagian akunting.

"Apakah Do Kyungsoo sudah datang?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawaban cemas yang didengarnya. "Kami belum mendengar kabar dari dia."

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, ext 3621. Kalau dia datang, tolong minta dia meneleponku segera."

"Oke."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meski kecemasan terus mengusik pikirannya. Pukul setengah sepuluh lebih telepon di meja kerja Baekhyun berdering lagi. Baekhyun menyambar gagang telepon, berharap Kyungsoo akhirnya muncul.

"Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya.

"Aku dengar kita akan jadi orang tua," suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar dari seberang.

Dasar mulut ember!, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bilang sesuatu. Dia tak percaya aku simpananmu," ujarnya.

"Beruntung semua orang sudah kuperingatkan mengenai kau," kata Chanyeol, lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, semoga. Temanku Kyungsoo, dia belum datang di kantor, belum menelepon, tak ada jawaban dari telepon rumah dan ponselnya. Aku takut mungkin dia mendapatkan kecelakaan di jalan, tapi aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa untuk menanyakannya. Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku akan menghubungi divisi lalu lintas kami dan minta mereka mengecek laporan. Dimana dia tinggal?"

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memberikan alamat Kyungsoo, lalu berhenti ketika ada pikiran mengerikan lain muncul di benaknya. "Chanyeol...beberapa minggu ini ada seseorang yang menguntit Kyungsoo. Orang itu mengirimkannya pesan, hadiah dan sketsa-sketsa yang mengerikan. Kemarin dia sudah melapor pada polisi, tapi karena Kyungsoo harus menjemput ibunya di rumah neneknya, seharusnya dia mengajukan laporan resmi hari ini."

Sunyi sejenak, sebelum kemudian Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada serius, "Jadi, Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang melapor ke Kepolisian Seoul kemarin itu adalah temanmu?"

"Ya. Kemarin aku ikut menemaninya melapor."

Kembali sunyi sebentar, lalu nada suara Chanyeol berubah jadi tergesa-gesa dan formal. "Aku akan menghubungi sheriff sekaligus kepolisian tempat Do Kyungsoo tinggal, meminta mereka untuk memeriksa rumahnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun lirih.

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, namun ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi polisi untuk mengganggap tindakan Baekhyun berlebihan. Baekhyun bukan jenis orang yang panik tanpa sebab. Mungkin mobil Do Kyungsoo rusak, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Maka Chanyeol menelepon ke dua tempat. Yang pertama ke Kepolisian wilayah tempat Kyungsoo tinggal, yang berikutnya ke temannya di bagian lalu lintas pagi. Sersan Park Shinhoo yang berbicara kepadanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera mengirim mobil untuk memeriksa rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun tidak jadi menelepon sheriff. Ia meninggalkan nomor ponselnya sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Lima menit kemudian temannya di bagian lalu lintas yang lebih dulu memberikan laporan. "Tidak ada kecelakaan berat pagi ini," katanya. "Hanya ada beberapa kecelakaan kecil, dan ada orang yang meninggalkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan 157."

Chanyeol tidak suka perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin cepat menyimpulkan. "Kalau boleh tahu, berapa nomor pelat mobil itu?" tanyanya.

Sunyi sejenak. Kemudian temannya di bagian lalu lintas itu menyebutkan nomor pelat mobil itu. Chanyeol mencatat nomor pelat mobil itu dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan mobil itu?"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemaksaan. Mobilnya terkunci."

"Terima kasih sudah memeriksa."

"Kapan saja."

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menunggu. Pada pukul 10.15 ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini sersan Park Shihoo yang mengatakan bahwa rumah Kyungsoo kosong dan tidak ada masalah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak pulang semalam. Chanyeol berterima kasih, lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Kemudian ia mencari pemilik nomor pelat mobil itu dengan menggunakan komputernya. Sebagai polisi mudah saja mendapatkan data seseorang. Tidak lama sebuah nama muncul.

Itu nomor pelat mobil milik Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terdiam. Perasaan itu kembali menyergapnya. Ia kembali menelepon temannya di bagian lalu lintas, meminta beberapa polisi untuk mengamankan mobil dan tempat ditemukannya mobil itu. Juga melaporkan hal itu pada Kai. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam dan menelepon Baekhyun lagi. Pada dering kedua Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya.

"Bagaimana? Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Aku belum tahu apa pun. Rumahnya kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda temanmu pulang ke rumah semalam. Tapi mobilnya ditemukan di jalan 157, kosong dan terkunci," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdengar menarik napas. "Aku tidak suka perasaan ini," katanya.

"Jangan menyimpulkan apa pun dulu. Kami akan mencarinya. Aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah mendengar kabar. Oh—mau makan siang denganku?"

"Tentu. Dimana?"

Baekhyun masih terdengar cemas dan ketakutan, namun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang menahannya dengan cara yang telah diketahunya. "Aku akan menjemputmu, jika kau bisa membuatku melewati gerbang."

"Itu mudah. Jam dua belas?"

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 10.35. Ia butuh waktu cukup lama berkendara dari Kepolisian Seoul ke Navilla Corp. "Bisa lebih awal, misalnya sekitar sebelas seperempat?"

"Aku akan menemuimu di lantai bawah."

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol di pintu depan gedung ketika petugas mempersilahkan Chanyeol melewati gerbang. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Baekhyun akan marah karena Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti wanita, tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak berminat untuk bertengkar dengan si tampan itu. Mata Baekhyun gelisah ketika mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu sedang memasang wajah polisi, tanpa emosi seperti topeng, dan itu membuat wajah baekhyun memucat. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya naik ke mobil pikapnya, lalu berjalan memutar kembali ke belakang kemudi.

"Katakan," kata Baekhyun. Suaranya tercekik karena perasaan cemas.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Apakah menurutmu penguntit itu telah menculik Kyungsoo? Apakah...apakah Kim Suho telah melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo hingga tiba-tiba dia menghilang seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kita belum tahu pasti, sayang. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini," katanya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku harus memberitahu Tao dan Heechul hyung, mereka juga pasti sedang cemas saat ini."

"Belum, sayang. Kita masih belum tahu pasti," cegah Chanyeol. "Jika kau memberitahu mereka sekarang, mereka pasti akan panik dan berita ini akan langsung tersebar ke seluruh gedung. Kau tahu bagaimana cepatnya sebuah berita tersebar keluar, kan? Aku yakin keluarganya juga pasti sedang cemas saat ini. Jangan sampai mereka mendengarnya dengan cara seperti itu."

"Dia tidak punya banyak keluarga," Baekhyun berkata sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi memberitahu Tao dan Heechul. "Dia anak tunggal. Hanya sepupunya yang cukup dekat dengannya. Cuma itu yang pernah disebutnya."

"Tahukah kau nama sepupunya itu?"

"Minho. Kudengar sepupunya itu tinggal bersama neneknya di Incheon. Dan kemarin, seharusnya Kyungsoo menjemput ibunya di rumah neneknya."

Chanyeol menghubungi sebuah nomor dengan ponselnya, dan berbicara pelan dengan entah siapa yang menjawab di ujung sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol selesai menelepon dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang tahu tentang masalah penguntit ini selain dirimu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak. Kyungsoo baru memberitahuku sore kemarin, dan aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun," jawabnya. "Kyungsoo memintaku merahasiakan ini dari ibunya. Ibunya mudah sekali khawatir dan panik."

Baekhyun menunduk, wajahnya nampak sangat cemas. Chanyeol menatapnya, dan ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha berhenti memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Jangan," kata Chanyeol. "Jangan mencoba berpikir ataupun membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk. Temanmu itu pasti baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemukannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol, seolah mengatakan bagaimana ia bisa makan di saat sahabatnya sedang hilang saat ini? Tapi meski begitu, ia merasakan perutnya cukup lapar. Akhirnya ia hanya kembali mengangguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Oke, pasang sabuk pengamanmu," Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun memakai sabuk pengaman dan duduk mematung ketika Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area gedung Navilla Corp. Mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran ramyeon. Makan siang itu berjalan dengan tenang, tidak ada pertengkaran kecil atau makian-makian Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu terdengar jika mereka sedang bersama. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang cemas saat ini, dan ia tidak berniat untuk mengganggunya.

Setelah selesai makan siang Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke kantornya. Saat Chanyeol hendak membantu Baekhyun naik ke mobilnya, ia memeluk pemuda manis itu selama beberapa lama. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar. Ia merasa bersyukur karena Chanyeol ada di sisinya saat ini. Ia sangat butuh seseorang saat ini, untuk membantunya mengurangi kecemasannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada semua orang di tempat kerjamu tentang aku?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang ramai menuju kantornya. Ia hanya mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol mencoba tampak polos. Namun tidak begitu berhasil muncul di wajah kasar itu. "Tak banyak. Hanya pesan agar memberitahumu bagaimana menghubungiku kalau kau menelepon. Seharusnya aku sudah memberimu nomorku."

"Boleh juga," komentar Baekhyun.

"Tak berhasil, ya?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Oke, aku memberitahu teman-temanku bahwa kau suka memaki-maki seperti pelaut—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"—punya pantat paling bagus di Seoul ini, dan kalau kau menelepon, kuminta mereka menghubungiku dengan segera karena aku sudah berusaha mengajakmu tidur dan mungkin kau menelepon untuk menjawab ya."

Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha menghiburnya. "Manis sekali," katanya.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela, kembali diam, lalu mendesah pelan. Chanyeol memandang jemari Baekhyun yang bermain dengan gelisah. Ia tahu pemuda manis itu benar-benar sangat cemas saat ini. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, berhenti lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah," kata Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol menariknya ke atas pangkuannya, dan merebahkan kepalanya ke bahunya yang nyaman. "Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa kau istimewa," gumam Chanyeol, lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Dan kalau kau menelepon, aku ingin bicara denganmu tak peduli dimana pun aku berada atau apa pun yang sedang kulakukan."

Baekhyun kembali berpikir, mungkin itu juga bohong, tetapi itu sama manisnya dengan yang tadi. Anehnya, Baekhyun tersenyum juga. "Bahkan kalau kau sedang menjalankan tugas satuanmu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. "Mungkin tidak saat itu," jawabnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Rasanya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena semua pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Saat ini ia merasa sangat cemas dan gelisah. Ia ingin sekali meminta Chanyeol untuk bercinta dengannya sekarang, ia masih punya cukup waktu sebelum jam makan siang usai, namun ditelannya kata-kata itu. Ia memang membutuhkan penghiburan dan kedekatan, peneguhan, namun ia juga merasa keinginannya itu tidak benar. Saat pertama mereka seharusnya tidak dalam suasana seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma maskulinnya, merasakan kenyamanan yang didapatnya dari kedekatan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dikerjakan satuanmu?" Baekhyun memilih untuk bertanya kembali, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya.

"Tergantung. Satuan-satuan dibentuk untuk alasan-alasan yang berlainan," jawab Chanyeol seraya memperat pelukannya.

"Apa yang dikerjakan satuanmu?"

"Ini satuan tugas kejahatan dengan kekerasan multidepartemen. Kami menangkap para pelaku kejahatan dengan kekerasan."

"Apakah pembunuhan juga termasuk? Kau juga menyelidiki tentang pelaku pembunuhan?"

"Ya, itu juga termasuk."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak suka mendengar kalimat kekerasan. Menangkap para penjahat pelaku kekerasan kedengarannya seakan Chanyeol mendobrak pintu dan semacamnya, dan berhadapan dengan orang jahat yang cenderung menembaknya.

"Aku ingin menanyaimu beberapa hal tentang itu," kata Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Teringat bahwa mereka masih di dalam mobil dan mungkin saja orang-orang di luar dapat melihat mereka, Baekhyun meninggalkan kenyaman berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Navilla Corp.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika ada kabar baru. Kau jangan khawatir," kata Chanyeol setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan kantor Baekhyun.

"Janji pramuka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Janji pramuka."

"Apa kau pernah menjadi pramuka?"

"Tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku."

Chanyeol begitu baik sehingga Baekhyun ingin memeluknya erat-erat ini. Namun alih-alih, ia justru mencium Chanyeol dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat hari ini tanpa kau."

"Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha. Kau belum memaki sejak tadi," kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu ia balas mencium pemuda manis itu dengan penuh perasaan, tetapi menarik diri sebelum ciuman itu memanas dan menjadi semakin serius. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan memandang mobil Chanyeol yang melaju pergi, mendesah pelan, lalu menapaki tangga menuju pintu masuk gedung. Sepanjang hari itu Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun ketika Tao dan Heechul mendatanginya dan bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, ia kembali merasa ketakutan.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Detektif Park Chanyeol."

Petugas Daniel memanggil tepat ketika Chanyeol baru tiba di kepolisian Seoul. Chanyeol menoleh dan petugas muda itu segera menghampirinya sambil membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Ada kiriman faks dari detektif Lay," petugas Daniel berkata seraya memberikan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan memperhatikan tumpukan kertas itu sesaat. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Petugas muda itu tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi, kembali pada pekerjaannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama kai seraya membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Kai sedang sibuk di telepon. Kai hanya menoleh melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

Tidak ingin menganggu, maka Chanyeol membiarkan Kai dengan teleponnya. Ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya itu di atas meja, beranjak menuangkan kopi ke sebuah cangkir plastik, lalu duduk di kursi sambil membawa cangkir plastik berisi kopi panas. Ia memperhatikan Kai dan menebak bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai di telepon itu adalah keluarga Do Kyungsoo yang sedang cemas. Dan memang tebakan Chanyeol tidak meleset. Kai sedang berbicara dengan ibu Do Kyungsoo yang sedang cemas karena putranya menghilang. Namun karena wanita itu terlalu panik akhirnya teleponnya dialihkan pada sepupu Kyungsoo yang bernama Minho.

"Mobilnya ditemukan di jalan 157. Kami sudah mencarinya tapi Kyungsoo hyung tidak ada dimana-mana. Menurutmu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya, kan?" Minho berkata di ujung telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kai berkata setenang mungkin. "Tapi kemarin dia datang untuk melapor pada petugas kami."

"Melapor? Tentang apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo hyung?" Minho terdengar terkejut.

"Minho-ssi, aku dan rekanku ingin bicara dengan keluarga Do Kyungsoo nanti. Kyungsoo-ssi diawasi seseorang."

"Benarkah? Astaga!" kemudian Mingo mengecilkan suaranya, hampir berbisik. "Detektif, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal itu dari bibi Minam? Bibi Minam, ibu Kyungsoo hyung, mudah sekali panik. Dia sudah cukup khawatir saat ini."

"Aku khawatir tidak dapat merahasiakan fakta ini dari bibimu. Beritahu bibimu apa yang terjadi dan tunggulah kami."

"Aku mengerti. Kami...kami akan menunggumu. Dan tolong, detektif...temukan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Setelah menutup telepon, Kai berbalik memandang Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya sambil menikmati kopinya. "Itu tadi keluarga Do Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Kai. "Ibunya sangat panik karena Do Kyungsoo menghilang. Dia sangat panik hingga aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Kemarin Do Kyungsoo datang melapor, tetapi sekarang dia menghilang. Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Satu tambah satu biasanya sama dengan dua," sahut Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya Kim Suho memiliki alibi yang bagus."

Kai hanya mendengus. Chanyeol bertanya lagi, "Lalu, apakah kau sudah bicara dengan sepupu Do Kyungsoo yang bernama Minho?"

Kai beranjak menuangkan kopi ke sebuah cangkir plastik sambil menjawab, "Sudah. Karena ibunya terlalu panik, akhirnya telepon dialihkan pada orang bernama Minho itu. Sepertinya keluarga Do Kyungsoo tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah penguntit itu."

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya perlahan dan berkata, "Ya, Baekhyun juga bilang seperti itu. Dia bilang ibu Do Kyungsoo mudah sekali panik."

Kai menoleh, mengernyit memandang Chanyeol. "Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Itu...tetanggaku. Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Do Kyungsoo."

Kai beranjak duduk di depan Chanyeol dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku dengar kau memberitahu semua orang di kepolisian ini tentang orang bernama Baekhyun," katanya dengan tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, kau berkencan dengan sahabat korban, huh?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cangkir plastiknya yang hampir kosong di atas meja, lalu meraih tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Daniel. "Apa itu?" tanya Kai, baru menyadari tumpukan kertas-kertas di depan sang rekan.

"Kiriman faks dari Lay hyung. Daniel memberikannya padaku saat aku datang tadi," jawab Chanyeol mulai membaca kertas-kertas itu.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu ternyata adalah laporan-laporan tentang kasus pembunhan yang mirip dengan kasus pembunuhan Victoria yang berhasil Lay temukan. Namun Lay hanya berhasil menemukan satu kasus pembunuhan yang serupa dalam jangka waktu enam bulan. Sepertinya Lay butuh waktu lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi dalam wangka waktu satu tahun seperti yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membaca laporan-laporan itu dengan wajah serius. Matanya membaca setiap kalimat dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan teliti. Memasukkan setiap informasi ke dalam kepala jeniusnya. Hingga akhirnya dia berkata,

"Kau tahu, Kai, ternyata Victoria memang bukan korban yang pertama."

Kai yang sedang menikmati kopinya mengangkat kepalanya memandang Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan cangkir plastiknya di atas meja dan menerima saat Chanyeol memberikan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu padanya. Sejenak ia membacanya dengan wajah mengernyit. Semenit kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Astaga!" gumamnya.

Ternyata korban sebelum Victoria adalah seorang wanita cantik bernama Luna. Mereka diculik dan terbunuh dengan cara yang sama. Telanjang, berpose dengan leher yang tersayat.

"Hyung, apa kau pikir siapa pun yang membunuh Victoria dan Luna telah menculik Do Kyungsoo juga, begitu?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mobil Do Kyungsoo ditemukan dalam keadaan terkunci dan tidak ada tanda-tanda paksaan. Tampaknya jelas bahwa seseorang muncul dan memberi tumpangan pada Do Kyungsoo," jawabnya. "Jika kita membentuk tim pencari, kita tidak mempunyai petunjuk harus mencari kemana. Dia bisa berada dimana saja saat ini. Di luar Seoul atau berada tepat di dekat kita—"

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung," potong Kai. "Kau pikir Do Kyungsoo ini adalah korban selanjutnya? Tapi dia adalah laki-laki, sementara korban sebelumnya adalah wanita-wanita cantik dan berambut cokelat."

"Do Kyungsoo juga berambut cokelat."

"Tapi dia laki-laki. Itu tidak masuk akal!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraih gelas plastik berisi kopi miliknya seraya berkata, "Tapi, pesan-pesan, hadiah-hadiah dan gambar-gambar mengerikan yang dikirimkan pada Do Kyungsoo itu sama seperti yang dikirimkan pada Victoria dan Luna," ia terdiam sejenak, menyesap kopinya sambil berpikir.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia berujar—masih dengan wajah berpikir, "Akan masuk akal jika...pembunuh kita bukan seorang pria _straight_ biasa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai, mengernyit tidak mengerti,

"Biseksual," Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan begitu yakin.

"Biseksual?" Kai mengerjap tidak percaya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir ke arah itu. Karena korban-korbannya adalah wanita-wanita cantik dan berambut cokelat, ia selalu berpikir bahwa sang pembunuh adalah seorang pria _straigh_ t yang gila. Tapi mungkin saja ia salah. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba terpikir begitu saja. Tapi selalu ada kemungkinannya, bukan?" ujarnya.

Kai terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Ada berbagai kemungkinan dalam kasus ini. Dan jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi benar, bahwa pembunuh berantai mereka adalah seorang pria biseksual, maka mungkin saja hilangnya Do Kyungsoo masih berhubungan. Chanyeol menenggak kopinya hingga habis, meletakkan cangkir plastiknya yang telah kosong ke atas meja, menatap Kai dan berkata,

"Jika ini adalah pelaku yang sama, jika pria ini tetap pada modus operandinya dan mengulangi urutan-urutan kejadian yang dilakukan terhadap Victoria serta Luna, maka kita memiliki dua minggu untuk mencari Do Kyungsoo sebelum pria itu membunuhnya."

Kai menutup matanya dan memanjatkan doa yang singkat dalam hatinya, meminta pada Tuhan untuk membantu mereka. Juga untuk membantu Do Kyungsoo, dimana pun dia berada saat ini.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu dengan Kim Suho lagi dan menanyainya?" Chanyeol bertanya, membuat Kai membuka matanya.

"Kita akan berkunjung ke galerinya besok," jawab Kai. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu dimana Lay hyung? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin."

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang bersama kekasihnya," Chanyeol berkata seraya mengamati laporan-laporan itu kembali. "Kim Suho disebut dua kali dalam kasus hilangnya Victoria dan Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin Lay hyung sedang mencari kepastian dari Kim Suho sendiri."

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun pulang kerja dengan lelah dan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut. Kepanikan Heechul dan Tao saat akhirnya mengetahui bahwa salah satu sahabat mereka hilang diculik membuat ketakutannya kembali. Dan sepanjang hari itu ia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Ia yakin, Chanyeol dan para polisi lainnya akan menemukan Kyungsoo. Semoga saja.

Saat tiba di rumah Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya, tidak peduli pada BooBoo yang asyik mencakar sofanya, dan tidak peduli pada sofanya yang kini telah rusak. Biarkan saja, ia bisa membeli yang baru nanti. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan minum aspirin, ia berbaring di ranjang yang nyaman dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk hari-hari berikutnya yang melelahkan. Akhirnya aspirin itu bekerja di kepalanya, dan ketika membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa hari telah malam. Ia tercengang melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Itu artinya sudah tiga jam berlalu. Ia sudah tidur selama itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dengan cepat. Ketika berjalan keluar ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menonton tv dengan BooBoo yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada kabar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda manis itu sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi sekarang daripada sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu. Maka ia hanya menjawab, "Belum."

Baekhyun mendesah dengan sedih. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan memeluk lututnya. "Kau kelihatan lelah. Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja? Paling tidak berbaringlah," kata Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah tidur selama tiga jam, berkat aspirin," kata Baekhyun dengan nada lelah. Ia masih lelah, tapi ia tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya beberapa menit kemudian dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terus tidur sejak aku tiba di rumah tadi sore," jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar, tapi mungkin sebaiknya kita pesan saja. Kau mau makan apa?"

" _Chinesse food_."

"Sudah kuduga."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengus seraya menarik tangannya dari leher Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan menuju meja telepon. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas sofa dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menelepon restoran _chinesse food_ dan memesan makanan untuk diantar ke rumah. Tidak lama Chanyeol selesai menelepon dan kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan lembut dan berkata,

"Makanannya akan segera datang."

Baekhyun hanya menggumam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati perasaan hangat dari kedekatan mereka. Seketika pikiran-pikiran buruk dan perasaan takut yang tadi melandanya kini menghilang. Kini ia merasa lebih baik.

"Apakah dua sahabatmu lainnya sudah tahu tentang masalah penguntit itu?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya, dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Belum. Kyungsoo melarangku mengatakan pada siapa pun, karena itu kupikir aku tidak berhak memberitahu mereka tentang hal itu," jawabnya.

"Itu bagus. Jangan katakan apa pun tentang masalah penguntit ini pada siapa pun. Rumor tentang pembunuh berantai sudah cukup menghebohkan masyarakat. Kami tidak mau masalah tentang penguntit ini diketahui banyak orang. Kami tidak mau orang-orang menjadi semakin ketakutan."

Sejenak Baekhyun mendesah pelan dengan sedih. "Ya, aku mengerti," gumamnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya ketika terdengar suara bel pintu. Makanan pesanannya telah datang. Bergegas ia beranjak membuka pintu dan menerima makanan yang dipesannya. Setelah membayar ia menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan membawa kotak-kotak makanan. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke meja makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memperhatikan kotak-kotak makanan yang dibuka oleh Chanyeol satu-persatu.

"Ini terlalu banyak," Baekhyun berkata saat melihat makanan-makanan yang dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu memesan banyak sekali makanan.

"Kau tidur terus sejak tadi sore dan pasti butuh makan, kan?" sahut Chanyeol santai seraya duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidur selama tiga jam, bukannya berhibernasi selama sebulan!" protes Baekhyun.

"Makan!" perintah Chanyeol acuh, sementara ia sendiri sudah mulai melahap makanan itu dengan lapar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan hampir saja memakinya. Tapi kata-kata itu segera tertelan kembali di tenggorokannya ketika teringat bahwa Chanyeol sudah begit baik padanya hari ini. Malam ini moodnya sedang baik, dan ia tidak ingin merusaknya dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak perlu mereka. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut dan mulai melahap makanannya. Sepanjang malam itu Chanyeol tetap tinggal di rumah Baekhyun untuk menemani pemuda manis itu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan jauh lebih baik.

 ***ChanBaek***

Laki-laki itu telah melucuti semua pakaiannya dan memandikannya. Kyungsoo tidak melawan laki-laki itu, ia terlalu takut saat itu. Terlalu linglung. Terlalu bingung. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada dan tidak melihat ada jalan keluar. Laki-laki itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mencintainya dan ingin membahagiakannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ingin di dengar laki-laki itu, karena itu ia tidak menunjukkan tanda setuju atau tidak setuju.

"Aku akan mengurus kebersihan dirimu kali ini," laki-laki itu berkata sembari menyikat rambut cokelat Kyungsoo. "Tetapi mulai saat ini, aku mengharapkan kau melakukannya sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Setiap otot di tubuhnya menegang, saraf-sarafnya menarik-narik, saat ia duduk diam—dengan patuh—pada kursi kayu. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, menekan rahang Kyungsoo. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menekan pipi Kyungsoo, dan ia melihat lurus ke mata Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

"Saat aku bertanya, aku mengharapkan jawaban lisan. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku...mengerti," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan meneruskan menyikat rambut Kyungsoo. Selesai menyikat rambut Kyungsoo, ia memotong kuku-kuku tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau memiliki tangan yang indah, Kyungsoo. Tanganmu adalah hal yang pertama kali kuperhatikan pada dirimu. Dan saat aku mempelajarimu, aku menyadari betapa manisnya dirimu."

Rasa takut menyerang Kyungsoo seperti racun yang berbahaya, semakin kuat setiap waktu, meningkat seiring jalannya waktu penyiksaan. Dan walaupun laki-laki itu telah melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Kyungsoo untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan membawanya ke bawah pancuran air untuk memandikannya, Kyungsoo tetap saja seorang tawanan. Tidak hanya tertawan dalam ruangan yang seperti makam itu, tetapi juga tertawan oleh rasa takutnya sendiri.

Saat laki-laki itu memandikan Kyungsoo, ia menyentuh penis Kyungsoo dan memainkannya sejenaknya. Ketika Kyungsoo memohon pada laki-laki itu untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menggodamu sebelum aku memberikan apa yang kau mau," kemudian laki-laki itu menggosokkan lap mandi pada bagian-bagian yang sensitif hingga Kyunggo ingin menjerit.

"Tidak...jangan..." mohon Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sayang? Apakah kau tidak dapat menikmati tanpa aku berada di dalammu?" laki-laki itu tertawa dan melanjutkan memandikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu pukul berapa saat itu, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa hari itu Jumat, sehari setelah ia diculik. Laki-laki itu telah meninggalkannya semalaman—entah pergi kemana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dalam ruangan temaram yang diyakininya adalah sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja, kursi, dan apa yang terlihat seperti kamar mandi yang belum selesai dibangun, dengan sebuah pancuran air, wastafel, dan meja rias. Tempat itu dikelilingi dinding beton setinggi kira-kira satu meter. Dinding tersebut memisahkan kamar mandi dan kamar tidur, tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan privasi.

"Nah, sudah selesai," laki-laki itu berkata saat ia selesai memotong kuku-kuku Kyungsoo. "Kau siap sekarang," ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan laki-laki itu yang terlihat besar, kuat dan mengerikan. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan ragu, Kyungsoo. Jika kau ragu, aku akan melihatnya sebagai penolakan dan terpaksa akan menghukummu," katanya.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyambut tangan laki-laki itu dengan sendirinya, tergerak oleh instingnya, untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia harus melakukan apa pun yang diperlukan untuk bertahan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Mari ikut aku," ajak laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengikutinya saat laki-laki itu menggiringnya ke tempat tidur kecil di sudut ruangan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo terus menjerit,

 _Tolong Tuhan, tolong aku. Tolong aku!_

"Berbaringlah," laki-laki itu berkata pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak segera mengikuti perintah laki-laki itu. Ia berpikir dan dalam hati berkata dengan ragu pada dirinya sendiri,

 _Kau dapat melawannya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau dapat memukulnya, menendangnya, berteriak, dan menggigitnya. Atau mencakarnya. Kau dapat melukainya. Tetapi kau tidak dapat menghentikannya. Ia lebih besar dan lebih kuat. Dan kau tidak memiliki senjata. Kau tidak dapat melarikan diri. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Lakukan. Lakukan apa yang dia minta. Turuti dia. Tentramkan dia. Dan mungkin..._

"Apa yang kukatakan padamu tentang rasa ragu?" laki-laki itu menggeramkan kata-kata itu melalui giginya yang terkatup.

Kyungsoo tersentak, tersadar dari pikirannya. Lalu ia segera berbaring di tempat tidur. "Kau sudah paham," laki-laki itu berkata padanya. "Tetapi ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau ragu."

Kyungsoo berbaring di sana, pikirannya menjerit dalam sunyi, hatinya memohon pengampunan. Ia menutup matanya dan menunggu hukumannya. Lalu ia mendengar laki-laki itu menggerutu, bergerak ke sana kemari, dan ia bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu? Mengapa laki-laki itu tidak bertindak secepatnya? Ia mengharapkan tamparan atau mungkin pukulan keras. Kemudian ia merasakan sisi tempat tidur bergoyang dan laki-laki itu bergerak di atasnya. Kyungsoo tahu, laki-laki itu akan memperkosanya dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghentikan hal itu.

"Buka matamu, sayang," perintah laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan melihat wajah tampan seorang laki-laki gila. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mempelajari tubuh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu telanjang, tetapi tidak bergairah. "Aku belum siap," laki-laki itu berkata. "Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kyungsoo menelan rasa takut di tenggorokannya saat tangan laki-laki itu menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang. Butiran keringat muncul di dahinya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan, laki-laki itu menggigit nipple kirinya. Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Laki-laki itu menggigitnya, lagi dan lagi.

Kyungsoo menangis terisak, mencoba mendorong kepala laki-laki itu. Tetapi laki-laki itu menangkap tangannya dan memegangnya di atas kepala. Karena terdesak oleh tubuh kekar laki-laki itu, Kyungsoo sulit bernapas. Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan saat laki-laki memperkosanya dengan kejam.

 **Tbc**


	12. Part 11

**Part 11**

 _Dua hari kemudian..._.

Senin terasa datang dengan cepat. Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya di gerbang Navilla dan melihat tiga mobil van berita televisi parkir di tepi jalan. Tiga laki-laki berwajah seram dengan _Minicam_ masing-masing sedang merekam salah satu dari tiga orang—satu laki-laki dan dua wanita—yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar dengan gedung besar Navilla sebagai latar belakang. Tiga reporter berdiri cukup berjauhan agar mereka tidak saling mengganggu rekaman masing-masing, dan mereka sedang berbicara dengan tekun ke mikrofon. Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan, tentang Kyungsoo yang menghilang. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat dan membangkitkan berbagai spekulasi. Melihat tiga reporter itu membuat perut Baekhyun serasa diaduk-aduk oleh rasa marah dan sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran buruk yang kembali mendatanginya. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, ia beranjak turun dan menguncinya. Ketika ia memasuki gedung terdengar suara Tao memanggilnya. Ia pun berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu Tao, kemudian berjalan bersama melintasi lobi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tao bertanya dengan bingung. "Ada apa dengan para kru TV itu? Apa perusahan kita dibeli atau di tutup, atau kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak menonton berita pagi ini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tak sempat."

"Para kru TV itu mencari berita tentang Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya mereka tertarik dengan berita tentang salah satu karyawan Navilla yang tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Oh, Tuhan. Berita itu telah menyebar dengan cepat," Tao mendesah dengan sedih sesaat, dan sedikit menunduk. "Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja saat ini? Aku benar-benar cemas memikirkannya."

"Entahlah. Aku juga sangat cemas," Baekhyun ikut mendesah dengan sedih.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar dari polisi?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya memandang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pasti sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika ada kabar tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi masih belum ada kabar dari Chanyeol, dan polisi tampan itu masih menyimpan informasi rahasia yang dimilikinya. Meski Baekhyun sudah mencoba mengorek sesuatu dari Chanyeol, dia tetap bungkam. Mungkin polisi sudah dilatih untuk tidak sembarangan menceritakan informasi yang dimilikinya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao tadi, membuat pemuda bermata panda itu mendesah kecewa. Dalam diam Baekhyun dan Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Tao dan Baekhyun berpisah menuju lantai masing-masing, menuju ruangan masing-masing. Heechul sedang menanti dengan wajah muram ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya. "Kau pasti melihat berita tentang Kyungsoo itu," katanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak duduk di kursinya. Sementara Heechul duduk di pinggir meja dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana berita ini menyebar dengan cepat. Bukan hanya di TV dan koran, tapi juga di internet. Semua orang membicarakannya dan dengan seenaknya berspekulasi tentang hilangnya Kyungsoo. Ini menyebalkan!" Heechul berkata lagi, mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku tahu," kata Baekhyun, menghela napas. "Dan para kru TV telah berdatangan, menunggu di depan gedung."

"Ya, aku juga melihatanya saat datang tadi. Mereka mencegat karyawan-karyawan yang baru datang dan menggali berita," Heechul mendengus lagi. "Kau tahu, selain keluarga, sahabat si korban juga sasaran yang cocok untuk mendapatkan berita. Mau taruhan? Selanjutnya kita yang akan diburu oleh para pencari berita itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu," sahutnya.

Tiba-tiba Taeyeon yang juga bekerja di bagian marketing, bagian yang sama dengan Baekhyun, memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Hei," katanya seraya menghampiri Baekhyun dan Heechul. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu saat melihat berita itu, tapi aku baru sadar sekarang. Karyawan yang menghilang itu Do Kyungsoo dari bagian akunting, kan? Aku pernah melihat kalian makan siang bersama."

Baekhyun dan Heechul hanya saling pandang sesaat. Lalu Taeyeon kembali bicara dengan nada antusias yang berusaha disembunyikannya. "Kalian tahu, semua orang sedang membicarakan tentang berita hilangnya Do Kyungsoo dan sebagian menghubungkannya dengan rumor pembunuh berantai yang sedang marak dibicarakan saat ini. Menurutku mungkin saja itu benar. Bukannya aku berharap berita dan rumor itu benar. Kemarin aku memberitahu sepupuku tentang hal ini dan dia merasa tertarik sekali dengan berita dan rumor ini."

Baekhyun mengernyit, perutnya kembali terasa diaduk-aduk. Sementara Heechul mulai tampak waspada. "Sepupumu?" tanya Heechul "Sepupumu yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV itu?"

"KBS. Dia staff di acara Good Morning," jawab Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga. "Dia pikir ini menarik sekali. Pokoknya, aku takkan terkejut kalau dia menghubungi kalian. Dia bilang wawancara khusus dengan para sahabat tentang Do Kyungsoo dan pembicaraan tentang rumor pembunuh berantai itu akan jadi acara istimewa."

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Taeyeon yang berjalan melenggang ke mejanya dengan langkah santai dan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang penuh riasan itu. Senyum manis yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan merasa wanita itu sangat menyebalkan. Tidak ada rasa simpati, apalagi empati. Taeyeon berbicara dengan santai, seolah hilangnya Kyungsoo dan rumor tentang pembunuh berantai itu adalah sesuatu lelucon menarik yang akan mendongkrak rating acara TV. Menjijikan.

"Apa-apaan dia? Dasar wanita penggosip tidak sopan!" gerutu Heechul juga merasa kesal.

Baekhyun merogoh dompet di sakunya untuk mengeluarkan uang 100 dolar dan memberikannya pada Heechul, lalu mengucapkan empat kata makian yang sangat ekspresif. "Wow," Heechul tampak takjub menatap Baekhyun. "Belum pernah aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu sebelumnya."

"Kusimpan untuk keadaan darurat," kata Baekhyun sambil merengut, tidak peduli bahwa ia baru saja kembali memaki. Padahal baru kemarin ia sudah berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat lagi. Heechul hanya terkekeh.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari layar komputernya ketika melihat Suho melintasi pintu yang terbentang. Kemudian ia mendapati dirinya mengawasi direktur muda itu hari ini, setidaknya sampai jam makan siang tiba. Ia menolak ketika Tao mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di luar dan lebih memilih untuk memasukkan uang ke mesin otomatis di ruang makan, kemudian kembali ke ruangannya dengan membawa sekaleng _soft drink_ dan _crackers_. Ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Sehun yang muncul dari koridor sambil membawa kotak-kotak kardus di tangannya.

"Astaga!" seru Baekhyun terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan _soft drink_ dan _crackers_ di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun seraya memiringkan kepalanya dari kardus-kardus di tangannya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kardus-kardus itu hanya hampir menimpaku," jawab Baekhyun seraya memandang _soft drink_ dan _crackers_ di tangannya, memastikan makan siangnya masih utuh. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kardus-kardus di tangan Sehun. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini hanya barang-barang yang akan kuberikan ke panti asuhan hari ini. Aku ingin menaruh benda-benda ini di mobilku sebelum aku lupa. Dua kali seminggu aku selalu mengunjungi panti-panti asuhan, dan terkadang aku menjadi tutor untuk mereka," jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kau selalu mengunjungi panti asuhan dan menjadi tutor?" katanya. Ia baru tahu hal itu.

Oh Sehun menyeringai, giginya yang putih membuat penampilannya kian sempurna. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, butuh berapa banyak waktu untuk sang kepala akunting mendapatkan penampilan yang sempurna itu ataukah ia memang sudah terlahir sempurna. Sehun adalah menantu idaman setiap orangtua—tampan, bermata cokelat, berambut hitam, tinggi dan berotot. Kesempurnaan fisik itu ditambah dengan keramahan dan perilakunya yang tanpa cela. Semua itu membuat Sehun menjadi jenis laki-laki yang mampu membuat semua wanita, dan bahkan laki-laki sekalipun, mudah memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Oh Sehun terlihat seperti model dari majalah Grazia edisi terakhir. Atau lebih baik lagi, dari sampul depan majalah kebugaran.

"Yah, hanya sukarela sih," kata Sehun. "Lagipula, aku juga suka dengan anak-anak. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap mendengarnya, lalu menatap kotak-kotak kardus yang dibawa oleh Sehun. Kelihatannya kotak-kotak itu cukup berat, dan Sehun nampak cukup kerepotan membawanya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya kemudian.

Sehun kembali menyeringai. "Yah, jika kau tidak keberatan," sahutnya.

"Tentu tidak," sahut Baekhyun seraya memasukkan kaleng _soft drink_ dan _crackers_ miliknya ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil beberapa kotak dari tangan Sehun, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju parkiran.

Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil bercerita tentang kegiatan tambahannya di panti asuhan. Ia terkekeh ketika Sehun menceritakan lelucon tentang anak kecil. Langkah mereka berhenti saat sampai di mobil Sehun. Sehun meletakkan sejenak kotak yang dibawanya di atas penutup bagasi, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia mengangkat kotak dari atas penutup bagasi lalu membuka bagasi mobilnya.

"Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak kecil," Sehun berkata seraya meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya ke dalam bagasi. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak mudah, terutama jika semua orang dewasa memperlakukanmu seperti kau tidak memiliki cukup akal untuk berteduh kala hujan."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menyerahkan kotak di tangannya pada Sehun. "Kau benar," sahutnya.

Sehun ikut tertawa kecil sembari meletakkan kotak ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Iseng, Baekhyun melirik ke dalam bagasi mobil Sehun. Selain kotak-kotak kardus yang baru saja diletakkan, di dalam bagasi ia melihat ada sebuah terpal, dan...

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melihat semuanya Sehun sudah menutup pintu bagasinya dengan cukup keras, membuatnya terkejut. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Baekhyun hyung," kata Sehun seraya menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ah, bukan masalah," kata Baekhyun.

Sehun mencabut kunci mobilnya, menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya, lalu mengajak Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan area parkir. "Masih ada waktu sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" katanya seraya memandang jam tangannya, lalu memandang Baekhyun. "Aku yang traktir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku tadi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membeli makan siang," tolak Baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan kaleng _soft drink_ dan _crackers_ miliknya dari dalam saku celanannya.

Sehun menatap kaleng _soft drink_ dan _crackers_ di tangan Baekhyun, lalu terkekeh kecil sesaat. "Kau sedang diet, ya?" katanya.

Baekhyun merengut kecil sesaat, merasa malu. Ia segera berusaha menyembunyikan dua benda itu dibalik punggungnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya masih kenyang. Itu saja," katanya, sedikit berbohong. Kenyataannya ia memang sedang dalam program diet saat ini.

"Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan traktir ini untuk lain kali," kata Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Mereka berhenti di depan mesin otomatis. Baekhyun memperhatikan ketika Sehun memasukan uangnya ke dalam mesin otomatis itu dan memilih sekaleng cola dingin. Sehun menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng cola yang keluar dari lubang di bawah mesin. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan saat Sehun membuka penutup kaleng dingin itu dan mulai meneguknya.

"Sepertinya kau suka minum cola. Apakah kau suka rasa tertentu?" Baekhyun iseng bertanya.

"Ah, apa saja tidak masalah. Dan cola tidak masalah bagiku. Aku tidak minum alkohol, bahkan _soju_ ," Sehun menepuk perutnya yang berotot dengan bangga. "Alkohol tidak baik untuk tubuh."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap perut rata Sehun yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja birunya. Kepalanya mencoba membayangkan seberapa menakjubkannya perut berotot itu tanpa kemeja biru yang menutupinya. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan Chanyeol dan tubuh sempurnanya yang pernah tanpa sengaja ia lihat dari jendela dapurnya waktu itu, meruntuhkan dalam sekejap bayangan perut berotot Sehun dalam kepala Baekhyun. Membayangkan tubuh sempurna Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak. Tak apa-apa. Aku permisi," katanya.

Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dari soft drink dan crackers, berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah air liurnya menetes. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya diam menatapnya sambil mengangkat kaleng cola-nya ke dekat mulutnya, meneguk cola-nya sesaat sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan," gerutu Baekhyun pada diri sendiri sambil kembali ke ruangannya dengan langkah cepat, dengan membawa makan siangnya yang belum sempat ia nikmati.

Siapa yang akan dibayarnya ketika ia memaki-maki hanya pada dirinya sendiri?, Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Apakah sebaiknya ia menyimpan uang itu sebagai dana untuk membayar pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang akan datang?. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan betapa indahnya tubuh Chanyeol dari dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

 ***ChanBaek***

Karena kesibukan Suho, pertemuan antara Suho dengan Chanyeol dan Kai selalu diundur. Seharusnya siang ini kedua detektif polisi itu bertemu dengan Suho di galerinya, namun tiba-tiba direktur muda itu mengganti tempat pertemuannya. Jam makan siang telah lama berlalu dan waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul dua ketika Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di Navilla Corp. Suho telah berdiri menunggu di ruangannya, tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Kai dengan ramah. Ia bersikap mempesona dan bekerja sama, seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk disembunyikan.

Mungkin tidak. Chanyeol akan tahu setelah mereka berbicara, lagi, pada Suho. Chanyeol selalu memiliki indera keenam tentang hal-hal seperti ini, selalu mahir menebak saat seseorang berbohong padanya. Indra keenam itu yang membuat Chanyeol menyadari fakta bahwa mantan suaminya menduakannya, lima tahun lalu. Satu-satunya masalah adalah ketika itu ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan suara hati tersebut selama beberapa tahun. Dan demi Tuhan terkasih, betapa ia hidup dengan perasaan menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat kesalahan seperti itu lagi.

"Silahkan duduk," Suho menunjuk pada sofa di depan mejanya, sementara ia beranjak duduk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian tentang Do Kyungsoo, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kalian semua menemukan orang yang menculiknya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Kami menghargai kerja samamu," Kai berkata pada Suho.

Suho menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar ke belakang, terlihat benar-benar tenang saat ia memandang dari Kai ke Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kami diberi tahu bahwa kau dan Do Kyungsoo pernah berhubungan pada suatu waktu," Chanyeol berkata. "Apakah itu benar?"

Suho tersenyum dan Chanyeol berpikir betapa laki-laki muda itu sangat menarik, sangat tenang dan sopan. "Yah, hanya hubungan yang singkat. Sangat singkat," Suho menekankan perkataannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Kami pernah dua kali berkencan, itu sudah lama sekali,"

"Jadi kau berselingkuh di belakang Lay hyung? Kau kekasih Lay hyung, bukan?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

Suho tertawa. "Ya, tapi hubungan kami selalu putus-sambung. Saat itu hubunganku dengan Lay sedang buruk, kami bertengkar dan putus. Tapi sekarang kami sudah kembali bersama lagi," katanya.

"Apa kau pernah membuat sketsa Do Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya.

Suho mengernyit. Itu adalah jenis pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah dilontarkan padanya ketika kasus Victoria. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah membuat sketsa Do Kyungsoo," jawabnya. "Mengapa kalian mempertanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini lagi?"

"Hanya penasaran saja," Kai berkata. "Selain seorang direktur muda, kau juga seorang seniman. Bahkan kau memiliki galeri sendiri. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau suka mensketsa atau melukis kekasih-kekasihmu."

"Apakah kau pernah mensketsa atau melukis kekasih-kekasihmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya," Suho menjawab. "Tapi bukan Do Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan bukan kekasihku, hanya teman kencan biasa."

"Apakah kau mengajar di galerimu pada malam saat Do Kyungsoo menghilang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi seraya mempelajari Suho, menggunakan keterampilannya untuk merasakan apakah seseorang sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Aku tidak mengajar lagi. Galeriku sudah tidak membuka kelas lagi sejak sebulan lalu," Suho menjawab dengan nada kemenangan.

"Dan dimana kau berada pada hari Do Kyungsoo menghilang?" Kai bertanya seraya menetapkan pandangannya pada wajah Suho, mencari tanda-tanda yang dapat mengatakan padanya apabila laki-laki berbohong.

"Kau tida sungguh-sungguh percaya bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Do Kyungsoo, kan? Kemarin Victoria, lalu sekarang Do Kyungsoo? Oh please..." sebuah ekspresi kemarahan merusah wajah klasik Suho yang tampan.

Kai memberi tahu Suho tanggal dan perkiraan waktu Do Kyungsoo hilang, dan memperhatikan saat Suho memikirkan tentang informasi itu. Dia tidak terlihat gugup sedikit pun. Antara dia tidak bersalah atau dia telah menyempurnakan seni untuk menjadi "tenang".

"Aku di rumah pada malam Do Kyungsoo menghilang," Suho mengangkat tangan, mencegah Kai memotong ucapannya. "Dan sebelum kau bertanya, ya, aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat menguatkan fakta tersebut. Aku bersama kekasihku, Lay."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengus, sementara Kai mendesah. Nampaknya mereka tidak terlalu terkejut dengan informasi itu. Yah, sudah mereka duga sebelumnya sih. Kai memandang Suho dan bertanya dengan tenang,

"Pukul berapa Lay hyung tiba dan pukul berapa dia pergi?"

"Pukul tujuh. Dia datang tidak lama setelah aku tiba di rumah sepulang kerja. Dan dia terus bersamaku sepanjang malam, bahkan hingga keesokan harinya. Kau bisa bertanya padanya," jawab Suho, terdengar sangat yakin. Ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan dengan santai meletakkan satu siku pada pegangan sofa saat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sana.

"Jika semua yang kau katakan terbukti, maka kau bebas," kata Kai.

"Apakah itu sudah semua?" Suho bertanya.

Kai melirik pada Chanyeol sesaat, dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kai berdiri dan berkata, "Ya, terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Suho hanya tersenyum. Ia mengantar dua tamunya hingga ke depan pintu ruangannya, kemudian segera menutup pintunya. "Menurutmu dia bicara jujur?" Kai bertanya saat mereka berjalan menjauhi ruangan Suho.

"Kurasa iya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Jika semua yang dikatakannya terbukti, makan dia bebas. Tapi jika setelah ini Do Kyungsoo ditemukan terbunuh..." Kai mendengus.

"Kita pastikan saja pada Lay hyung, apakah benar dia bersama dengan Kim Suho malam itu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi Lay hyung memiliki ikatan emosi dengan Kim Suho. Bisa saja Lay hyung berbohong untuk direktur muda itu," Kai menimpali dengan ragu.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai dan mengernyit. "Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Meski Kim Suho adalah kekasihnya, aku pikir tidak mungkin Lay hyung melakukan hal bodoh dengan berbohong demi melindunginya," katanya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, dalam penyelidikan perasaan pribadi harus dikesampingkan?"

"Kau benar," Kai mendesah, merasa bodoh karena telah berpikiran buruk pada temannya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

Lalu Chanyeol menekan tombol lift. Tepat saat ia menoleh ia melihat sosok manis Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Pemuda manis itu nampak sedikit kerepotan membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seorang wanita dengan setelan kerja berwarna biru tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun dan membuat tumpukan kertas-kertas di tangan Baekhyun berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum ketika wanita itu meminta maaf. Namun saat wanita telah pergi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mendesah sebelum kemudian berjongkok dan mulai memunguti kertas-kertas itu satu-persatu. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melangkahkan kakinya hendak membantu Baekhyun, Sehun datang. Pria tampan itu berjongkok di samping Baekhyun dan membantunya memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Chanyeol mengenali Oh Sehun, meski tidak kenal dekat. Reputasinya baik dan tingkah lakunya yang sopan membuat semua orang mudah menyukai pria tampan itu.

Chanyeol masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang berbicara, sampai Kai menyenggol lengannya ketika akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Tepat saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam lift bersama Kai, Baekhyun menoleh. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa senang sekaligus sedikit kecewa karena polisi tampan itu telah pergi sebelum mereka sempat bertemu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, untuk apa Chanyeol datang ke Navilla Corp? Jelas bukan untuk mengajaknya kencan.

"Kudengar para detektif itu datang untuk bertemu dengan direktur Suho," Sehun berkata, ikut menoleh ke arah lift.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk oleh rasa tegang. "Bertemu dengan direktur Suho? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Entahlah. Sepertinya ini tentang Do Kyungsoo yang hilang," jawabnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendesah pelan. Sehun menatapnya dan melihat wajah manis Baekhyun berubah sedih. Ia menepuk pundah Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, seolah ingin menghibur. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Saat berjalan menuju ruangannya, bersama Sehun yang membantu membawakan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu, Baekhyun berusaha mengusir pergi pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menyusup di kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk merasa lebih baik. Namun ketika melihat Suho melintas di depannya, Baekhyun mendapatkan dirinya kembali mengawasi direktur muda itu. Bukan hanya beberapa menit, tapi sepanjang hari itu.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Sembilan hari kemudian..._

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Pemuda bodoh. Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa dengan menjadi penurut dan cengeng, ia dapat membodohinya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat dibodohi, tidak sedikit pun. Pemuda itu tidak mencintainya sebagaimana ia ingin dicintai. Pemuda itu sama seperti yang lain, tidak lebih dari pelacur manis yang dengan mudahnya berbohong seperti dia bernapas. Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mencintainya dan memohon padanya untuk bercinta dengannya, tetapi pemuda itu sama mengecewakannya dengan para wanita pembohong itu. Sama mengecewakannya dengan Victoria. Dan Luna.

 _Dan dia..._

Mengapa ia ditakdirkan untuk menderita, dan percaya bahwa ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya, lalu mengetahui bahwa harapannya sia-sia? Tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak boleh. Saat ini tekadnya untuk menemukan kekasih yang sempurna, pasangan yang sempurna, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Ia telah menemukannya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Orang itu sempurna untuknya. Bahkan hingga saat ini, nama orang itu seperti musik di telinganya. Lembut dan manis. Ia mencintai orang itu, begitu tergila-gila, bersedia mati untuknya. Orang itu telah menjanjikan hati dan tubuhnya untuknya.

 _Tidak! Berhenti memikirkan dia. Jangan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Mengingat sangat menyakitkan. Kenangan itu akan mencabikmu sekali lagi._

Ia harus melupakan masa lalu dan berkonsentrasi pada masa kini. Demi kebaikan Kyungsoo dan dirinya, ia harus membebaskan pemuda itu. Dan ia harus melakukan itu segera. Pada awalnya, ia memiliki harapan yang besar, mimpi-mimpi yang hebat tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo sebagai "satu-satunya". Segala hal tentang Kyungsoo sepertinya adalah hal yang baik. Kyungsoo masih muda dan manis, dengan rambut cokelat dan senyum yang menyihir. Pemuda itu telah menanti dirinya, mendambakan untuk bersama dengannya, menerima semua hadiah-hadiah kecil darinya, hadiah-hadiah yang masing-masing merupakan lambang kasih sayangnya.

 _Kyungsoo menginginkannya. Kyungsoo mencintainya._

Tetapi pemuda itu tidak mencintainya hingga bersedia memberikan segala yang dibutuhkannya. Kyungsoo telah mencoba, tetapi ia telah gagal berulang kali. Mungkin bukan salah Kyungsoo, sehungga pemuda itu tidak dapat memuaskannya, meskipun ia telah benar-benar memuaskan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menyukai apa yang ingin ia lakukan padanya dan selalu meminta lebih.

 _Bohong. Semua bohong!_

Semua wanita dan pemuda uke itu telah berbohong padanya. Semuanya. Mereka telah menjanjikan segalanya untuknya, tetapi tidak memberinya cukup. Mereka selalu menahan sesuatu. Tetapi lain kali akan berbeda, bukan?

Ia memarkir mobilnya, keluar dan mengunci kendaraannya. Pemuda manis itu tinggal hanya beberapa blok jauhnya. Pada waktu dini hari seperti ini, saat kegelapan masih menyelimuti, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Pemuda manis itu tidak memiliki alarm. Masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda manis itu adalah pekerjaan mudah. Perlahan, ia akan masuk ke dalam, mencari kamar pemuda manis itu dan melihat saat pemuda manis itu sedang tidur.

 _Mungkin pemuda manis itu tidur telanjang._

Membayangkan hal itu membuat penisnya bereaksi. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia membayangkan apa yang akan ia jalani dengan pemuda manis itu. Pemuda manis itu tidak akan mengecewakannya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa pemuda manis itu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskannya dalam cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan orang lain. Pemuda manis itu telah menggodanya, bermain mata denganya, memberinya janji tak terucapkan dengan pandangan menggoda yang dilemparkan padanya.

 _Kau dapat melihatnya, tetapi kau tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Belum._

Tidak, ia tidak akan menyentuh pemuda manis itu. Tidak akan memulai hubungan hingga ia menyelesaikan segalanya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang mengkhianati satu kekasih demi kekasih lainnya. Dengan yang lain, ia telah mengetahui dalam beberapa minggu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia dan Kyungsoo telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama sembilan hari dan secepat itu ia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan dapat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti ia menyayangi cinta pertamanya. Dan itu yang diinginkannya—untuk mencintai dan dicintai dengan pengabdian juga hasrat yang setara, untuk sekali lagi membagi apa yang pernah ia jalani dengan _Dia_.

 _Tetapi dia tidak benar-benar mencintai..._

Ia bersenandung dalam hati, menghalangi semua pikiran negatif tentang masa lalu, menutup semua rasa sakit itu. Segera setelah ia sampai di rumah pemuda manis itu, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati melintasi halaman. Lalu ia mendengar suara. Siapa yang masih terjaga di jam setengah lima pagi?

Berdiri terdiam di belakang pepohonan di dekat jendela, ia melihat dan mendengarkan. Dari tirai jendela ruang tengah yang tipis ia melihat bayangan dua orang sedang berpelukan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah si pemuda manis. Tetapi siapa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu? Tidak mungkin itu adik atau kakaknya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda manis itu tinggal sendirian.

Saat melihat si pemuda manis dan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berciuman, seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Pemuda manis itu miliknya. Betapa beraninya pemuda manis itu memberikan dirinya pada orang lain.

 _Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya, bahwa kau dapat menawarkan cinta yang murni. Cinta yang dapat bertahan selamanya._

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi," kata si laki-laki bertubuh tinggi.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" si pemuda manis bertanya.

"Aku belum tahu."

Pemuda manis itu sedikit merengut sesaat. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku lagi malam ini, Chanyeol. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

 _Chanyeol?_

Pemuda manis itu memanggilnya Chanyeol. Ia bergerak mendekat, sedekat yang ia bisa, mendekati sisi jendela tanpa memberitahukan kehadirannya. Lalu ia mengernyit saat melihat wajah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu dengan lebih jelas.

 _Park Chanyeol? Detektif Park Chanyeol dari departemen kepolisian Seoul?_

Saat pemuda manis itu akhirnya beranjak ke kamarnya, sementara Chanyeol mulai sibuk menelepon dengan ponselnya sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi, ia menunggu selama beberapa menit dan memperhatikan dalam kegelapan. Ia sangat ingin mendatangi pemuda manis itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya dengan laki-laki seperti Park Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

"Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun sayangku. Tidak lama lagi kita akan bersama dan kau dapat menunjukkan padaku seberapa besar kau mencintaiku," bisiknya pelan, menyeringai.

 **Tbc**


	13. Part 12

_***Unedited, beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 12**

Lay telah menunggu saat Kai dan Chanyeol tiba di kantor departemen kepolisian Seoul tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi. Ia sedang membuat sepoci kopi, dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia tidak mendapat lebih banyak istirahat dari dua rekannya. Mata yang merah, lingkaran mata dan kemeja yang kusut menunjukkan semua itu. Laki-laki itu mungkin hampir sepanjang malam terjaga.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Lay menyambut Kai dan Chanyeol dengan mengangkat cangkirnya.

Kai menatap Lay sejenak sebelum kemudian balas menyapa. Setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Kim Suho di kantornya yang rapi di Navilla siang itu, Kai telah menghubungi Lay dan bertanya tentang pengakuan sang direktur muda tersebut. Dan Lay bersumpah bahwa dia memang bersama sang kekasih sepanjang sore hingga malam. Meski kai sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi pengakuan Lay itu telah menghapus Suho dari daftar tersangka mereka.

"Lay hyung, sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" tanya Kai, sementara Chanyeol menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya dan menikmatinya perlahan.

"Kurang lebih lima belas menit," jawab Lay. "Aku langsung datang ke sini dari mencari apa yang Chanyeol minta, profil laki-laki macam apa yang sedang kita cari. Tapi masalah administrasi yang rumit dan brengsek itu membuatku sakit kepala."

"Yah, aku bisa membayangkan itu," Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, kau berhasil mendapatkannya hyung?"

Lay mengambil sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang ia bawa, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan menerima amplop tersebut, sementara Kai menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Ya, aku meminta bantuan temanku. Dia seorang _profiler_ lepas, mantan KCIA (Korean Central Intelligence Agency). Dengan mengabaikan soal gender dan menganggap bahwa pembunuh kita adalah seorang biseksual, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," kata Lay memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas.

"Benarkah?" kata Kai menoleh, merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Ya, kalian pasti akan tertarik," Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghabiskan kopinya sejenak, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong di atas meja. "Aku akan pulang untuk mandi dan istirahat sebentar. Hubungi aku nanti."

"Jangan lupa pasang alarm. Kau harus kembali jam empat sore nanti, hyung," seru Kai memperingatkan. Lay hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti seraya beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Lay, Chanyeol dan Kai berkonsentrasi mempelajari informasi baru dari Lay. Ada banyak wanita dan laki-laki muda yang telah diperkosa, disiksa dan dibunuh—sebagian besar dari mereka dibunuh dengan cara disayat tenggorokannya. Tetapi hanya ada empat kasus pembunuhan yang identik dengan apa yang mereka tahu tentang kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan Victoria juga Luna. Dan ada pembunuhan kelima yang memiliki beberapa kemiripan. Tiga laki-laki dan dua wanita, semuanya dibunuh dalam rentang waktu lima tahun. Dua di Sokcho, Gangwon-Do—Park Haenul dan Kang Higo; satu di Daegu, Gyeongsangbuk-Do—Byun Hejin; satu di Gyeongju, Gyeongsangbuk-Do—Lee Jina; dan satu lagi di Jeju, Jeju-Do—Kim Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki ide apakah laki-laki dan wanita-wanita ini memiliki kesamaan kecuali bahwa mereka adalah korban dari pemerkosaan brutal dan pembunuhan, modus operandi pembunuh mereka identik dengan pembunuh yang sekarang sedang menguntit wanita juga laki-laki di Seoul. Tetapi apakah ini berarti laki-laki dan wanita-wanita itu dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?

Ketika Kai mengangkat amplop berwarna cokelat tersebut, sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol membungkuk dan memungutnya. Rupanya Lay tidak hanya mendapatkan informasi baru, melainkan juga foto-foto kelima korban tersebut ketika tubuh mereka ditemukan. Telanjang, berpose dengan leher tersayat. Di belakang foto-foto itu terdapat nama-nama korban. Kai sedikit bergidik melihat foto-foto itu. Membayangkan kembali ketika mereka menemukan tubuh Victoria yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama dengan foto-foto itu membuat perut Kai terasa mual.

Chanyeol memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan teliti, satu-persatu. Sedikit merasa kasihan pada nasib tragis mereka. Namun kemudian ia berhenti pada salah satu foto. Ia mengerjap sesaat, membalik foto itu untuk melihat nama pemuda di foto tersebut, lalu kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut sambil mengernyit. Nama yang tertera di foto itu adalah Kim Luhan, seorang pemuda yang sangat manis—cenderung cantik—dengan rambut cokelat dan badan yang ramping. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol merasa terkejut, melainkan...

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun..." ucap Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan foto Kim Luhan lekat-lekat.

Kai yang mendengarnya sejenak mengernyit. Namun kemudian ia teringat pada pengumuman Chanyeol yang memberitahukan seluruh departemen kepolisian Seoul tentang seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seorang tetangga dan teman kencan yang ingin sekali Chanyeol ajak tidur bersama. Kai mengambil foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan memperhatikannya.

"Ini Baekhyun?" tanya Kai, menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kubilang orang dalam foto itu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai hanya menggumam dan kembali memandang foto di tangannya. Sementara Kai kembali memperhatikan foto Luhan dengan teliti, Chanyeol berpikir tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai membayangkan Baekhyun dan dagunya yang terangkat, serta mata cokelatnya yang berbinar-binar. Pemuda manis itu seolah menantang kehidupan, bukannya membiarkan terjadi apa adanya. Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu menjengkelkan, lucu dan galak seperti Baekhyun. Ia telah mempunyai rencana-rencana besar untuk Baekhyun, dan yang paling mendesak di antaranya adalah membuat pemuda manis itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi pada Baekhyun, bahkan kalau ia terpaksa berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi pengawal 24 jam Baekhyun.

"Jika orang bernama..." Kai membalik sesaat foto untuk mengecek namanya. "Kim Luhan ini mirip sekali dengan tetanggamu Baekhyun seperti yang kau bilang, apakah dia kembar?"

Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat. "Entahlah. Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti," katanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pagi ini hanya ada sedikit wartawan di pintu gerbang Navilla ketika Baekhyun memperlambat mobilnya menunggu penjaga gerbang mengangkat palang pembatas. Si penjaga menjulurkan badannya dan mengamati mobil Viper Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kapan kau akan membuang sampah ini dan membeli Chevrolet?" ujar si penjaga mencibir.

Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan itu hampir setiap hari. Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau bekerja di kota yang dalam hal apa pun agak dihubungkan dengan industri otomotif. Kau harus menunjukkan kesetiaan pada merek yang manapun dari _The_ _Big Three_ yang secara langsung atau tak langsung memperkerjakanmu.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah sanggup membelinya," sahut Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tak peduli bahwa mobil Viper-nya itu sangat mahal, meskipun bekas dan sudah berjalan lebih dari 80.000 kilometer. " "Aku baru saja membeli rumah. Kalau bukan ayahku yang memberi, aku takkan memakai ini."

Yang terakhir itu bohong, tapi cenderung berhasil menghentikan orang-orang menanyainya terus sementara waktu. Baekhyun bersyukur di sini tak ada yang tahu siapa ayahnya, kalau tidak mereka akan tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang Ford tulen. Ayahnya merasa terhina ketika ia membeli Viper itu dan tidak pernah gagal mencelanya.

"Yah, seharusnya ayahmu sudah lebih tahu," ujar si penjaga.

"Dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil," sahut Baekhyun tegang, berharap kilat menyambar kepalanya hingga mati karena kebohongan besar itu.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil Viper-nya di sudut belakang tempat parkir, dimana nyaris tidak tertutup atap. Orang-orang di Navilla kerap bergurau bahwa mobil-mobil yang diparkir di sana adalah untuk mobil-mobil yang dihindarkan dari perhatian orang. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa mengakui bahwa memang tidak nyaman memarkir di sana, terutama selama musim sedang tidak bersahabat. Namun lebih baik berbasah ria daripada membiarkan mobil Viper-nya lecet.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki lobi berkarpet kelabu, pengumuman bertulis tangan menarik perhatiannya. Pengumuman itu ditempelkan tepat di atas tombol-tombol lift dengan huruf-huruf besar, tentang pesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke-60 yang akan diselenggarakan besok malam, ditulis dengan krayon hijau dan ungu, diberi garis tepi dengan _Magic Marker_ hitam untuk penekanan: **SEMUA KARYAWAN DIWAJIBKAN UNTUK HADIR, TANPA TERKECUALI!**

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia hampir lupa dengan hal itu. Pesta ulang tahun perusahan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Navilla yang ketat dengan peraturan-peraturannya, namun sayangnya selalu menjadi sesuatu yang membosankan bagi Baekhyun. Tahun lalu, ia dan ketiga sahabatnya diam-diam kabur dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaan dan membuat pesta sendiri di TLJ's, tapi keesokan harinya mereka berempat harus bersabar di marahi oleh Kim Jaejoong, supervisor mereka yang galak. Tahun ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Terpaksa ia harus datang, dan itu artinya ia harus mencari teman kencan untuk menemaninya ke pesta besok malam. Tidak akan mengasyikkan jika kau datang seorang diri ke sebuah pesta besar.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift seraya berpikir tentang siapa yang akan ia ajak ke pesta besok. Sejenak ia memikirkan Chanyeol, kelihatannya tidak buruk juga mengajak si brengsek itu pergi ke pesta. Mungkin nanti pesta tidak akan terasa terlalu membosankan. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol adalah seorang polisi. Selama Chanyeol tetap menjadi polisi, hidupnya akan terdiri atas serangkaian gangguan dan panggilan darurat. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan terlalu sibuk untuk sebuah pesta. Baekhyun pun mendesah.

Pintu lift membuka, dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang kemudian. Ia nyaris tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengerutkan hidungnya ketika melihat Taeyeon dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Oh, bagus," katanya seraya masuk ke dalam lift, matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di dalam lift yang kosong. Baekhyun hanya—mencoba—tersenyum ramah.

"Yoona meneleponku tadi malam," kata Taeyeon memulai topik itu lagi. "Sepupuku itu loh. Pokoknya dia sudah berusaha menghubungimu, dan coba tebak apa? Dia ingin memintamu untuk mengisi acaranya! _Good Morning!_ Asyik sekali, kan yah, tentu saja kalian bertiga semuanya, tapi dia kuberitahu mungkin kau juru bicaranya."

Baekhyun mengernyit, agak tercengang dengan dugaan Taeyeon. Lift berhenti di lantai 10 dan pintu lift membuka. Baekhyun segera melangkah keluar dan berusaha menghindari Taeyeon.

Kenapa sih, wanita ini masih saja berbicara seolah hilangnya Kyungsoo dan rumor tentang pembunuh berantai itu adalah sesuatu lelucon menarik yang akan mendongkrak rating acara tv? Tidakkah dia memiliki sedikit rasa simpati?, pikir Baekhyun merasa kesal.

Taeyeon mengejar Baekhyun dan berjalan di sampingnya, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun dan nampak belum menyerah. Wanita itu tampak begitu bangga sehingga Baekhyun mencari-cari cara diplomatis untuk menolaknya.

"Aku tak tahu sepupumu penghubung orang-orang yang mengisi acara," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh, bukan. Tapi dia sudah bicara dengan orang itu dan orang itu sangat tertarik juga. Ini akan menjadi kebanggaan Yoona dan bisa benar-benar membantu karirnya," Taeyeon membuka rahasia.

Itu berarti kalau tidak mau bekerja sama, ia akan langsung disalahkan apabila karir sepupu Taeyeon mundur. Baekhyun menggeram pelan dan memaki-maki dalam hati. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk nampak wibawa dan memompakan nada tegas dalam suaranya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak suka semua ini. Teman kami sedang menghilang, dan kami semua sedang cemas. Kupikir ini bukan ide yang bagus."

Taeyeon menatapnya dengan ketakutan. "Kau bercanda! Apa kau tak ingin jadi kaya dan terkenal?" ujarnya.

"Kaya, aku tak keberatan. Terkenal, tidak. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana muncul di acara _Good Morning_ akan membuatku kaya," sahut Baekhyun seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya, lalu duduk di kursinya sambil berharap wanita itu segera menghilang dari pandangannya.

Namun Taeyeon masih tetap berdiri di depan mejanya, masih terus berbicara dan setengah memaksa. Baekhyun celingukan ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ditimpukkan ke kepala Taeyeon. Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan keras kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun-ssi, katakan kau akan mengiyakan permintaan Yoona," Taeyeon memohon, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dalam gaya memohon klasik.

"Taeyeon-ssi!" teriak Baekhyun, kini kesabarannya sudah habis. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit berempati? Temanku sedang menghilang saat ini, diculik dan mungkin dia sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Tolonglah, setidaknya, sedikit mengerti."

Taeyeon terkejut dengan kemarahan baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ketakutan, mengerti bahwa pemuda manis itu menolak tawaran sepupunya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika melihat wanita itu nampak kecewa, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia sedang marah saat ini.

Akhirnya Taeyeon beranjak pergi, melenggang ke mejanya dengan langkah cepat. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menelan kembali kata-kata makian yang hampir sampai di tenggorokannya. Kata-kata makian yang akan membuat dompetnya bangkrut seketika jika keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi siapa yang akan dibayarnya ketika ia memaki-maki dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri?

Akhirnya satu makian lolos dari mulut Baekhyun, "Persetan!"

 ***ChanBaek***

"Baekhyun, kudengar tadi pagi kau bertengkar dengan Taeyeon-ssi," kata Tao ketika mereka baru saja menempati salah satu meja di _TLJ's_ untuk makan siang.

Seorang pelayan datang memberikan daftar menu yang tidak dibutuhkan. Baekhyun, Tao dan Heechul memesan menu favorit mereka masing-masing. Setelah mencatat semua pesanan, pelayan itu mengambil daftar menu yang tidak dibuka itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus sesaat. "Tidak, bukan bertengkar," katanya. "Aku hanya menolak permintaannya, sepupunya ingin kita tampil di acara Good Morning. Tapi dia membuatku kesal hingga tanpa sadar aku berteriak padanya."

"Wanita itu memang menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki rasa simpati, apalagi empati," cibir Heechul tidak suka, yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Tao.

"Lupakan wanita menyebalkan itu. Besok malam kalian akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, itu wajib 'kan? Kurasa kita tidak bisa kabur lagi seperti tahun lalu, atau kita harus berhadapan lagi dengan tuan supervisor kita yang galak itu. Duh! Aku tidak mau lagi, dia benar-benar menyeramkan," kata Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Heechul terkekeh. Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak ketika seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa makanan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, seraya menikmati makanan masing-masing mereka kembali berbicara tentang pesta ulang tahun perusahaan dan peraturan anehnya yang mewajibkan semua karyawan untuk datang.

Namun ketika pembicaraan tiba pada topik tentang pasangan yang akan kau bawa ke pesta, Baekhyun terdiam dan kembali berpikir tentang Chanyeol. Tidak ada orang lain yang ingin Baekhyun ajak pergi ke pesta selain Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya, apakah polisi tampan itu mau datang? Kalaupun mau, Baekhyun tidak menjamin Chanyeol akan ada di sepanjang pesta. Ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, itu artinya Baekhyun harus merelakan polisi tampan itu untuk pergi. Ditinggal sendirian di tengah pesta yang membosankan adalah bagian yang paling menyedihkan.

"Jadi, besok kau akan datang ke pesta dengan siapa?" tanya Heechul membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Eum...entahlah. Aku belum tahu," jawabnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah selesai makan siang Baekhyun, Tao dan Heechul kembali ke kantor. Namun kemudian Baekhyun teringat, ia harus membeli satu lusin kertas HVS dan beberapa perlengkapan kantor lainnya. Maka ia pergi ke toko buku, sementara Tao dan Heechul kembali ke kantor lebih dulu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyusuri rak-rak mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Ketika ia mengambil dua buah _Magic Marker_ warna hitam dan merah dari rak, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan terdengar suara berat berkata,

"Merindukanku, sayang?"

Baekhyun memekik kaget, menjatuhkan dua buah _Magic Marker_ di tangannya dan hampir menjatuhkan seluruh _Magic Marker_ dari rak. Ia berbalik, mengambil jarak dari orang yang memeluknya, lalu meloloti lelaki itu.

"Sialan!" katanya. "Kau suka sekali mengejutkan orang ya?"

Chanyeol nyengir. Ia menunduk, mengambil dua buah _Magic Marker_ yang terjatuh di lantai, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau baru saja memaki," katanya, seolah memperingatkan.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengambil dua buah Magic Marker miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol. Lalu alih-alih merogoh sakunya dan memberikan 25 dolar atas makiannya, ia justru menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan penuh dendam.

"Aouch!" Chanyeol meloncat kesakitan, lalu melototi Baekhyun. "Hey! Untuk apa itu?"

"Itu untuk mengejutkanku dengan sengaja dan membuatku memaki. Aku tidak perlu membayar untuk itu," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memaki. Aku hanya menyapamu," Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Aku melihatmu di _TLJ's_ tadi, dan mengikutimu ke sini. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Pergi sana. Aku sedang sibuk," Baekhyun mendengus tidak peduli.

"Begitu ya. Apakah kau selalu seperti ini jika sedang berada di supermarket atau toko buku? Berlari di setiap lorong seolah kau sedang mengikuti balapan," Chanyeol mencibir.

Baekhyun bertingkah seolah memikirkan hal itu. "Tidak, biasanya aku sangat pelan dan santai. Sebelum seorang maniak mengganggu hari-hariku."

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. "Kau bodoh ya?"

"Si—" Baekhyun menghentikan mulutnya dengan cepat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menelan kembali kata makian yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Lalu dengan penuh kejengkelan ia kembali menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Aouch!" Chanyeol kembali meloncat kesakitan, lalu melototi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Kau bajingan sinting ya!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum puas, lalu beranjak pergi. "Hey!" kejar Chanyeol, mengiringi Baekhyun menuju meja kasir. "Katakan, kenapa kita harus bertengkar lagi setelah hubungan kita mulai dekat?"

Baekhyun meletakkan barang-barang yang akan dibelinya di meja kasir, dan membiarkan petugas kasir yang cantik itu mulai bekerja dengan mesin penghitungnya. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang dalam.

"Hubungan apa? Hubungan tetangga?" kata Baekhyun mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol diam sejenak, dan Baekhyun melihat rahang pria itu bergerak-gerak. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan kesabarannya. "Oke, hubungan yang, mungkin, akan kita miliki nanti," katanya, akhirnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol telah berjuang mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Baekhyun mebelalakan mata selebar mungkin. Chanyeol cemberut karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung mengatakan apa pun, hanya terus menatapnya.

"Semuanya 500 dolar," kata petugas kasir yang cantik itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Kemudian, meski samar, Chanyeol melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil.

Setelah membayar Baekhyun mengambil barang belanjaannya dan beranjak pergi. Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga keluar toko. Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya di depan toko dan terdiam selama beberapa lama, seolah sedang menimbang sesuatu. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, besok malam ada pesta di kantorku. Pesta ulang tahun Navilla ke-60. Dan semua karyawan diwajibkan untuk datang. Apakah menurutmu kau bisa datang besok malam?" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku diundang juga?" tanyanya.

"Yah, ya...aku yang mengundangmu, sebagai pasangan kencanku," Baekhyun berusaha terdengar santai.

"kenapa? Tidak ada yang mau pergi bersamamu ke pesta itu?" Chanyeol mencibir.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dengan jengkel, berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menendang kaki polisi tampan itu untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kau bisa datang atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa pestanya dimulai?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Jam delapan malam."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat lalu akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, menikmatinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa seolah waktu berhenti setiap kali polisi tampan ini menciumnya. Suara-suara di sekitarnya seolah menjauh, orang-orang di sekitar mereka seolah berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang terhenti itu, serta sebuah perasaan hangat yang aneh yang menjalari dadanya.

Ini aneh.

Teringat bahwa mereka masih berdiri di depan toko buku, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sebelum menjadi semakin serius. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sejenak merasa sedikit kecewa. Chanyeol menyeringai dan berkata oke.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa datang? Tapi, bagaimana jika ponselmu berbunyi ketika pesta masih berlangsung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan membelai lembut rambut cokelat Baekhyun. "Aku seorang polisi, sayang. Tentu aku harus pergi jika mendapatkan panggilan tugas," katanya mengingatkan, dan Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Detektif Park Chanyeol," katanya menjawab telepon itu. Suaranya kembali menjadi _mode_ polisi.

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan saat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Ya, Ya. Kami akan segera ke sana."

Ketika Chanyeol telah selesai menelepon Baekhyun ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi ia tahu polisi tampan itu pasti tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Ia mengerti, polisi telah diajarkan untuk tidak sembarangan memberi informasi. Maka ia hanya bertanya,

"Kau harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Tapi aku janji akan datang besok malam," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium lembut dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, memandang Chanyeol yang beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh. "Hey, Baekhyun. Apakah kau kembar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau memiliki saudara kembar atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat. "Eum...ya. Aku memiliki kakak kembar, tapi dia menghilang saat kami baru lahir. Seseorang mengambilnya dari rumah sakit sebelum orangtuaku memberinya nama, dan kami tidak pernah menemukannya hingga sekarang," jawabnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan. Lalu ia menyeringai dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok malam."

Kemudian ia kembali melangkah pergi untuk menemui Kai yang sedang menunggunya di Leaf cafe. Sementara Baekhyun segera kembali ke kantornya ketika menyadarinya bahwa jam istirahat makan siangnya hanya tinggal lima menit lagi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Di Leaf cafe, Kai sedang menikmati satu cup _Hot Machiato_ ukuran medium dan nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya ketika Chanyeol datang. Wajahnya nampak serius menatap layar monitor laptopnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Sudah menyapa tetanggamu itu?" katanya, mengangkat kepalanya saat Chanyeol duduk di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat, membayangkan Baekhyun kembali. "Ya, dia masih tetap galak dan menendang kakiku dua kali," katanya.

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Chanyeol. "Sepertinya dia tipe yang sulit di dapatkan," komentarnya jahil.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Aku senang mengambil resiko. Hidup menantang bahaya," ujarnya.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol teringat dengan telepon yang diterimanya tadi. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Nada suaranya berubah serius saat berkata, "Kai, tadi Lay hyung menghubungiku. Sekelompok pendaki menemukan mayat seorang pemuda di hutan di Cheongju. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Dia pikir kita perlu mengetahuinya."

Kai tersentak mendengarnya. Perasaan tegang seketika menyelimuti wajahnya. "Apakah itu Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

"Lay hyung tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti, tetapi dia mengatakan mungkin saja," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai berdecih kesal. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sambil membawa tas laptop dan _cup Hot Machiato_ miliknya Kai beranjak pergi. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol di area parkir cafe.

"Sial! Ini baru sepuluh hari," kata Kai kesal ketika mereka naik ke mobil.

"Itu belum tentu dia," ujar Chanyeol sambil menjalankan mobilnya pergi, mencoba berpikir positif.

"Bagaimana jika iya?"

"Maka pembunuh kita mempercepat waktunya, mengubah modus operandinya sedikit, dan mungkin telah memilih korban baru."

 **Tbc**


	14. Part 13

_***Fast update. Unedited, beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 13**

Malam itu Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya, meski ia terlambat setengah jam. Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan setelan jas dan simpul dasi bergaris putih biru di lehernya, pria itu nampak sempurna. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri mengenakan tuksedo putih yang membuatnya nampak sangat manis.

"Wah, aku sedikit kecewa. Aku berharap melihatmu memakai tuksedo," kata Baekhyun setengah mencibir.

"Aku tidak punya tuksedo," Chanyeol berkata, berbohong.

Satu-satunya tuksedo yang ia miliki adalah tuksedo yang pernah dibelikan mantan suaminya dulu. Namun sejak bercerai Chanyeol tidak pernah memakai tuksedo itu lagi, bahkan ia sudah lupa dimana ia menyimpan tuksedo itu. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari setelah seharian memburu petunjuk-petunjuk kasus yang sedang ditanganinya, yang ternyata bukan apa-apa.

Baekhyun tersenyum, seolah mengatakan _'Yah, okelah'_. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu segera beranjak pergi bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menaiki pikapnya, lalu berjalan memutar dan duduk di belakang kemudi, lalu segera menjalankan pikapnya pergi. Mereka telah terlambat setengah jam.

Itu benar-benar pesta yang besar dan meriah. _Navilla Hall_ yang besar nampak begitu ramai dibanjiri oleh para tamu undangan, para pemimpin maupun para karyawannya. Diterangi oleh cahaya lampu-lampu yang berpijar terang dan sampanye. Suara denting gelas bercampur dengan percakapan dan gelak tawa. Alunan musik jazz ringan menciptakan latar belakang yang lembut bagi suara-suara yang lain. Para laki-laki berpakaian formal, beberapa mengenakan tuksedo, mengawal istri, kekasih, atau pasangan kencan mereka. Para wanita dari berbagai usia berhias dalam balutan sutra dan kain satin serta manik-manik. Dan semua anak-anak yang ikut hadir terlihat seperti mereka baru saja keluar dari majalah fashion anak.

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki keramaian tersebut, ia melihat sekilas Heechul yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita di lantai dansa, sepertinya dia tidak datang bersama Hangeng dan membawa teman kencan yang lain. Juga Tao dan Kris sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mesra. Tao menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangan padanya, sebuah senyum penuh tanya terlukis di bibirnya ketika melihat dengan siapa Baekhyun datang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan jarinya, seolah mengatakan _'Akan kuceritakan nanti'_. Dan sahabatnya itu nampak terkekeh pelan.

"Aku merasa benar-benar salah kostum," kata Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling ruangan pesta, pada semua tamu yang berpakaian anggun. Ia nampak sedikit tidak nyaman, dan memilin simpul dasi bergaris putih birunya.

"Kau kelihatan tampan," kata Baekhyun menyakinkan. Menurutnya, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki tertampan di sini. Dan itu terbukti dengan tatapan para wanita yang mulai memperhatikannya.

Sehun, yang terlihat seperti model dari katalog pusat kebugaran dengan tubuh seksi dan berototnya, mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pria itu datang bersama teman kencannya malam ini, si seksi Min Hyorin.

 _Ken dan Barbie_ , pikir Chanyeol ketika melihat pasangan itu.

"Malam, detektif," sapa Sehun dengan ramah pada Chanyeol. "Senang melihatmu di sini."

"Apa kabar?" balas sapa Chanyeol, tersenyum ramah.

Kemudian Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun. "Halo, Baekhyun hyung," ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan satu rangkaian gigi putih yang berkilauan dan rapi. "Kau benar-benar terlihat sempurna malam ini. Benar-benar manis."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpikir betapa tampannya laki-laki itu. Tinggi dan berotot, dengan mata hitam yang menyala. Dan untuk menambah ketampanannya, kepala akunting itu memiliki kepribadian hangat dan mudah bergaul. Semua orang yang mengenalnya menyukainya.

Senyum di bibir Baekhyun sedikit memudar ketika Hyorin terang-terangan menggoda Chanyeol. "Hai, detektif Park," wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol sembari menggandengkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun sepertinya tidak keberatan sedikitpun melihat teman kencannya menggoda laki-laki lain, tetapi kenapa ia harus terganggu?. Ia dan Hyorin bukanlah pasangan. Keduanya berkencan dengan banyak orang, dan tampaknya tidak satu pun dari mereka tertarik pada hubungan serius dengan satu sama lain atau dengan siapa pun.

"Halo cantik," Chanyeol berkata, tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat seksi malam ini."

Hyorin terkikik. Ia merasa senang jika laki-laki memperhatikannya. Ia mendewakan perhatian dan pujian. Setiap kali melihat Hyorin, Bakehyun selalu menganggap sebagian besar wanita cantik seperti itu. Hyorin selalu seperti itu, mungkin sejak ia masih kecil. Sifat narsis wanita itu adalah bagian dari daya tariknya, bagian besar dari apa dan siapa Hyorin itu. Seorang wanita cantik yang tahu bahwa ia cantik. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada.

Ketika Hyorin bersandar dan mencium pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Ia merasa, sedikit, cemburu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menimpuk dua orang itu dengan...apapun yang bisa ditimpuk.

"Katanya kalian para polisi pergi ke Cheongju kemarin," Sehun berkata, memulai topik pembicaraan. "Aku benar-benar lega bahwa tubuh yang ditemukan para pendaki itu bukanlah tubuh Kyungsoo-ssi. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang manis, baik dan ramah. Aku masih tidak dapat percaya ada orang yang ingin mencelakakannya. Bukan juga direktur Suho, bahkan jika laki-laki itu benar menghancurkan hatinya."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Perkataan Sehun itu mengingatkannya pada berita di tv tadi pagi, tentang penemuan mayat seorang pemuda di hutan di Cheongju yang ditemukan oleh sekelompok pendaki. Setelah melihat berita itu ia langsung teringat pada Chanyeol yang menerima telepon ketika mereka bertemu siang kemarin, lalu segera menghubunginya. Ia harus menunggu cukup lama hingga Chanyeol meneleponnya balik dan memberitahunya bahwa mayat yang ditemukan di hutan itu bukanlah sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Berita itu membuatnya merasa lega sekaligus cemas.

"Kim Suho tidak mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah itu pada Do Kyungsoo," Chanyeol berkata. "Do Kyungsoo hanya berpikir laki-laki itu merayunya, saat, pada kenyataannya, yang merayunya itu adalah orang yang menguntit dan lalu menculiknya."

"Apakah kalian mengetahui siapa mayat pemuda yang ditemukan para pendaki itu?" Baekhyun itu ikut bertanya.

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol. "Mereka mengirim tubuhnya yang hampir membusuk ke _National Seoul Hospital_. Tim forensik mengatakan dia mungkin telah meninggal selama kurang lebih setahun."

"Mungkinkah dia salah satu dari korban pembunuh berantai itu?" Sehun bertanya setengah berbisik, ia tahu bahwa departemen kepolisian tidak ingin istilah 'pembunuh berantai' yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini digunakan di muka umum.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami pikir tidak. Pemuda itu tidak telanjang dan tubuhnya dikubur pada lubang dangkal di hutan, tidak diposisikan dalam area terbuka, dimana dia dapat dengan mudah ditemukan."

Hyorin yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan nampak sedikit bosan dengan topik pembicaraan itu. Ia, yang berdiri diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol, merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan kedua laki-laki tampan itu dan berkata,

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentang pembunuhan dan kejahatan, bahkan pada saat pesta seperti ini?"

"Maaf cantik," kata Sehun. "Aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diri jika berbicara tentang ini. Aku selalu merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini."

Hyorin mencibirkan bibirnya dalam bentuk yang menggoda. "Seharusnya kau menjadi polisi saja, kalau begitu," katanya. Ia memindahkan tangannya dari lengan Sehun dan mengaitkan lengan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Seperti detektif Park Chanyeol ini."

Otot-otot perut Baekhyun terasa mengejang melihatnya, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menunduk dan berdeham. "Aku permisi dulu, aku ingin ke toilet," katanya.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Hyorin dari lengannya dan melepaskannya. "Jangan lupa menyisakan satu dansa untukku, Byun Baekhyun," tambahnya.

Hati Baekhyun bergejolak. _Idiot!_ , batinnya. Namun ia memberi Chanyeol sebuah senyum tipis sebelum polisi tampan itu beranjak pergi.

"Dan sisakan satu dansa untukku juga, Baekhyun hyung," Sehun mengedip pada Bakehyun lalu mengajak Hyorin ke lantai dansa.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dan berjalan ke arah meja hidangan. Ia belum makan apa pun sejak sarapan tadi pagi, dan ia merasa lapar. Namun sebelum ia sampai ke meja hidangan, seseorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seseorang yang tidak ia sangka kehadirannya di pesta besar ini.

"Changmin hyung, kau datang juga?" katanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Saat Chanyeol kembali dari toilet ia melihat Bakehyun sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai hitam. Mereka terlihat dekat dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa pria itu. Pria bersurai hitam itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar. Lalu Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan pria itu dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa.

Pria itu menaruh tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu pria itu, dan tangan kanannya di tangan pria itu. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu memimpinnya berdansa, gerakannya lembut dan stabil, seolah-olah ia takut akan menginjak kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya, meminum segelas sampanye sambil terus memperhatikan hingga mereka selesai berdansa. Pria bersurai hitam itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berbicara sejenak, sebelum kemudian pria bersurai hitam itu melangkah pergi.

Saat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, ia menabrak Chanyeol yang ternyata telah berdiri di belakangnya. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke belakang untuk mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang tertarik dengan pemuda galak sepertimu," Chanyeol berkata setengah mencibir, nampak sedikit cemburu.

"Lucu sekali," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia Shim Changmin. Seorang teman yang pernah aku kenalkan pada Kyungsoo dulu. Kami sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan. Karena itu, aku tidak menyangka dia juga datang ke pesta ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. "Kalian terlihat begitu akrab."

Baekhyun terkekeh sesaat. "Tentu saja. Dia seniorku di SMA dulu."

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun dan tidak mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa saat. "Ayo dansa," ajaknya kemudian, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa berputar dan perutnya bergejolak. "Apa?" katanya.

"Kau berjanji akan menyisakan satu dansa untukku. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak mau berdansa denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Yah, sebenarnya, aku berpikir akan meja hidangan. Perutku sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Satu dansa, lalu kita makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tidak merasa ragu saat Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan ke tubuhnya dan menariknya dalam dekapannya. Selama satu menit, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Chanyeol begitu dekat hingga ia hampir dapat mencium aromanya. Sedikit wangi _aftershave_ citrus, obat kumur rasa _mint_ , dan aroma dasar maskulin yang merupakan ciri khas Park Chanyeol seperti juga sidik jarinya. Ia yakin bahwa ia dapat membedakan Chanyeol dari puluhan laki-laki lain hanya dari aromanya. Kata-kata dari sebuah lagu lama mengalir dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu tentang saat ini menjadi "waktunya" dan Chanyeol menjadi "satu-satunya".

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Tolong Tuhan, biarkan dia membunuhku!_

Tidak tahu apakah ini siang atau malam. Tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, atau hari apa sekarang. Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidur, mendengarkan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang kecil dan gelap itu. Ia mencoba membayangkan dirinya ada di tempat lain. Di rumah, bersama ibunya. Atau di kantor, dikelilingi orang-orang yang ia kenal dan percayai. Mungkin di _TLJ's_ , dimana ia menikmati makan siang bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Mungkin juga di gereja, dimana ia mengikuti paduan suara. Dimana pun, kecuali di sini. Dengan siapa pun, kecuali laki-laki itu. Namun bagaimanapun kerasnya ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari kenyataan saat ini, dimana ia berada, dan apa yang apa yang telah terjadi padanya, ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya menguasai pikirannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba lebih keras lagi. Ia mencoba memikirkan tentang natal yang telah lama berlalu, natal yang masih tidak ia lupakan hingga saat ini. Tentang bagaimana Richard mengejutkannya saat melamarnya dulu, setengah berlutut, di hadapan orangtua dan sepupunya Minho. Tepat saat wajah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang tersenyum terbayang dalam pikirannya, Kyungsoo kembali ditindih oleh lelaki di atasnya, kali ini lebih keras. Lebih ganas. Dan jari-jari laki-laki itu menekan pinggulnya saat ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas untuk memenuhi nafsu biadabnya. Seraya menambah ketajaman dan kecepatan serangannya, laki-laki itu memenuhi kebutuhannya, seperti yang setiap kali ia lakukan saat memerkosa Kyungsoo.

"Katakan padaku!" laki-laki itu menggeram. "Katakan! Kau tahu apa yang ingin kudengar!"

 _Tidak. Tidak akan. Tidak kali ini. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa._

Kyungsoo hanya diam, terbaring di bawah laki-laki itu. Diam dan tak bergerak, mendambakan kematian ketika mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Laki-laki itu melambat, lalu berhenti dan mengangkat badan, cukup untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin menatap laki-laki itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah dari sang teror.

Laki-laki itu menarik Kyungsoo, mencengkram dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menekan keras ke dalam pipinya. "Buka matamu, brengsek! Buka matamu dan lihat aku!"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip, namun tidak membuka matanya. _Jangan mematuhinya. Tidak kali ini. Bertahanlah!_

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada keheranan yang sungguh-sungguh dalam suaranya. "Kau tahu bahwa aku dapat memaksamu untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku mau. Mengapa mempersulit dirimu sendiri? Kau tahu bahwa akhirnya kau akan mematuhiku."

"Tolong..." Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap laki-laki itu melalui kabut air matanya.

"Tolong apa?"

Air mata menggenangi kedua matanya meskipun Kyungsoo telah bertekad untuk tidak menangis. Ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak suka bila ia menangis. "Sudah, selesaikan saja."

"Jika kau ingin aku menyudahinya, ayo katakan apa yang ingin kudengar. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu. Aku akan membuatnya berlangsung lama sekali," seraya menundukkan kepala ke arah dada Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu membuka mulut dan giginya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi, laki-laki itu menarik dan menggigit _nipple_ -nya. Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan. Laki-laki itu memperkosanya kembali beberapa kali, setiap kali lebih ganas. Saat laki-laki itu memindahkan mulutnya ke _nipple_ yang lain, ia menarik napas lalu berteriak cepat-cepat,

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku menginginkanmu lebih daripada yang lain! Tolong, sayang, bercintalah denganku!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, betapa Kyungsoo membenci senyum itu. "Anak baik. Karena kau meminta dengan baik, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau," ujar laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo terbaring di bawah laki-laki itu dan mengalami perkosaan. Ia membenci setiap saatnya, membenci laki-laki itu dan merasa muak pada diri sendiri karena telah menyerah padanya, lagi. Dan ia tahu, hal gila ini tidak dapat berlangsung selamanya.

 _Cepat atau lambat dia akan membunuhku._

 ***ChanBaek***

Kyungsoo berbaring di samping laki-laki itu, sehening dan setenang kematian. Setelah memperkosanya dengan berbagai alat _sex toys_ hingga ia menangis kesakitan, laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya dan memperkosanya dengan brutal. Tidak peduli betapa keras ia berusaha menyenangkan laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu tidak pernah puas. Laki-laki itu menghukumnya bahkan saat ia mematuhi semua perintahnya. Laki-laki itu memperoleh kenikmatan sadis dari menyiksanya.

Dalam kesunyian, dengan sang penculik tertidur di sampingnya, suara Kyungsoo yang memohon menggema dalam pikirannya. Ia telah mengatakan berulang kali pada laki-laki itu apa yang ingin didengarnya. Tapi itu juga tidak membuat laki-laki itu puas.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada laki-laki itu, ia memperhatikan bahwa mata laki-laki itu tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia mengangkat kepalanya beberapa inci dan menatap lebih dekat pada wajah tampan lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tertidur, sementara dirinya tidak tidur. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap pada lengannya yang tidak terikat, lalu ia memerika kakinya, mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak dibelenggu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas panjang yang menenangkan, lalu menatap pada tubuh bugil laki-laki itu. Tubuh laki-laki yang sempurna. Setelah menurunkan kakinya dari sisi tempat tidur, meletakkan kakinya di lantai dan duduk, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada dadanya yang penuh dengan memar. Ia telah lupa menghitung berapa hari ia diculik oleh laki-laki itu di neraka bawah tanah ini. Tidak ada cara untuk membedakan siang dan malam. Waktu tidak berarti baginya. Ia menghitung hidupnya bukan berdasarkan menit atau jam, tetapi berapa kali laki-laki itu mengunjunginya. Dan seiring dengan kunjungan rutin itu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya, tertelan oleh ketakutan menunggu dan bertanya-tanya kapan lelaki itu akan datang. Andai saja ia dapat kabur dari laki-laki gila itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mencoba melangkah menjauh dari tempat tidur. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti ketika laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang aneh. Teror terasa menyerang seluruh sarafnya. Dengan ketakutan ia melihat dari balik bahunya. Laki-laki itu masih mendengkur, dan itu membuat perasaan lega menjalar di tubuh Kyungsoo, menenangkan otot-ototnya yang paling tegang. Kyungsoo berjingkat, menuju tepi tempat tidur, lalu memutarinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangga yang mengarah pada satu-satunya pintu keluar. Tetapi laki-laki itu menguncinya, jadi apa untungnya ia mencoba menaiki tangga itu?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menginjak sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Saat ia melihat ke bawah dalam keremangan, ia melihat kemeja dan celana _jeans_ laki-laki itu tertumpuk di lantai saat laki-laki itu melepaskannya. Ia mengangkat kakinya, membungkukkan badannya, dan melihat sebuah benda besi berkilau di lantai semen.

Itu sebuah kunci.

Ya Tuhan, kunci pintu itu pasti terjatuh dari saku celana laki-laki itu saat dia membuka baju, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengkuran lembut laki-laki itu, dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa laki-laki itu masih tertidur. Ia menekuk lututnya, membungkukkan badannya lebih rendah, lalu menjangkau dan menjepit kunci itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia kembali melihat dari balik bahunya, pada laki-laki itu, dan berpikir sejenak. Penculiknya terlihat sedang tidur dan ia memiliki kunci pintu. Jika ia dapat menaiki tangga dan membuka kunci pintu tanpa membangunkan laki-laki itu, ia dapat melarikan diri.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terbangun dalam penjara gelap dan lembab ini—berhari-hari yang lalu? Berminggu-minggu yang lalu?—Kyungsoo merasa ia benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan selamat. Dengan kunci di tangan dan harapan di hatinya, ia berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arah tangga. Sebelum mengambil langkah pertama ke atas, ia berhenti dan melihat ke arah laki-laki yang mendengkur itu. Ia mengangkat kakinya, sejenak ia ragu. Lalu saat tangga itu tidak berderit, ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, dan menambah kecepatan hingga ia hampir berlari pada anak-anak tangga terakhir menuju pintu.

Gemetar dan berkeringat terus-menerus, Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangannya pada kunci pintu, lalu mencoba memasukkan kunci pada lubangnya. Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan kunci tersebut. Ia menggenggam erat kunci tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Dadanya terasa sakit, dan napasnya tersendat. Ia mencium keringatnya sendiri yang bercampur dengan bau seks yang menyengat. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara napasnya sendiri, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah kunci di tangannya.

 _Putar kunci itu, lalu buka pintu ke dunia luar itu. Kemudian berlarilah sekuat tenaga._

Kyungsoo memutar kunci itu, tetapi pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka. Kemudian ia memutar kunci ke arah sebaliknya, dan terdengar bunyi klik. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan napas lega saat ia memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun pintu itu berderit saat ia membukanya.

 _Sial!_

Secara reflesk, Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mengecek dan memastikan suara tersebut tidak membangunkan laki-laki itu. Namun ia menarik napas saat berhadapan dengan sang penculik yang ternyata telah berdiri di sisi tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" laki-laki itu bertanya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan menyentak pintu itu agar terbuka, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melarikan diri sebelum laki-laki itu menangkapnya. Kyungsoo melangkah maju saat ia mendorong pintu dan berhasil membukanya setengah sebelum laki-laki itu menangkapnya, melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggangnya dan menempelkan punggungnya pada dada telanjang laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan menangis. Dengan naluri bertahan hidupnya yang sungguh kuat, ia melawan seperti kucing liar saat laki-laki itu menariknya ke belakang dan membanting pintu. Di atas tangga, laki-laki itu memegangnya dengan erat hingga Kyungsoo sulit bernapas. Kyungsoo memberontak, menggeliat, dan mencakar laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki itu bergeming.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang nampak menjauh darinya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah dekat dan hampir melarikan diri. Ia hampir berhasil. Laki-laki itu membanting Kyungsoo ke atas tempat tidur. Akhirnya, saat Kyungsoo berhenti melawan, laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bahu Kyungsoo. Lalu laki-laki itu menggigit lehernya, dan membuat pemuda manis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak lolos ujian," laki-laki itu berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau telah mengatakan padaku berulang kali betapa kau mencintaiku, tetapi dari semula aku telah ragu. Jadi aku merancang sebuah rencana untuk mengujimu, untuk membuktikan cintamu padaku."

Terisak, gemetar dan kaku oleh rasa takut, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak tidur sama sekali dan hanya berpura-pura. "K-kuncinya?" tanyanya.

"Saat aku melepaskan pakaianku, aku meletakkannya tepat dimana kau dapat menemukannya," laki-laki itu sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah basah Kyungsoo. "Jika kau membiarkan kunci itu tergeletak di lantai, jika kau tidak mencoba kabur, aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sebuah tes? Semua ini hanya tes! Dan ia telah gagal. Kyungsoo tertegun, menyadari bahwa kini tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia terperangkap.

"Tidak akan pernah ada kata bahagia untuk selamanya bagi kita," laki-laki itu berkata lagi. "Kau telah merusak semua kesempatan yang mungkin kita miliki."

Kyungsoo menggigil ketakutan. Kepastian akan kematiannya menghadang. "Kumohon..." katanya dengan lirih.

"Kau mohon apa?" dengan jari yang menelusup ke rambut Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menarik rambut si pemuda manis ke belakang dan mencium pipinya. "Apa kau ingin aku membebaskanmu, sayang?"

"Iya," Kyungsoo menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu jalan keluar baginya untuk melarikan diri dari laki-laki itu. "Tolong bebaskan aku..."

 **Tbc**


	15. Part 14

_**Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Part 14**

Dua hari kemudian, pukul enam pagi tubuh tak bernyawa Do Kyungsoo ditemukan oleh seorang warga yang sedang berlari pagi di bawah jembatan sungai Han. Tergeletak di pinggir sungai, sekitar tiga meter dari pinggiran air. Telanjang. Berpose. Leher disayat. Chen si petugas koroner mempertegas apa yang telah dibayangkan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol bahwa Do Kyungsoo telah diperkosa, disiksa dan akhirnya dibunuh. Modus operandi pembunuhnya sama dengan pembunuhan Victoria. Tidak ada kejutan di sana.

Kai memanggil enam petugas polisi untuk mengamankan TKP dan menahan penoton tetap di pinggir. Kabar beredar dengan cepat, dan pada saat tim olah TKP datang Kai memperkirakan bahwa penonton di pinggir sungai telah bertambah dari sekitar enam orang—saat ia dan Chanyeol datang—hingga hampir empat puluh orang saat ini. Kai yakin setelah ini pasti isu tentang pembunuh berantai yang lepas diSeoul akan berhembus semakin kencang.

"Ini buruk," Kai berkata, mendesah pelan. "Kita tidak mungkin menyangkal fakta bahwa kita berhadapan dengan psikopat."

"Setelah kematian Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki ini akan memulai hubungan baru sebentar lagi," Chanyeol berkata. "Dia mungkin telah memilih korban selanjutnya."

Kai mengencangkan rahangnya. "Oh Tuhan, aku tahu," gumamnya.

Seorang petugas polisi berjalan menghampiri Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri melihat unit olah TKP sedang bekerja. "Detektif Kim," panggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Kai, menoleh pada petugas muda itu.

"Ada reporter dan fotografer dari Daily Reporter di sini dan _crew_ dari dua stasiun tv, KBS dan SBS. Bagaimana kami harus menangani mereka? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Kai mengerang pelan mendengarnya. "Hebat. Benar-benar hebat," gumamnya pelan. Lalu katanya, "Jangan biarkan siapa pun mendekat, dan jangan menjawab pertanyaan apa pun."

"Ya, pak," petugas muda itu berdiri dengan gugup, tampaknya tidak tahu apakah ia harus pergi atau tinggal.

Kai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan katakan pada mereka, Departemen Kepolisian akan membuat pernyataan pada—" ia melihat jam tangannya sesaat—"Aku akan menerangkan pada pers paling lambat pukul sebelas. Atau sebelum waktu tersebut, jika mungkin. Itu saja."

Petugas muda itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju barikade di atas sungai dekat jalan. Kai kembali megerang perlahan saat ia melihat ke arah penonton yang mulai bertambah. "Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu, mereka akan datang menaiki bis seolah ini adalah tempat wisata," katanya mendengus pelan.

"Mengapa kau tidak memerintahkan untuk menutup jalan setengah mil di tiap-tiap sisi?" Chanyeol menyarankan.

"Ide bagus," Kai melihat pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan menjelaskan tentang blokade kepada yang lain dan kau membuat perencanaan untuk mempersiapkannya, oke?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Segera setelah Kai beranjak pergi, Chanyeol melihat kembali ke arah unit olah TKP yang sedang bekerja. Jasad Do Kyungsoo dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kantung hitam besar. Wajah manis yang pucat itu terlihat sejenak sebelum kemudian petugas unit olah TKP itu menarik zipper kantung hitam ke atas hingga zipper tertutup rapat. Ketika beberapa petugas mengangkat kantung hitam besar itu dan membawanya pergi melewatinya, Chanyeol teringat pada Baekhyun. Tentu ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, bahwa setelah lima belas hari akhirnya sang sahabat yang hilang berhasil ditemukan. Tapi bagaimana sebaiknya ia memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ternyata sahabatnya ditemukan terbunuh dan dalam keadaan tragis? Itu bukan penjelasan yang mudah.

"Sial!" maki Chanyeol pelan.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah. Perasaan gelisah yang tidak biasa. Mengabaikan BooBoo yang mendesis marah karena ekornya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Baekhyun ketika ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. Secangkir kopi panas yang mungkin dapat meredakan kegelisahannya. Ketika ia duduk di kursi makan dan menyesap cangkir kopinya perlahan kepalanya teringat pada Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam kepalanya mendorongnya untuk menghubungi polisi tampan itu.

Tepat ketika ia berpikir hendak menelepon Chanyeol, telepon berdering. Ia berdiri dan dengan langkah cepat ia menyambar telepon yang berdering itu. Mengangkatnya, seolah takut dering telepon itu akan segera berakhir.

"Halo?" jawabnya.

"Hai, apa aku membangunkanmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun sejak tadi. Dan baru saja, aku berpikir untuk menghubungimu," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak ketika kegelisahan itu kembali datang. Ia menarik napas sesaat dan bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?"

"...ya, kami baru saja menemukannya. Baekhyun, aku..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak di ujung telepon, seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Baekhyun ikut terdiam. Ia mencengkram gagang telepon di tangannya yang gemetar. Sebulir air mata bergulir di pipinya. "Katakan," katanya, suaranya tercekik.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Baekhyun menarik napas kembali. "Dia tewas kan," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar, dan bukan bertanya.

Ia tahu.

Chanyeol mendesah dengan berat sesaat sebelum berkata, "Maafkan aku..." lalu ia mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun di ujung teleponnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun sudah menangis begitu banyak sehingga matanya bengkak dan nyaris terpejam. Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun satu jam kemudian dan hanya memeluknya di sofa, membiarkan pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan kesedihannya.

"Aku tak percaya ini terjadi," kata Baekhyun di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, sayang," kata Chanyeol.

Ya, dia pasti tahu, pikir Baekhyun. Dalam pekerjaannya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah melihat terlalu banyak pemandangan semacam ini.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai sanggup mengendalikan diri sedikit, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan mengambilakn sesuatu untukmu," lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke dapur.

BooBoo mendekat sambil mengeong, ekornya berkedut-kedut, seolah bertanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak berangkat kerja hari ini. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menggaruk belakang telinganya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh dan kelembutan bulu kucing itu. Lalu ia memangku BooBoo dan membelainya, sementara Chanyeol menelepon Kai dengan suara pelan di dapur.

Tidak lama Chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua gelas cangkir teh hangat. Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Baekhyun. "Minumlah," katanya. "Kau sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan cairan, jangan-jangan kau dehidrasi."

Anehnya, Baekhyun tersenyum juga walau hanya samar. Ia menurunkan BooBoo dari pangkuannya, mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Chanyeol, menarik napas dan mengusap-usap matanya. Chanyeol mencium puncak kepalanya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa cangkir tehnya sendiri.

"Kau—kau pikir Richard yang melakukannya, kan?" kata Baekhyun. Ia pernah menyebutkan tentang mantan tunangan Kyungsoo itu pada Chanyeol, yang membatalkan pertunangan karena sikap posesif Kyungsoo. Dan kini ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu kembali.

"Dia akan ditanyai," sahut Chanyeol netral.

Mantan pacar ataupun mantan tunangan selalu menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus pembunuhan. Saat ini, Richard menjadi salah satu nama dalam daftar pelaku pembunuh psikopat yang dicari oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Namun itu harus di dukung bukti-bukti. Bahkan kalaupun sudah tidak diragukan lagi, harus diwaspadai kebenarannya mungkin hanya sekian persen. Siapa tahu?

Lalu Baekhyun mulai menangis kembali. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk, bahunya berguncang. Chanyeol hanya memeluknya dengan lembut, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur karena kelelahan, Chanyeol menggendongnya dan dengan hati-hati membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya pemuda manis itu di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak pergi Baekhyun terbangun dan memegang tangannya. "Tetaplah di sini, sebentar lagi," katanya dengan suara lelah.

Maka Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur dan mencium kepala Baekhyun. "Tidurlah," katanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun ia menyadari bahwa hari hampir sore. Ia tercengang melihat jam, ternyata ia telah tidur cukup lama. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan merasa ngeri saat menatap cermin. Matanya bengkak dan sembab.

"Aku terlihat mengerikan," katanya.

Setelah menyikat gigi, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menonton tv bersama BooBoo yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekhyun datang dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Keluarga Do Kyungsoo sudah diberitahu, dan pers sudah tahu identitas Do Kyungsoo sekarang. Mungkin berita ini akan muncul di berita malam," beritahunya.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika menegang sedih. "Tao? Heechul hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ponsel dan teleponmu kumatikan sesudah kau tertidur. Tapi ada beberapa pesan dari mereka di mesin penjawabmu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali melihat jam di dinding. "Mereka pasti sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Akan kucoba menelepon mereka beberapa menit lagi. Aku tak suka kalau mereka mendengar berita ini dari tv," ujarnya.

Baekhyun nyaris belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu ketika dua mobil berbelok ke jalur masuknya; Camaro milik Tao dan Buick milik Heechul. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba menguatkan diri untuk saat-saat berikutnya, dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki keluar teras depan untuk menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Heechul setengah berteriak. Wajah cantiknya meruncing tegang. "Kau tidak masuk kerja dan tidak mengangkat teleponmu—sialan, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya mulai berkerut. Satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang mendesak dadanya. Tao menghentikan langkahnya, air matanya mengalir. "Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam beberapa kali, berjuang mengendalikan diri. "Kyungie—" katanya dengan susah payah.

Heechul berhenti dengan satu kaki di anak tangga pertama. Kedua tangannya terkepal, ia sudah mulai menangis bahkan sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa? Dia sudah ditemukan? Dia terluka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia—dia tewas. Ada yang membunuhnya."

Tao dan Heechul bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan mereka berpelukan, menangisi salah satu sahabat yang mereka sayangi dan telah pergi selamanya itu.

 **Tbc**


	16. Part 15

***Unedited. Beware of typos!**

 **Part 15**

Keesokan paginya, sebelum pukul tujuh bel rumah Baekhyun berdering dengan tidak sabar. Dengan langkah lesu Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Siwon sang kakak berdiri di depannya, dengan sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum kau berangkat kerja," kata Siwon tergesa-gesa, melangkah masuk melewati Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit kacau pagi ini.

"Aku takkan berangkat kerja hari ini," kata Baekhyun menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan ke dapur. Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya.

Secara otomatis Baekhyun mengambil satu cangkir lagi dari lemari dan mengisinya dengan kopi, lalu menyodorkannya pada Siwon. Apa lagi sekarang?, pikirnya. Ia merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi kemarahan kakaknya.

Siwon meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja dan melingkarkan lengannya ke Baekhyun, memeluknya erat. "Aku baru mendengar tentang Do Kyungsoo ketika melihat berita pagi, dan aku langsung ke sini. Bagaimana dirimu?" katanya.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali merebak, ketika dikiranya ia mungkin tidak menangis lagi. Seharusnya air matanya sudah kering. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum cukup tidur, belum cukup makan dan merasa seakan tenaganya hanya tinggal setengah, tetapi ia dapat mengatasinya. Walaupun kematian Kyungsoo begitu menyakitkan sekarang, ia tahu sebaiknya ia tegarnya menghadapinya. Pepatah lama tentang waktu akan tetap berjalan sangat tepat untuk situasi ini.

Siwon memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang pucat serta matanya yang merah dan sembab. "Aku bawa timun," katanya. "Duduklah."

"Timun? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Menaruh potongan-potongannya di atas matamu, tolol," sahut Siwon kesal. Ia sering terdengar kesal bila menghadapi Baekhyun. "Itu akan mengurangi sembab di matamu, katanya."

"Aku punya kapas mata untuk itu."

"Timun lebih bagus. Duduklah."

Karena merasa lelah sekali dan tidak ingin membantah kakaknya, maka Baekhyun pun duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Diamatinya Siwon yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah timun yang besar sekali dari tas ranselnya dan mencucinya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dimana pisaumu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Di salah satu laci seharusnya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tak tahu dimana pisaumu?"

"Ayolah. Belum sebulan aku tinggal di sini. Berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk membongkar barang-barang ketika kau dan istrimu pindah rumah?"

"Yah, coba kuingat-ingat...kami pindah delapan tahun lalu, jadi...delapan tahun," mata Siwon berkilat jenaka sementara ia mulai membuka-tutup laci-laci dapur.

Terdengar ketukan keras di pintu dapur, lalu pintu membuka sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri. Chanyeol muncul dan memasuki dapur. "Aku melihat mobil asing dan datang untuk memastikan tak ada wartawan yang mengganggumu," katanya pada Baekhyun.

Banyak sekali wartawan yang telah menelepon tadi malam, termasuk para perwakilan dari keempat jaringan televisi utama. Siwon membalikkan badan dengan timun besar di tangannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Polisi tetangganya," sahut Chanyeol. Ia mengawasi timun di tangan Siwon. "Apa aku sudah mengganggu?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul laki-laki itu, tetapi ia tidak punya tenaga. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menjadi terasa ringan karena kehadiran Chanyeol. "Dia akan meletakkan timun itu di atas mataku," katanya.

Chanyeol melontarkan tatapan meremehkan, tidak percaya. "Tentu akan menggelinding," ujarnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan akan benar-benar memukul laki-laki itu. Nanti. "Potongan-potongannya maksudku," timpalnya.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi meragukan, ingin melihat buktinya. Ia menghampiri lemari dapur, mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil duduk bersandar di lemari dengan kaki tersilang, ia menunggu.

Siwon beralih ke Baekhyun, tampak semakin bingung. "Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya.

"Tetanggaku," jawab Baekhyun. Lalu ia memperkenalkan, "Siwon hyung, ini Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini kakakku, Siwon hyung."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada Siwon. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Siwon-ssi," katanya.

Siwon menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan balas membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, tetapi tampak seolah tidak ingin melakukannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mencari pisau sambil berkata pada sang adik, "Kau tinggal di sini baru tiga minggu, tapi kau sudah punya tetangga yang masuk begitu saja dan tahu dimana cangkir kopimu?"

"Aku detektif," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sudah tugasku mencari barang."

Siwon melontarkan tatapan kepada Chanyeol, yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak senang. Baekhyun ingin bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol, hanya karena lelaki itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kemarin tanpa Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kuat, berdiri seperti dinding di antara dirinya dan semua orang yang menelepon. Dan ketika Chanyeol meminta orang-orang itu untuk berhenti menelepon, ada nada dalam suaranya yang membuat orang memperhatikan dan patuh. Kemarin, sepanjang malam, Chanyeol terus menemaninya.

Namun hari ini Baekhyun menyadari, Chanyeol tidak akan ada di sini. Pria itu memaki pakaian kerjanya, celana panjang cokelat muda dan kemeja putih rapi. Pistolnya tersangkut pada pinggul kanannya. Sementara itu, Siwon tetap mengawasi Chanyeol seakan pria itu semacam spesies asing, hanya setengah perhatiannya yang tertuju pada pencarian pisau.

Akhirnya Siwon membuka laci yang tepat dan mengeluarkan pisau pengupas. "Oh," kata Baekhyun sepintas lalu. "Jadi rupanya ada disitu."

Siwon berbalik menghadap ke Chanyeol, pisau di satu tangan dan timun di tangan lainnya. "Apakah kalian tidur bersama?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh, seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Hyung!" seru Baekhyun malu.

"Belum," sahut Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sejenak suasana sunyi meliputi dapur. Kemudian Siwon mulai mengupas timun dengan cepat dan tegas. "Kalian tidak kelihatan seperti saudara," komentar Chanyeol, seolah tidak menghiraukan kebekuan pembicaraan yang baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun dan Siwon sudah pernah mendengar komentar semacam itu, atau versi lainnya, sepanjang hidup mereka. "Yah, Siwon hyung lebih mirip _Appa_ , sedangkan aku mirip _Eomma_ ," kata Baekhyun secara otomatis.

"Apakah kau tinggal dengannya hari ini, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Si sulung Byun.

"Aku tak perlu ditemani siapa-siapa," tukas Baekhyun.

"Ya," sahut Siwon.

"Menghindarkannya dari gangguan para wartawan, oke?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mengabaikan tatapan protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tak perlu ditemani siapa pun," ulang Baekhyun.

"Oke," jawab Siwon kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun mendengus. "Ini rumahku. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku."

Siwon mendekati Baekhyun dan menyambar dua potong timun. "Dongakkan kepalamu dan pejamkan matamu," katanya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan matanya terpejam. "Kupikir sebaiknya aku berbaring untuk ini," ujarnya.

"Terlambat," kata Siwon menjatuhkan potongan hijau dingin itu pada kelopak mata Baekhyun yang sembab.

Potongan hijau dingin itu membuat matanya terasa nyaman, dingin, lembab dan sangat menyejukkan. Barangkali ia akan memerlukan timun sekantong belanjaan penuh sebelum pemakaman Kyungsoo selesai, pikir Baekhyun, dan tiba-tiba kesedihan itu kembali. Chanyeol dan Siwon telah berhasil menghalau kesedihan itu selama beberapa saat, dan ia berterima kasih kepada mereka karena telah membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari detektif penyelidik," kata Chanyeol. "Mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang mantan tunangan Do Kyungsoo, Richard Park. Tetapi dia ada di penjara Daegu dari kamis malam sampai minggu sore. Dia bersih."

Itu artinya nama Richard Park telah dicoret dari daftar tersangka.

"Jadi orang tak dikenal yang menculik Kyungsoo dan membunuhnya?" tanya Baekhyun, menyingkirkan potongan timun di matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Chanyeol.

"Siapa pun orang itu, tak ada tanda-tanda pemaksaan pada mobilnya."

"Kau tahu lebih banyak daripada yang kau katakan, ya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Polisi selalu tahu lebih banyak daripada yang mereka katakan," ujarnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan mengungkapkan detail itu sedikit pun. Baekhyun sudah dapat mengetahuinya dari cara ekspresi Chanyeol yang beralih ke balik topeng polisinya. Baekhyun berusaha tidak membayangkan apa kemungkinan detail itu.

Chanyeol meneguk habis kopinya, mencuci cangkir, lalu meletakkannya di samping bak cuci. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan mencium Baekhyun, tekanan pada bibir Baekhyun terasa hangat dan singkat. "Kau punya nomor ponselku. Jadi kalau kau membutuhkanku, teleponlah," katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Oh—tahukah kau apakah sepupu Kyungsoo ada di sini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Di sudah kembali ke desa. Ibu Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya," katanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu katanya, "Aku akan berangkat kerja besok, kalau begitu. Aku akan menolong keluarganya mengurus ini dan itu, jika mereka mau."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun—yang masih memegang potongan timun—, dan meletakkan kedua potongan timun itu ke atas kelopak mata Baekhyun. "Biarkan saja disitu. Kau tampak kacau," ujarnya.

"Oke, terima kasih," kata Baekhyun dan mendengar lelaki itu berdecak sambil berlalu.

Suasana sunyi kembali. Lalu terdengar Siwon berkata, "Dia lain."

Lain dari ketiga mantan tunangan Baekhyun, maksudnya. Tidak bergurau. Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. "Ini kelihatannya serius sekali. Kau belum lama mengenalnya," Siwon berkata lagi.

Kalau saja Siwon tahu! Mungkin si sulung Byun itu menghitung ke seluruh tiga minggu Baekhyun tingal di sini. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia tahu bahwa selama dua minggu pertama itu Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol pemabuk dan pengedar narkoba.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa serius," kata Baekhyun, menyadari dirinya berbohong. "Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru."

Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih serius daripada ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada si brengsek itu. Tapi bagaimana dan apa tepatnya yang dirasakan Chanyeol, ia masih tidak tahu.

"Itu bagus," kata Siwon. "Hal terakhir yang kau inginkan adalah bubarnya pertunangan lagi."

Tak pernah Siwon melewatkan hari tanpa menyebutkan catatan lama Baekhyun yang menyedihkan, ia tidak pernah mengingat sikap bijaksana adiknya. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun tidak pernah meragukan bahwa kakaknya menyayanginya, meskipun banyak sikap Siwon yang kurang bijaksana.

Baekhyun melepaskan potongan-potongan timun dari matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya, melihat Siwon yang sedang mengitari dapur, membuka laci-laci dan pintu-pintu lemari. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Mencari tahu dimana letak semuanya sehingga aku tak harus mencari-carinya ketika mulai memasak." Jawab Siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membuka laci-laci dan pintu-pintu lemari.

"Kau memasak? Apa?"

Sesaat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon sudah membawa serta bahan-bahan apa yang direncanakan akan dimasaknya untuk makan keluarganya malam itu. Bagaimana pun, ia tadi sudah mengeluarkan timun yang luar biasa besar dari tas ranselnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa lagi yang ada di dalam tas ransel itu. Daging panggang, mungkin?

"Sarapan," sahut Siwon. "Buat kita. Dan kau akan memakannya juga."

Setelah melewatkan makan malam sebelumnya, pagi ini Baekhyun merasa lapar. Apakah Siwon mengira ia gila? Tidak mungkin ia akan menolak makanan.

"Akan kucoba," katanya patuh, dan menempelkan kembali potongan timun pada kelopak matanya sementara kakaknya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

 ***ChanBaek***

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Semakin sering. Indah dan menjanjikan, mengingatkannya pada kenikmatan terhebat yang pernah dirasakannya. Tetapi mimpi itu segera berubah dingin dan kejam, mencabik hatinya, meninggalkannya dalam rasa malu dan berharap untuk mati. Alam bawah sadarnya memainkan mimpi itu berulang kali, tak pernah membiarkannya lupa, selalu mengingatkannya.

Orang itu adalah makhluk paling indah dan paling diinginkan di dunia ini, dan ia sangat mencintai orang itu. Meskipun ia memuja orang itu dari jauh setelah sekian lama, ia tidak pernah berani memimpikan bahwa suatu saat orang itu akan biacara dengannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu bahkan tahu siapa dia.

"Hai, yang di sana," orang itu berbicara dengan nada suara yang manis.

"Dia berbicara padamu," temannya menyikut iganya.

"Hah?" dan ia hanya bisa terpaku, seperti orang bodoh.

Orang itu melengkungkan jari telunjuknya dan memanggilnya, membuatnya hampir membasahi celananya. "Ke sini, bodoh," orang itu berkata padanya.

Ia mendekat seperti robot dan terlalu gugup untuk bicara. "Apakah kau tidak dapat mengatakan hai?" orang itu bertanya padanya.

Saat orang itu tersenyum padanya, hatinya menggila. "H—hai," ia mengeluarkan satu suara yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Orang itu terkikik. "Karena kita berdua diajar oleh guru Han untuk pelajaran sejarah nanti, apa kau mau membawakan buku milikku?"

"K—kau ingin aku membawakan bukumu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya," orang itu mengedipkan satu matanya ke arahnya.

Dalam usahanya untuk membawakan buku orang itu dan menumpuknya di atas buku-bukunya, ia dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan semua buku itu ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah dan ia gemetar. Ia berlutut dan memunguti semua buku itu, sambil berdoa agar orang itu tidak menertawakannya. Tetapi saat ia berdiri kembali, orang itu menyelipkan lengannya yang kurus ke lengan gemuknya, lalu tersenyum padanya. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi pesuruh orang itu, yang melakukan semua yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

Ia berjuang dengan alam bawah sadarnya, berjuang untuk mengakhiri mimpi itu sebelum berakhir. _Bangun! Sial, bangun!_

Tetapi mimpi itu tidak mau berhenti. Kenangan itu menyapunya seperti ombak raksasa, menenggelamkannya dalam rasa malu dan penyiksaan. Suara tawa orang itu bergema di telinganya. Ia berteriak, melawan kemarahan yang menyiksa jiwa. Matanya terbuka. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Terbaring dalam keremangan, ia mendengarkan suara jantungnya yang menggebu dan kencang.

 _Jangan memikirkan tentang masa lalu. Pikirkanlah tentang masa depan. Berkonsentrasilah pada seseorang yang akan membuat semua mimpimu menjadi kenyataan._

Segera. Segera ia akan mengirimkannya pesan cinta dan hadiah-hadiah yang lain. Dan ia akan menggambar sketsa dirinya yang mempesona. Ia ingin sekali menggambar sketsa dirinya telanjang, tapi ia tidak memiliki kehormatan untuk melihat Baekhyun tanpa pakaian. Belum. Ia menarik napas saat satu pikiran memenuhi otaknya—pikiran tentangnya bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

 _Segera, Baekhyun sayangku. Hari itu pasti akan segera datang._

Dan ia tersenyum.

 ***ChanBaek***

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak datang pagi-pagi. Wajah tampan sang supervisor Kim Jaejoong yang menyambut kedatangannya, dan mendadak Baekhyun diminta datang menghadap ke ruangannya. Baekhyun mendesah dan berpikir, ia memang kepala bagian penggajian, tetapi sayangnya jabatan itu tidak membawa kewenangan apapun, hanya tanggung jawab. Dengan meninggalkan pekerjaan lebih awal pada hari senin dan tidak bekerja sama sekali pada hari selasa, jelas ia telah membuat mereka kelabakan. Baekhyun menebak, Kim Jaejoong pasti sudah gelisah, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan dapat menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya tepat waktu.

Maka Baekhyun bersiap-siap menerima teguran Kim Jaejoong. Namun ia tercengang ketika mendengar sang supervisor tampan itu berkata, "Aku ingin mengatakan sangat menyesal tentang temanmu. Kejadian ini sangat menyedihkan."

Itu mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa berita tentang kematian Do Kyungsoo telah muncul di berita televisi dan menjadi _headline_ koran dengan tulisan-tulisan besar yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Cepatnya para wartawan mendapatkan identitas jasad Do Kyungsoo dan berita kematian tragis itu terasa mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya sesaat. Ia telah bersumpah tidak akan menangis di tempat kerja hari ini, tetapi rasa simpati Kim Jaejoong hampir meruntuhkan air matanya. "Terima kasih," katanya, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menahan air matanya. "Memang menyedihkan. Dan aku ingin minta maaf tiba-tiba meninggalkan kantor hari senin—"

Kim Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku paham. Kami lembur, tapi tak ada yang protes. Kapan kebaktian pemakamannya diadakan?"

"Belum dijadwalkan. Autopsinya—"

"Oh, tentu saja. Pokoknya beritahu aku kapan akan diadakan. Banyak orang di Navilla ingin hadir."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan Kim Jaejoong, kembali ke mejanya sendiri dan setumpuk pekerjaan. Ketika semua teman dari bagiannya tidak henti-hentinya menyatakan simpati, yang tentu saja hampir membuatnya terisak-isak lagi, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa hari itu akan berat baginya. Sepanjang hari itu ia terpaksa berjuang menahan air matanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Saat jam makan siang Heechul dan Tao muncul di ruangan Baekhyun. Heechul mengusulkan _Jajangmyeon House_ sebagai menu makan siang mereka. Restoran jajangmyeon favorit mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor dan menu jajangmyeon mereka sangat enak. Baekhyun dan Tao setuju, dan mereka bertiga pun beranjak pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Heechul.

Ketika jajangmyeon mereka baru saja dihidangkan, Heechul mengusap keningnya dan berkata, "Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Kurasa aku akhirnya sudah tak tahan lagi tadi malam ketika pulang. Aku menangis sampai capek. Hangeng—"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Heechul. "Ya, bagaimana dengan Hanggeng? Apa dia masih mengungsi di hotel?"

Heechul menyeruput mie hitamnya dengan gemas. "Tidak. Dia sedang kerja ketika mendengar kabar itu, tapi dia sudah menelepon beberapa kali dan meninggalkan pesan buatku, dan dia pulang malam itu. Kuduga keadaannya masih tetap sama. Aku belum ingin membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo padanya. Dia tak banyak bicara, tapi...juga penuh perhatian. Mungkin dia sedang berharap aku lupa."

"Pasti tak banyak kesempatan untuk itu," tukas Baekhyun melucu dan Tao tersenyum.

"Tidak dalam hidup ini," kata Heechul, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi ayo kita bicarakan yang lebih menarik, Park Chanyeol misalnya," matanya seketika berbinar jahil. "Aku tak percaya pria seksi itu kau kira pemabuk dan pengedar narkoba."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit merasa terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata ia juga dapat tersenyum hari ini. "Apa yang bisa kubilang? Waktu itu dia memang sedang tampil bersih. Seharusnya kalian melihatnya ketika memakai pakaian lusuh dan kumal, belum bercukur, dan sedang marah."

"Matanya yang gelap...wow," timpal Tao, mengipasi diri sendiri dengan tangannya. "Ditambah lagi dia punya bahu yang sungguh-sungguh bagus, kalau kau belum tahu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengetahui tubuh Chanyeol seluruhnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak perlu tahu tentang _episode_ jendela dapur itu. Ia menyeruput jajangmyeon-nya dan berpikir, lucu. Hampir setiap hari ia menceritakan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya tentang pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol ketika ia masih mengira pria itu pemabuk dan brengsek, tetapi begitu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih akrab, ia berhenti menceritakannya lagi.

"Dia juga tertarik padamu," tambah Heechul. "Lelaki itu ingin tidur denganmu. Ingat kataku ini."

"Mungkin," kata Baekhyun samar. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan betapa ia juga ingin tidur dengan lelaki itu, atau bagaimana mereka sudah hampir melakukannya.

"Kau tak perlu jadi cenayang untuk tahu itu," kata Tao pada Heechul, dengan nada menggoda. "Lelaki itu langsung datang dan mengatakannya."

Heechul tertawa. "Jadi begitu. Dia tidak malu-malu ya?" ujarnya.

Tidak, malu-malu sama sekali bukan sifat Park Chanyeol. Sangat percaya diri, menyebalkan, arogan, pintar, seksi, tampan—kata-kata itu lebih pas untuk menggambarkannya. Baekhyun ragu lelaki itu mempunyai satu saja gen malu dalam tubuhnya, syukurlah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan sejenak memandang nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya, sebelum kemudian menjawab telepon itu, "Halo?"

Lalu suara seorang pemuda terdengar di ujung telepon, sepertinya terdengar tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun, "Apa ini Baekhyun-ssi? Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ya."

"Ini Minho, sepupu Do Kyungsoo."

Rasa nyeri menusuk hati Baekhyun. Itulah sebabnya suara itu terdengar tidak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun, karena mengingatkannya pada suara Kyungsoo. Suara Minho mirip dengan suara Kyungsoo, namun terlalu berat karena air mata. Baekhyun mencengkram ponselnya lebih kencang.

"Kyungsoo sering sekali membicarakanmu," katanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap menahan air matanya menetes. Heechul dan Tao menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Baekhyun-ssi," kata Minho, berusaha tertawa kecil sendu. "Kalau meneleponku, Kyungsoo hyung selalu menceritakan ucapan-ucapanmu yang membuatnya terbahak-bahak. Dia juga seringkali bercerita tentang Tao-ssi dan Heechul-ssi. Ya Tuhan, ini rasanya mustahil, kan?"

"Tidak," bisik Baekhyun.

Setelah diam sesaat, Minho berusaha mengendalikan diri dan berkata, "Omong-omong, pemeriksa medis sudah menyerahkan jasadnya kepadaku, dan aku akan mengatur pemakamannya. Kupikir dia ingin dekat dengan makam ayahnya, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kebaktian pemakaman hari sabtu jam sebelas."

Minho memberikan nama rumah duka dan petunjuk bagaimana menuju ke makam. Baekhyun mencatat di selembar kertas dengan sedikit mengernyit. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenal tempat yang disebutkan Minho itu, tetapi ia sangat baik dalam hal mengikuti petunjuk dan berhenti untuk menanyakan arah. Baekhyun berusaha memikirkan pembicaraan yang akan mengurangi kesedihan Minho, namun bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kalau ia bahkan tidak dapat mengurangi kesedihannya sendiri?

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, Minho-ssi," akhirnyan hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Ketika ia menutup teleponnya ia memandang kedua sahabatnya yang tadi terus memperhatikannya. Lalu ia memberitahu mereka tentang jadwal dan tempat pemakaman Kyungsoo yang disebutkan oleh Minho tadi. Dan awan mendung itu sejenak kembali di wajah mereka.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Saturday, 13.15 PM._

Pemakaman Do Kyungsoo ditunda cukup lama karena menunggu kedatangan nenek dan ibunya. Wanita tua itu nampak kuat. Sementara sepupu Kyungsoo, Minho menopang ibu Kyungsoo selama pemakaman, termasuk upacara singkat di pusara Kyungsoo. Keluarga, kerabat, sahabat, teman dan setengah dari karyawan Navilla datang pada pemakaman tersebut. Dengan begitu banyak pelayat, orang-orang akan menyadari jika ia tidak muncul dalam pemakaman itu. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di antara orang-orang yang berduka itu.

Tidak peduli seberapa sering ia telah menghukum dan seberapa parah ia telah menyakiti pemuda imut itu, Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkata jujur bahwa pemuda imut itu mencintainya. Memilih Do Kyungsoo adalah suatu kesalahan. Kecuali karena rambut cokelatnya yang indah, Do Kyungsoo sama sekali berbeda dengan **orang itu**. Do Kyungsoo adalah pelacur murahan, orang yang keras kepala dan bodoh. Ia tersiksa memikirkan bagaimana ia telah melakukan kesalahan karena memilih Do Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, ia tidak dapat bertindak terburu-buru dalam memilih yang berikutnya. Meski begitu, ia telah menjatuhkan pilihannya dan merasa yakin bahwa pilihannya kali ini adalah pasangan sejatinya, seseorang yang layak mendapatkannya. Seperti **orang itu**.

 **Tbc**


	17. Part 16

_***maaf untuk typo dan nama Kangin juga Sungmin yang masih nyelip di part sebelumnya. terlalu ngantuk buat ngecheck ulang lagi sebelum di post, hehe :)**_

 _ ***versi asli ff ini adalah KyuMin yang aku edit ulang jadi ChanBaek. bagi yang udah pernah baca versi sebelumnya dan ngerasa kok versi yang ini lebih panjang? ada yang dipotong-potong ya? == jawabannya Ya. 1 part dari versi sebelumnya aku bagi jadi 2 part, dan ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah susunannya supaya ceritanya jadi lebih baik.**_

 _ ***terima kasih udah baca dan komennya. maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi aku sangat menghargainya :D**_

 _ **~Beware of typos!~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 16**

Upacara pemakaman itu selesai pukul tiga sore. Pukul empat Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya dengan lelah dan sedih bersama Heechul, Tao, juga Chanyeol dan Kris. Mata ketiga pemuda uke itu masih sembab dan basah. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang bertanya, maka Chanyeol pun mengenalkan dirinya kepada Kris, karena tidak terpikir oleh Baekhyun maupun Tao yang masih sibuk mengendalikan air mata mereka. Begitu juga dengan Heechul.

Kris melihat kekasihnya sekilas. Tao sedang duduk diam di meja makan, melamun. "Ada seseorang yang tega membunuh Do Kyungsoo. Rasanya sulit sekali percaya," katanya.

"Percayalah," kata Chanyeol singkat. Keberaniannya terpilin kemarahan ketika ia teringat apa yang telah dilakukan si pembunuh pada Kyungsoo.

Kris hanya menggumam lalu beranjak mendekati kekasihnya yang masih terus melamun, ia memeluknya dengan lembut. Sementara Chanyeol beranjak duduk di samping Baekhyun di sofa dan memeluknya, meletakkan kepala pemuda manis itu dibahunya. Sejenak ia membelai lembut, memberikan sedikit penghiburan.

Jika Chanyeol disuruh memilih dua kata yang mewakili aksi si psikopat ini, maka ia akan memilih kata-kata mengerikan dan sakit jiwa. Ketika ia membayangkan jika Baekhyun mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo...ia nyaris tidak bisa membendung amarahnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan dari sebuah nomor dan mengumpat sambil menggosok-gosok wajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya, lalu memandang Baekhyun.

"Siwon hyung akan datang nanti," kata Baekhyun memberitahu dengan suara parau, sebelum Chanyeol dapat berbicara lagi. "Heechul hyung dan Tao juga akan menginap malam ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menggangguk. "Aku akan menelepon nanti," katanya, mencium Baekhyun sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pukul delapan malam Siwon datang dengan tas ransel besarnya, beberapa menit setelah mobil Kris melaju pergi dari jalur masuk rumah Baekhyun. Ketika Siwon meletakkan ransel besarnya di atas meja dapur Baekhyun mencoba menebak-nebak, kali ini apalagi yang dibawa kakaknya. Seluruh isi kulkas keluarga kecilnya mungkin?, pikiran itu sejenak menghibur Baekhyun. Saat melihat kondisi mata Baekhyun, Heechul dan Tao yang sama-sama bengkak, Siwon mengiris lebih banyak timun lagi dan membuat lebih banyak pancake untuk dinikmati bersama.

Siwon belum pernah bertemu Kyungsoo, tetapi ia bersedia mendengarkan mereka bercerita tentang Kyungsoo sepanjang hari. Mereka menangis berkali-kali, kadang-kadang tertawa, dan melewatkan banyak waktu dengan teori-teori berbahaya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi, karena Richard Park sudah jelas bersih. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan tiba-tiba mengungkap kebenaran, namun membicarakannya terasa membantu. Kematian Kyungsoo sangat tidak bisa dipercaya sehingga hanya dengan membicarakannya berkali-kali perlahan-lahan mereka dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka kehilangan Kyungsoo.

 ***ChanBaek***

Minggu sore. Setelah lelah menangis berkali-kali dan puas mengenang tentang sahabat mereka yang telah tiada, Tao dan Heechul pamit pulang. Ketika itu Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia belum mengambil pakaiannya di _laundry_. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan setelah memastikan matanya sudah tidak nampak mengerikan lagi, ia mengganti baju dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Di depan tv nampak Siwon sedang menonton dengan BooBoo yang meringkuk dipangkuannya. Kakaknya masih akan tetap tinggal hingga nanti malam.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Siwon menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja telepon.

"Ya, aku mau mengambil pakaianku di _laundry_. Karena banyak yang terjadi sejak kemarin, aku lupa mengambilnya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Siwon.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan lama," tolaknya sambil berjalan ke pintu. Lalu menambahkan, "Pastikan saja kucing itu tidak merusak sofaku lagi."

Namun Siwon tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada layar tv. Ia menonton sambil sesekali membelai bulu-bulu halus BooBoo, membuat kucing gembul itu mendengkur keras tanda nyaman. Dan tidak lama terdengar suara mobil Baekhyun yang melaju pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun ketika menerima pakaian-pakaiannya dari petugas _laundry_ yang ramah itu.

Dengan menenteng kantong-kantong pakaiannya yang cukup banyak ia berjalan keluar gedung, menuju area parkir. Ketika ia sedang memasukkan kantong-kantong itu ke dalam bagasi dan menutupnya, ia seklias melihat Sehun melintas. Pria tampan itu melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas melambai padanya.

 _Nah, itu dia sepotong daging yang berkualitas_ , pikirnya.

Sambil mengendarai mobilnya pergi ia berpikir bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Oh Sehun itu. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi kekasih terbaik. Namun sayang, sepertinya pria tampan itu senang bermain-main dan tidak suka dengan keterikatan. Saat mendekati _coffeebookshop_ , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam untuk membeli kopi dan edisi terbaru majalah favoritnya. Saat ia memasuki gedung, ia merasakan udara sejuk AC menyelimutinya. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah dari kedai kopi saat ia melihat pendeta Park Yoochun duduk pada satu meja yang berbaris dekat jendela menghadap jalan. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat berbalik dan pergi ke bagian belakang toko buku, pendeta muda itu melihatnya lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Selamat sore, Baekhyun," pendeta Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki membosankan itu. Di mimbar pendeta muda itu begitu berkilau, berapi-api dan pintar. Hanya dengan melihatnya—rambut hitam, mata yang seksi, dan tubuh yang mengagumkan—kau tidak akan pernah mengira ia benar-benar membosankan. Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan memberi pendeta Yoochun sebuah senyum tipis.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?" pendeta Yoochun bertanya.

 _Alamak_ , Baekhyun menjerit frustasi di dalam hati. Bagaimana ia menolak ajakan ramah seorang pendeta di tempat umum?

Lalu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat penyelamatnya. Orang yang duduk di meja bagian belakang, terhanyut membaca sebuah buku tebal dan menyeruput secangkir kopi, adalah jawaban dari doanya. Shim Changmin.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Baekhyun mendekati pendeta Yoochun dan memberikannya seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Yoochun-ssi. Aku mau menemanimu, tetapi maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," katanya.

Lalu ia melambai ke arah meja belakang. Changmin tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkan hal tersebut menghalanginya. Ia melintasi pendeta Yoochun yang nampak sedikit kecewa, berjalan dengan penuh niat ke arah tujuannya. Saat ia sampai di meja Changmin, ia berhenti. Namun pria tampan itu masih terus membaca.

"Changmin hyung, sayang. Aku minta maaf aku terlambat," Baekhyun berkata sambil melengkungkan jarinya di bahu Changmin dan menekannya. "Pesankan aku es kopi ya? Aku kepanasan dan hampir mati kehausan."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Seakan-akan ia telah menanti Baekhyun, ia menutup bukunya, meletakannya di meja, lalu memberi isyarat pada pelayan. Ia memindahkan tangan baekhyun dari bahunya, membawanya ke mulutnya dan mencium buku jarinya.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan menunggumu," kata Changmin.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi samping Changmin, menyentuhkan bahunya pada bahu pria tampan itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih banyak, aku berhutang padamu."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Ada rasa khusus?" tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Untuk kopimu," Changmin mengangguk ke arah pelayan muda yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

" _White chocolate_."

"Kau dengar si manis ini," katanya pada si pelayan muda. Setelah pelayan muda tersebut menjauh, Changmin memutar kursinya dan memandang Baekhyun. "Tinggal lebih lama, ya?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi hingga pendeta Yoochun pergi," katanya dengan nada bosan. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada bercanda, "Kecuali kau ingin mengantarku ke rumahku."

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menuruti ajakanmu yang tidak tulus itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil. Pelayan muda itu kembali dengan segelas besar es kopi, meletakannya di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum genit padanya sebelum dia pergi. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, lalu memutar sedotan pada minumanya berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun, aku turut menyesal dengan kematian Kyungsoo. Itu sangat menyedihkan," Changmin berkata, ikut merasa prihatin.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. "Terima kasih hyung," katanya. Lalu ia mendesah pelan. "Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya."

Changmin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya sesaat, sebagai tanda penghiburan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyeruput minumannya sambil memandang Changmin, memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Saat kau bercerai, mengapa kau pindah kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa kau tidak tetap di Macau? Dan mengapa pula kau tinggal dengan ibumu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seoul adalah rumahku," jawab Changmin. Bibirnya membentuk senyum teduh yang khas. "Seperti yang kau tahu, ayahku meninggal tahun lalu dan ibuku memiliki kesulitan menjalankan bisnis. Masuk akal bagiku untuk kembali ke sini dan mengambil alih toko itu. Dan tentang tinggal bersama ibuku, mengapa tidak? Dia menyiapkan makanan untukku, mencuci pakaianku, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencarikanku istri. Wanita itu sangat menginginkan cucu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Yah, begitulah para ibu," katanya. Lalu mereka mulai larut dalam obrolan.

 ***ChanBaek***

Terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Changmin membuat Baekhyun lupa waktu. Ketika Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Padahal ia berkata pada Siwon bahwa ia tidak akan pergi lama. Kakaknya itu pasti akan marah nanti, dan BooBoo pasti sudah merusak sofanya lagi karena kelaparan. Maka ia pun segera pamit pada Changmin.

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Changmin ketika Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu. Aku membawa mobil sendiri," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan atas Changmin dan berterima kasih, lalu beranjak pergi. Changmin hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun hingga sosok manis itu menghilang di balik pintu _coffeebookshop_.

Saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, ia menginjak sesuatu yang membuat kakinya tergelincir. Sembari berusaha menstabilkan dirinya, Baekhyun segera berhenti, lalu melihat ke lantai dan menemukan sebuah amplop putih kecil.

 _Sungguh aneh_ , pikirnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, mengambil amplop putih kecil itu dan membawanya masuk. "Aku pulang," katanya memberi salam.

Ia meletakkan kantong-kantong pakaiannya yang ia ambil dari _laundry_ tadi di atas sofa. BooBoo muncul sambil mengeong dengan keras, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kelaparan. Tidak lama Siwon muncul dari dapur.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kupikir aku harus jadi penjaga rumahmu malam ini. Dimana tempat _laundry_ -mu? Amerika?" cibir sang kakak.

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku bertemu teman lama dan terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga lupa waktu," kata Baekhyun, mengabaikan cibiran Siwon. BooBoo mengeong semakin keras di kakinya. "Kau belum memberi makan BooBoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kau simpan makanannya."

"Ada di lemari bawah yang kedua, seharusnya."

"Seharusnya...? Kau bahkan terdengar tidak yakin."

"Ya, ya, aku yakin ada di sana."

Siwon mendengus tidak percaya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada amplop putih kecil di tangan Baekhyun. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu," jawab Baekhyun. Lalu ia bertanya sambil menunjukkan amplop putih kecil di tangannya, "Apa ini milikmu hyung?"

Siwon mengernyit. "Amplop itu? Bukan, itu bukan milikku," jawabnya.

"Seseorang pasti menyelipkannya di bawah pintu hari ini, tanpa sepengetahuanmu hyung," ujar Baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu pesan dari salah seorang pacar lamamu, atau dari salah satu mantan tunanganmu mungkin," goda Siwon.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Ini lagi. Kakaknya memang tidak pernah absen untuk menggodanya tentang masa lalunya. "Ini, kau yang buka hyung," katanya menyerahkan amplop putih kecil itu pada Siwon.

Siwon mengambil amplop itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. "Ada namamu tercetak di depannya. Lihat," ia mengangkat amplop itu, terjepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Buka saja hyung, oke?" Baekhyun berkata seraya berjalan ke dapur, dengan BooBoo yang terus mengeong meminta perhatian.

Siwon merobek amplop itu, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan melihat lembaran kertas tersebut. "Kurasa ini bukan dari salah satu pacar lamamu atau mantan tunanganmu," katanya.

"Oh, apa isinya?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya sibuk membuka-buka lemari dapur, mencari makanan BooBoo. Akhirnya ia membuka lemari yang tepat. Rupanya bukan lemari yang kedua tetapi yang kelima. Dan akhirnya BooBoo berhenti mengeong saat Baekhyun memberikan makanannya.

Dengan keras Siwon membacanya, "Aku memujamu dari jauh, Baekhyunku yang manis."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, itu saja."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Perasaan tidak enak menjalari sarafnya. "Itu pesan yang aneh, kan?" katanya.

"Menurutku ini lucu," timpal Siwon tidak serius. Ia tertawa mengejek.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Siwon memberikan amplop putih dan selembar kertas itu pada Baekhyun, lalu mengambil ransel besarnya di atas meja makan sambil berkata, "Aku sudah membuatkan _bibimmbap_ untukmu. Kau harus makan. Akan kuhubungi kau besok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya sesaat. "Terima kasih hyung," katanya.

Setelah mengantar Siwon ke pintu depan dan mobil Siwon melaju pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan mengambil kantong-kantong pakaiannya yang tadi ia tinggalkan di sofa. Saat ia hendak ke kamar, telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Siapa sih?" gerutu Baekhyun dengan malas. Ia lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Dengan sedikit kesal ia berjalan ke meja telepon, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat gagang telepon. "Ini sebaiknya penting karena mengganggu waktu istirahatku," katanya.

"Apa kau mendapat catatan dariku?" terdengar suara laki-laki bertanya di ujung telepon.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kantong-kantong pakaian di tangannya dan menggenggam gagang telepon dengan kencang. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menjalari sarafnya. "Siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku pengagum rahasiamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku pengagum rahasiamu, sayangku," suara yang dalam itu mengulangi kembali. "Dan jika waktunya tepat, aku akan menunjukkan identitasku padamu. Tetapi untuk saat ini, tidurlah yang nyenyak, Baekhyunku yang cantik. Dan mimpikanlah tentang kekasih misteriusmu yang mendambakan untuk menyentuhmu, mendambakan untuk membisikkan soneta cinta di telingamu, mendambakan untuk memenuhi semua khayalanmu."

Baekhyun menutup telepon dengan membanting. Rasa ngeri menjalarinya dengan cepat. "Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan!" gumamnya.

Teringat pada saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan barang-barang misterius dan pesan-pesan dari pengagum rahasianya, intuisi Baekhyun mengatakan jika laki-laki yang meneleponnya tadi adalah laki-laki yang sama yang telah menculik dan membunuh sahabatnya. Itu artinya laki-laki itu telah memilihnya sebagai korban selanjutnya. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa mual.

 _Chanyeol! Ia butuh Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun mengangkat kembali gagang teleponnya. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Telepon tersambung dan terdengar nada dering di telinganya. Dua kali. Tiga kali—

"Halo," akhirnya suara Chanyeol terdengar di ujung telepon.

Baekhyun mencengkram gagang telepon dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini Baekhyun. Chanyeol, aku ketakutan. Aku menerima sebuah catatan aneh di bawah pintu rumahku ketika aku pulang, dan baru saja seseorang menelepon ke rumahku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pengagum rahasiaku, bahwa dia mengirimkan pesan yang aku temukan di lantai, dan jika waktunya tepat dia akan menunjukkan identitas yang sebenarnya padaku. Kyungsoo juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini. Aku tahu aku terdengar histeris, tapi aku ketakutan dan kuharap kau akan bilang aku membiarkan diriku berkhayal terlalu jauh—"

"Apa kakakmu sedang ada di rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tenang.

"Tidak. Dia sudah pulang. Tolong katakan aku sedang membiarkan diriku berkhayal terlalu jauh."

"Menurutku kau perlu menggunakan fasilitas _Caller ID_ untuk telepon rumahmu," nada suara Chanyeol masih terlalu biasa. "Besok hubungi perusahaan telepon dari tempat kerja untuk memulainya, dan sepulang kerja mampirlah untuk membeli peralatannya."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. "Oke, _Caller ID_."

"Selalu bawa ponselmu, jadi kau akan punya cara untuk menelepon minta pertolongan jika kau tak dapat memakai telepon biasa. Dan kutegaskan untukmu, taruhlah ponselmu di saku, bukan di tas atau di mobil."

"Oke."

"Apakah suaranya terdengar _familier_?"

"Tidak. Dia berbisik, tapi bisikan yang cukup keras dan terdengar dalam."

"Ada suara latar yang bisa kau kenali?"

"Tidak. Tak terdengar apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau bilang aku gila."

"Do Kyungsoo tewas," Chanyeol berucap tegas. "Begitu juga dengan tujuh orang lainnya. Mereka juga pernah menerima telepon masuk tak dikenal yang sama. Apa kau ingin mempercayakan hidupmu pada kebetulan?"

Dengan kalimat itu Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak gila sama sekali. Baekhyun menghela napas dalam sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

"Tetaplah tenang. Sampai kami bisa menemukan siapa yang menelepon itu, jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki rumahmu kecuali keluarga. Jangan masuk mobil dengan siapapun kecuali keluarga, bahkan jangan menerima tumpangan siapapun kalau mobilmu mogok. Kunci pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendela, dan pastikan tak ada orang masuk ketika pintu garasi otomatis terangkat."

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menemukan orang aneh ini?"

"Tergantung. Kalau dia cuma bajingan bodoh yang menelepon, _Caller ID_ mungkin bisa mencatat nomornya dan kami bisa mencoba melacaknya. Kalau tidak, kami akan memasang penyadap di sambungan teleponmu."

 **Tbc**


	18. Part 17

**_*Unedited, beware of typos!_**

 **Part 17**

Keesokan harinya terasa datang lebih lambat. Baekhyun bekerja setengah jam lebih lama dari biasanya, mengejar tumpukan dokumen yang makin meninggi selama ia absen. Ketika menyebrangi lapangan parkir ia memperhatikan hanya tinggal sedikit mobil yang masih ada, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari betapa berbahaya baginya pulang kerja selambat ini. Sendirian. Sambil mengendarai mobilnya pergi meninggalkan gedung Navilla, kepala Baekhyun sibuk berpikir. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan sekarang, begitu banyak bahaya yang ternyata ada dalam hal-hal yang belum pernah dipertimbangkannya.

Baekhyun berusaha membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya apabila seseorang yang dikenalinya mengetuk pintu di malam hari, mungkin mengatakan bahwa mobilnya mogok. Sampai hari ini, mungkin ia akan membuka pintu tanpa ragu, hanya ingin membantu. Sebelum ini ia mengira dirinya pintar dan waspada, tetapi seberapa sering ia telah membuka pintu tanpa menanyakan siapa yang ada di balik pintu? Ia bergidik memikirkannya sekarang.

Baekhyun teringat, pintu depannya bahkan tidak punya lubang pengintip. Ia baru dapat melihat siapa di depan pintu hanya jika ia menaiki sofanya dan menyingkapkan tirai, lalu memiringkan tubuh ke kanan. Dan setengah pintu dapurnya, bagian atas hanya terbuat dari sembilan panel kaca kecil, yang bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan; lalu yang perlu dilakukan si penjahat hanyalah mengulurkan tangan ke dalam dan membuka kuncinya. Ia tidak memasang alarm, tidak punya apa pun untuk melindungi dirinya—apa pun! Yang paling bisa dilakukannya apabila ada yang mendobrak masuk rumahnya sementara ia ada di sana adalah melarikan diri lewat jendela, dengan anggapan ia dapat membuka jendela itu.

"Banyak yang harus kukerjakan," gumam Baekhyun seraya berpikir. "Sebelum aku merasa aman di rumahku lagi."

Teringat dengan instruksi Chanyeol kemarin, ia berhenti di toko elektronik dan membeli peralatan _Caller ID_. Ketika ia meninggalkan toko elektronik itu, matahari sudah hampir terbenam, awan melayang dari barat daya dan ia lapar. Karena ia masih harus mampir di dua tempat sebelum sampai rumah, maka ia membeli burger dan _softdrink_ di restoran _fastfood_ lalu melahapnya sambil mengendarai mobil. Burgernya tidak begitu enak, tapi lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.

Angin dingin mulai bertiup, menjanjikan hujan. Tempat pemberhentian Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah perusahaan yang menyediakan jasa pemasangan sistem pengamanan. Di sana ia ditanyai beberapa hal, memilih sistem yang diinginkannya, dan membayar dengan jumlah nominal yang besar. Ketika pria bertubuh gendut itu mengatakan bahwa sistem pengaman itu baru akan dipasang seminggu sesudah rabu yang akan datang, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi itu, kan sepuluh hari!" katanya tidak terima.

Pria gendut itu memeriksa buku jadwal pemasangannya. "Maaf, tapi itu yang paling cepat dapat kami kerjakan," ujarnya.

Barkhyun mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja dan menyambar kembali lembaran uang dalam nominal besar yang tergeletak di depan pria itu. "Aku akan tanya-tanya dulu untuk mencari barangkali ada yang bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat daripada itu. Maaf sudah membuang-buang waktumu," katanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata pria gendut itu cepat-cepat. "Apakah ini darurat? Kalau ada yang sedang punya masalah, kami akan menaruhnya pada daftar teratas. Seharusnya tadi kau mengatakannya."

"Ini darurat," sahut Baekhyun tegas.

"Oke, coba kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan," sekali lagi pria gendut itu memeriksa catatan jadwal pemasangannya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke bukunya, dan berkata, "Aku bisa mengerjakannya untukmu sabtu ini, karena ini darurat."

Sambil berhati-hati agar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kemenangannya, Baekhyun mengulurkan kembali uangnya. "Terima kasih," katanya dengan tulus.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah toko bahan-bahan bangunan. Tempat yang besar, dengan segala benda yang diperlukan orang untuk membangun rumah. Ia membeli lubang pengintip untuk pintu depan rumahnya—dengan label bertuliskan "Mudah Dipasang"—dan pintu dapur baru yang tidak terbuat dari gelas separuhnya, serta dua gerendel. Setelah meminta agar pintu itu dikirimkan ke rumahnya secepatnya, dan membayar lebih untuk pelayanan itu, ia menghembuskan napas lega dan pulang. Hujan mulai membasahi kaca depan mobil saat ia menjalankan mobilnya. Hari sudah gelap, makin dipergelap oleh selubung awan. Sesekali kilat menyambar di sebelah barat, menyinari sumber badai dan guntur bergemuruh.

 ***ChanBaek***

Saat Baekhyun tiba, rumahnya nampak gelap. Biasanya ia sudah sampai di rumah sebelum gelap, sehingga tidak perlu membiarkan lampu-lampu menyala. Dan biasanya ia tidak takut berjalan memasuki rumah gelap, tetapi malam ini rasa dingin merambati punggungnya. Ia gelisah, semakin menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya. Sejenak ia masih duduk di dalam mobil, ragu-ragu untuk mematikan mesinnya dan masuk ke rumah. Ia melihat tidak ada kendaraan yang diparkir di jalur masuk rumah Chanyeol, tetapi ada cahaya di dapurnya. Mungkin lelaki tinggi itu ada di rumah. Baekhyun berhatap Chanyeol meninggalkan pikapnya di jalur masuk bukannya memarkir di dalam garasi, sehingga ia bisa tahu kapan lelaki itu ada di rumah dan kapan tidak.

Begitu Baekhyun mematikan lampu depan mobil dan mesin mobilnya, ia melihat gerakan di sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya seakan meloncat ke tenggorokan, lalu ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, yang muncul dari pintu depan rumahnya. Rasa lega segera membanjiri Baekhyun. Ia meraih tas-tas belanjaannya lalu keluar mobil.

"Kemana saja kau tadi?" seru Chanyeol dari belakang, sementara Baekhyun mengunci pintu mobil.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan salah satu tas belanjaannya. "Brengsek!" gerutunya sambil membungkuk mengambil tas itu. "Apa pekerjaan sampinganmu menakuti-nakutiku?"

"Perlu ada orang yang menakut-nakutimu," Chanyeol meraih lengan atas Baekhyun dan menarik pemuda manis itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tidak memakai baju, sehingga hidung Baekhyun menempel pada otot-otot dadanya yang seksi. "Sekarang jam delapan malam, mungkin saja ada pembunuh yang mengintaimu, dan kau justru tak menelepon memberitahu kau ada dimana? Kau pantas merasa takut, bahkan lebih!"

Baekhyun merasa letih, gelisah, hujan semakin deras dan ia tidak ingin diteriaki. Ia mendongak memelototi Chanyeol, dan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. "Kau suruh aku mencari _Caller ID_ , jadi aku terlambat pulang. Itu idemu sendiri!"

"Memangnya perlu waktu sampai tiga jam, padahal orang normal bisa setengah jam mengerjakannya?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak normal? Dengan marah ia mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. "Sejak kapan aku mulai menjawabmu?"

Chanyeol terhuyung mundur beberapa inci. "Sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu!" sahutnya marah dan mencium Baekhyun.

Mulutnya keras dan marah, jantungnya terasa berdentam seperti palu di bawah telapak tangan Baekhyun. Seperti yang selalu terjadi ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar, yang ada hanyalah di sini dan saat ini. Rasa Chanyeol mengisi diri Baekhyun, kulitnya yang telanjang terasa panas, meskipun hujan mengguyur mereka. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun, pelukannya sedemikian erat sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat menghela napas dalam, dan perut Baekhyun terdesak oleh bukti hasrat lelaki tampan itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, dan mendadak Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa takutnya lelaki itu memikirkan keselamatan dirinya. Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tampak kasar, serta cukup kuat bertarung mempertahankan diri melawan lembu jantan. Setiap hari, barangkali tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali, ia menyaksikan hal-hal yang membuat orang umumnya ngeri ketakutan. Namun malam ini Chanyeol telah ketakutan, mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun terasa sakit, seolah jantungnya ditekan. Lututnya bergoyang dan ia terkulai pada tubuh Chanyeol, menyerah padanya. Ia sedikit berjinjit agar dapat mencium lelaki itu dengan daya dan hasrat yang sama besarnya. Chanyeol mengerah, jauh dalam tenggorokannya. Lalu ciuman itu berubah. Kemarahan mereda, digantikan oleh rasa lapar yang luar biasa. Baekhyun telah menyerah sepenuhnya. Tetapi tampaknya itu tidak cukup bagi Chanyeol, karena ia membenamkan tangannya ke dalam rambut cokelat Baekhyun dan mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun sehingga ia dapat mencium leher Baekhyun dengan mudah. Hujan mengguyur wajah Baekhyun, dan ia memejamkan mata, tak berdaya dalam cengkaraman besi Chanyeol dan tak ingin kemana-mana lagi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah hari-hari yang membingungkan dan melelahkan secara emosional itu Baekhyun membutuhkan tempat pelepasan fisik, untuk menyingkirkan semua rasa sedih dan takut serta merasakan Chanyeol saja. Hanya memikirkan Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan sambil membawa Baekhyun, dan pemuda manis itu tidak protes kecuali ketika Chanyeol berhenti menciumnya. Baekhyun tidak berontak kecuali agar mereka lebih dekat.

"Sialan, kau tidak bisa diam ya?" geram Chanyeol dengan nada tegang, menggeser tubuh Baekhyun ke samping sambil menaiki tangga depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seksi, menggoda. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa tenggorokannya bisa menghasilkan suara semacam itu.

"Sebab kau akan membasahi celana jinsku, dan karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi kalau kau bergerak terus," Chanyeol setengah berteriak dengan frustasi.

Hanya setengah detik Baekhyun memperdulikan masalah Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Karena satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat meredakan gairah lelaki tampan itu adalah dengan melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Chanyeol dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, itu artinya sama saja dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Seperti halnya lelaki itu menginginkannya, betapa ia juga menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Menderita, ya?" katanya menggoda.

"Menderita?" Chanyeol terdengar tersinggung.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk. Ruang tamunya gelap, satu-satunya cahaya menyelinap dari dapur. Dalam pelukan eratnya Baekhyun dapat mencium bau matahari dari lelaki itu, air hujan dan rambut basah. Baekhyun berusaha mengusap bahu lebar Chanyeol, lalu menyadari bahwa ia masih memegangi tas-tas belanjaannya. Dengan tak sabar ia menjatuhkan tas-tas itu ke lantai, lalu melekatkan diri pada Chanyeol seperti lintah.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun. Sambil menggerutu ia maju beberapa langkah dan menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Ia membuka ikat pinggang Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat, berkutat dengan resleting sejenak, hingga akhirnya menyentakkan celana panjang Baekhyun dengan kasar. Celana panjang itu meluncur turun dan teronggok di seputar kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menendang lepas sepatunya, dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya keluar dari lingkaran kain itu. Baekhyun berusaha melepas kedua kaos kakinya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai, lalu ia langsung melingkarkan kakinya ke seputar pinggul Chanyeol. Ia berjuang semakin mendekat diri, memadukan tubuh mereka dan melepaskan kobaran hasrat yang membakar di dalam dirinya.

"Belum!" tahan Chanyeol.

Dengan napas memburu Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap di tempatnya menempel pada dinding dengan bobot tubuhnya dan melepaskan kaki pemuda manis itu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tulang rusuk Baekhyun tertekan oleh bobot tubuh Chanyeol, ia mengeluh protes ketika jemari Chanyeol mengait celana dalamnya dan menariknya turun.

Oh.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir, mengapa ia akan membuat Chanyeol menunggu setidaknya beberapa minggu lagi? Tak ada alasan yang masuk akal muncul dalam benaknya. Ketika membuat Chanyeol menunggu itu artinya membuat dirinya sendiri juga menunggu—ketika ia sangat ketakutan karena orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Kyungsoo mungkin juga mengincar dirinya, dan ia akan menendang dirinya sendiri kalau ia sampai mati tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Di sini, saat ini juga, tak ada yang lebih penting daripada mencoba apakah lelaki ini tepat.

Baekhyun menendang celana dalamnya menjauh. Chanyeol mengangkatnya sekali lagi, dan Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya ke Chanyeol. Ia mengerang pelan—frustasi—ketika buku-buku jari Chanyeol meraba bagian dalam pahanya, mengantarkan sengatan-sengatan gairah ke tubuhnya, sementara lelaki tampan itu melepaskan celana jinsnya dan menjatuhkannya. Ketika akhirnya rintangan terakhir di antara mereka terjatuh dan Chanyeol menekannya, Baekhyun menahan napas. Merasakan hangat dan tanpa pelindung, mencari-cari. Kenikmatan terpompa ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, membuat ujung-ujung sarafnya memanas. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya tak berdaya, mencari lebih banyak, membutuhkan lebih banyak.

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan, dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lebih tinggi sedikit untuk menyesuaikan posisinya. Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Lembut, keras dan hangat, lalu mendesak kuat-kuat. Sementara Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkannya rebah. Mulanya tubuh Baekhyun menolak, kemudian mulai meregang dan menerimanya, sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun merasa segala dalam dirinya mulai mengetat ketika sensasi aneh bergemuruh. Rasa sakit dan gairah nikmat melebur.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti. Napasnya berat, wajahnya yang panas tersuruk ke leher Baekhyun. Dengan suara kasar ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan prinsip konyolmu itu?"

Baekhyun mencakar bahu telanjang Chanyeol, hampir menangis karena menginginkannya. Si brengsek ini, bisa-bisanya dia berhenti sekarang? Ini belum cukup, tidak cukup, nyaris tidak cukup. Otot-otot dalam Baekhyun mencengkram, mencoba menariknya lebih dalam, dan Chanyeol nyaris berteriak.

"Sialan! Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan prinsip konyolmu itu?" gerutunya.

"Lupakan," akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha menjawab, dan suaranya sama kasarnya dengan suara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesak Baekhyun ke dinding dan dengan satu hentakan kasar mendorong seluruh dirinya ke dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengar dirinya menjerit, tetapi kedengarannya jauh. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya terpusat pada serangan Chanyeol, berirama cepat dan keras. Dan Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatan dengan cara yang sama. Sensasi meledak di dalam dirinya, dan ia mengimbangi Chanyeol. Memekik, pinggungnya menghentak dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dunia lainnya berputar menjauh.

Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya sedetik kemudian, memasuki tubuh Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang nyaris tak terkendali. Baekhyun menabrak dinding setiap kali Chanyeol mendesaknya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya menggelincir turun dan membuat Chanyeol semakin dalam memasukinya. Begitu dalam sehingga Baekhyun mengejang dan mencapai puncaknya lagi.

Chanyeol menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun, kulitnya basah oleh keringat dan hujan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya kembang-kempis sementara ia menghela napasa. Di rumah yang gelap dan sunyi itu, hanya terdengar siraman hujan di atap dan desah napas dari paru-paru mereka yang telah bekerja keras. Dinding terasa dingin di punggung Baekhyun, namun keras dan tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang cerdas, namun otaknya menolak bekerja. Ini terlalu serius. Ia memejamkan mata dan menempelkan pipinya ke bahu Chanyeol sementara debar jantungnya perlahan-lahan mulai mereda dan otot-otot dalam dirinya mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada Baekhyun, satu lengannya melingkar di punggung Baekhyun dan lengan yang lain menopang pantat Baekhyun. Ia melangkah keluar dari celana jinsnya dan dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Tidak peduli bahwa ia masih berada di dalam Baekhyun, tubuh mereka tetap bersatu.

Kamar itu gelap dan dingin, dengan ranjang yang luas. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang dan beranjak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun, melemparkannya ke lantai, membuat mereka kini telanjang bulat. Chanyeol mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini iramanya lebih lambat namun setiap dorongannya tetap dengan kekuatan yang sama. Baekhyun terkejut, menyadari suasana mulai memanas lagi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun mengira dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk terangsang lagi, tapi kenyataannya lain sama sekali. Ia mengaitkan kakinya ke seputar tubuh Chanyeol dan mengankat pinggulnya menyambut setiap kali lelaki itu mendesaknya, melekat erat, bahkan menarik Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi memasukinya. Dan ketika ia mencapai puncak, ledakan hebatnya bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang lain-lainnya. Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti tercekik, ia mencapai puncak saat Baekhyun masih gemetar di bawahnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ketika denyut nadi melambat, keringat telah mengering, dan otot-otot telah setengah responsif lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan berguling telentang, satu lengannya menutupi matanya.

"Sialan," katanya pelan.

Karena kamar itu sangat sunyi, Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya. Sepercik kemarahan membuat matanya menyipit. Ia ingin sekali menendang lelaki itu, namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas seperti mie yang terlalu matang. Maka hanya percik api kemarahan itu yang bisa diusahakannya.

"Eh, romantis sekali," katanya dengan nada menyindir.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu belum bisa menjauhkan tangannya dari diri Baekhyun selama seminggu, dan kini ketika akhirnya mereka bercinta sialan adalah komentar terbaik yang bisa diucapkannya, seolah-olah seluruh pengalaman itu salah? Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat marah.

Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya yang menutupi matanya dan menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau adalah masalah sejak pertama aku melihatmu," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Masalah?" Baekhyun beranjak duduk, menatap Chanyeol. "Aku bukan masalah! Aku orang yang sangat baik kecuali aku terpaksa berurusan dengan orang brengsek!"

"Kau masalah yang paling buruk," tukas Chanyeol. "Kau membawa masalah."

Mengingat mantan-mantan tunangannya telah menemukan hal-hal yang lebih baik daripada menikah dengan Baekhyun, itu adalah komentar yang paling taktis yang bisa diucapkan Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan, karena berasal dari lelaki yang baru saja membuatnya mencapai orgasme luar biasa tiga kali. Baekhyun menyambar bantal dan memukulkannya ke kepala Chanyeol, lalu bangkit berdiri dari ranjang, mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa mengurus masalah itu buatmu," Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mencari-cari pakaiannya di kamar yang gelap itu. "Brengsek, dimana sakelar lampunya?"

Chanyeol meloncat turun dari ranjang dan meraih Baekhyun. "Pakaianku kau apakan, hah!" teriak baekhyun, menghindari tangan Chanyeol yang terulur dan berlari di seputar kamar yang gelap itu. "Dan dimana sih sakelar lampunya?"

"Kau bisa tenang, tidak!" kata Chanyeol, terdengar seperti ia sedang mendengus geli.

Lelaki tinggi itu sedang menertawakannya, Baekhyun menyadari itu. Air mata Baekhyun mulai merebak. "Tidak, aku tak sudi tenang!" jeritnya, dan berputar menuju pintu. "Kau boleh menyembunyikan pakaianku, aku akan berjalan telanjang ke rumah sebelum aku ke sini beberapa menit lagi, kau memang brengsek tak punya perasaan—"

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika lengan Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya dan melontarkannya ke udara. Ia menjerit keras, lengannya menggapai-gapai; lalu ia terpelanting di ranjang dan udara keluar dari paru-parunya dengan bunyi "wuf".

Ia masih sempat menghirup udara sedikit sebelum Chanyeol mendarat di atas tubuhnya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang berat menghimpitnya dan memaksanya menghembuskan napas lagi. Chanyeol tertawa, menaklukkan baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya. Dalam waktu lima detik Baekhyun tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

Heran dan senang, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah terangsang lagi; terasa berdenyut mengenai pahanya yang rapat. Kalau Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mau membuka pahanya lagi setelah dia—

Namun Chanyeol beringsut, dengan ahli menekan dengan lututnya, dan paha Baekhyun mau tak mau membuka. Chanyeol beringsut lagi dan dengan mulus memasuki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit karena Chanyeol terasa begitu nikmat dan ia mencintai lelaki brengsek itu. Kesialannya dalam hubungan cinta masih tetap saja mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menangis terisak.

"Eh, sayang, jangan menangis," Chanyeol menenangkan sambil bergerak dengan lembut di dalam Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menangis kalau aku ingin," isak Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tak usah, ya!"

"Harus. Kau berhutang padaku untuk semua sumpah serapahmu malam ini, kau harus membayarnya saat gajian nanti. Kau tak perlu membayarnya kalau kita menikah."

"Tak ada aturan seperti itu."

"Aku baru saja membuatnya."

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kepala Baekhyun dan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi sang pemuda manis, menyeka air matanya. "Kau tadi bilang sialan," sungut Baekhyun masih merasa kesal.

"Apa lagi yang seharusnya diucapkan laki-laki ketika dia melihat hari-hari membujangnya akan segera berakhir dengan memalukan?" tukas Chanyeol, tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pernah menikah."

"Ya, tapi itu tak masuk hitungan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Kupikir, bersetubuh sama dengan bercinta."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berharap lelaki itu diam. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana lelaki itu terus berbicara sementara ia terus bergerak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lembut dan dalam? Tidak—Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, dan terus mengerjakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun, kecuali mungkin agak lebih cepat. Dan agak lebih keras.

Chanyeol mencium pelipis Baekhyun. "Yang selalu kudengar adalah seks lain kalau dengan orang yang kau cintai, tapi aku tak percaya selama ini. Seks adalah seks. Lalu aku ada di dalammu dan rasanya seperti menancapkannya ke dalam stopkontak."

"Oh. Jadi itu sebabnya kau bergetar dan menjerit?" Baekhyun mendengus, tetapi ia memperhatikan.

"pintar. Ya, itu sebabnya, dan bukannya aku saja yang bergetar dan menjerit. Lain. Lebih panas. Lebih kuat. Dan ketika sudah selesai, aku ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Kau melakukanya lagi."

"Itu buktinya, kalau begitu. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah orgasme dua kali dan sekarang aku terangsang lagi. Kalau bukan keajaiban persetubuhan, pastilah cinta. Sungguh," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, lembut dan dalam, dengan menggunakan lidahnya. "Melihatmu marah-marah selalu membuatku terangsang."

"Aku tidak marah-marah," Baekhyun berhenti mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Selalu?"

"Selalu. Seperti ketika kau menabrak tong sampahku, lalu meneriakiku dan menuding-nuding dadaku."

"Kau terangsang waktu itu?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Keras seperti batu karang."

"Yah, dasar baj—aj," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada tidak percaya dan terdiam.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menjawab "ya", namun kewaspadaan membuatnya memperingatkan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak cocok dengan pertunangan."

"Aku akan meloncati bagian pertunangan. Kita takkan bertunangan, kita akan menikah saja."

"Dalam hal itu, ya, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Chanyeol, menghirup panas dan aroma tubuhnya, berpikir bahwa jika para ahli parfum di dunia bisa mengemas dalam botol apapun aroma tubuh yang dimiliki Chanyeol, mungkin populasi wanita dan laki-laki _submissive_ seperti dirinya akan terus-menerus meningkat, dan panas.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. "Karena kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya langsung.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak di kulit Chanyeol. "Mencintaimu setengah mati," tegasnya.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan!" putus Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa!" kata Baekhyun ketakutan, menarik kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Sementara laki-laki itu berada di atasnya, bergerak maju-mundur, maju-mundur, bagaikan ganggang yang mengapung di pasang laut.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, hah?"

"Karena orangtuaku belum kembali dari liburan yang lamanya...aku sudah lupa tanggal nih. Kira-kira tiga minggu, kukira."

"Tak bisakah mereka pulang lebih cepat? Mereka kemana sih?"

"Tur ke Eropa. Dan ini liburan impian Eomma, karena _Appa_ menderita Parkinson. Meskipun obat-obatan sangat membantu, kondisi _Appa_ semakin jelas belakangan ini dan _Eomma_ khawatir inilah kesempatan terakhir mereka. Sebelum pensiun _Appa_ selalu sibuk untuk pergi jauh dalam waktu lama, jadi ini spesial buat mereka berdua. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Oke, oke. Kita akan melakukannya pada hari mereka sampai di rumah."

" _Eomma_ belum membongkar barang-barang bawaannya!"

"Karena kita takkan bertunangan, kita tidak bisa mengadakan upacara pernikahan besar-besaran di gereja—"

"Syukurlah," kata Baekhyun penuh perasaan. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya dengan si nomor dua. Si bajingan itu, dengan seluruh biaya, rencana dan masalah, memilih mundur pada detik terakhir pernikahan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, seolah-olah ia takut Baekhyun akan berkata menginginkan pernikahan besar-besaran. "Kita kan sudah siap dengan segalanya. Orangtuamu hanya perlu datang," katanya.

Sementara Chanyeol terus melakukan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya—terus bergerak lembut dan panas di dalam tubuh Baekhyun—Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin memusatkan perhatian pada percakapan itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan sangat terkesan, karena lelaki tampan itu sanggup tetap bicara dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencapai titik kritis. Ia terengah-engah, pinggulnya tersentak-sentak naik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti!" katanya dengan parau. Dipeluknya Chanyeol dan ditariknya lelaki itu kuat-kuat, memasuki dirinya semakin dalam. Mereka pun tidak bicara lagi sama sekali.

 **Tbc**


	19. Part 18

***Beware of typos!**

.

.

.

 **Part 18**

Baekhyun terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Sepanjang malam ia telah puas berbaring dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya dan ia langsung bangkit terduduk.

"BooBoo!"

Antara menggerutu dan mengerang Chanyeol bersuara, "Apa?"

"BooBoo. Dia pasti kelaparan! Bisa-bisanya aku melupakannya," Baekhyun berusaha turun dari ranjang. "Dimana sih sakelar lampunya? Dan kenapa kau tak punya lampu di samping ranjang satu pun?"

"Di samping pintu, sebelah kanan. Memang kenapa aku perlu lampu duduk?"

"Untuk membaca, mungkin," Baekhyun meraba-raba sepanjang dinding, menemukan sakelar itu dan menekannya. Cahaya terang seketika memenuhi kamar itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian berguling menelungkup. "Aku membaca di ruang tamu."

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol, memilih untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba memasuki matanya. Setelah itu, pupil matanya membesar melihat kekacauan yang telah mereka buat di ranjang. _Bedcover_ -nya melintir dan tergantung, bantalnya—dimana bantal-bantalnya?—seprainya tertarik lepas di salah satu sudut dan menggumpal di tengah ranjang.

"Ya ampun," katanya ternganga, lalu menggeleng dan mengedarkan pandang mencari pakaiannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan bertumpu pada satu sikunya. Mata hitamnya tampak mengantuk sekaligus serius mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang mencari-cari di seputar kamar. Baekhyun menemukan kemejanya kusut di balik _bedcover_. Ia berlutut untuk mengintip ke bawah ranjang, mencari-cari celana dalamnya. Chanyeol segera mendekat sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan lebih baik belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang bergoyang-goyang, nampak menggoda.

"Bagaimana bisa ini sampai ke kolong ranjang?" gerutu Baekhyun, sambil menarik celana dalam itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Merangkak," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum selintas dan kembali mengedarkan pandang. "Dan celana panjangku di...?"

"Di ruang tamu," ingat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruang tamu, menyalakan lampu, dan sedang meluruskan celana panjangnya ketika Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan telanjang bulat dan menenteng sepatu kets. Baekhyun tidak memedulikan celana dalamnya, langsung mengenakan celana panjang dan kemejanya. Chanyeol memakai celana jinsnya, kemudian duduk dan memakai sepatu ketsnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mengantarmu," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan itu tidak perlu, lalu ia ingat bahwa ia memang memerlukannya. Setidaknya sekarang. Ia pun memakai sepatunya, memasukan celana dalamnya ke tas kerjanya, lalu mengambil tas-tas belanjaannya. Chanyeol mencabut pistol dari sarungnya, memegangnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Berikan kuncimu padaku dan kau tetap di belakangku," katanya.

Baekhyun mengambil rangkaian kunci dari dalam tasnya, memilihkan kunci rumah untuk Chanyeol, dan menyerahkannya. Hujan sudah berhenti, membuat malam itu hangat dan lembab. Jangkrik-jangkrik mengerik, dan di ujung jalan lampu tikungan memancarkan cahaya melingkar berkabut. Mereka melintasi kedua jalur masuk lalu menaiki tangga pintu rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelipkan pistol ke ikat pinggangnya ketika ia membuka kunci pintu, kemudian mengembalikan kunci-kunci itu kepada Baekhyun dan mencabut kembali pistolnya sekali lagi. Ia membuka pintu, melangkah ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu. BooBoo yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu terbangun saat menyadari kehadiran mereka. Baekhyun meninggalkan tas-tas belanjaannya di lantai dan segera meraih kucing gembul itu.

Dengan BooBoo yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya Baekhyun terus dibelakang Chanyeol, mengikuti pria itu yang dengan penuh waspada memeriksa setiap ruangan. Setelah merasa yakin tidak ada yang mencurigakan dan keadaan aman Chanyeol menyelipkan kembali pistol ke ikat pinggangnya, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun

"Nah, semuanya aman. Jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau menemukan hal yang mencurigakan segera hubungi aku, mengerti?" katanya menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, balik menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu. "Kau bertugas hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Ah ya, ini untukmu," Chanyeol meletakkan kunci cadangan rumahnya di tangan Baekhyun dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

Baekhyun memandang kunci cadangan rumah Chanyeol digenggaman tangannya, satu langkah yang menunjukkan keseriusan pria tampan itu padanya. Lalu ia memandang Chanyeol dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan butuh ini."

"Maka simpan dengan baik," ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, dalam dan menenangkan. Satu ciuman yang lembut di keningnya dan senyum lebar dari Chanyeol—juga usapan pada bulu-bulu lembut BooBoo yang masih betah meringkuk di pelukan Baekhyun—sebelum kemudian pria bertubuh tinggi itu beranjak pulang. Baekhyun menutup pintu, menguncinya, lalu beranjak ke dapur. Meletakan BooBoo di lantai, memberinya makan yang banyak, dan menjerang air untuk membuat kopi. Lalu ia teringat pada tas belanjaannya yang ditinggalkannya di lantai ruang tamu. Maka dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul ia beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja, ia mengambil tas belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan peralatan _Caller ID_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Ia duduk menghadap meja dan membaca petunjuk dengan hati-hati. Keningnya mengerut, lalu meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Tidak mungkin serumit itu," omelnya. "Pokoknya pasang saja barang ini di antara kabel dan telepon. Memang mau bagaimana lagi kerjanya?"'

Dilihat secara logis, cukup sederhana caranya. Ia mencabut telepon dari stopkontak di dinding, mengambil kabel telepon yang disediakan dan _Caller ID_ , menancapkan _Caller ID_ itu ke stopkontak, lalu menghubungkan telepon ke _Caller ID_. _Presto bingo_.

Kemudian ia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, ia memasuki rumah Chanyeol dan menelepon ke rumahnya untuk melihat hasilnya. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke rumahnya—setelah memastikan ia telah mengunci rumah Chanyeol dan menyimpan kunci cadangan itu dengan baik di kamarnya. Berhasil. Ketika ia menekan tombol display, nama Chanyeol muncul di layar kecil, dengan nomor telepon di bawahnya. Hebat, teknologi memang luar biasa.

Sambil menunggu waktunya untuk bersiap berangkat kerja, Baekhyun menikmati cangkir kopinya sambil memikirkan Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol dengan seks yang panas dan lamaran yang tak terduga itu benar-benar berguna dalam membuatnya melupakan sejenak teror yang diterimanya. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan melindunginya. Pria itu bahkan memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan aman dulu sebelum ia pergi tadi.

Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol melewati satu hal saat memeriksa rumah Baekhyun. Beberapa alat penyadap kecil yang baru saja terpasang, tersembunyi dengan baik di sudut-sudut rumah Baekhyun.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Departemen Kepolisian Seoul._

Chanyeol muncul di ruangan timnya pukul delapan pagi, setelah Kai memberitahu bahwa Lay akan mengirimkan laporannya melalui faks dan mereka akan segera membahasnya. Mesin faks berhenti tepat ketika teko di mesin pembuat kopi hampir terisi penuh. Chanyeol mengambil dua cangkir bersih yang tersedia dan menuangkan kopi dari teko, lalu melihat ke arah Kai yang sedang mengumpulkan kertas faks. Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menyapa Chanyeol, lalu beranjak duduk dan meletakkan tumpukan tipis kertas di meja. Chanyeol menaruh dua cangkir kopi di meja, menarik kursi lain, kemudian duduk di samping Kai dan meneguk kopinya. Kai memfokuskan perhatiannya pada laporan profil yang telah dilengkapkan dari Lay. Setelah membaca halaman pertama, ia menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lay hyung telah menetapkan pembunuh berantai kita sebagai penjahat yang kejam dan terencana," Kai berkata. "Itu tidak mengejutkan. Sangat pintar, terampil secara sosial dan seksual."

Chanyeol meletakan cangkirnya dan membaca halaman pertama, "Memiliki suasana hati yang terkontrol. Mempertahankan stereotip maskulin dan mempesona. Mungkin anak semata wayang, korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga sebagai seorang anak kecil atau remaja."

"Tipe seperti ini biasanya memindahkan mayat dari TKP dan membuang mayat tersebut untuk mengiklankan kejahatannya," Kai membaca keras-keras, lalu menyerahkan halaman kedua pada Chanyeol. "Dia tahu benar tentang pembunuh kita, semuanya cocok."

Kai memberikan halaman ketiga dan terakhir pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membaca daftar karateristik tersebut. Merencanakan kejahatannya. Mengincar korban. Mengontrol TKP. Membuat korban tunduk. Mempergunakan pencegahan. Bertindak secara agresif. Memindahkan mayat. Memindahkan senjata. Meninggalkan sedikit bukti.

"Penjahat kita benar-benar seseorang yang gila kekuatan dan kontrol," Chanyeol berkata. "Lay hyung percaya penjahat itu mengatakan pada korbannya apa yang harus dikatakan korbannya selama penyiksaan dengan tujuan membentuk kembali skenario khayalan dengan pasangan yang ideal."

"Lay hyung beranggapan bahwa pembunuh kita menyimpan catatan, tulisan-tulisan, gambar-gambar, dan foto-foto," Kai menutup matanya dan bergidik.

"Penjahat kita pintar. Dia menertawakan kita di luar sana. Dia mengira dia tak terkalahkan."

"Apa gunanya profil ini jika kita bahkan tidak memiliki satu tersangka?"

"Ini dapat membantu kita membuang beberapa orang. Lay hyung berpendapat pembunuh kita adalah laki-laki muda, di bawah umur tiga puluh tahun, sangat pintar, mungkin memiliki gelar kesarjanaan, dan dia adalah pembunuh yang berpindah-pindah."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, menanyai setiap laki-laki di Seoul yang berumur di bawah tiga puluh tahun yang pintar, terpelajar, dan mempesona?"

"Kupikir kita perlu mencari tahu lebih banyak tetang para korban lain, dimulai dengan Kim Luhan."

"Kim Luhan korban di Jeju-Do? Kenapa dimulai dari dia?"

"Katakanlah, instingku yang berbisik."

Kai mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke mulut dan meminumnya sambil berpikir. Ia tahu Chanyeol adalah detektif yang handal, dan instingnya tidak pernah. Kecuali sekali, dalam pernikahannya dulu. Maka ia hanya menghela napas dan berkata,

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan kepala penyidik pada kasus tersebut. Mungkin dia tahu lebih banyak dari yang disadarinya. Hal-hal yang mungkin dapat memberi petunjuk kepada siapa pembunuh kita sebenarnya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin. Aku akan berangkat ke Jeju besok untuk menemuinya," ujar Chanyeol.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu hasil laporanmu nanti, hyung," sahutnya.

Lalu mereka berdua diam, menikmati cangkir kopi dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada kertas faks di depannya, sementara Chanyeol berpikir tentang Baekhyun dan keamanannya selama ia pergi ke Jeju besok. Meski ia hanya pergi sebentar, namun tetap saja rasa cemas menggelitiknya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kai. Itu pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Kai," panggil Chanyeol, jemari panjangnya melingkar pada cangkir kopinya yang mulai menghangat. Kai menggumam dan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol. "Kau ingat dengan Byun Baekhyun yang pernah kuceritakan dulu?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa? Kau sudah berhasil tidur dengannya?" tanya Kai, tersenyum jahil.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Lebih dari itu. Aku melamarnya usai kami bercinta dan kami akan menikah tiga minggu lagi," jawabnya.

"Wow, kau bergerak cepat, hyung! Selamat!" Kai tersenyum, ikut merasa senang.

"Terima kasih. Tapi..." Chanyeol diam sejenak dan memandang Kai. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Dua hari lalu Baekhyun menerima sebuah catatan aneh di depan pintu rumahnya, dan menerima telepon dari seorang tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai pegagum rahasia dan semacamnya. Aku belum yakin, tapi aku khawatir jika Baekhyun adalah target selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang? Kuyakin, dia pasti merasa ketakutan," Kai mulai ikut serius.

"Ya, dia ketakutan. Aku menyuruhnya untuk membeli _Caller ID_ , memasang alarm di rumahnya dan sebisa mungkin selalu bersama keluarganya. Namun aku khawatir itu tidak cukup, jika memang benar Baekhyun menjadi target selanjutnya. Jadi, bisakah kau menjaganya diam-diam selama aku pergi ke Jeju besok?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa polisi untuk berjaga di dekat rumahnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih, Kai."

 ***ChanBaek***

Laki-laki itu duduk di depan meja yang penuh dengan peralatan seninya dan mengagumi sketsa yang baru saja ia buat. Sebuah gambar Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda yang hampir secantik orang itu. Cinta pertamanya, Kim Luhan. Baekhyun memiliki rambut yang dicat cokelat mengkilat yang sama, mata cokelat gelap yang sama, tinggi yang sama, dan tubuh ramping yang sama. Penampilan mereka tentu saja tidak identik, meski wajah mereka mirip. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang serupa dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah sosok yang ideal, seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya. Tetapi nasib telah mempermainkan mereka berdua.

 _Tidak, tidak, itu tidak benar,_ suara hatinya berkata. _Nasib tidak mempermainkan kalian berdua. Luhanlah yang mempermainkanmu._

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan. Tidak. Keluar dari kepalaku dan biarkan aku sendiri!" ia memekik seraya menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan. "Luhan mencintaiku. Dia mengatakannya padaku. Dia berjanji padaku..."

 _Dia menjanjikan tubuhnya untukmu, tetapi dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menepati janji itu. Dia memperdayaimu. Itu yang dia lakukan._

Suara hatinya yang tidak dapat dikontrol dan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang tidak dapat dihapus membuatnya merasa marah. Ia menyapukan tangannya pada meja dan membuat peralatan seninya berjatuhan ke lantai. Rasanya ia sulit bernapas, air mata mengalir dan mengancam akan membutakannya. Lalu ia merangkak mencari dua benda—sketsa Baekhyun dan seuntai kalung dengan bandul batu sederhana namun indah, yang akan menjadi hadiah pertama darinya untuk Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di tengah-tengah kamar tidurnya, lalu menggenggam foto dan kalung ke dadanya. Ia lelah dan bosan dikecewakan berulang-ulang oleh wanita dan pemuda uke yang bersumpah mencintainya, yang merayunya dengan tubuh seksi dan wajah cantik, lalu pada akhirnya memohon padanya untuk membebaskan mereka.

Mereka mungkin telah melukainya, mengecewakan dan berbohong padanya. Tetapi bukan mereka yang membuat aturan permainannya, ia yang membuat aturan itu. Cukup menjentikkan jari dan mereka akan mematuhinya. Ia memiliki kekuatan, semua kekuatan untuk menentukan hidup dan mati. Ia telah menunjukkan pada Luhan betapa kuat dan berkuasanya ia. Ia telah membuktikan pada pemuda cantik itu bahwa ia bukanlah laki-laki penakut seperti yang dituduhkan kepadanya.

Ia adalah laki-laki yang mengetahui bagaimana mengontrol kekasih-kekasih miliknya. Dengan tangan besi!

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Tolong terima tanda kasih sayang kecilku ini. Seuntai kalung yang indah untuk seseorang yang cantik._

Baekhyun memegang seuntai kalung dengan bandul batu yang indah saat ia membaca kembali pesan terakhir yang telah dikirimkan pengagum rahasianya. Pesan kedua, hadiah pertama dan selembar sketsa yang diterimanya lima hari kemudian. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah cukup dengan kegilaan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa segera memberitahu Chanyeol karena pria tampan itu sedang berada di Jeju untuk sebuah penyelidikan. Dengan sistem alarm yang sedang dipasang di rumahnya, pintu dan jendela yang selalu ia pastikan terkunci dan _Caller ID_ yang berhasil ia pasang, ia berusaha menjaga dirinya tetap aman hingga Chanyeol kembali, hanya dua hari lagi.

Suara telepon yang berdering mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia beranjak ke meja telepon, meletakkan pesan, sektsa dan kalung di tangannya ke atas meja dan menatap _Caller ID_. Nama Siwon dan nomor teleponnya muncul di layar kecil. Ia mengangkat telepon dan berkata,

"Hai, Siwon hyung."

"Akhirnya kau memasang _Caller ID_ ," ujar Siwon diujung telepon. "Ponselmu sulit dihubungi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, tentu. Tentu," Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan cepat, "Eum...tidak juga. Sesuatu sedang terjadi padaku, hyung. Dengar..."

Baekhyun pun menceritakan tentang kegilaan yang sedang dihadapinya. Chanyeol memperbolehkannya, karena Baekhyun tetap membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjaganya selain dirinya, dan anggota keluarga menjadi pilihan terbaik menurut Chanyeol. Siwon setengah menjerit saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya menjadi incaran seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Kau pikir orang itu yang membunuh sahabatmu Do Kyungsoo, kan? Itu dugaanmu, kan? Baekhyunie, ya Tuhan, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kau harus keluar dari rumah itu. Tinggallah denganku. Tinggal di hotel. Apa saja!" kata Siwon dengan panik.

"Terima kasih buat tawaranmu hyung, tapi aku merasa aman dengan Chanyeol. Dia punya pistol. Besar," Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sang kakak.

"Aku tahu, aku pernah melihatnya," Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Tetap saja, aku takut sekali. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu, Baekhyunie."

"Begitu juga aku," Baekhyun mengakui. "Tapi Chanyeol sedang menyelidikinya, dan dia punya beberapa petunjuk. Oh ya, omong-omong, kami akan menikah."

Siwon mulai menjerit lagi. Baekhyun menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Setelah tidak ada suara lagi, dikembalikannya gagang telepon ke telinganya dan berkata, "Tanggal pilihannya adalah hari ketika _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ pulang."

"Tapi itu cuma tiga minggu! Semuanya belum bisa dipersiapkan! Bagaimana dengan gerejanya? Bagaimana dengan resepsinya?"

"Tanpa gereja. Tanpa resepsi."

Siwon mengerang tidak setuju dan terdiam sejenak. "Dengar, kupikir sebaiknya kita menelepon _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ," katanya.

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahu mereka aku akan menikah, baik, meskipun aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Tapi jangan mencoba berpikir untuk memberitahu mereka agar pulang karena orang gila ini."

"Orang gila ini pembunuh, dan dia mengejarmu! Apa kau pikir mereka tidak ingin berada di sini?"

"Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Dan aku tak berniat membiarkannya mengejarku. Sistem alarmku sedang dipasang, dan Chanyeol akan lebih sering tinggal di rumahku—akan kupastikan itu. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ hanya akan cemas, dan kau tahu betapa _Eomma_ sudah lama menunggu-nunggu liburan ini."

"Mereka sebaiknya di sini," Siwon bersikeras.

"Tidak, sebaiknya mereka tidak di sini. Biarkan mereka menikmati liburan ini. Kaupikir aku akan membiarkan ada orang gila di antara aku dan pernikahanku? Yang ini akan tetap terjadi meskipun aku harus mengikat tangan dan kakinya serta menyeretnya ke altar. Atau apa saja," tambah Baekhyun, teringat bahwa pernikahannya tidak akan di gereja.

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, dan tidak berhasil. Aku ingin menelepon _Eomma_ dan _Appa_."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan perhatianmu, dan ini keadaanku, jadi apa yang kukatakan memang terjadi. Kau boleh memberitahu istrimu, tapi tak seorang pun, benar-benar tak seorang pun, akan memberitahu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Berjanjilah padaku, hyung. Tak seorang pun dalam keluargamu, tak seorang pun dalam keluarga istrimu, baik teman maupun musuh, akan memberitahu Eomma dan Appa tentang ini. Tidak mengirimi mereka surat kilat, telegram, email, atau bentuk komunikasi lainnya, termasuk tulisan asap. Sudah kusebutkan semua, kan?"

"Rasanya begitu."

"Bagus. Biarkan mereka menikmati liburan mereka. Aku berjanji akan hati-hati."

 ***ChanBaek***

Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol telah kembali ke Seoul dengan hasil penyelidikan yang cukup memuaskan. Karena hari telah sore dan Kai sedang tidak berada di kepolisian Seoul, maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langsung pulang—ke rumah Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya. Memastikan pemuda manis itu baik-baik saja. Hari itu luar biasa panas dan keringat bergulir menuruni tulang punggungnya ketika ia masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Dua mobil yang dikenalnya terpakir di depan, mobil Heechul dan Tao. Sejenak ia menghirup udara sejuk. Dengan paru-paru terselamatkan dari kerusakan akibat panas, ia meletakkan ranselnya di lantai, melepaskan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju sumber suara yang terdengar di dapur.

Baekhyun sedang menuangkan empat gelas es teh, yang berarti ia telah melihat Chanyeol datang. "Kau datang tepat waktu," katanya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sejenak, melepaskan pistol dan lencananya, lalu menaruhnya di meja dekat mesin pembuat kopi. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, mengambil satu gelas es teh dan meneguknya dalam-dalam, tenggorokannya bekerja.

"Kami berencana mengadakan upacara peringatan untuk Kyungsoo. Sepupunya, Minho, akan datang," beritahu Baekhyun.

"Di mana dan kapan?" tanya Chanyeol singkat.

"Besok malam, di apartemenku," Tao yang menjawab.

"Oke, aku bisa di sana. Aku takkan mengganggu, tapi aku akan di sana. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," putus Chanyeol, lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kalau Chanyeol ada di mana-mana, ia mengganggu. Pria tampan itu termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Tapi ia memang membutuhkan Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Menyadari Chanyeol masih menatapnya, Baekhyun balik menatap pria tampan itu. Tatapan penuh arti Chanyeol seolah mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ada kabar yang harus ia bagikan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Eum, sebelum kita mulai menyusun rencana untuk upacara peringatan Kyungsoo, aku punya kabar," kata Baekhyun.

Semua mata kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol meneguk teh dinginnya seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah tiga pertunangannya yang gagal, Baekhyun harus memberanikan diri mengumumkan bahwa ia berniat...menikah...

"Chanyeoldanakuakanmenikah," kata Baekhyun cepat-cepat, mengucapkan kata-kata itu bersamaan seolah dengan cara itu akan tidak begitu menarik perhatian.

Chanyeol telah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan jari-jarinya agar tidak mendengar ledakan jeritan-jeritan para uke. Heechul memeluk Baekhyun. Tao memeluk Chanyeol. Kemudian entah bagaimana mereka semua berpelukan.

Rasanya kurang tanpa Kyungsoo, pikir Baekhyun, tetapi ia menahan air matanya menetes merusak perayaan kecil ini. Hidup terus berjalan.

"Bagaimana? Maksudku, kapan?" tanya Heechul.

"Tiga minggu lagi, ketika orangtuanya sudah pulang," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku sedang berpikir-pikir mungkin di hadapan hakim, tapi keluargaku tak pernah cocok dengan cara itu, dan mereka semua akan ingin hadir."

"Mungkin pesta kebun," kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa pesta kebun? Pasti ada yang punya rumah cukup luas. Orangtuaku punya tempat besar. Memang mereka harus punya rumah besar karena anaknya tujuh," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Yah, ada keluargaku, keluargamu, Heechul hyung dan Tao, teman-teman polisimu, dan aku sepertinya akan... ehm... mengundang semua penghuni jalan ini."

"Yah, ya," kata Chanyeol. "Nyonya Kim Hyerin-ssi dan suaminya harus datang, dan Yoona, dan... dan, sialan, pernikahan kecil kita sudah berkembang jadi sekitar seratus orang, kan?" ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada frustasi.

"Takutnya begitu."

"itu berarti kita harus menyiapkan makanan, dan hal semacam itu."

"Nah, kau mengerti."

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusinya?" ekspresi Chanyeol jelas menyatakan bukan _ia_ lah orangnya.

"Siwon hyung. Dia suka sekali hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi jangan yang macam-macam. Aku sedang bangkrut. Harus membayar cicilan rumah, memasang sistem pengamanan baru, membeli _Caller ID..."_

Baekhyun menghitung dengan jarinya pengeluaran apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara itu Heechul mengeluarkan uang lima dolar dari sakunya dan menaruhnya di tangan Tao. "Apa kubilang," kata Tao bangga.

Baekhyun menghentikan hitungannya dan menyipitkan matanya kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian sudah bertaruh mengenai kehidupan asmaraku," tuduhnya.

"Ya, dan terpaksa aku bilang, aku kecewa denganmu," kata Heechul, berusaha terdengar galak. Ia masih tertawa, sehingga usahanya gagal. "Kupikir kau akan membuat dia menunggu setidaknya beberapa minggu."

"Dia tak bisa menolakku," kata Chanyeol dengan puas diri, sambil menuang es teh lagi untuk gelasnya.

"Aku kasihan padanya," Baekhyun mengoreksi. "Merengek-rengek dan mengemis-ngemis. Membuatku iba."

Chanyeol menyeringai menjanjikan pembalasan. Baekhyun merasakan getaran menunggu-nunggu. Ia mungkin terpaksa bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Oh, tiga atau empat kali untuk mengobati perasaan terluka pria itu. Benar-benar pengorbanan!

 **Tbc**


	20. Part 19

_***It's gonna be a long part. Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Part 19**

Dengan mata masih mengantuk tersorot sinar matahari pagi di hari sabtu, Chanyeol menguap dan bangkit duduk di ranjang Baekhyun. Para uke menyusun rencana untuk peringatan Kyungsoo hingga larut malam, dengan berbekal bir dan cokelat. Hingga sekitar tengah malam akhirnya Heechul dan Tao memutuskan untuk pulang, tentu setelah Chanyeol memeriksa kadar alkohol yang sudah mereka minum dengan alat _Breathalyzer_. Tao oke. Heechul nyaris melewati batas, tapi masih boleh untuk mengendarai mobil. Sementara kedua sahabatnya telah pulang, Baekhyun yang terlalu mabuk ada di bawah meja, tidur meringkuk berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat, tampak seperti malaikat. Chanyeol mendengus, _sungguh menipu_ , pikirnya. Namun Chanyeol tetap menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar, membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu tidur disampingnya.

Chanyeol kurang tidur selama hampir dua malam terakhir dan muak sudah seharian memburu petunjuk-petunjuk kasus yang membingungkan. Ia capek, butuh tidur lebih lama jika saja tidak ada si manis yang berbaring di bawahnya, menggoyang-goyangkan pantat indahnya terus hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Kini ia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, melangkah dengan setengah mengantuk ke dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sepoci kopi sebelum membangukan Baekhyun. Ketika kopi sudah siap, ia membuka-buka lemari-lemari dapur untuk mencari cangkir, dan mengambil dua cangkir. Ia hanya mengisi setengah ke satu cangkir, untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja tangan Baekhyun masih bergetar—efek dari mabuk. Namun ia mengisi penuh cangkirnya sendiri. Kemudian, dengan nampan ia membawa poci kopi dan dua cangkir itu ke kamar dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Sejenak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tidur seperti anak SD yang manis, meskipun ia harus tabah menjaga diri bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang ajaib itu. "Oke _sunshine_ , waktunya bangun sekarang," katanya.

Namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa seperti ia sedang berbicara kepada tembok. "Sayang!" katanya lagi, lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan masih tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampan Chanyeol saat sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepalanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi itu tidak begitu menyenangkan. Maka ia beranjak ke dapur, mencari-cari, dan menemukan panci dan sendok logam. Ia kembali lagi ke kamar, lalu memukul-mukul panci dengan sendok logam. Akibatnya Baekhyun terlonjak bangun, terjatuh dari ranjang dengan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras.

"Bajingan!" jerit pemuda manis itu, marah dan kesakitan.

Setelah misinya tercapai, Chanyeol setengah melempar panci dan sendok ke atas ranjang, lalu membungkuk untuk memberikan cangkir kopi kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih duduk di lantai, menggosok—gosokkan punggungnya, dan memelototi Chanyeol.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku mencintai pemuda ini_ , pikir Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ayo, cepat siap-siap," seru Chanyeol. "Upacara peringatan Kyungsoo kira-kira empat jam lagi."

"Empat jam?" erang Baekhyun. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, kau dan kedua sahabatmu yang menyusun rencana ini, jika kau lupa. Itu artinya kita harus tiba di apartemen Tao tiga jam lagi untuk melakukan persiapannya. Minum kopimu, kau harus menghilangkan rasa mabuk—"

"Aku tidak mabuk," gerutu Baekhyun, tapi ia berusaha meneguk kopinya.

"—makan sesuatu, kalau bisa, mandi, keramas, apa saja yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tak punya waktu untuk duduk di lantai dan mengomel."

"Aku tidak mengomel."

Tidak, itu lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Mungkin suasana hati Baekhyun bisa diobati dengan seks—jika Chanyeol masih tetap hidup setelahnya. Rasanya Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan belalang sembah jantan ketika mendekati betinanya, tahu seks akan nikmat tapi kepalanya akan digigit sampai putus. Yah, ada hal-hal yang layak dengan pengorbanan kehilangan kepala.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, memegang cangkir kosong. Chanyeol mengambil poci kopi dan mengisi cangkir itu lagi. Baekhyun masih duduk di lantai, meneguk habis kopinya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri dan memandangnya sambil berpikir. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, ia bisa membayangkan hidup empat atau lima puluh tahun lagi dengan Baekhyun. Menakutkan, tetapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah ia menyukai gagasan itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun nampak lebih sadar dan cangkirnya telah kosong lagi. Dengan sedikit kesulitan Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun—yang masih cemberut—berdiri dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal ketika pria tampan itu menghidupkan _shower_ dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, lalu pakaian Baekhyun.

"Kau berniat keramas?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa begini," Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke bawah _shower_ , langsung di bawah siraman air yang dingin.

Baekhyun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, namun tidak melawan. Ia justru menghembuskan napas lega, seolah air itu terasa sangat enak. Setelah Chanyeol memberi sampo dan mengeramasi rambut Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu berkata,

"Aku sedang uring-uringan."

"Aku tahu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu uring-uringan kalau kurang tidur."

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya?"

"Yang terpenting, aku biasanya sangat bahagia kalau sudah minum beberapa bir."

"Kau bahagia tadi malam. Pagi ini lain lagi ceritanya."

"Kau pikir aku mabuk. Tidak. Yah, agak pusing, tapi tak banyak. Anggap saja ini sebagai peringatan untukmu kalau kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini."

"Aku membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Aku membuat ** _mu_** tidak bisa tidur?" ulang Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kaulah yang membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku pada jam dua pagi kemarin, kan?"

"Aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku hanya agak menyenggolmu, tapi aku tidak membangunkanmu," sanggah Baekhyun.

"Menyenggol," ulang Chanyeol, mendengus.

"Penismu berdiri. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya, kan?"

"Kau bisa membangunkanku lebih dulu **_sebelum_** mulai tidak menyia-nyiakannya."

"Begini," Baekhyun mulai merasa jengkel. "Kalau kau tak mau penismu digunakan, jangan tidur telentang dengan penismu tegak seperti itu. Aku tak tahu itu apa, kalau bukan undangan."

"Aku sedang lelap. Penisku begitu dengan sendirinya."

Sebenarnya, penisnya sedang menegak dengan sendirinya saat ini juga. Menusuk perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk...dan tersenyum. Senyum yang mulai membuat tubuh Chanyeol mulai cemas. Dengan mendengus Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan tidak menghiraukannya, lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Hei!" kata Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Terdengar nada cemas dalam suaranya. "Kau akan menyia-nyiakan yang ini?

 ***ChanBaek***

Upacara peringatan untuk Do Kyungsoo yang dibuat oleh para sahabatnya di apartemen Tao berjalan dengan lancar, meski nyaris mundur hampir satu jam karena acara mandi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru berakhir dengan seks kilat yang menggairahkan. Sesuatu yang terus menyodok perutnya itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa tidak baik menyia-nyiakannya, benar kan?

Seusai acara Chanyeol harus kembali bertugas. Setelah memastikan keamanan Baekhyun dan kehadiran para polisi berpakaian biasa yang diperintahkan oleh Kai terus berjaga di sekitar sang kekasih, Chanyeol pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju departemen kepolisian Seoul. Tentu setelah meninggalkan ciuman lembut di bibir dan kening Baekhyun, juga pesan untuk segera menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi.

Pukul tiga sore Chanyeol muncul di ruangan timnya dengan membawa map vinil. Kai yang sedang membuat sepoci kopi menoleh dan menyapa sang rekan yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Dituangnya poci kopi ke dua cangkir, lalu ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa dua cangkir itu. Chanyeol meletakkan map vinil yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan oleh Kai, menyesapnya perlahan. Sementara Kai duduk di seberang Chanyeol dengan cangkir kopi miliknya, memperhatikan sang rekan membuka map itu, mengeluarkan catatan dan beberapa map arsip, lalu menghamparkannya di atas meja. Bersama dua cangkir kopi mereka mulai memeriksa catatan dan map arsip itu sambil berdiskusi, membuat teori-teori berbahaya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa kau dapat menghubungi pemimpin penyidik dari kasus pembunuhan di Jeju, hyung?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yap, aku akhirnya menemukan mantan kapten Lee Kwangsoo. Dia pindah setelah pensiun beberapa tahun lalu, dan untuk membuat semakin sulit menemukannya, dia pergi memancing dengan putra dan cucunya," jawabnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dapat dia katakan?"

"Kurang lebih seperti apa yang aku duga sebelumnya," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Sang korban, Kim Luhan, memiliki ciri-ciri seperti korban yang lain. Muda, manis cenderung cantik, dan berambut cokelat. Dan saat aku menjelaskan tentang pembunuhan lainnya dan menjelaskan modus operandi pembunuhnya, dia setuju bahwa ada persamaan, tetapi ada beberapa yang tidak sesuai."

"Seperti?"

"Kim Luhan diperkosa, disiksa dan mayatnya ditinggalkan di pelabuhan yang sepi. Tetapi Kim Luhan menghilang kurang dari dua belas jam, dan dia tidak benar-benar telanjang," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak ada catatan bahwa dia menerima hadiah, kecuali dia memakai sebuah cincin."

"Apa menurutmu dia adalah korban pertama dan itulah sebabnya tidak ada hadiah-hadiah, tidak ada rayuan nyata sebelum penjahat itu menculiknya?" Kai menghembuskan napas. "Dan berapa banyak korban yang menerima hadiah cincin?"

"Itulah yang kupikirkan. Kita tahu dengan pasti bahwa Victoria dan Do Kyungsoo mendapatkannya, tetapi tidak ada pimpinan penyidik lain yang menyebutkan tentang cincin sebagai salah satu hadiahnya."

"Apakah Kim Luhan sesuai dengan ciri-ciri korban yang lain? Kau percaya bahwa Kim Luhan dibunuh oleh orang yang sama, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya. Dan instingku mengatakan bahwa Kim Luhan-lah korban pertama."

"Lalu apakah kita akan menyimpulkan bahwa pembunuh itu memilih tipe wanita dan laki-laki tertentu secara acak?" Kai melihat lurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan korban yang lain? Apakah mereka terhubung satu sama lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu dengan lain, tetapi kapten Lee Kwangsoo mengatakan bahwa Kim Luhan dan Victoria pernah bersekolah di SMA swasta bersama, dan pernah menjadi teman baik."

"Apa fakta itu penting? Apakah itu berarti mereka mengenal pembunuhnya, dan pembunuh itu memilih korban pertamanya karena alasan khusus, selain yang sudah jelas?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk kertas di meja, mengambil selembar, menelitinya, kemudian mengulangi proses tersebut berulang-ulang. "Bajingan," katanya kemudian.

Kai yang sedang meneguk kopinya menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau temukan, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin bukan apa-apa," Chanyeol berkata. "Kim Luhan dibunuh tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan tiga pembunuhan berikutnya berlangsung di tahun berikutnya, semuanya dalam jangka waktu enam bulan," Chanyeol mengangkat lembar kertas di tangannya dan mengibaskannya. "Dua pembunuhan di Sokcho baru terjadi tiga tahun kemudian," ia melihat pada satu laporan ke laporan yang lain. "Pembunuhan di Sokcho yang pertama terjadi di bulan September dan yang kedua terjadi di bulan Desember. Itu dua setengah tahun yang lalu."

Kai meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan mengernyit sesaat, berpikir. "Memang tidak ada ukuran waktunya. Dia membunuh secara acak. Satu pembunuhan, lalu tiga, lalu dua, lalu satu, dan sekarang tiga—termasuk Do Kyungsoo," katanya.

Hening sejenak. Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Kai mendesah frustasi dan berkata, "Penjahat kita pintar. Dia menertawakan kita di luar sana. Dia mengira, dia tak terkalahkan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sambil berpikir. "Kupikir kita perlu mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang para korban, dimulai dengan Kim Luhan. Kita harus bicara dengan keluarga Kim Luhan secepatnya," jawabnya kemudian.

Diskusi mereka terhenti saat ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Melihat nama Baekhyun berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya ia pun segera menjawab, "hai, Say—"

Belum Chanyeol menyelesaikan sapaannya, suara Baekhyun yang terdengar cemas langsung membuatnya siaga. "Tenanglah, aku akan segera ke sana!" serunya seraya berdiri dan beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan panggilan Kai yang nampak bingung.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun meletakkan kiriman yang baru diterimanya di tempat tidurnya, lalu berdiri di sana melihat selembar pesan, tiga lembar sketsa vulgar dan hadiah sebotol _cologne_. Ia mengabaikan pesan dan hadiahnya, tapi sketsa-sketsa itu begitu mengganggunya. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mencoba alat-alat seks yang aneh dengan mantan-mantan pasangannya, tetapi ia tidak tertarik dengan S&M, kecuali menikmati sedikit pukulan di pantatnya. Ia yakin sekali melihat dirinya sendiri digambarkan sebagai budak seks yang disiksa tidak akan menarik baginya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Baekhyun melihat tiga buah sketsa yang tiba sore ini. Kiriman itu tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya ketika ia baru saja tiba. Salah satu sektsa menggambarkan ia benar-benar telanjang dan dimasuki dildo yang sangat besar di lubangnya. Ekspresi pada wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan kesakitan. Perutnya terasa seolah teraduk. Hanya melihat sketsa-sketsa tinta ini membuatnya mual. Sketsa yang kedua tidak kalah mengerikan. Ia digambarkan terbaring pada tempat tidur yang terbakar, mulutnya terbuka berteriak dalam sunyi. Tetapi yang ketiga adalah yang paling mengerikan. Lehernya tersayat dan titik-titik darah menghujani dadanya, menetes dari masing-masing _nipple_ -nya.

Rasa mual semakin menguasainya tepat ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Laki-laki misterius yang menggambar sketsa-sketsa ini sungguh memiliki imajinasi yang sangat gila. Ketika sedang berkumur, ia mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun? Sayang! Kau di mana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Setelah mengelap mulutnya yang lembab dan menggantung handuk itu di rak, Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tepat ketika itu ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah cemas.

"Sial, mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap pemuda manis itu.

"Aku terlalu sibuk muntah," Baekhyun berkata.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan bertanya-tanya. "Apa kau hamil?" tebaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Oh, sayang sekali. Mungkin aku harus lebih rajin mendonorkan spermaku ke dalam lubangmu agar kau—"

Chanyeol sedikit berjingkat saat Baekhyun menendang kakinya, kedua tangannya otomatis terlepas dari bahu sang kekasih dan beralih mengusap kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol dan mendesis kesal,

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa! Lagipula, kalaupun aku bisa hamil, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Hal darurat sedang terjadi."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol teringat kembali pada alasan kenapa ia terburu-buru pergi tepat setelah menerima telepon dari pemuda manis tersebut. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah serius dan siaga.

"Jadi, ada hal darurat apa? Saat kau menelepon, kau menyuruhku untuk datang secepat mungkin," tanyanya.

"Apakah kau melihat benda-benda yang tergeletak di tempat tidurku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak berhenti untuk melihat-lihat saat masuk tadi. Aku mencarimu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam sejenak. "Aku rasa, aku ada dalam masalah besar."

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan bertanya-tanya. "Masalah seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, lalu menariknya ke kamar, ke tempat tidurnya. "Lihat benda-benda itu. Aku menerimanya tadi sore, ada di depan pintu rumahku ketika aku pulang. Tidak ini saja," ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju lemarinya, membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya ke atas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Selembar pesan bernada puitis, selembar sketsa sensual dan seuntai kalung dengan bandul kalung batu yang indah. Kiriman yang sama persis dengan kiriman yang pernah diterima oleh Do Kyungsoo dan korban lainnya.

"Kapan kau menerima benda-benda ini, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap sang kekasih dengan tajam.

"Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi ke Jeju sepertinya, aku tidak ingat. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam minggu ini, Chanyeol, hingga aku sempat melupakannya. Tapi saat menerima kiriman itu lagi hari ini, aku jadi teringat dan...sketsa-sketsa itu sungguh membuatku merasa mual," Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya, wajah manisnya mulai memucat saat melihat Chanyeol mendesah dan membalik tubuhnya.

Detektif tampan itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengumpat pelan. "Sial! Aku tidak percaya ini!" gumamnya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya.

Chanyeol berbalik perlahan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkupkannya pada wajah manis Baekhyun. "Ini buruk, Sayang. Benar-benar buruk."

"Aku sudah cukup takut. Kau tidak perlu menakutiku lagi," Dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar di matanya, Baekhyun menatap lurus pada Chanyeol. "Apa...laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sama yang juga mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah dan pesan-pesan pada Kyungsoo dan membunuhnya? Kau...kau pikir laki-laki ini, pembunuh ini, akan memburuku?"

Baekhyun menebaknya dengan tepat. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai punggung sang kekasih yang sedang ketakutan, mencoba menenangkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang, Chanyeol memegang pundak pemuda manis itu, mendorongnya ke belakang dan berkata,

"Aku harus menelepon rekanku, Kai dan Lay hyung. Mereka harus melihat benda-benda itu," Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah tempat tidur. "Kita perlu memastikan bahwa kau mendapatkan perlindungan dua puluh empat jam."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah tempat tidur, memandang sketsa-sketsa vulgar dan menjijikan itu. "Kurasa aku akan muntah lagi," ia menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang muntah untuk kedua kalinya di kamar mandi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai. Pada dering kedua suara sang bos terdengar menjawab di ujung telepon.

"Kai, dengar, hubungi Lay hyung dan kalian berdua datanglah ke rumah Byun Baekhyun secepat mungkin. Rumahnya tepat disamping rumahku. Pembunuh berantai kita telah memilih korban selanjutnya, bos," Chanyeol menghela napas dengan kesal. "Dan sialnya, kali ini adalah kekasihku! Brengsek!"

 ***ChanBaek***

Dengan cepat Kai dan Lay datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada dua rekannya, dan menunjukkan benda-benda kiriman sang pembunuh di tempat tidur itu pada mereka berdua. Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin Kai akan menggoda Chanyeol, karena setelah hampir sebulan detektif tampan itu selalu berbicara tentang tetangga yang ingin sekali ditaklukannya dan kini ia baru diperkenalkan setelah status mereka telah resmi. Tapi karena keadaan darurat yang mengejutkan saat ini maka Kai menyimpan godaannya untuk nanti dan bersikap profesional.

Kai dan Lay memeriksa benda-benda itu dengan teliti, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mulai bertindak. Selama enam belas jam lainnya, empat petugas lain akan bertukar jaga selama empat jam sekali setiap hari, untuk menjaga calon korban potensial selanjutnya tetap aman. Chen bersama unit olah TKP telah datang dan mengamankan semua bukti yang diletakkan di tempat tidur Baekhyun. Dan sepanjang masa darurat ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengungsikan BooBoo ke rumah Siwon. Siwon sangat panik saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya dan memaksa sang adik untuk ikut pindah ke rumahnya, namun Chanyeol menyakinkan bahwa keamanan Baekhyun dalam perlindungan polisi dua puluh empat jam. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan setiap malam di rumah Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin kecolongan. Satu kiriman lagi dan sang pembunuh pasti akan muncul.

Cepat atau lambat...

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Jadi Baekhyun telah menyimpan semua hadiahnya, meski masih kurang satu hadiah lagi. Itu membuatnya senang. Tetapi pemuda manis itu telah menunjukkan benda yang dipilihkan untuknya kepada polisi. Kepada kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Kepada kepala detektif Kim Kai dan detektif Lay. Mengapa Baekhyun harus menunjukkan dan membagi benda-benda berharga dan pribadi itu pada orang lain?_

 _Karena pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti, belum. Dia tidak yakin siapa pengagum rahasianya. Saat dia tahu dan yakin bahwa aku adalah laki-laki yang memujanya, pengetahuan itu akan mengubah segalanya. Lagipula dia telah jatuh cinta padaku. Dia menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya._

 _Saat aku pergi dan membawanya, dia akan bahagia. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan mengizinkannya untuk membuktikan padaku betapa ia mencintaiku. Dia tidak akan seperti yang lain. Dia tidak akan mengecewakanku._

 _Baekhyun akan memberikan apa yang kuinginkan...apa yang kubutuhkan. Iya, kan, Sayangku?_

Laki-laki itu mengawasi rumah Baekhyun dari jauh melalui teropong saat kepala detektif Kim Kai pergi dan detektif Lay masuk melalui pintu depan. Telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang tersambung pada ponsel pintarnya, mendengarkan semua percakapan yang terjadi di rumah itu dari penyadap yang telah dipasangnya. Para polisi itu menjaga Baekhyun setiap waktu, melindungi pemuda manis itu dari nasibnya, mencoba memisahkan mereka. Tetapi tidak ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang mampu mencegahnya untuk mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi haknya. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah miliknya, atau akan menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya harus memikirkan cara untuk membodohi para detektif polisi itu.

Ia tertawa. Membodohi orang-orang itu tidak akan sulit.

 _Tidak lama lagi, Baekhyun. Tidak lama lagi, Sayangku_.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Menculik Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi tantangan, sesuatu yang ia nantikan. Ia tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, tidak sekarang. Ia dapat memberikan lebih banyak waktu dan merayu pemuda manis itu secara perlahan, tetapi pemuda manis itu telah menghapus pilihan tersebut. Detektif Park Chanyeol dan para polisi itu berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki beberapa minggu sebelum ia membawa Baekhyun ke sarang cinta rahasianya. Mereka berpikir bahwa sketsa-sketsa dan hadiah-hadiah akan datang dalam kurun waktu tertentu, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Ia akan mengalahkan mereka. Dan ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

 _Jual mahallah Baekhyunku yang cantik. Berpura-puralah kau tidak menginginkanku. Bohongi dirimu semaumu, tetapi pada akhirnya, kau akan mengakui yang sebenarnya padaku. Kau akan mengatakan padaku betapa kau mencintaiku, betapa kau sangat menginginkanku, betapa kau bersedia membuatku senang._

Ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan matahari terik menuju ruang tamunya yang berpendingin ruangan. Saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur, ia membuka jaket lalu dasinya, dan meletakkannya di meja bar, lalu membuka kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Misa hari ini begitu menyenangkan, topiknya benar-benar pilihan: godaan duniawi. Setiap jemaat laki-laki pasti merasakan seolah-olah mereka sendiri yang dituduh.

 _Kita semua tahu tentang godaan, ya kan, Baekhyun?_

 _Kita tahu bagaimana rasanya dirayu di luar akal sehat kita._

 _Kau menginginkanku seperti cara banyak orang menginginkanmu. Kau bangun di malam hari dan memikirkanku, dan memimpikan semua hal nakal yang akan kulakukan padamu saat kita berdua nanti._

Ia mengeluarkan seteko es teh dari kulkas, menuangkan segelas untuk dirinya sendiri dan membawa gelas itu mejanya. Setelah meletakan gelas itu di atas meja, ia membuka papan sketsanya, lalu mengeluarkan pena dan sebotol tinta hitam.

Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Telanjang. Bergairah. Mendesah.

Dengan semangat ia mulai mensketsa, menciptakan gambaran Baekhyun membara dalam pikirannya. Setelah menyelesaikan sketsa itu, ia meletakkannya di samping, lalu membuka laci meja bawah dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin.

"Besok," ia berbisik. "Besok."

 ***ChanBaek***

Rencana yang telah ia susun sebelumnya meleset. Penjagaan yang ketat membuatnya harus memundurkan rencana hingga enam hari kemudian. Ia telah menunggu-nunggu saat yang tepat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia harus menunggu lebih lama dari yang direncanakan, tetapi Baekhyun menjadikan segalanya lebih sulit bagi mereka dengan mengizinkan orang lain terlibat dalam sesuatu yang seharusnya tetap menjadi urusan pribadi bagi mereka berdua. Meskipun ia memaafkan Baekhyun karena berbuat kesalahan karena akibat Baekhyun belum menyadari tentang identitasnya, ia tetap harus menghukum Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu akan belajar bahwa mengecewakannya akan berbuah hukuman, terkadang parah, tetapi tak pernah tidak adil. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mengecewakannya lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan memuaskannya dari awal mereka bersama.

Lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini, ia menginginkan sekarang menjadi waktu yang tepat, dan Baekhyun akan menjadi kekasih yang tepat. Ia ingin agar Baekhyun dapat menyerupai Luhan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjadi persis seperti Luhan, tetapi ia terus mencari, terus mencari duplikat pemuda cantik itu, seseorang yang hampir sama sempurnanya. _Poin_ utama yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun adalah kemiripan wajahnya, namun miripkah kesempurnaan mereka?

 _Jangan memikirkan Luhan. Dia telah pergi selamanya. Beristirahat dalam damai. Jiwanya terbebas dari siksa dunia. Kau berpikir bahwa saat dia meninggal, kau juga dapat menemukan kedamaian, bahwa kau akan terlepas dari mengingat hari-hari memalukan itu lagi._

Tetapi kematian pemuda cantik itu tidak membebaskannya. Hal itu bahkan menjebaknya.

Sebuah mobil menepi di depan rumah Baekhyun, di samping Toyota Avalon berwarna hitam. Park Chanyeol keluar dan berjalan ke depan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Kai keluar. Mereka bicara sebentar, lalu saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam, Kai berjalan menuju mobilnya.

 _Pergantian penjaga._

Baekhyun mendapat perlindungan polisi dua puluh empat jam sehari. Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun adalah tipe yang ingin membuatnya berusaha lebih keras untuk merayu dan memenangkannya. Baekhyun ingin melihat apakah ia akan menyerah dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun mengujinya untuk membuktikan betapa ia menginginkannya.

 _Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku cukup menginginkanmu untuk berbuat apa pun yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku._

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun bangun pukul 5.30 pagi, kepalanya berdenyut dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia duduk tegak di tempat tidur, mencari udara. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Kosong. "Chanyeol?" panggilnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi. "Aku di sini, Sayang. Buang air kecil sebelum aku kembali ke kantor polisi," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Lay-ssi menggantikanmu pagi ini, ya?"

"Yap, dia akan tiba sebentar lagi," Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi selama beberapa detik, lalu keluar dan kembali ke tempat tidur. "Mengapa kau tidak mencoba tidur sebentar lagi? Ini hari Sabtu, dan kantormu libur," ia menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Saat aku tidur, aku bermimpi," Baekhyun berkata. "Aku memimpikan laki-laki itu."

Chanyeol menangkup dagu Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, dan memberikan satu ciuman lembut di bibir sang kekasih. "Kau aman, Sayang. Kita tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki itu mendekatimu. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan lebih dari sekadar mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya. "Oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol...aku takut sekali."

Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau harus menangkap laki-laki itu," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Secepatnya."

Bel pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baekhyun terlonjak seakan-akan ia terkena tembakan. Chanyeol menekan bahu Baekhyun dan menurunkan tangannya ke tangan sang kekasih. "Tenang, itu cuma Lay hyung."

Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk berbaring kembali, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Cobalah untuk tidur kembali. Aku akan menemuimu malam ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya, Baekhyun bangun dan segera merapikan tempat tidur, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Ia melepas pakaiannya, menyalakan _shower_ , dan melangkah ke bawah air saat masih setengah dingin. Ia berdiri di sana, gemetar, mengangkat wajahnya, dan membiarkan air menghapus air matanya.

Ia tidak yakin berapa lama ia berada di kamar mandi—lebih dari lima menit, mungkin sepuluh menit. Setelah mengeringkan badan, ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari pakaian yang nyaman karena ia akan tinggal di rumah sepanjang waktu, atau paling tidak sepanjang pagi. Mungkin ia dapat meminta Lay untuk mengantarkannya ke supermarket, sedikit berbelanja kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk.

Perut lapar mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia belum makan lebih dari beberapa suap makan malam. Tetapi gambaran tentang makanan tidak membangkitkan seleranya. Ia membuka pintu kamar tidur dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Hal terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lay. Ia akan menyiapkan segelas kopi dan membuat roti panggang serta _scrambled egg_. Sebelum masuk ke ruang tamu, ia mendengar suara TV dan mengenali suara tersebut. Sepertinya Lay sedang menyaksikan siaran pagi dari KBS.

"Hei, aku sudah bangun," Baekhyun memanggil saat ia berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Apa kau ingin telur dan roti panggang? Kupikir aku..."

Ia berhenti membatu. Lay tidak ada di ruang tamu. _Dia pasti ada di dapur atau kamar mandi_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Lay-ssi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lay-ssi, kau di mana?"

Sunyi.

Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi luar dan mengetuk pintu tertutup itu. "Lay-ssi?"

Tak ada suara.

Ia menggoyangkan gagang pintu, lalu membuka pintu itu. Kamar mandi itu kosong. Ia yakin detektif Lay pasti ada di suatu tempat, di rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _Mungkin Lay-ssi berada di luar, di serambi depan_ , pikirnya. Ia bergegas ke pintu depan, menemukan pintu itu terkunci dan gerendelnya masih ada di sana. Sistem alarmnya juga masih aktif. Hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

 _Jangan panik. Kau tidak sendiri. Lay-ssi ada di suatu tempat di sini. Tapi di mana? Dan mengapa dia tidak menjawab ketika aku memanggilnya? Dia mungkin berada di serambi belakang. Bukankah Lay-ssi merokok? Tidak, aku pikir tidak. Mungkin dia sudah membuat kopi dan berjalan kembali ke belakang... Pergi dan lihat saja. Yakinkan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa dia ada di sini, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

Saat Baekhyun sampai pada pintu dapur yang tertutup, ia terhenti. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak dapat membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dapurnya sendiri. Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _Karena kau membiarkan imajinasimu menciptakan hantu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Detektif Lay-ssi adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu. Tetapi bagaimana jika..._

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan melintasi ruang tamu di mana salah satu telepon portabelnya tergeletak di meja kopi. Ia mengangkatnya, lalu menekan nomor Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawab pada dering ketiga.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara bergetar.

"Baekhyun, Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan Lay-ssi. TV-nya menyala, tetapi dia tidak ada di ruang tamu dan dia tidak ada di serambi depan."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa dapur?"

"Tidak, aku...aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka pintunya."

"Dengar, Sayang, tenanglah. Aku akan menuju ke rumahmu kembali. Apa kau mendengarku? Aku sedang berjalan menuju lobi. Lay hyung ada di sana, mungkin di dapur, membuat kopi. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

"Mmm..."

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menelepon Lay hyung dan menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang tamu untuk memberitahumu bahwa semua baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tolong lakukan itu."

"Aku akan berada di sana dalam sepuluh menit."

"Oke, sepuluh menit."

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar. Ia melemparkan telepon tanpa kabel itu ke sofa, lalu berbalik dan melihat ke pintu dapur yang tertutup. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, ia berjalan lurus ke arah pintu. Saat ia mendengar bunyi dering ponsel milik Lay, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Chanyeol benar. Lay ada di ruang tamu. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia memegang gagang pintu, memutarnya, dan membuka pintu dapur. Sebelum melintasi ambang pintu, ia meneliti ruangan, mencari Lay. Ruangan itu tampaknya kosong, tetapi pintu belakang terbuka lebar. Ia menarik napas panjang. Lay pasti ada di serambi belakang, pantas saja Lay tidak mendengarnya.

Ia melintasi ruangan dan mengarah ke pintu belakang. Tetapi saat ia memutari meja dapur, sesuatu menghalanginya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk memproses informasi itu, untuk menyadari bahwa ia melihat sesosok tubuh laki-laki tergeletak di lantai, darah membentuk genangan kecil di sekitar kepalanya.

Detektif Lay tertelungkup di lantai, darah mengalir keluar dari luka yang ada di belakang kepalanya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya akan berteriak, tetapi sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, seseorang muncul di pintu yang terbuka dan masuk menuju dapur dari serambil belakang. Baekhyun gemetar, air mata menggenang di matanya. Ia merintih, tetapi tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tidak apa-apa," Laki-laki itu berkata. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku di sini sekarang."

Baekhyun mengenali suara itu. Setelah menyeka air mata, ia memusatkan perhatian pada laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu melangkahi mayat Lay dengan tenang. Begitu tenang. Karena rasa ketakutan dan panik yang sedang menderanya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari satu hal yang seharusnya ia pertanyakan: Kenapa laki-laki ini ada di rumahnya?

Ia justru berteriak lega, "Oh, syukurlah itu kau! Sesuatu terjadi pada Lay-ssi. Seseorang memukul kepalanya. Kita harus mencari bantuan."

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk menolong detektif ini," Laki-laki itu berkata. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa pun atau seorang pun yang penting, Byun Baekhyun, kecuali kita berdua."

Rasa takut meledak dalam tubuh Baekhyun saat kenyataan menyerangnya. _Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Benar-benar tidak mungkin_ , pikirnya.

"Aku datang untuk membawamu pergi," Laki-laki itu berkata pada Baekhyun dengan tersenyum, menyeringai. "Jadi kita dapat berdua saja, hanya kita berdua."

 **Tbc**


	21. Part 20

_***It's gonna be a long part. Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 20**

 _Seoul International Hospital, 20.15 PM._

Kai memberikan secangkir kopi yang didapatnya dari kantin rumah sakit pada Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Wajah tampannya nampak frustasi dan lelah. Mereka bekerja tanpa henti, melakukan pencarian besar-besaran terhadap Byun Baekhyun dan orang yang hampir membunuh rekan mereka Lay. Beberapa anggota polisi berpakaian biasa lainnya yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di dekat rumah Baekhyun ditemukan tewas. Setelah pencarian sepanjang hari, menggunakan tiga anjing pelacak dan unit helikopter, mereka tidak menemukan apa pun. Nihil. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membawa mereka pada Baekhyun atau laki-laki gila yang menculiknya. Siapa pun dia, pengagum rahasia itu adalah seorang bajingan yang cerdik. Mungkin terlalu pintar dan terlalu percaya diri.

Laki-laki gila itu meninggalkan Lay agar mati. Tetapi ternyata, Lay lebih keras kepala dari yang disangka oleh penyerangnya. Setelah berjam-jam operasi untuk memulihkan tekanan pada otaknya, detektif muda itu beristirahat di ruang ICU, dalam kondisi kritis, tetapi tetap bertahan hidup. Suho nampak kehilangan kendali saat mendapatkan berita tentang sang kekasih tadi pagi dan enggan untuk meninggalkan ruang ICU, setelah meminta secara tegas agar polisi segera menemukan laki-laki gila yang membuat kekasihnya kritis. Kemarahan Suho itu cukup dapat dimengerti dan Kai pun hanya dapat mengatakan pada sang direktur muda untuk percaya pada mereka.

Kini, kondisi Chanyeol pun mengkhawatirkan. Pria itu bersikeras untuk terus melakukan pencarian meski tubuhnya nyaris jatuh kelelahan. Kai harus menyeret Chanyeol pergi dan menyuruhnya istirahat setelah membujuknya, mengatakan bahwa tim pencarian dapat mengatasi masalah selama beberapa jam. Namun bukannya pulang untuk makan malam dan istirahat, Chanyeol bersikeras untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Lay. Kai pun memutuskan untuk ikut, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang kacau.

Chanyeol menerima cangkir kopi dari Kai dan hanya menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Aku khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat dan mencegah penculikan itu," ia mengetukkan ujung jemarinya di cangkir dengan gugup, menyalahkan dirinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung. Ini semua diluar perkiraan kita. Kita pikir jika kita masih memiliki beberapa minggu sebelum kado terakhir datang, tetapi laki-laki itu telah merubah polanya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu akan menculik Baekhyun-ssi pagi ini dan meninggalkan kado terakhirnya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk kita," Kai berkata seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Penjahat kita memilih waktu di mana tidak ada satu pun anggota polisi berpengalaman selain Lay hyung yang menjaga Baekhyun-ssi. Namun polisi dengan pengalaman puluhan tahun pun bisa melakukan kesalahan. Lay hyung menurunkan kewaspadaannya, itu berarti satu hal. Dan penjahat kita memilih waktu pagi hari untuk menculik Baekhyun-ssi, saat hanya ada beberapa orang yang terbangun dan beraktivitas. Cuma ada beberapa, jika ada, saksi untuk dikhawatirkan. Tetapi cukup banyak aktivitas di jalan sehingga setiap orang tidak akan memperhatikan jenis kendaraan tertentu."

"Kau setuju dengan pemikiran bahwa Lay hyung mengenali laki-laki itu?"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pendobrakan pada rumah Baekhyun-ssi. Pintu belakangnya terbuka lebar dan sistem alarm masih berjalan dengan baik, jadi itu menjelaskan bahwa Lay hyung membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki itu."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. "Katakan saja, Kai. Katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Dengar, hyung," ujar Kai. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini. Waktu berkunjung telah habis. Kau tidak mungkin menjenguk Lay hyung malam ini, dan para dokter tidak tahu kapan atau apakah dia akan sadar kembali."

"Aku harus melakukan pekerjaanku. Ayo kita kembali dan bergabung dengan salah satu tim pencari."

"Tidak, tidak...sampai kau memakan sesuatu dan beristirahat selama beberapa jam."

"Kai!" Chanyeol merengut tidak setuju. "Oh Tuhan, Kai. Laki-laki itu mungkin telah memperkosanya. Baekhyunku mungkin sedang kesakitan saat ini. Laki-laki itu mungkin telah melakukan segala macam..."

Kai melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Chanyeol dan melihat rekannya itu dengan iba. "Aku turut menyesal. Kita akan menemukan kekasihmu hidup-hidup. Tapi, hyung, kita manusia biasa. Kita tidak dapat berjalan terus menerus tanpa makanan dan istirahat. Kau dan aku telah ada di lapangan selama lima belas jam," ia meremas bahu Chanyeol sejenak. "Aku lapar dan lelah. Kita perlu mendapat beberapa jam tidur."

"Tapi Baekhyunku..."

"Sebagai pimpinanmu, aku memerintahmu untuk makan dan tidur. Besok pagi kita akan kembali mencari kekasihmu, hyung," Kai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Chanyeol dan berdiri. "Ayo, kita bisa makan di kedai jajangmyeon sebelum pulang."

Chanyeol menghela napas napas dengan keras. "Oke, kau menang," ujarnya, mengalah. Ia pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi bersama Kai meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan langkah lesu.

 ***ChanBaek***

Ia tidak dapat menemui pemuda manis itu. Terlalu berbahaya. Departemen Kepolisian Seoul, polisi lalu lintas, dan petugas-petugas kepolisian dari delapan kota khusus tingkat pertama di Korea Selatan masih menjelajahi setiap tempat untuk mencari Byun Baekhyun dan laki-laki yang menculiknya. Petugas-petugas cadangan dan penduduk lokal membantu para penegak hukum dengan suka rela, memberi mereka waktu untuk makan dan beristirahat. Ia memiliki masa yang sulit saat tim yang dipimpin oleh Kim Kai melaporkan sore ini dari tempat di mana Baekhyun menunggunya. Tentu saja, bahkan kepala detektif itu tidak cukup pintar untuk menemukan tempat persembunyiannya yang sempurna.

Waktu yang memungkinkan baginya untuk mengambil risiko menemui Baekhyun mungkin besok malam. Tetapi pada saat itu Baekhyun mungkin akan kelaparan dan juga kotor. Ia harus mengganti seprai, lalu memandikan Baekhyun sebelum mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Tentu saja, saat ia menyembunyikan Baekhyun di sarang cinta mereka—sementara Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri karena kloroform—ia telah menyentuh pemuda manis itu dan menciumnya, dan...

Hanya memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya terangsang. Memikirkan saat ia memuntahkan spermanya keluar ke seluruh perut telanjang Baekhyun. Ia harus berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, berhenti memikirkan tentang hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan bersama. Jika tidak, salah satu orang di sana akan bertanya mengapa ia berjalan dengan kejantanan terangkat.

 ***ChanBaek***

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berteriak. Jerit histerisnya menggema dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa pun. Apakah laki-laki itu menguburnya hidup-hidup? Kepanikan seketika menguasainya. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu di wajahnya, menutupi matanya. Ia meraih dan memegang benda tebal itu, lalu menarik dan membuangnya. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dalam cahaya temaram dan berkosentrasi pada cahaya samar di sudut ruangan. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi rasa pusing yang mendadak datang menghentikannya. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan kepalanya di bantal.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan diri, Baekhyun memeriksa keadaan sekitar. _Kau tidak dikubur hidup-hidup. Syukurlah._

Setelah otaknya meresapi informasi itu, ia mulai tenang, cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir lebih baik. Sebelum ia dapat meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, pikirannya harus mengulang kembali ingatannya yang terakhir.

 _Oh, Tuhan, tidak! Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Laki-laki itu yang telah menembak Lay-ssi. Begitu banyak darah. Di lantai, di tubuh Lay-ssi, dan pada baju laki-laki itu...kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

Baekhyun melihat pada tubuhnya. Pakaiannya menghilang. Ia telanjang. Ia telah mencoba melawan laki-laki itu, tetapi laki-laki itu memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. Laki-laki itu memutarnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kain berbau aneh. Setelah itu, semuanya kabur. Apa yang telah dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya sehingga ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah laki-laki itu telah memperkosanya selama ia tidak sadarkan diri?

 _Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu tidak penting. Kau masih hidup dan itu yang utama._

Secara samar Baekhyun mengingat saat ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pembunuh dan si pengagum rahasia. Ia menatap pada laki-laki itu dalam ketidakpercayaan dan berkata, "Kau? Tidak mungkin itu kau."

Laki-laki itu adalah orang terakhir di dunia yang dicurigainya. Apakah itu sebabnya tidak seorang pun yang dapat menguak identitasnya? Ia disukai, dipercaya, bahkan dikagumi. Ia adalah laki-laki yang menjadi contoh bagi orang lain.

Tidak ada gunanya mencoba menebak bagaimana laki-laki itu memperdaya semua orang dalam waktu yang lama. Laki-laki itu telah berhasil menculiknya, mengesampingkan semua 'perlindungan' yang ia dapatkan. Yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini—di mana pun tempat ini berada.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba lagi, ia berhasil duduk. Ia mencoba bergerak dan menurunkan kakinya dari tepian tempat tidur. Pada saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada pergelangan kakinya dan mendengar suara besi yang beradu pada lantai semen. Ia melihat ke kakinya dan menyadari salah satu pergelangan kakinya dibelenggu. Sebuah rantai besi panjang tersambung ke borgol dan ujung satunya lagi menghilang di bawah tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri, lalu mencoba melangkah. Satu langkah, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam...sialan! Ia telah berjalan sepanjang rantai itu mengizinkannya, yang pada saat itu ia sadari, tersambung pada rangka besi tempat tidur. Tanpa menarik tempat tidur itu bersamanya, ia tidak dapat berjalan lebih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tepat di samping wastafel tua.

Tidak ada jendela. Tidak ada pintu. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia terperangkap.

 _Tetapi ia tidak meninggalkanmu di sini agar meninggal. Laki-laki itu akan kembali untuk memperkosa, menyiksa, dan akhirnya membunuhmu._

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di samping wastafel tua, mual beberapa kali, lalu muntah berulang-ulang hingga hampir tidak ada yang tersisa dalam perutnya kecuali cairan empedu.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Jadi, kau akan berbicara dengan keluarga Kim Luhan hari ini?" Kai bertanya di ujung telepon, keesokkan harinya.

"Ya, ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya menolak berbicara padaku. Tetapi Kim Luhan punya adik yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya. Aku meneleponnya pagi tadi dan dia setuju untuk bertemu denganku siang ini," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak membuang waktu untuk melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Semoga berhasil, hyung. Kuharap kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantu kita. Oh ya, Chen baru saja menghubungiku. Coba tebak apa yang dia dan unit olah TKP temukan di rumah Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Selain kado terakhir dan darah dimana-mana? Apa?"

"Alat penyadap! Ternyata penjahat kita telah memasang beberapa alat penyadap kecil di beberapa tempat di rumah Baekhyun-ssi. Sepertinya laki-laki itu pernah diam-diam masuk ke rumah Baekhyun-ssi dan memasang alat penyadap tersebut, dan kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Tapi aku sudah memeriksa setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun, berulang kali...bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?"

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang, laki-laki itu cerdik. Dia menyembunyikan alat penyadap itu dengan begitu rapi dan tersembunyi. Bahkan Chen dan unit olah TKP lainnya hampir tidak menyadarinya, jika tidak karena sebuah vas bunga yang terlihat miring di dekat tv. Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Bajingan itu telah mendengar semua perkataan Baekhyun denganku selama ini. Dia tahu Baekhyun telah menunjukkan hadiah-hadiah yang diterimanya pada kita. Karena itu dia bisa menipu polisi meski kita telah memberikan penjagaan ketat terhadap Baekhyun!"

"Tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan juga."

"Brengsek! Kuhubungi kau nanti, Kai," lalu Chanyeol menutup teleponnya ketika ia hampir tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temukan di rumah adik Luhan, jika memang ada yang dapat ia temukan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia cari, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan jawaban semua pertanyaan mereka tentang pembunuh berantai "pengagum rahasia". Ia merasa yakin bahwa Luhan adalah kunci untuk menguak misteri itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali mantan kepala penyelidik pada kasus Luhan, mantan kapten Lee Kwangsoo, menemui Chanyeol di rumahnya dan mempergunakan pengaruhnya untuk memberikan salinan arsip tua pada Chanyeol. Pria tua itu pergi setelah memberi tahu beberapa hal kecil yang diingatnya dan menghabiskan satu cangkir teh. Chanyeol menghabiskan setengah hari untuk meneliti arsip tersebut, membaca informasi itu berulang-ulang, berharap akan menemukan petunjuk yang membawanya pada identitas pembunuh Luhan. Setelah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu, kasus itu tetap tidak terpecahkan.

Kim Minseok, adik Luhan, tinggal di kawasan elit Gangnam bersama istrinya. Ia berumur sembilan belas tahun saat kakaknya yang saat itu berumur dua puluh satu tahun, dibunuh. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat ia tiba di alamat yang dituju. Ia keluar dari mobil, menguncinya dan berjalan di jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang cantik. Ia menekan bel pintu dan menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria tampan berkacamata membuka pintu, bersama seorang gadis kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Kim Minseok-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," pria itu memberikan senyum rapuh. "Dan anda detektif Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Silahkan masuk," dan pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Chanyeol mengikuti Minseok dari beranda ke dalam ruang tamu yang ditata menarik dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu, sebuah sofa yang licin dan mengkilat. Sementara Minseok menurunkan gadis kecil di gendongannya ke lantai seraya berkata dengan suara lembut,

"Hyeri-ah, pergilah bermain dengan _Eomma_ di kamar. _Appa_ akan menyusul nanti."

Gadis kecil yang cantik itu tersenyum saat sang ayah membelai kepalanya, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari pergi mencari ibunya. Sepeninggal sang putri, Minseok beranjak duduk di depan Chanyeol dan menatap detektif muda itu dengan penasaran.

"Saya menghargai anda bersedia berbicara dengan saya," Chanyeol mulai bicara.

"Jika apa yang anda katakan itu benar, bahwa laki-laki yang telah membunuh kakak saya telah membunuh delapan orang lainnya..." suara Minseok terdengar bergetar. Ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya.

"Saya telah berbicara dengan mantan kapten polisi Lee Kwangsoo. Dia telah meneliti kasus itu bersama saya dan saya telah meneliti arsip-arsip, mencari apa pun yang dapat membantu saya."

"Tetapi anda tidak menemukan apa pun."

"Ya."

"Pada akhirnya, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa kakak saya telah diculik, diperkosa, dan dibunuh oleh pelancong gila yang kemudian langsung pindah setelah dia membunuh."

"Tidak satu orang pun dari keluarga, teman-teman, atau kenalannya yang membenci Luhan-ssi?"

"Benar. Kakak saya sangat disukai oleh semua orang. Dia pandai, menarik, dan..." Minseok mengusap air matanya.

"Apa anda mengatakan Luhan-ssi tidak memiliki musuh, seseorang yang cemburu padanya? Tidak ada mantan pacar yang mungkin tidak menerima saat dia memiliki kekasih baru dalam hidupnya?"

Minseok melihat lurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja ada orang-orang yang cemburu padanya. Semua gadis dan pemuda uke iri padanya. Tidak ada seorang berambut cokelat pun di sekolah SMA St . Mourist yang tidak ingin menjadi anggota **_Exylion_**. Itu adalah salah satu sekolah swasta paling bergensi, anda tahu. Tetapi yang memperkosa dan membunuh kakak saya bukan seorang gadis ataupun pemuda uke. Dan mengenai masalah mantan pacar..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika anda membaca arsip polisi, anda akan tahu bahwa kapten Lee Kwangsoo telah menanyai semua mantan kekasih kakak saya, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi tersangka."

"Apa itu _Exylion_?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengernyit. Ia baru mendengar hal itu.

Minseok tersenyum. "Oh, itu sebuah klub kecil sangat ekslusif yang dibentuk kakak saya," jawabnya. "Hanya untuknya, dan beberapa sahabatnya yang juga berambut cokelat. Klub orang-orang keren dan populer, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Anggotanya tidak hanya laki-laki, ada beberapa gadis juga. Dia membentuk kelompok itu di tahun ketiganya di SMA St . Mourist."

Mendengar hal itu membuat perut Chanyeol terasa menegang seketika. "Ada berapa anggota _Exylion_ itu?"

"Ya ampun, saya tidak yakin. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak. Lima atau enam kurasa, jika kakak saya dihitung," Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Minseok-ssi, apakah anda keberatan mengingat tepatnya berapa orang anggota _Exylion_ dan siapa saja nama mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Namun ia menyadari pertanyaannya menganggu dan kurang sopan, maka ia menambahkan, "Tolong."

"Oh, tentu...yah, coba saya ingat. Ada kakak saya dan Hejin hyung tentu saja."

"Byun Hejin," ucap Chanyeol.

Kening Minseok mengerut. "Dia juga dibunuh di Daegu, dan selama beberapa waktu kami menduga...polisi tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa kedua pembunuhan itu berhubungan. Hejin hyung dibunuh hampir setahun kemudian, dan meskipun ada kemiripan..." ia menarik napas panjang sesaat. "Tetapi anda telah mengetahui semua ini, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Dapatkah anda mengingat nama-nama anggota lain dalam klub kecil ekslusif milik Luhan-ssi?"

"Saya tidak yakin..." ujar Minseok agak ragu.

"Beri saya nama belakang, deskripsi...atau apa saja."

"Ada seorang gadis, dia cukup dekat dengan Luhan hyung. Saya tidak dapat mengingat namanya. Dia tidak lulus dari sekolah St . Mourist. Karena beberapa hal, dia keluar di akhir tahun ketiganya."

"Apakah namanya Victoria Song?"

"Mungkin saja. Saya hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali...pada pesta ulang tahun kakak saya, dan ada ratusan orang di sana."

"Apakah anda mengenal Park Haneul, Kang Higo dan Lee Jina?"

"Hmm...Park Haneul sepertinya terdengar akrab di telinga saya. Saya cukup yakin salah satu anggota _Exylion_ ada yang bernama Haneul, tetapi saya tidak yakin dengan nama marganya. Dia lulus bersama kakak saya, namun mereka masuk ke universitas yang berbeda. Sedangkan untuk nama Kang Higo dan Lee Jina...ya, saya mengenal mereka. Mereka sahabat kakak saya dan bagian dari _Exylion_ juga." Minseok terdiam sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. ""Mengapa anda bertanya pada saya tentang _Exylion_?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Mencari jarum dalam jerami," ujar Chanyeol. "Saya rasa anda tidak memiliki buku tahunan dari sekolah , ya? Dari tahun ketiga kakak anda?"

"Tidak, maaf, saya tidak memilikinya. Tetapi _Eomma_ mungkin menyimpan buku tahunan kakak saya."

"Apakah anda bisa mendapatkan salinan buku itu dan mengirimkan pada saya salinan buku tahunan tersebut?"

"Mengapa anda menginginkannya...?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Jika anda pikir hal itu dapat membantu menangkap pembunuh kakak anda, apakah anda akan mengirimkan pada saya salinan buku tahunan itu, Minseok-ssi?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ya. Ya, tentu saja."

"Saya akan meninggalkan alamat dan nomor telepon saya."

"Akan saya lihat apa yang dapat saya lakukan, detektif Park."

"Saya akan sangat menghargainya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, pamit untuk pergi. Minseok mengantarnya hingga pintu depan. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada Minseok, Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti. Detektif muda itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Minseok dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Minseok-ssi, maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi. Apakah benar jika Luhan-ssi bukanlah kakak kandung anda?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Minseok nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Ia ingin bertanya dari mana Chanyeol tahu tentang hal yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya itu. Namun kemudian ia justru balik bertanya, "Apakah pertanyaan ini termasuk dalam penyelidikan anda dalam mencari pembunuh kakak saya?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Minseok dengan raut serius. Minseok terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan sendu ia menatap Chanyeol dan menjawab, "Ya, Luhan hyung diadopsi oleh kedua orangtua saya sebelum saya lahir. Menurut pengakuan orangtua saya, mereka menemukan Luhan hyung yang saat itu masih seorang bayi merah, yang baru berusia beberapa minggu, di salah satu rumah sakit di Cina. Luhan hyung adalah korban dari penjualan bayi ilegal yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh polisi. Kedua orangtua saya jatuh cinta pada Luhan hyung dan akhirnya mengadopsinya. Mereka memberinya nama Kim Luhan dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Apa Luhan-ssi tahu tentang kebenaran ini?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luhan hyung begitu bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Orangtua saya tidak tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu, maka mereka diam saja. Saya pun baru mengetahui kebenaran ini setelah pemakaman Luhan hyung."

"Satu hal lagi. Anda tadi bilang, bahwa Luhan-ssi adalah korban dari penjualan bayi ilegal di Cina. Darimana asal Luhan-ssi sebelumnya?"

Minseok terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat. "Korea selatan. Bayi-bayi yang dijual secara ilegal di Cina saat itu adalah bayi-bayi kiriman dari Korea selatan. Karena tidak adanya akta kelahiran ataupun surat-surat penting, dan minimnya informasi, orangtua saya tidak bisa melacak keluarga Luhan hyung sebelumnya. Jadi, begitulah..."

Chanyeol mengganggukkan kepalanya dan berterima kasih. Lalu ia beranjak pergi sambil tersenyum puas. Meski tidak banyak, tapi informasi tentang _Exylion_ itu cukup membantunya. Ia hanya harus mencari informasi lagi tentang siswa yang keluar dari SMA di tahun ketiga, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya tentang hal itu. Dan masa lalu Kim Luhan yang mengejutkan. Jika pemikiran Chanyeol benar, maka Kim Luhan adalah saudara kembar Baekhyun yang hilang. Sulit memang memeriksa DNA dari orang yang telah meninggal untuk membuktikan kebenaran itu, tetapi pemikiran Chanyeol tersebut bukannya tidak mungkin, kan?

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya dan kemudian memacunya pergi dengan cepat. Tujuan berikutnya adalah SMA St . Mourist yang terletak di Ulsan. Akan memakan waktu cukup lama dan melelahkan jika Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dari Seoul ke Ulsan. Pilihan satu-satunya adalah dengan menggunakan pesawat. Maka, dibelokkannya mobil ke arah bandara. Meski sedikit merepotkan tapi Chanyeol harus melakukan hal ini. Karena untuk menemukan Baekhyun, ia harus menemukan dulu jawaban dari masa lalu si pembunuh. Ia yakin semua ini akan membawanya pada laki-laki bajingan itu.

Pasti!

 ***ChanBaek***

Menjelang senja Chanyeol meninggalkan SMA St . Mourist , menaiki taksi yang langsung menuju ke bandara untuk mengejar penerbangannya. Kembali pulang ke Seoul. Ia menghabiskan sebagian sore harinya untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Laki-laki kecil bertingkah bernama Lee Sooman itu akhirnya setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan Chanyeol, setelah campur tangan mantan kapten Lee Kwangsoo yang diseganinya.

Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari pertemuan singkat itu. Lee Sooman tidak bersedia menyebutkan nama murid SMA di tahun-tahun lalu. Dengan keras kepala, laki-laki kecil itu menyatakan bahwa hal tersebut melanggar kebijakan sekolah. Dan tidak, dia tidak akan meminjamkan Chanyeol buku tahunan dari tahun ketiga dan keempat Kim Luhan. Jika keluarga Kim Luhan memilih untuk tidak memberikan buku itu pada Chanyeol, maka pihak sekolah tentu saja tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol telah kehilangan semua sumber. Kecuali satu. Ia mengetahui satu informasi kecil yang bahkan tidak disebutkan dalam arsip polisi. Kim Luhan dan Victoria Song pernah tergabung dalam kelompok remaja berambut cokelat sombong yang menamakan diri mereka _Exylion_. Dan Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa Park Haenul, Byun Hejin, Kang Higo dan Lee Jina juga merupakan anggota dari klub kecil ekslusif itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak dapat berpergian dari satu kota ke kota lain, mewawancari orang-orang, menyelediki kehidupan para korban pembunuhan itu. Ia berada di luar wilayah kekuasaannya, tanpa otoritas sama sekali. Yang ia butuhkan adalah penyelidik pribadi. Dan untungnya, ia mengenal salah satunya.

Duduk di bandara yang sibuk dan ramai sambil menunggu penerbangannya, Chanyeol menelepon sang mantan FBI yang kini telah mendirikan agensi detektif sendiri, Zico. Ia berharap sahabat lamanya itu akan setuju lagi untuk bekerja tanpa upah. Baik Chanyeol maupun Departemen Kepolisian Seoul tidak mampu membayar biaya yang ditagihkan oleh _4.50 Agency_.

"Yo, Chanyeol. Ada apa?" suara mantan teman sekamarnya di universitas dulu masih terdengar renyah di ujung telepon.

"Aku memerlukan pertolongan lain. Gratisan lainnya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh berantai 'pengagum rahasia' itu?"

"kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Anggap saja aku tidak suka ketinggalan berita. Jadi, apa yang kau perlukan?"

"Aku ingin kau menganggap ini sebagai pertolongan pribadi," Chanyeol berkata. "Departemen kepolisian Seoul tidak menyewamu. Aku yang menyewamu. Dan kau tahu keadaan keuanganku."

Zico tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kau katakan, ini akan menjadi gratisan lainnya."

"Oke, terima kasih kawan. Pertama-tama, aku memerlukan daftar nama-nama murid yang bersekolah di SMA di Ulsan, pada saat yang bersamaan ketika seorang pemuda bernama Kim Luhan bersekolah di sana. Dia lulus sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Kirimkan padaku informasi apa saja yang kau miliki dan aku akan segera menyelidikinya."

"Aku juga memerlukan buku tahunan pada waktu tersebut, dari tahun ketiga dan keempat Kim Luhan."

"Oke."

"Dan satu hal lagi."

"Hanya satu lagi."

Chanyeol menggerutu sesaat. "Yah, aku perlu mengetahui mengapa seorang gadis bernama Victoria Song meninggalkan SMA setelah tahun ketiganya."

 ***ChanBaek***

Suara petir membangunkannya. Ia terlonjak bangun dan melihat ke arah jam digital di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dua-empat satu. Tengah malam dan hujan sedang turun dengan deras. Ia sebaiknya bangun. Suara petir membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba beristirahat.

Ia dapat mendengar suara hujan menimpa atap dan menerpa jendela. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia benci suara itu. Sambil terduduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar dan menutup telinganya.

 _Aku tidak akan mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan mengingatnya. Lawan ingatan itu. Jangan biarkan ia menang. Paksa masuk kembali dalam pikiranmu._

Sayangnya lebih mudah bicara daripada berbuat. Ingatan itu mengalahkannya, menariknya kembali ke masa lalu. Melawan keinginannya.

Ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan hujan, jadi ia membawa payungnya ke sekolah hari itu. Ia tidak menyukai SMA St . Mourist seperti juga sekolah negerinya yang lama, tetapi paman dan bibinya telah mengeluarkan sejumlah besar uang untuk menyekolahkannya ke sana, jadi ia berpura-pura senang dengan pilihan mereka. Paman dan bibinya memiliki kehidupan mereka sendiri, dan hal terakhir yang mereka harapkan adalah memiliki keponakan yang datang mengganggu karena orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Bulan-bulan pertama di sekolah, semua orang sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Lalu ia mengenal beberapa anak dalam tim debat yang, seperti juga dirinya, juga mengambil klub seni. Ia tidak dapat menyebut mereka teman-temannya, tetapi paling tidak dengan kehadiran mereka, ia tidak merasa sendiri, menjadi bagian dari tim. Tetapi anak-anak populer tidak menyukainya, beberapa atlet sekolah bahkan memanggilnya mata empat aneh dan kepala telur, para gadis dan pemuda uke menertawakannya karena ia begitu kurus dan ceroboh.

Lalu suatu hari, semuanya berubah baginya. Semua terjadi karena Kim Luhan tersenyum padanya dan menyapanya. Ia hampir mati di tempat rasanya. Luhan adalah pemuda uke tercantik di seluruh dunia, dan yang paling populer di . ia mendengar bahwa Luhan putus dengan ketua kelas senior, Jackson Wang, dan setiap orang di sekolah sangat ingin berkencan dengannya.

Luhan tergabung dalam grup elit para junior—semua siswa populer berambut cokelat yang cantik dan menarik—yang memanggil diri mereka dengan sebutan _Exylion_. Luhan, Victoria Song, Park Haneul, Lee Jina, Byun Hejin, Kang Higo. Ia mendengar bahwa mereka baru saja membentuk grup itu, dan kabarnya tiap orang yang ingin bergabung harus mengikuti inisiasi yang dirancang Luhan. Semua gadis dan pemuda uke iri pada Exylion, dan semua laki-laki menginginkan mereka.

Hingga Luhan mulai berbicara padanya, menjadi begitu baik dan manis. Ia menyangka Luhan adalah orang yang sombong. Tentu saja itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mengagumi Luhan seperti orang-orang lainnya. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum dan menyapanya setiap hari. Lalu pada hari senin itu, Luhan berhenti dan berbicara dengannya di lorong.

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki pacar?" Luhan bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, ee...aku tidak memiliki pacar," ia menjawab dengan gugup.

"Itu kabar baik," Luhan tertawa kecil lalu berjalan menjauh, melihat dari balik bahu dan memberinya kecupan dari jauh. Ia berereksi pada saat itu dan di tempat itu juga.

Pada hari selasa, Luhan bertanya apakah ia ingin membawakan buku-buku pemuda cantik itu ke kelas yang mereka hadiri bersama, Sejarah Korea Selatan. Ia tercengang, hingga ia tidak memegang erat buku-buku Luhan dan menjatuhkannya. Luhan berjalan di sisinya saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong, sembcari berbicara dan melambaikan tangan pada murid-murid yang lain. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa di puncak gunung pada hari itu.

Pada hari rabu, Luhan duduk bersamanya di kantin dan membuatnya begitu gugup sehingga ia tidak dapat makan. Ia hanya duduk di sana dan memandangi pemuda cantik itu. Ia jatuh cinta, sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan dan jungkir balik karenanya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun—bahkan mati—demi Luhan.

Pada hari kamis, Luhan menemuinya usai sekolah dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Apa aku masih bernapas?" katanya terkejut.

Luhan terkikik, lalu mendekat dan menciumnya di bibir. Saat ia meraihnya, pemuda cantik itu mundur dan mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak sekarang. Tidak di sini," ujarnya.

Ia melihat pada Luhan, merasakan detak jantungnya menggila dan dia terangsang. Luhan mengulurkan tangan di dadanya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Besok, usai sekolah, aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Apa kau mau menemuiku di bawah, di ruang bawah tanah, di ruangan tempat mereka menyimpan semua arsip lama?"

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya," sahutnya cepat.

"Bagus. Kita akan memiliki privasi di sana. Ruangan itu cukup mudah ditemukan. Turuni saja tangga di gedung sebelah timur, lalu belok ke kanan dan masuklah ke ruangan kedua di sebelah kanan."

"A...aku tidak sabar lagi."

"Oh, bukankah kau laki-laki yang manis?"

"Kau yang manis," ia berkata pada Luhan.

"Tunggu hingga besok. Kau akan mengetahui betapa manisnya aku," Luhan menjilat bibirnya, lalu mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum berjalan menjauh dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang terkikik.

Pagi itu pada pelajaran sejarah Korea Selatan, Luhan menyelipkan catatan untuknya.

 ** _Temui aku pukul tiga-tiga puluh. Pergi ke ruang arsip tua di ruang bawah tanah dan tunggu aku. Aku sangat senang sekali. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Hanya kau yang ada dalam pikiranku._**

 ** _Exylion-mu, Luhan._**

Ia menyimpan buku-bukunya di loker, lalu menyemprotkan pewangi _mint_ ke mulutnya dan mengecek ulang kantongnya, memeriksa kondom yang akan dipakainya. Saat menuruni tangga, ia berlari ke ruang penyimpanan. Tangannya gemetar saat ia membuka pintu. _Tarik napas panjang dan tenanglah. Kau tidak ingin terlalu senang hingga mencapai klimaks sebelum kau berada di dalamnya._

Ada jendela-jendela kecil di atas satu dinding yang membiarkan cahaya masuk, tetapi hampir tidak cukup untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Jadi ia mencari tombol lampu, lalu menemukannya dan menyalakan lampu gantung. Di luar sedang hujan, ia dapat mendengar gemuruh petir di kejauhan dan melihat tetesan air hujan menimpa jendela yang tertutup itu. Kemudian ia menyadari ada sebuah selimut terhampar di lantai, dengan sebotol minuman yang tampak seperti anggur dan dua gelas berada di tengahnya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan minuman keras sebelumnya, tetapi jika Luhan ingin mereka berbagi segelas anggur, ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan Luhan. Ia juga belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks, kecuali jika melakukan mastrubasi pada waktu mandi masuk dalam hitungan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya betapa beruntungnya ia, bahwa kali pertamanya adalah bersama Luhan.

Saat menit demi menit berlalu, perutnya melilit dan kepalanya berdenyut. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu gugup sebelumnya. Ia terus melihat jam tangannya, setiap menit, hingga ia mendengar langkah kaki di lorong. Ia menahan napasnya. Lalu pintu terbuka. Luhan berdiri di sana, seorang dewa yang akan menyerahkan kesuciannya padanya.

"Kau belum siap," Luhan berkata. "Kupikir kau sudah siap saat aku tiba di sini."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau..."

"Kita tidak dapat bermain-main dengan pakaian masih melekat, bodoh. Kupikir, kau sudah melepaskan semua pakaian saat aku tiba di sini, jadi kita tidak perlu membuang waktu. Aku membuka celana dalamku di toilet atas," Luka berbalik dan sedikit menurunkan celana seragamnya yang nampak polos tanpa ikat pinggang, cukup untuk meperlihatkan pantatnya yang telanjang.

Ia menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana jika aku melihatmu melepaskan pakaianmu?" Luhan berkata. "Lalu kau dapat melakukan sebaliknya."

"Oke," ia setuju.

Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu takut—atau begitu bergairah—sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana jika Luhan melihatnya telanjang, lalu berpikir ia begitu kurus dan jelek, dan...

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya. "Apa kau memerlukan bantuanku?"

"Ah...A-aku tidak yakin."

Luhan menghampirinya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Putih. Berlengan panjang. Bagian seragam sekolahnya. "Bukalah."

Ia melakukannya. Lalu Luhan membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan _zipper_ celananya. "Buka yang itu juga," perintah pemuda cantik itu.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya ia akan muntah. Tangannya gemetar. Detak jantungnya memburu. _Jangan kena serangan jantung dan mati. Jangan sekarang. Tidak sebelum kau bercinta dengan Luhan._

Ia akhirnya dapat melepas celana dalamnya dan berdiri di sana dalam keadaan telanjang seperti bayi yang baru lahir, lalu melihat kakinya.

"Oh, kau malu. Kau tidak pernah becinta sebelumnya, ya?" tanya Luhan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Petir menggetarkan bingkai jendela dan air hujan menerpa kaca jendelanya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu," Luhan berkata padanya.

Ia menduga Luhan sudah telanjang dan siap untuk bercinta, bahwa pemuda cantik itulah kejutan baginya. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara tawa terkikik menyadarkannya pada fakta bahwa ada orang lain selain ia dan Luhan.

Kepalanya terangkat tepat pada saat Luhan—yang masih berpakaian lengkap—membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Teman-teman _Exylion_ -nya berdiri di luar di lorong, melihat ke arahnya dan tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Bawa dia masuk, teman-teman," Luhan berkata.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa maksud dan tujuan Luhan, tetapi seketika itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan bercinta. Tidak hari itu. Tidak selamanya. Byun Hejin dan Kang Higo menyeret seekor anjing ras campuran yang besar dan berbulu ke dalam ruangan. Dengan tangan menutupi area pribadinya, ia melihat ke arah anjing dan orang-orang itu, lalu ke Luhan yang tersenyum jahat.

"Aku menjanjikan seks padamu, kan?" Luhan berkata. " _Well_ , ini patner seks untukmu. Dia anjing asli, satu-satunya jenis yang akan mengizinkanmu memasukkan penismu ke tubuhnya."

Luhan tertawa. Mereka semua tertawa. Kecuali Victoria, yang menatap padanya dengan mata terbelalak dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Sementara ia berdiri gemetar, lalu melihat pada Luhan dan bertanya,

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa? Apakah kau tidak dapat menebaknya?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan menyeringai.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini inisiasiku untuk _Exylion_. Aku merancang semua rencana ini sendirian. Aku memang pintar," Luhan berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dan berkata, "Ayo, aku yakin mereka berdua ingin ditinggal sendirian."

Ia berdiri di sana dan memandang pada anjing itu, yang berjalan ke lorong. Merasa seperti orang terbodoh di dunia, ia berlutut di selimut, lalu meringkuk dan menangis. Suara tawa para _Exylion_ bergema lama di dalam kepalanya, bahkan setelah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang penyimpanan.

 _Jangan mengingatnya! Jangan memikirkannya!_

Ia berteriak dalam pikirannya, tetapi kenangan-kenangan itu tidak dapat membiarkannya sendirian. Mereka datang menghantuinya. Semakin keras ia mencoba untuk mengusirnya, semakin jelas kenangan itu berputar di kepalanya. Seolah-olah hal itu terjadi kembali.

Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, ia tidak memiliki rencana untuk menemui Luhan malam itu. Ia tidak mencari pemuda cantik itu, tidak juga pergi menemuinya. Dan ia tidak berniat untuk menghukum Luhan. Meskipun pemuda cantik itu telah melakukan sesuatu padanya, sebagian dari dirinya tetap menginginkan Luhan. Di umur dua puluh satu—ketika itu—,ia bukan lagi bocah lugu yang dapat dibodohi Luhan dengan kejam.

Luhan sudah menjadi senior di bangku kuliah, dan pergi berlibur ke Jeju. Ia sendiri telah lulus kuliah setelah mengikuti kelas akselerasi selama tiga tahun dengan nilai sempurna dan telah diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Hari itu ia mendapatkan jatah libur dua minggu dari tempatnya bekerja dan mengajak bibinya, yang telah menjanda selama dua tahun, berlibur bersama. Ia tidak berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Luhan di Jeju, tetapi nasib berkata lain. Mereka berdua bertemu di mall saat ia sedang menemani bibinya berbelanja. Ia dapat mengenali Luhan dalam sekejap. Cantik seperti biasa. Mungkin lebih cantik.

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu dan Luhan tersenyum padanya, ia tahu pemuda cantik itu tidak mengenalinya. Siapa yang mungkin mengenalinya? Ia telah banyak berubah, secara fisik maupun mental. Ia sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan lagi bocah.

Ia berkenalan dengan Luhan menggunakan nama barunya. Setelah meninggalkan SMA St. Mourist, ia mengubah namanya secara legal. Nama baru, kehidupan baru, kota baru. Mereka bercakap-cakap, dan Luhan mulai menggodanya. Lalu ia menawarkan untuk membawa barang belajaan Luhan ke mobil pemuda cantik itu. Luhan begitu sibuk menikmati perhatian darinya hingga tidak mencurigai apa pun.

Setelah mereka melakukan hubungan seks yang panas di mobil Luhan, ia mengatakan pada Luhan tentang siapa ia sebenarnya. Pemuda cantik itu ketakutan, lalu mulai memukulinya. Itulah saat ia kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mencekik Luhan hingga pingsan, lalu berkendara beberapa blok jauhnya, dan memarkirkan mobil di gang yang gelap. Saat Luhan sadar, mereka sedang berhubungan seks kembali. Luhan berteriak diperkosa, tetapi ia tahu bahwa pemuda cantik itu menginginkannya.

Tetapi karena Luhan tidak juga berhenti berteriak, tidak mau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal buruk padanya, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali membungkam pemuda cantik itu. Ia mengeluarkan pisau sakunya dan menyayat leher Luhan. Semuanya berjalan dengan mudah. Setelah itu, ia bahkan merasa lebih baik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Puas dan berkuasa. Ia mengendarai mobil itu menuju pelabuhan, meninggalkan Luhan di sana dan berlari pergi. Saat ia kembali ke Seoul dan kembali pada rutinitas kantor, ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kini, akhirnya, ia dapat meletakan masa lalu di belakang.

Tetapi ia salah. Benar-benar salah.

 **Tbc**


	22. Part 21

_***Fast update! Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 21**

Berbaring di tempat tidur dan melihat ke langit-langit ruangan, Baekhyun merasa ia mendengar sesuatu, tapi menganggap itu hanya imajinasinya. Imajinasi liarnya. Ketakutan gilanya.

 _Aku mulai gila. Aku kehilangan akal sehatku._

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia telah terkurung dalam ruang bata ini. Ia menduga baru beberapa hari, tetapi mungkin juga lebih lama. Ia belum makan, dan untuk sementara waktu ia merasa lapar, tetapi kini tidak lagi. Syukurlah, ada air di sana, ia dapat mempergunakan wastafel untuk minum air dan untuk membersihkan dirinya sedikit. Tidak ada handuk dan waslap. Dan satu-satunya sabun berada di luar jangkauan, di pancuran air di sisi lain wastafel dan kaca rias itu.

 _Di mana laki-laki itu berada? Mengapa dia tidak datang menemuiku?_

Ia mendengar suara itu kembali. Di atas kepala. Ia bangkit perlahan ke dalam posisi duduk. Seseorang membuka pintu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apakah laki-laki itu kembali? Ataukah mungkin orang lain telah menemukannya? Apakah ia harus berteriak atau tetap tenang?

"Halo?" ia memanggil. "Siapa di sana?"

"Ini aku, Sayang. Apakah kau begitu merindukanku?"

 _Oh Tuhan, tidak...tidak!_

 ***ChanBaek***

Jalannya penyelidikan sedikit melambat, dan hampir tiga hari setelah kunjungannya ke St . Mourist Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di ruangan timnya di Departemen Kepolisian Seoul. Dengan serius dan tanpa kenal lelah ia mempelajari semua informasi dan petunjuk yang telah didapatnya, membaca arsip demi arsip, demi mencari sebuah jawaban. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Laki-laki bajingan itu sudah merubah polanya, tidak ada jaminan Baekhyun tetap baik-baik saja saat ini. Menemukan mayat sang kekasih keesokkan harinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkannya, maka dari itu ia berusaha sangat keras. Jika tidak karena Kai yang menyeretnya untuk makan dan tidur untuk sekedar beberapa jam, mungkin ia akan terus bertingkah layaknya mesin yang tak kenal waktu.

Sebagai sahabat, Kai mengerti dengan perasaan Chanyeol yang ingin segera menemukan sang kekasih. Tetapi sebagai pemimpin tim, ia mengkhawatirkan tindakan Chanyeol yang terkadang diselimuti rasa frustasi, meskipun pria bertubuh tinggi itu telah mencoba untuk menutupinya sebaik mungkin. Namun Siwon dengan desakannya untuk segera menemukan adiknya yang diculik oleh seorang pembunuh gila, dan Heechul juga Tao yang panik karena kehilangan sahabatnya, ditambah rasa khawatirnya terhadap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol perlahan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mulai terlalu emosional untuk melakukan penyelidikannya dengan benar, terpaksa Kai mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol, jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu, sebagai pimpinan tim...dengan terpaksa aku akan menarikmu dari kasus ini! Sekarang pulanglah, renungkan dan berikan jawabanmu padaku besok pagi!" Kai berteriak dengan sangat serius malam itu.

Maka Chanyeol merenung semalaman di rumah, hingga keesokkan paginya ia menemui Kai dengan jawaban yang pasti. Chanyeol pun kembali pada sikap profesionalnya sebagai seorang detektif polisi. Bekerja keras seraya berusaha mengendalikan sisi emosionalnya, sementara membiarkan Kai mengurus kepanikan kakak dan dua sahabat Baekhyun.

Kini sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi dan laptop yang terbuka, Chanyeol duduk di belakang mejanya. Ia sedang membaca sebuah _email_ laporan dari kepala-kepala penyelidik kasus pembunuhan berantai terdahulu yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Kai. Saat sedang seriusnya membaca, sebuah _email_ baru masuk. _Email_ dari Zico.

Chanyeol membuka _email_ itu dan mulai meneliti daftar siswa SMA St . Mourist, semuanya ada lima puluh tiga. Nama mereka disusun berurutan. Ia membaca nama-nama itu dengan cepat, mencari salah satu yang mungkin terdengar akrab. Lee Jina, Byun Hejin, Park Haneul, Kang Higo. Tidak ada kejutan di sana. Ia sudah tahu bahawa semua nama-nama itu lulus bersama Luhan dan tergabung dalam klub elit miliknya.

Klub _Exylion_.

Secepatnya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan salinan buku tahunannya dari Zico dan akan melihat foto-foto mereka. Ia menduga, mereka adalah orang-orang berambut cokelat yang cantik, keren dan populer. Dan ia bertaruh untuk keping recehnya yang terakhir bahwa siapa pun yang membunuh mereka, sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan SMA St . Mourist.

Tetapi mengapa hanya Victoria Song yang tiba-tiba keluar di tahun ketiga?

Ia mengeryit dan berpikir, mencoba mencari berbagai kemungkinan dan alasan. Namun sepertinya hanya satu orang yang dapat memberikannya jawaban. Tiba-tiba suara dering telepon yang berbunyi di dekatnya mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan meraih gagang telepon. Chanyeol menjawab di saluran satu dan berharap itu adalah telepon yang ditunggunya sepanjang pagi.

"Detektif Park Chanyeol di sini," Chanyeol menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

"Detektif Park, ini Song Eunhee, ibu dari Victoria Song. Suamiku menelepon ke kantor dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ingin berbicara denganku tentang putriku," suara wanita paruh baya yang dikenal Chanyeol terdengar ramah di ujung telepon.

"Ya, nyonya. Apakah suami anda mengatakan pada anda tentang semua orang yang kami percayai telah dibunuh oleh laki-laki yang sama yang telah membunuh Victoria-ssi?"

"Ya, dia mengatakan pada saya. Tapi saya tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana saya dapat membantu anda."

"Anda dapat membantu saya hanya dengan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Apakah anda bersedia melakukannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Saya akan melakukan apa pun yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu menangkap monster itu dan menaruhnya dibalik jeruji selamanya."

"Terima kasih, nyonya. Saya bertanya-tanya apakah anda menyadari fakta bahwa putrimu tergabung dalam kelompok bernama _Exylion_ saat ia masih bersekolah di SMA St . Mourist, di Ulsan."

Nyonya Song Eunhee menahan napas perlahan. "Bagaimana anda...? Anda telah menyelidiki anak saya ya?"

"Ya, nyonya."

"Saya tahu tentang klub bodoh itu, tetapi setelah semua berlalu."

"Victoria-ssi meninggalkan St . Mourist setelah tahun ketiganya berakhir. Mengapa dia keluar?"

"Oh Tuhan. Apa yang dilakukan mereka pada bocah itu sungguh tidak terpuji. Setelah itu Victoria merasa sangat malu. Ia bercerita pada saya dengan berlinang air mata dan meminta saya untuk membiarkan dia pulang tapi tidak menjelaskan mengapa dia sangat ingin meninggalkan St . Mourist. Saya memaksanya untuk tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan menyelesaikan tahun ketiganya, lalu saat dia pulang ke Seoul pada liburan musim panas, dia menceritakan pada saya apa yang telah terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Hal buruk apa yang dilakukan _Exylion_ pada seorang bocah malang? Itu perbuatan _Exylion_ bukan?"

"Ya, itu perbuatan _Exylion_. Itu semua salah Kim Luhan. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang anak manja yang kaya. Dan sepertinya ada yang salah dalam pikirannya sehingga dapat merancang permainan yang sungguh jahat pada bocah itu."

"Oh, benarkah? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?"

Sebelum nyonya Song Eunhee menjelaskan lebih jauh, firasat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa siapa pun bocah malang itu, dia telah berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai. Pembunuh berantai pengagum rahasia.

"Saya rasa nama marganya adalah Shim, tetapi saya tidak dapat mengingat nama belakangnya. Bocah itu kurus dan orang-orang menyebutnya kutu buku. Dia mengenakan kacamata dan sangat ceroboh. Dan sepertinya dia menyukai Kim Luhan. Pemuda manja itu menyadari perasaan bocah Shim itu padanya dan..." nyonya Song Eunhee menghela napas. "Kim Luhan memutuskan untuk menggunakan bocah ini sebagai semacam inisiasi bodoh untuk _Exylion_. Itu merupakan rencana yang sangat jahat."

"Dan apa rencana tersebut?"

"Saat Victoria menceritakan apa yang terjadi, saya tidak dapat mempercayai seseorang bisa begitu jahat. Kim Luhan benar-benar mempermalukan bocah itu."

Nyonya Song Eunhee terus berbicara, memberikan Chanyeol semua detail yang diceritakan putrinya pada musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi cerita tentang bagaimana licik dan kejamnya Kim Luhan.

"Penjaga gedung menemukan bocah itu esok paginya. Masih telanjang, meringkuk di atas selimut di lantai dan agak terganggu pikirannya. Keluarganya telah melapor pada polisi saat bocah itu tidak pulang dari sekolah, tetapi tidak seorang pun yang berpikiran bahwa dia mungkin ada di ruang bawah tanah. Victoria mendengar beberapa hari kemudian bocah itu mengalami ganguan mental dan keluarganya terpaksa memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Victoriaku yang manis merasa bersalah karena dia turut ambil bagian dalam rencana jahat Kim Luhan."

"Apakah anda tahu apa yang terjadi pada bocah Shim itu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Saya tidak tahu."

Chanyeol berterimakasih lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia pun menghela napas, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menutup matanya, seolah-olah beban yang ditanggungnya begitu berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa peristiwa penculikan Baekhyun sudah berlangsung selama lima hari. Penyelidikannya memang berjalan agak lambat, tapi ia yakin jika ia akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti. Baekhyun akan ia temukan, dan mereka akan segera menikah. Pasti!

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Baekhyunie...hidup-hidup," gumamnya yakin.

 ***ChanBaek***

Sejak menculiknya, laki-laki itu baru muncul dua kali. Pertama kalinya, laki-laki itu hanya mengganti seprai dan mengurus Baekhyun dengan baik. Laki-laki itu memandikan, mengeramasi dan memotong kuku-kuku Baekhyun seraya menggoda dengan kata-kata gilanya, tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti bergerilya di tubuh polos Baekhyun. Penculiknya itu juga memberinya makan dan meninggalkan makanan, dan air yang cukup sebelum pergi meninggalkannya selama beberapa hari. Tentu setelah mencium Baekhyun dengan paksa, serta perintah mutlak untuk membalas ciumannya. Baekhyun pun terpaksa menurutinya.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang beruntung hari itu karena si penculik tidak memaksa memerkosanya. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Tetapi kali ini, di kemunculan kedua laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tidak yakin jika keberuntungannya masih tersisa. Laki-laki itu begitu gila dan waspada, tidak memberi Baekhyun celah untuk melarikan diri dan selalu memastikan tidak ada alat atau benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan kunci untuk membuka borgol yang membelenggu kaki Baekhyun, sementara kuncinya selalu tersimpan aman di saku pakaiannya.

Kini dengan lelah, lemah, dan sangat ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak melawan saat sang penculik membuka borgolnya dan menggiringnya ke seberang ruangan menuju pancuran air. Laki-laki itu membuka semua pakaian sebelum membebaskannya, dan saat ini mereka berdua berdiri bersama. Telanjang di bawah air yang mengalir.

Laki-laki itu menyabuni Baekhyun mulai dari leher, lalu ia membasuhnya. Setiap otot Baekhyun menegang, setiap saraf memberontak. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri di sana, membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh bagian intimnya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan satu tangan ke bokong Baekhyun, lalu menyelipkan satu jari ke anus Baekhyun.

"Tenang, Sayangku. Kau tahu kau suka saat aku menyentuhmu. Di sini..." laki-laki itu menggerakkan jarinya. Baekhyun mengerang. "Oh, malangnya. Kau begitu menginginkanku, ya? Kau lelah jika aku bermain-main denganmu, hm?"

Laki-laki itu menghentikan aksinya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun gemetaran. "Mintalah padaku dengan sopan."

 _Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu_ , Baekhyun menolak dalam kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, aku menyuruhmu untuk meminta padaku."

Hening. Baekhyun masih tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Jalang jahat. Aku harus menghukummu. Kau harus belajar bahwa saat kau menentangku, akan ada konsekuensinya."

Sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, laki-laki itu menariknya, menekannya merapat ke dinding bata kamar mandi, lalu mengangkatnya cukup tinggi untuk memerkosanya. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Air mata berbaur bersama guyuran air dari pancuran. Tetapi laki-laki itu tidak mau berhenti meski hanya sejenak.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pukul delapan pagi Kai muncul di ruangan timnya dan tidak merasa terkejut saat menemukan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu datang. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sedang duduk di belakang meja dengan secangkir kopi dan arsip-arsip yang tersebar di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak pulang lagi, hyung? Tanya Kai seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan nyengir. "Aku pulang untuk mandi, makan dan tidur selama empat jam," jawabnya dengan santai.

Kai hanya menghela napas, terlalu paham dengan keseriusan sang rekan dalam bekerja. Ia meletakkan kantong dari _TLJ's_ yang dibawanya di meja, di hadapan Chanyeol. "Kutebak kau pasti datang ke sini terlalu pagi dan melewatkan sarapanmu."

Chanyeol kembali nyengir dan berterima kasih, menerima makanan pemberian Kai. Ia pun mulai menikmati sarapan gratisnya. Sementara Kai menuangkan kopi dari poci ke cangkir yang telah disediakan di atas meja kopi, lalu duduk di depan Chanyeol dan membaca arsip-arsip yang tersebar di atas meja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lay hyung? Kau menjenguknya kemarin, kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan makanannya.

Kai meletakan arsip yang dibacanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sendu. "Masih belum ada perkembangan. Lay hyung masih dalam keadaan kritis dan entah kapan akan sadarnya," jawabnya memberitahu. "Tapi kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, ada kekasih dan keluarganya yang selalu menjaga Lay hyung."

"Kuharap dia akan segera sadar," harap Chanyeol dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menahan pemberitaan mengenai hilangnya Baekhyun-ssi. Aku juga sudah bicara dengan kakak Baekhyun-ssi dan kedua sahabatnya agar mereka tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang masalah ini. Mereka setuju untuk mempercayai kepolisian. Jadi, untuk masalah ini kita bisa tenang."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, berterimakasih pada bantuan sang rekan. Setidaknya, satu bebannya sudah berkurang. Kini ia hanya cukup fokus pada pencarian Baekhyun. Ia menyelesaikan makanannya lalu berkata, "Kurasa aku sudah mendapat sedikit petunjuk."

Chanyeol menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan nyonya Song Eunhee, ibu dari Victoria Song, kemarin. Juga hasil penyelidikan yang sudah di dapatnya. Kai mendengarkan dengan serius. Mereka mulai berdiskusi, menganalisa hasil penyelidikan yang telah terkumpul. Ditengah diskusi telepon berbunyi. Chanyeol mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan menjawabnya.

"Detektif Park Chanyeol di sini," katanya.

"Aku memiliki daftar siswa St . Mourist yang kau inginkan," Zico berkata di ujung telepon. "Aku bersumpah kau akan mengira informasi dari sekolah itu adalah informasi rahasia milik pemerintah."

"Kau memiliki daftar siswa pada tahun ketiga Kim Luhan bersekolah di sana?"

"Yap, dan aku juga memiliki buku tahunannya. Buku itu baru saja tiba. Aku akan mengirimkannya dalam semalam..."

"Kirimkan saja dulu daftar nama-nama itu padaku melalui _email_ dan simpan saja buku tahunan itu untuk saat ini. Aku ingin kau memindai beberapa gambar untukku."

"Aku sudah berada jauh di depanmu. Aku sudah mengirimkan _email-_ nya sebelum aku menelepon. Coba buka _email_ itu. Lalu telepon dan beritahu aku tentang buku tahunan itu."

Chanyeol berterimakasih dan menutup teleponnya, lalu menatap Kai. "Zico mengirimkan email daftar siswa dari tahun ketiga Kim Luhan di St . Mourist padaku," beritahunya.

"Temanmu yang mantan FBI dan mendirikan agensi detektif termahal itu?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai sibuk pada laptopnya. "Kau mencari bocah yang diceritakan nyonya Song Eunhee padamu, benar kan? Bocah Shim siapa itu. Kau pikir dia adalah pembunuh berantai kita?"

"Aku sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin. Dan jika namanya terdaftar sebagai siswa, maka kita berharap saja dia tidak melewatkan hari pemotretan."

Chanyeol membuka _email_ dari Zico dan mendowload _emailnya_. Kai berdiri, lalu pindah ke samping Chanyeol dan melihat dari bahu pria itu. Daftar yang dikirimkan Zico terdiri atas lima puluh enam nama, semuanya siswa tahun ketiga di SMA St . Mourist dua belas tahun lalu. Bersama-sama mereka melihat daftar nama tersebut.

"itu dia," Chanyeol berkata. "Shim Kanghyuk. Itu pasti dia. Dia satu-satunya Shim dalam daftar ini."

"Kau pikir jika kita melihat foto bocah itu saat berumur enam belas tahun, kita akan dapat mengenalinya? Kau pikir dia sesorang yang tinggal di Seoul?" Kai mengernyit.

"Aku berharap begitu. Demi Tuhan, aku berharap demikian," Chanyeol berdiri dan kembali meraih gagang telepon untuk melepon Zico. Zico menjawab pada dering kedua. "Cari foto seorang anak bernama Shim Kanghyuk pada buku tahunan itu."

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Zico. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar, sementara Kai hanya memperhatikan dengan penasaran.

"Chanyeol," Zico berkata beberapa menit kemudian. "Aku menemukannya. Dia tampak seperti kutu buku. Dia ikut dalam tim debat dan tergabung dalam klub Van Gogh. Menurutku itu semacam klub untuk seniman."

" _Scan_ fotonya dan kirimkan padaku secepatnya."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menatap laptopnya. Menunggu. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, _email_ kedua dari Zico muncul. Chanyeol membuka _attachment_ itu dan melihat hasil _scan_ foto Shim Kanghyuk. Ia mempelajari bentuk wajah bocah itu, memindahkan kacamatanya dalam pikiran dan menambahkan dua belas tahun umurnya dan 35 kilo bobotnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia bertanya pada Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku melihat kemiripan pada seseorang. Tapi..." jawab Kai, mengernyit.

" **Oh Sehun**. Kurasa itu dia," Chanyeol merasa sangat yakin. Kai memperhatikan foto itu lagi dengan lebih teliti lalu mengangguk setuju.

Ya, tidak hanya sekedar mirip tetapi foto Shim Kanghyuk itu memanglah Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Tapi kenapa namanya berbeda?

Chanyeol meraih gagang telepon dan menekan nomor Zico kembali. Pada dering kedua Zico mengangkat teleponnya. "Bisakah kau melakukan pencarian untuk mengetahui apakah Shim Kanghyuk secara resmi menganti namanya?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku telah melakukan itu," ujar Zico.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengetahuinya?"

"Jika kita beruntung, beberapa jam saja."

"Maka berdoalah agar kita beruntung."

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah ketahuan ya siapa pembunuhnya di part ini, yang berhasil nebak itu Sehun...selamat! \\\\(^0^)/ ff ini hampir mendekati akhir, sampai ketemu di part berikutnya :D**


	23. Part 22

_***It's almost end. Edited. Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 22**

Segera setelah Chanyeol dan Kai mengetahui bahwa Shim Kanghyuk mengubah namanya secara resmi menjadi Oh Sehun dengan menggunakan marga sang paman sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka tahu akhirnya mereka memiliki identitas si pembunuh. Tetapi mengetahui identitas penculik itu tidak berarti mereka dapat menemukan Baekhyun. Mereka dapat menahannya, menaruhnya dibalik jeruji dan membuang kuncinya. Namun jika tersangka tidak mengakui bahwa dia menculik Baekhyun dan mengatakan pada mereka di mana dia menyembunyikannya, pemuda manis itu mungkin sudah tiada sebelum mereka dapat menemukannya. Seberapa pun sulitnya bagi mereka untuk mempertaruhkan waktu, untuk menunggu bahkan beberapa jam agar tersangka melakukan aksi selanjutnya, mereka tahu bahwa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Tetapi bukan berarti mereka hanya akan menunggu saja. Mereka mencari semua informasi—umum ataupun pribadi—tentang Oh Sehun. Keesokan paginya Kai segera mengurus surat penahanan untuk Sehun, sementara dengan surat tugas di tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggeledah apartemen tersangka bersama tiga orang petugas polisi. Apartemen Sehun nampak sepi saat Chanyeol tiba. Wanita tua pemilik gedung itu berkata bahwa sudah dua hari Sehun tidak pulang, entah pergi kemana pria tampan itu. Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada tiga petugas polisi yang membantu untuk mengambil posisi. Lalu dengan kunci cadangan yang dipinjamkan wanita tua tersebut, ia membuka kunci pintu depan. Dengan pistol terangkat, hanya berjaga-jaga, ia memasuki apartemen itu.

Setelah yakin bahwa apartemen itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni ataupun orang lain berada di sana, mereka memulai pencarian. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan benda-benda terkutuk di dalam laci di ruang tamu laki-laki itu. Setelah memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke sarungnya, Chanyeol memakai sepasang sarung tangan dan memilah-milah di antara barang-barang tersebut, mengangkatnya dari laci dan menyebarkannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol bersiul panjang saat melihat serangkaian foto dari semua wanita muda dan pemuda uke berambut cokelat. Byun Hejin, Park Haneul, Kang Higo, Lee Jina, Victoria Song, Do Kyungsoo. Tangan Chanyeol gemetar ketika mengangkat sebuah foto Baekhyun.

"Detektif Park!" Salah satu petugas polisi memanggil. Chanyeol meletakkan foto Baekhyun kembali ke atas meja dan menoleh. Petugas itu menunjukkan wadah-wadah kecil yang ditemukannya, "Di sana ada kotak-kotak berisi kalung dan cincin, dan yang satu itu ada botol kecil parfum di dalamnya. Semuanya dalam jumlah besar."

Chanyeol memperhatikan benda-benda di dalam wadah-wadah kecil itu. Semua benda itu merupakan hadiah untuk para korbannya, sepertinya sesuatu yang masih berhubungan dengan Kim Luhan. Mungkinkah itu semua adalah benda-benda kesukaan Kim Luhan?

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang disentuh," Chanyeol berkata. "Serahkan semuanya pada tim olah TKP. Pasang pita pengaman dan taruh semua penjaga di pintu depan."

"Siap laksanakan!"

Ketiga petugas polisi itu mulai bekerja sesuai perintah dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan hingga ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama Kai muncul di layar. Sebelum bergerak, mereka telah membagi tugas. Chanyeol bertugas menggeledah apartemen Sehun, sementara Kai mencari pria itu Navilla Corp. Chanyeol harap Kai membawa sedikit berita bagus untuknya. Segera Chanyeol menjawab telepon itu seraya menjauh ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Kai bertanya di ujung telepon.

"Oh Sehun tidak ada di apartemennya. Pemilik gedung bilang bahwa dia sudah dua hari tidak pulang," jawab Chanyeol. "Kami menemukan semuanya. Foto dan sketsa dari semua korban, sebuah kotak penuh dengan kalung, cincin dan botol kecil parfum. Bajingan itu membeli semua barang itu dalam jumlah besar."

"Dia memberikan semua barang-barang itu sebagai hadiah pada para korbannya, karena itu dia membeli semua barang itu dalam jumlah besar."

"Ya, dan kupikir semua barang itu masih berhubungan dengan Kim Luhan.

"Mungkinkah semua barang itu adalah barang-barang favorit Kim Luhan? Karena itu dia memberikannya sebagai hadiah pada pada korbannya."

"Hu-um, sepertinya dia mencari Kim Luhan dalam para korbannya. Dendam membuatnya membunuh _Exylion_ berulang kali. Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun hanya sedang tidak beruntung karena mereka berambut cokelat dan manis, sesuai kriteria Kim Luhan dan _Exylion_."

"Bajingan itu!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Seraya memastikan kembali para petugas polisi itu melakukan perintahnya dengan baik, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kai menarik napasnya dengan kesal sesaat. "Dia tidak ada di Navilla. Pihak HRD bilang bahwa Oh Sehun mengajukan cuti selama sebulan dan sudah tidak datang bekerja sejak seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya. "Kami sudah menggeledah meja kerjanya, tetapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol memaki pelan. "Aku sudah memerintahkan Daniel untuk memeriksa daftar penumpang di bandara, terminal ataupun stasiun," lanjut Kai. "Tetapi tidak ada nama Oh Sehun dalam daftar, tidak juga nama-nama yang diduga samaran. Itu artinya..."

"Bajingan itu masih berada di area Seoul!"

"Tepat. Dengar, Daniel telah berhasil memperkecil area pencarian menjadi dua tempat saja. Aku akan mengirimkan petanya padamu. Periksa kedua tempat itu. Aku akan kembali ke Kepolisian dan membuat surat ijin untuk membentuk tim kerja khusus. Di saat seperti ini Pimpinan tidak mungkin memperumit prosesnya, kan? Aku akan menghubungimu segera."

Pembicaraan pun berhenti. Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi, sebuah pesan baru dari Kai. Seperti yang dikatakan Kai sebelumnya, ia mengirimkan Chanyeol sebuah peta lokasi yang berhasil di dapatkan oleh Daniel. Ada dua tempat yang harus diperiksa, dan kemungkinan besar disanalah Oh Sehun dan Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya dan beranjak menuju mobilnya dengan langkah cepat.

Saatnya berburu si penculik!

 ***ChanBaek***

Selama hampir tiga puluh menit Chanyeol menyusuri wilayah pinggiran Seoul, memeriksa setiap tempat yang mencurigakan tetapi masih belum menemukan hasil. Hingga saat Chanyeol berbelok dengan perlahan, ia melihat sebuah mobil SUV berjarak sepuluh mobil di depannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya tepat pada lampu belakang SUV itu, pada nomor polisi yang dikenalinya.

Mengetahui jika itu adalah mobil SUV milik Oh Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia harus bersikap hati-hati, bahkan berisiko kehilangan laki-laki itu. Jika laki-laki itu curiga bahwa ia dibuntuti, itu dapat membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun. Sudah lima hari sejak Baekhyun menghilang. Lima hari sendirian dan ketakutan. Chanyeol tidak banyak berdoa dalam hidupnya, tetapi kini ia berdoa agar Tuhan menjaga sang kekasih.

Saat SUV itu berbelok kembali, Chanyeol memaki pelan. Ia tahu kemana Sehun mengarah. Sial! Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya? Tempat itu berada tepat di depan batang hidungnya selama ini.

Melalui _police walkie talkie_ portabel miliknya, Chanyeol menghubungi Kai. "Dia menyekap Baekhyun di suatu tempat di gedung bekas Akademi Shinki," katanya memberitahu.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" suara Kai terdengar jelas di _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Dia baru saja berbelok di jalan 614."

"Itu tidak berarti..."

"Ya, memang di sana. Firasatku menjerit-jerit padaku."

"Hati-hati, hyung. Kami berada tiga mil di belakangmu."

 _Kami_ yang diucapkan Kai berarti tim kerja khusus departemen kepolisian, yang berarti terdiri atas satu sersan dan enam deputi. Semuanya terlatih dalam taktik SWAT, dan setiap petugas adalah seorang penembak jitu. Biasanya butuh hampir tiga minggu untuk mengurus surat ijin hingga mendapatkan persetujuan dari pimpinan. Tetapi Kai mendapatkan persetujuan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Itu artinya pimpinan telah menganggap kasus pembunuh berantai ini dalam level berat hingga membutuhkan tim khusus untuk menangkap si pelaku.

"Jangan bergerak sebelum aku mengatakannya," Chanyeol berkata. "Kita tidak bisa menakuti laki-laki ini."

"Maka kita harus berhubungan setiap lima menit," ujar Kai.

"Sepuluh."

"Okay, sepuluh."

"Saat ini dia menepi di depan gedung akademi. Aku akan mencari jalan belakang dan memarkir mobil di bagian belakang akademi itu, lalu akan mengejarnya. Aku akan mengabari sepuluh menit lagi."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia memarkir mobilnya, lalu bergegas mengitari gedung kosong tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah meneliti tempat itu, ia menyadari bahwa SUV Sehun kosong. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pengemudinya. Mungkin Sehun terburu-buru menemui korban barunya, sangat ingin untuk menyiksanya. Pikiran itu membuat kekhawatiran seketika menjalari Chanyeol.

 _Tuhan, jangan lakukan ini! Jangan biarkan ini terjadi. Aku harus menemukan Baekhyun dan aku tentu membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini,_ batin Chanyeol.

Mengetahui bahwa Sehun dapat pergi ke mana pun dan ke bangunan yang manapun, Chanyeol menerima kekalahan sementaranya. Jika ia mencari laki-laki itu saat ini, kemungkinannya kecil. Ia bergegas kembali ke mobilnya, masuk ke dalam dan menghubungi Kai kembali melalui _walki talkie_ -nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kai bertanya.

"Aku kehilangan dia," kata Chanyeol. "Dia berada di suatu tempat di akademi, di salah satu bangunan ini, tetapi perlu waktu lama untuk mencari ke seluruh tempat ini. Area bekas akademi Shinki ini terlalu luas untuk kuperiksa seorang diri, dan kurasa Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Dan karena ketatnya pencarian setelah penculikan itu terjadi, mungkin laki-laki itu tidak dapat menemui Baekhyun sejak dia menculiknya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Baekhyun segera setelah dia mendapatkanya kembali."

"Saat ini, kita harus meneliti setiap ruangan itu untuk mencari tahu di mana Oh Sehun menyembunyikan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada banyak tempat di akademi di mana dia dapat menyimpan Byun Baekhyun selama berhari-hari, bahkan selama berminggu-minggu tanpa terdeteksi. Meskipun gedung akademi itu sudah lama tidak terpakai, tetapi tidak bisa sembarangan orang memasukinya. Pihak yayasan masih sering memeriksa gedung itu, kabarnya mereka akan mempergunakan gedung itu kembali. Entah kapan."

Perkataan Kai tersebut membuat Chanyeol berpikir. Gedung bekas akademi Shinki hampir empat tahun kosong, namun pihak yayasan masih sering datang untuk memeriksa gedung itu. Lokasi tempat akademi itu pun terletak di dekat keramaian. Jadi bagaimana Sehun dapat keluar-masuk ke gedung bekas tersebut tanpa ketahuan pihak yayasan ataupun orang-orang? Apakah ada tempat dalam kampus ini di mana seseorang dapat disekap tanpa ada orang yang curiga bahwa orang itu berada di sana?

"Kita perlu berbicara pada seseorang yang tahu setiap sudut dan celah dalam kampus ini," Chanyeol berkata. "Seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui jika ada tempat rahasia."

"Suho Kim mungkin mengetahuinya," ujar Kai. "Dia lulusan akademi Shinki sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan jika dia tidak tahu, dia akan tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi."

"Bisakah kau menghubunginya? Minta dia untuk menghubungiku secara langsung setelah itu."

"Ya, tentu."

Pembicaraan berhenti, Kai menutup saluran _walki talkie_ nya. Chanyeol bersandar pada kemudi, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah duduk dan menunggu.

Dan sedikit berdoa kembali.

 ***ChanBaek***

Lima belas menit kemudian ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan menatap nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia tebak itu adalah nomor Suho Kim.

"Detektif Park Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol, menjawab telepon itu.

"Detektif Park, ini Suho Kim," Benar, bukan? Di ujung telepon suara Suho terdengar sedikit lebih ramah daripada sebelumnya yang Chanyeol dengar saat di rumah sakit. "Detektif Kai telah menghubungiku."

"Detektif Kai sudah menjelaskan situasinya padamu?"

"Ya, semuanya. Aku kenal dengan pemimpin yayasan akademi itu. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan dia memberi kalian izin untuk mencari ke seluruh kampus. Tetapi aku pikir tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu. Aku masih mengingat bagian akademi itu termasuk sebuah bangunan tua yang bertahun-tahun yang lalu dipakai sebagai auditorium atau ruang makan siang. Terakhir kali, gedung itu digunakan oleh klub drama untuk tempat berlatih drama dan klub paduan suara untuk pertunjukan musik tahunan mereka. Dan untuk pengajaran program D.A.R.E."

"Sial!"

"Masalahnya terdapat dalam sejarah akademi Shinki itu. Kudengar, di awal tahun tujuh puluhan, sebagian dari ruang bawah tanah dirubah menjadi tempat perlindungan dari bom dan terdiri atas beberapa kamar, semuanya kedap udara dan satu pintu tidak dapat dimasuki kecuali melalui pintu yang serupa dengan lubang. Bagian ruang bawah tanah itu sudah tidak dipergunakan, selama dua puluh tahun, bahkan tidak untuk ruang penyimpanan."

Dan disanalah Chanyeol yakin Sehun menyekap Baekhyun. Setelah berterimakasih, Chanyeol menutup telepon, lalu menyimpannya kembali ke sakunya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju ke gedung tua, mengikuti saran dari Suho Kim, selangkah demi selangkah.

 ***ChanBaek***

Akhirnya Chanyeol mencapai ruang bawah tanah di gedung tua. Mengikuti petunjuk yang telah diberikan oleh Suho padanya, ia masuk ke dalam auditorium melalui pintu belakang. Saat ia mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk, ia terdiam sejenak di sudut yang gelap. Lalu menyalakan senternya, dan secara perlahan, dengan berhati-hati berjalan ke sepanjang lorong yang gelap gulita.

Berdiri di atas lubang yang terbuka, sambil bersyukur bahwa Sehun tidak menutup dan mengunci satu-satunya jalan ke ruang bawah tanah, Chanyeol mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun. Bedebah, laki-laki itu menyakiti Baekhyun, menyiksanya. Amarah dan khawatir seketika menerpa Chanyeol.

 _Tarik napas panjang. Kau harus berpikiran lurus dan saraf-sarafmu harus tenang saat kau berjalan ke bawah. Nyawa kekasihmu tergantung padamu, Park Chanyeol. Jika kau mengacaukan ini, kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu sendiri_ , Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Chanyeol mematikan senternya, mengambil pistol miliknya, lalu bergerak menuruni tangga kayu yang berderit. Ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa perlindungan satu-satunya hanyalah rompi antipeluru dibalik kemejanya.

Jeritan Baekhyun yang tersiksa menggema dalam kepala Chanyeol saat ia berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai semen. Ia meneliti ruangan itu dengan cepat, lalu membeku saat ia melihatnya. Di sana, di seberang ruangan pada kamar mandi yang terbuka, Sehun berdiri memunggunginya. Berbagai macam jenis _seks toy_ tersebar di lantai. Dan jerit kesakitan Baekhyun masih terus terdengar.

Laki-laki itu memperkosa Baekhyun yang dihadapkannya ke dinding.

Chanyeol mengetatkan rahangnya dan menarik napas sesaat, berusaha keras menahan gejolak amarah di dadanya. Lalu ia mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Tetapi sebelum ia mendapatkan bidikan yang bagus, Sehun berputar dan memposisikan Baekhyun tepat di depannya. tangan laki-laki itu berada di sisi leher pemuda manis itu.

"Halo, detektif Park," sapa Sehun dengan santai.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan geram, tetapi tangannya tetap stabil. Ia tetap mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sehun seraya berkata, "Lepaskan dia!"

"Kau lebih pintar daripada yang kuduga," Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana kau menyadari bahwa itu adalah aku?"

"Kubilang lepaskan dia!"

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan itu."

Sehun mengecup sisi wajah Baekhyun, menjilat telinga kanan pemuda manis itu, lalu menyeringai pada Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terbelalak ketakutan. Chanyeol semakin merasa geram, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Saat ini nyawa Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol berkata. "Atau, haruskah aku memanggilmu Shim Kanghyuk? Kami tahu segalanya. Semua tentang bagaimana _Exylion_ mempermalukanmu. Kami tahu tentang metamorfosismu setelah meninggalkan St . Mourist, berubah dari Shim Kanghyuk yang kurus dan kutu buku menjadi laki-laki jantan Oh Sehun. Dan kami tahu kau membunuh Kim Luhan dan _Exylion_ lainnya. Lalu saat itu tidak memuaskan kehausanmu pada pembalasan dendam, kau mulai membunuh orang-orang yang mirip dengan mereka."

"Wow, kau mengerjakan PR-mu ya, detektif?"Sehun bersikap seolah-olah takjub dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Lepaskan Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu."

Sehun tertawa, suaranya seperti orang gila. Dan mengganggu. "Aku dapat mematahkan lehernya sebelum kau dapat menembakku," ia mengeratkan jari-jarinya di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu kekasihmu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya. Baekhyun menjerit, terkejut. Peluru itu masuk ke dalam kepala Sehun, tepat di antara kedua alisnya. Saat laki-laki itu ambruk, Baekhyun ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Chanyeol ke seberang ruangan, dengan senjata di tangan. Ia berlutut dan memeriksa tubuh Sehun. Laki-laki itu sudah mati. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengembalikan pistol ke sarungnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh gemetar Baekhyun dalam lengannya.

Saat ia membawa Baekhyun melewati tempat tidur besi, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menarik seprai dan membungkus tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringkuk dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan menangis pelan, berpegangan pada sang kekasih penyelamat jiwanya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan erat dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman menenangkan di pucuk kepalanya, dalam hati bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa ia berhasil menyelamatkan sang kekasih.

Sambil menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari tempat perlindungan itu. Saat mereka keluar dari gedung tua Kai dan tim khususnya baru saja tiba. Dengan tergesa Kai berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?" Kai bertanya.

"Bajingan itu sudah mati. Kau akan menemukan mayatnya di tempat perlindungan," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai menoleh pada tim khusus yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan memberi tanda untuk memasuki gedung tua, menjemput mayat si pembunuh berantai. Lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, tersenyum bangga dan menepuk pelan bahu sang rekan.

"Kerja bagus, hyung. Ada ambulans yang menunggu," ujarnya, lalu beranjak pergi memasuki gedung tua.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, membawa Baekhyun ke ambulans dan petugas medis yang telah menunggu. "Aku...aku hidup," Baekhyun bersuara lirih dalam dekapan Chanyeol, masih menangis pelan. "Aku hidup."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Semuanya sudah berakhir," sahut Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun saat Chanyeol meletakannya di atas brankar pasien yang telah disediakan petugas medis di depan pintu ambulans, ia berpegangan pada sang kekasih, seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak akan," kata Chanyeol, tersenyum. Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Baekhyun, lalu memberikan ciuman yang menenangkan di bibir sang kekasih. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang Kai yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Para petugas membawa kantung hitam besar berisi mayat Oh Sehun, sementara tim olah tkp mulai memeriksa tempat perlindungan. Kai dan Chanyeol berbicara sebentar dengan suara pelan, lalu Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kai. Detektif tampan itu meminta sang rekan untuk membawa mobilnya, sementara ia akan menemani Baekhyun di ambulans.

"Seberapa buruk laki-laki itu melukainya?" Kai bertanya, melirik pada Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan tubuh gemetar di atas brankar yang mulai dinaikkan ke atas ambulans oleh para petugas medis.

Chanyeol merasa ragu. "Dia hidup. Itu yang paling penting," jawabnya.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menemuimu di rumah sakit nanti," katanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menaiki ambulans.

Hal terakhir yang Kai lihat sebelum pintu ambulans mulai tertutup adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disamping brankar sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun beberapa kali, kemudian menatap si pemuda manis dengan penuh cinta dan rasa syukur. Lalu mobil ambulans itu mulai melaju pergi dengan cepat.

 **Tbc**


	24. Part 23

_***Akhirnya bisa update juga. sepertinya part sebelumnya kurang memuaskan ya. Sehun mati terlalu cepat ya, tapi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ff ini. maaf malah jadi terkesan terburu-buru. sebagai gantinya aku update dua kali sekaligus, part terakhir dan epilog.**_

 _ ***Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

.

.

.

 **Part 23**

Baekhyun segera dilarikan ke ruang ICU. Setelah memastikan pihak rumah sakit segera memberitahu Siwon selaku kakak Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia telah bersumpah untuk melayani dan melindungi, namun ia belum dapat melindungi orang yang dicintainya lebih daripada siapa pun di dunia ini. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ngeri tak berdaya ketika ia memacu mobilnya di sepanjang jalan, tahu ia sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun lebih cepat.

Ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan informasi dan memasang potongan-potongan _puzzle_ itu, tetapi terlambat untuk menyelamat Baekhyun dari bahaya. Chanyeol duduk merosot di salah satu kursi plastik yang tidak nyaman di ruang tungu ketika Kai datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Kai, menjatuhkan diri di kursi di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hampir saja gagal, Kai. Aku tak bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu sampai nyaris terlambat," ucapnya.

"Hei, kau memecahkan teka-teki itu dan bertindak lebih cepat. Baekhyun-ssi mungkin sudah mati jika kau tidak bertindak lebih dulu—" Kai berhenti bicara dan mengangkat bahu. "Secara pribadi, menurutku kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa, tapi aku cuma kepala detektif, jadi apa sih yang kutahu?"

Seorang dokter ICU akhirnya keluar dari ruang tempat Baekhyun berada. "Dia perlu menginap di sini di bawah pengawasan dokter," katanya. "Anusnya sedikit terluka karena seks yang kasar. Selain luka gesekan karena besi rantai di salah satu pergelangan kaki dan bekas pukulan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tidak ada luka serius. Dia akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kami memintanya menginap hanya untuk tindakan pencegahan. Tetapi—"

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "—yang perlu diperhatikan adalah psikologisnya. Sebagai korban pemerkosaan, saya khawatir itu akan menimbulkan trauma. Namun melihat semangat juangnya di dalam ICU tadi, saya pikir itu tidak akan terjadi. Saran saya, teruslah temani dia dan beri dukungan. Saya bisa memberikan surat rujukan pada psikiater jika anda membutuhkannya nanti."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, berdiri.

"Tentu. Nah, kalau begitu saya permisi," dokter itu tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Kai di luar, Chanyeol pun segera melangkah masuk ke ruang ICU dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ekspresinya sudah cukup menjelaskan sementara ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Dengan lembut Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, mendekat dan memeluknya. Sesekali ia mencium Baekhyun seraya bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sang kekasih masih hidup dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Satu jam kemudian Siwon datang memasuki ruangan ICU bagai banteng menyeruduk, membuyarkan suasana mesra antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyingkir dari sisi ranjang pasien dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Siwon memeluk sang adik dengan penuh syukur. Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, dua banteng lainnya menyeruduk masuk. Heechul dan Tao datang dengan penuh semangat saat mendengar akhirnya sahabat mereka berhasil ditemukan. Heechul terus mengumpat kesal karena Baekhyun menyembunyikan masalah pembunuh berantai dari mereka. Tao terus menangis disisi ranjang. Siwon hanya menonton keributan itu sambil mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya dari dalam ransel besarnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap memelas pada Chanyeol, berharap sang kekasih membantunya keluar dari suasana ribut itu.

Namun Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. Bergaul dengan sahabat-sahabat ajaib Baekhyun membuatnya tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keributan yang dibuat oleh Heechul dan Tao. Nikmati saja!

 ***ChanBaek***

Dua minggu pun berlalu, dan setiap malam Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Bersimbah keringat dan jantung yang berdegup kencang ketakutan karena mimpi buruk yang tak dapat diingatnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol dan seksnya yang lembut menjadi obat mujarab untuk gangguan tidurnya. Baekhyun mungkin saja terbangun karena ketakutan, namun ia kembali tertidur dengan seluruh otot lemas akibat kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol sendiri mengalami mimpi buruk beberapa kali, terutama pada awalnya. Anggapan dirinya adalah pahlawan membuatnya begitu terusik karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun lebih cepat. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai suatu malam Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan air _shower_ , berdiri telanjang menghadap dinding dan mulai berteriak, "Tolong, tolong, sakit!".

Tidak lama Chanyeol menyibakkan tirai _shower_ dan berdiri di sana memandangi Baekhyun, sementara air membasahi seluruh lantai. "Kau sedang mengejek kasus kompleks pahlawanku, ya?" ujarnya kesal.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun menoleh sesaat pada Chanyeol, lalu kembali menghadap dinding dan berpura-pura kesakitan lagi.

Chanyeol mematikan air dengan satu sentakan, menampar pantat telanjang Baekhyun cukup keras hingga Baekhyun berkata, "Hei!" dengan jengkel, lalu ia memeluk pemuda manis itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau harus membayar untuk itu," gerutu Chanyeol, melangkah lebar-lebar ke ranjang dan melemparkan Baekhyun ke atasnya, lalu melangkah mundur untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri yang basah.

"Oh ya?" telanjang dan basah, Baekhyun meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, melengkungkan punggungnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Chanyeol yang mulai merangkak diatasnya. Lalu ia berguling telungkup, memaksa pria tampan itu untuk berbaring. Tangannya mulai menjelajah, Chanyeol membisu.

Dengan lembut, seperti kucing, Baekhyun menjilat. Chanyeol bergetar.

Baekhyun mencicipi seluruhnya. Chanyeol mengerang.

Baekhyun menjilat lagi dan menjulurkan lidahnya makin jauh ke bawah. Chanyeol memaki pelan.

"Kupikir seharusnya aku memang harus membayarnya," gumam Baekhyun. Dan ia pun melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol. Seks yang penuh gairah.

Sejak saat itu, setidaknya sehari sekali, Chanyeol akan berkata dengan muka memelas, "Aku merasa sangat bersalah." Heh! Baekhyun akan mendengus, namun tak menolak untuk memberikan pria tampan itu penghiburan yang diinginkannya.

Karena lebih dari apapun, Chanyeol telah membantu Baekhyun melewati trauma. Chanyeol tidak memanjakan Baekhyun secara berlebihan. Pria tampan itu hanya mencintai Baekhyun, menghiburnya, bercinta dengannya begitu sering sehingga Baekhyun pegal-pegal. Tetapi semua hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Baekhyun pun sanggup tertawa lagi.

Namun yang harus disayangkan oleh Baekhyun adalah penundaan pernikahan mereka selama seminggu. Setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi, Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi trauma. Tidak ada lagi rasa bersalah.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Apa kau akan memberitahu kedua orangtuamu ketika kau jemput mereka di bandara hari ini?" tanya Heechul seraya memantik batang rokok di bibirnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati segelas _ice latte_ miliknya. Tao pun mengangkat pandangannya dari ponselnya dan mulai memandang Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

Setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan dengan semua liputan media yang membuat gila, dan trauma yang perlahan berhasil dilewati, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bersantai bersama kedua sahabatnya di salah satu cafe favorit mereka. Mengobrol dan tertawa, sebelum kemudian Baekhyun membahas tentang pernikahannya yang tertunda dan kepulangan kedua orangtuanya hari ini.

"Tidak langsung," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku harus memperkenalkan mereka pada Chanyeol lebih dulu. Dan ada urusan pernikahan yang harus kami bicarakan."

""Lebih baik kaulakukan sebelum mereka pulang, karena tetangga-tetangga mereka cenderung akan langsung berdatangan begitu melihat mereka sudah kembali," saran Tao.

"Oke, oke. Mereka akan langsung kuberitahu," Baekhyun menyerah, lalu memeriksa jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol satu jam lagi. Oh ya, kalian akan ada kencan setelah ini, kan? _Double date_ , huh?"

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda kedua sahabatnya. Setelah melewati berbagai argumen dan mengikuti konseling pernikahan, pada akhirnya Heechul dan Hangeng memutuskan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Sementara Tao, dengan sikap tegasnya yang menolak perselingkuhan dan mengutamakan kesetiaan pun berhasil menaklukan kembali si pemain bola playboy Kris.

 _Jika saja Kyungsoo masih ada bersama mereka, maka lengkaplah kebahagiaan ini._

"Akan menjadi _triple date_ jika kau tidak harus membawa Chanyeol untuk menjemput kedua orangtuamu di bandara hari ini," tukas Heechul santai, sementara Tao menunduk dengan tersenyum malu. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi atau kau akan terlambat."

Baekhyun mendecih dan berdiri saat Heechul membuat gestur seolah mengusir dengan tangannya, sementara Tao hanya tertawa kecil. Hangeng memasuki cafe sambil membawa rangkaian bunga lili yang besar sekali, menebarkan aromanya ke seluruh cafe. Di belakangnya muncul Kris dengan sebuah boneka panda yang cukup besar dipelukannya.

"Tepat waktunya," kata Baekhyun, sambil mengedipkan mata melewati kedua pria tampan tersebut.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Sialan," Chanyeol menggerutu saat memeriksa jam di ruangan timnya dan melihat ternyata ia terlambat. Dengan terburu-buru ia mematikan laptopnya, menyambar kunci mobil, dan berlari menuju lobi hingga area parkir.

Baekhyun takkan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol mendengar akhir dari omelannya jika mereka terlambat menemui keluarganya di bandara. Chanyeol mempunyai beberapa kabar penting untuk Baekhyun, kabar yang tak bisa menunggu, dan ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu marah ketika diberitahu.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya seperti kesetanan agar tidak terlambat menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke rumah orangtua Baekhyun setelah dari bandara. Karena mereka semua berempat dan ada koper selama enam minggu yang tidak akan muat baik oleh Viper Baekhyun maupun pikap Chanyeol, maka mereka mengendarai Lincoln milik ibu Baekhyun ke bandara. Baekhyun sudah berada di kursi pengemudi, dengan mesin mobil yang sudah hidup, ketika mobil Chanyeol mendecit berhenti di jalur masuk dan pria tampan itu meloncat keluar.

"Kau terlambat," kata Baekhyun. Ban mobil itu berdecit-decit segera seseudah pantat Chanyeol mendarat di jok mobil.

Chanyeol meraih sabuk pengaman. "Kita takkan terlambat," ujarnya yakin.

Dengan Baekhyun yang memegang kemudi, Chanyeol tidak meragukannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memperingatkan pemuda manis itu untuk tidak ngebut. Namun kemudian ia menganggap lebih baik ngebut.

"Ingat tentang tawaran FBI beberapa minggu lalu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau menerima pekerjaan itu," kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kenapa pula kau tiba-tiba membicarakannya?"

"Yah, aku berpikir untuk menerima pekerjaan itu. Masalahnya, aku harus pindah."

"Jadi?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sedikit jengah dengan Chanyeol yang bicara berbelit-belit.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Perhatikan jalan!" Chanyeol memekik sedikit panik.

"Aku memerhatikan!"

"Kau tak keberatan kalau kita harus pindah ke Amerika setelah menikah nanti? Kau baru saja membeli rumah."

"Aku akan keberatan jika kau tinggal di satu negara dan aku tinggal di negara lainnya. Itu bodoh."

Oh, _man_. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

Mereka sampai di bandara dalam waktu yang perlu dicatat dalam rekor dunia. Setelah Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya, mereka bergegas ke pintu ke datangan. "Ingat, _Appa_ menderita Parkinson," Baekhyun berkata. "Jadi kalau lengannya gemetar, itulah sebabnya."

"Aku ingat," kata Chanyeol. Kakinya yang panjang dengan santai menjajari langkah lebar Baekhyun.

Mereka baru saja sampai di pintu kedatangan ketika para penumpang mulai keluar. Orangtua Baekhyun muncul nyaris tak lama kemudian. Baekhyun memekik dan berlari ke ibunya, memeluk ibunya erat-erat, lalu berganti memeluk ayahnya.

" _Eomma, Appa_ , ini Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun, menarik Chanyeol ke depan.

Terima kasih pada Siwon yang telah memberitahukan kabar tentang pernikahan yang akan datang itu pada keluarganya, maka ibu Baekhyun melemparkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ayah Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang gemetar hebat.

"Ini," katanya. "Kau pegang tanganku sementara aku mengurus jabatannya."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara ibu Baekhyun berkata, "Sunhwa! Keterlaluan!"

"Apa?" tanya ayah Baekhyun, tampak terhina karena omelan istrinya. "Kalau aku tak bisa bersenang-senang sedikit dengannya, apa gunanya?"

Dalam mata kelam itu, Chanyeol melihat pancaran yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. "Kami punya banyak kabar," kata Baekhyun, bergandengan dengan ibunya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan. "Kalian harus janji takkan marah."

Ayah Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang, "Hanya selama kau tidak merusakkan mobilku."

 **END**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Pesta pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah, meski sedikit tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Chanyeol yang hanya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil dan sakral. Baekhyun mengubahnya menjadi pesta kebun dengan seratus lebih tamu yang datang. Namun asal Baekhyun bahagia, Chanyeol menerimanya. Ah, budak cinta.

Seusai pesta pernikahan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya, menghabiskan malam pengantin sebelum nanti mereka akan ke Jepang untuk berbulan madu selama dua minggu, lalu pindah ke Amerika untuk kehidupan yang baru. Baekhyun terbangun di jam setengah sebelas di minggu pagi karena suara telepon berdering. Ia meraba-raba mencari gagang telepon, lalu teringat ini adalah rumah Chanyeol dan kembali meringkuk ke bawah bantal. Memangnya kenapa kalau telepon itu berada di sebelahnya? Itu kan, telepon Chanyeol, tanggung jawabnya.

Baekhyun lupa bahwa setelah menikah maka otomatis rumah Chanyeol beserta teleponnya menjadi miliknya juga.

Chanyeol bergerak di sebelahnya. Tercium aroma hangat, keras, jantan. "Tolong angkat teleponnya," katanya dengan masih mengantuk.

"Buatmu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kan teleponmu."

Sambil menggerutu pelan Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan satu lengan dan menjulurkan tubuh melewati Baekhyun untuk meraih telepon, menindih Baekhyun ke kasur. "Ya," katanya. "Ini Park Chanyeol."

"Ya, dia di sini," katanya lagi, setelah berhenti sebentar. Ia menjatuhkan teleponnya ke atas bantal di depan Baekhyun dan menyeringai, "Siwon hyung."

Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa umpatan, tetapi tidak mengucapkannya. Sambil mengayunkan gagang telepon ke telinganya ia berkata, "Halo?," sementara Chanyeol berbaring kembali di sisinya.

"Malam yang panjang?" tanya Siwon menyindir.

"Kira-kira dua-tiga belas jam. Waktu yang biasa untuk pengantin baru," ujar Baekhyun acuh.

Tubuh yang keras dan hangat menekan punggung Baekhyun. Tangan yang keras dan hangat membelai perutnya, perlahan merambat naik ke dadanya. Penis yang keras dan hangat mendesak pantatnya.

"Hei, hei, kau harus segera datang mengambil kucing ini," kata Siwon. Suaranya terdengar seperti hal itu tidak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi.

"BooBoo? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, seolah ia tidak tahu saja tingkah kucing gembul itu. Chanyeol mulai mengusap dadanya, dan Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol agar jari-jarinya berhenti. Baekhyun butuh berkonsentrasi, atau ia akan berkutat dengan BooBoo lagi.

"Dia merusak perabotanku! Dia selalu kelihatan seperti kucing manis, tapi dia setan perusak!" marah Siwon.

"Dia cuma marah berada di tempat asing. Dia baru beberapa minggu di rumahmu, biarkan dia terbiasa," Baekhyun berusaha membujuk sang kakak. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, beralih ke tempat menarik lainnya. Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menjepit jemari Chanyeol yang akan menyusup.

"Dia tidak semarah aku!" Siwon terdengar mengamuk. "Kau curang. Kau akan pindah ke Amerika dan membiarkanku mengawasi kucing setan ini setiap saat setiap hari."

"Ayolah, hyung. _Eomma_ masih ingin menikmati waktu santainya bersama Appa. Kau lebih peduli pada perabotanmu daripada perasaan _Eomma_?"

"Kau curang," keluh Siwon, terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya bebas dari jepitan paha Baekhyun dan memilih sudut serangan lain: pertahanan depan Baekhyun. Tangan yang mengusik pikiran itu mengelus pantat Baekhyun, lalu meluncur turun dan berputar, menemukan tepat apa yang diinginkannya dan dua jari panjangnya menyusup masuk. Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan telepon.

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Jemari Chanyeol yang besar dan kasar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ini pembalasan Chanyeol karena harus mengangkat telepon tadi, tapi kalau tidak menghentikan perbuatannya, Chanyeol akan terpaksa mempunyai kucing galak yang merusakkan semua barang di rumahnya.

"Sering-seringlah membelai-belainya," Baekhyun berjuang menahan napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Dia akan tenang," Ya, setelah beberapa minggu lagi. "Dia paling suka belakang telinganya digaruk-garuk."

"Ambil saja dia."

"Hyung, aku tak bisa membawa kucing ke Amerika! Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke pesawat!"

"Pasti bisa. Chanyeol kan, polisi detektif. Dia pasti bisa menyuruh pihak keamanan bandara untuk menyelundupkan kucing setan ini. Lagipula, Chanyeol akan tahan dengan segerombolan kucing setan maniak hanya supaya bisa tidur denganmu."

Bagus. Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan kepintaran sang kakak. Sementara itu, buku jari Chanyeol menggosok-gosoknya, dan ia hampir mengerang. "Tak bisa," meskipun ia tidak yakin kepada siapa ia mengatakannya, Chanyeol atau Siwon.

Dengan suara pelan dan merayu Chanyeol berkata, "Ya, kau bisa."

Siwon menjerit, "Oh, ya ampun, kalian sedang melakukannya sekarang, ya? Aku mendengarnya! Kau bicara denganku di telepon sementara Chanyeol mengerjaimu!"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol segera menarik keluar jemarinya lalu menggantikannya dengan desakan kuat kejantanannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, namun terdengar juga erangannya.

"Aku tahu aku membuang-buang waktu saja bicara denganmu sekarang," kata Siwon. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi kalau kau tidak sedang **_sibuk_**. Berapa lama biasanya kau melakukan dengan dia? Lima menit? Sepuluh menit?"

Karena tidak berhasil dengan menggigit bibir, Baekhyun mencoba menggigit bantal. Setelah berjuang mati-matian mengendalikan diri, hanya sesaat, ia berusaha berkata, "Beberapa jam."

 _"_ _Man!"_ jerit Siwon lagi. Ia diam sejenak, jelas sedang menimbang-nimbang untung dan ruginya. Akhirnya ia mendesah. "Mungkin aku akan membiarkan BooBoo mengobrak-abrik rumahku, sedikit demi sedikit."

Baekhyun hanya diam, matanya terpejam. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya, berlutut dan mengangkangi kaki kanan Baekhyun, sedangkan kiri Baekhyun tersangkut di lengan Chanyeol. Dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat masuk dalam-dalam. Baekhyun terpaksa menggigit bantal lagi.

"Oke, sampai di sini dulu," Siwon terdengar menyerah.

" _Bye_ ," kata Baekhyun dengan suara berat, dan meraba-raba untuk mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya, tetapi ia tidak dapat meraihnya. Chanyeol mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk membantu, dan gerakan itu mendesaknya begitu dalam sehingga Baekhyun menjerit dan mencapai klimaks.

Ketika sanggup bicara lagi, Baekhyun menatap sang kekasih dan berkata, "Kau jahat," ia tersengal-sengal dan lemas, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berbaring.

"Tidak, Sayang, aku baik," bantah Chanyeol, dan membuktikannya.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, satu jam kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk memuaskan perut lapar mereka, makan siang yang tertunda. Baekhyun memesan _chinesse food_ —makanan favoritnya, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya. Mereka menikmati makan siang yang tertunda dengan lahap.

"Setelah ini bersiaplah, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Chanyeol saat mereka selesai makan.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengernyit, namun menuruti perkataan sang suami. Setelah berganti baju Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobil, Baekhyun mengunci pintu rumah, lalu menghampiri mobil pikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menaiki mobil pikapnya yang tinggi, memutari mobil, lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol pun memacu mobilnya pergi dengan suara radio yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

Meski berapa kali pun Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menolak memberi sedikit petunjuk. Maka Baekhyun pun menyerah untuk bertanya, lebih memilih untuk menikmati perjalanan yang tenang dengan iringan suara Adam Levin yang seksi di radio dan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang lembut.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko bunga. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu sebentar, sementara ia turun dan memasuki toko bunga tersebut. Tak lama ia keluar dari toko dengan membawa sebuket bunga lili putih. Ia memberikan buket bunga itu pada Baekhyun setelah menaiki mobil kembali.

"Kita akan menemui seseorang. Kau harus memberikan bunga itu untuknya nanti," ujar Chanyeol seraya memacu mobilnya pergi.

"Kita akan menemui siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, mengernyit bingung.

"Saudara kembarmu yang hilang, Baekie Sayang."

 ***ChanBaek***

Penjelasan yang panjang mengisi perjalanan mereka. Sebuah penjelasan yang membuat Baekhyun begitu serius mendengarkan, mengabaikan suara seksi Adam Levin yang masih mengalun pelan di dalam mobil. Seraya mengemudi Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Tentang Kim Luhan, Oh Sehun, dan Exylion. Juga tentang latar belakang Kim Luhan yang disembunyikan. Semua hal yang membuat Baekhyun terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Chanyeol menunjuk laci _dashboard_ dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Baekhyun membuka laci _dashboard_ dan mengeluarkan sebuah berkas. Ia menoleh memandang Chanyeol sejenak. Saat sang suami menganggukkan kepalanya, maka ia pun membuka berkas tersebut dan mulai membaca informasi-informasi yang telah berhasil Chanyeol kumpulkan. Di dalam berkas tersebut terselip foto manis seorang Kim Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap foto Kim Luhan lekat-lekat, terpana akan kemiripan wajah mereka. "Jadi, Kim Luhan ini adalah kembaranku yang hilang? Kau yakin, Chanyeolie?" akhirnya ia bersuara dengan pelan, namun Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya, aku 100% yakin. Meski sulit untuk melakukan tes DNA pada orang yang telah lama meninggal, tapi dari semua informasi yang berhasil kudapat dan pengakuan dari Kim Minseok-ssi, adik Kim Luhan, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia memang saudara kembarmu yang hilang," jawab Chanyeol. "Dari informasi yang kudapat, salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit tempat ibumu melahirkan diam-diam telah mengambil bayi-bayi yang baru lahir untuk dijual secara ilegal ke Cina. Ada empat belas bayi yang menjadi korban, salah satunya adalah saudara kembarmu. Setelah perdagangan bayi ilegal di Cina berhasil di berantas oleh kepolisian setempat, bayi-bayi yang tersisa dikirim ke rumah sakit dan panti asuhan. Orangtua angkat Kim Luhan menemukan saudara kembarmu di salah satu rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Memberinya nama Kim Luhan dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, cenderung terlalu di manja."

"Jika begitu...kenapa mereka tidak mengembalikannya kepada keluarga kami? Kenapa mereka tidak mencari kami? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ibuku begitu sedih saat kehilangan salah satu bayinya."

"Mereka telah berusaha mencari keluargamu, Sayangku. Tetapi karena tidak adanya akta kelahiran ataupun surat-surat penting, dan minimnya informasi mereka tidak bisa menemukan keluargamu. Maka, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan Kim Luhan keluarga baru dan terus menjalani hidup, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, kepalanya berusaha mencerna penemuan yang mengejutkan ini. Ia tidak tahu, haruskah ia senang mengetahui informasi tentang saudara kembarnya yang hilang? Ataukah merasa marah karena ulah Kim Luhanlah ia dan Do Kyungsoo sang sahabat menjadi korban kegilaan Oh Sehun?

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke depan, menyadari bahwa mereka berada di area pemakaman. Ia menoleh saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku menanyakan alamat makam Kim Luhan pada Kim Minseok-ssi," kata Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku tahu penjelasan ini begitu mengejutkan untukmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui kenyataan ini sebelum kita pindah ke Amerika. Kau pantas mengetahuinya. Memaafkannya atau tidak, itu kuserahkan padamu. Tetapi setidaknya turun dan sapalah dia, meski hanya sebentar."

Baekhyun masih diam, meragu selama beberapa lama. Sampai akhirnya menarik napasnya dan menghembuskan dengan keras. "Baiklah, aku akan turun," katanya.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada sang suami manisnya. "Ini alamat yang diberikan oleh Minseok-ssi. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Chanyeol mencium sang suami manisnya, lembut dan cukup lama. Memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu beranjak turun dari mobil sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili putih yang tadi dibeli oleh Chanyeol.

Mengikuti alamat yang tertera di kertas pemberian Chanyeol, langkah Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah nisan besar dengan nama **KIM LUHAN** yang tercetak jelas, beserta foto terakhirnya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Selama beberapa menit Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam memandangi nisan tersebut, berusaha merangkai kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, ingin dikatakannya, meski foto di nisan tersebut tidak akan dapat memberikannya jawaban maupun sanggahan, selain sebuah senyuman.

"Hai, Kim Luhan-sii," akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, saudara kembarmu. Setelah bertahun-tahun, bahkan nyaris terlupa, aku justru menemukanmu di sini. Karena masalah yang kau buat akhirnya aku mengetahui kebenaran mengejutkan ini. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau senang dengan kebenaran ini. Menurut cerita _Appa_ dan Siwon hyung, _Eomma_ begitu sedih saat kau menghilang. Kehadiranku dan kelahiran Taemin cukup membuat Eomma bisa tersenyum lagi, meski kebahagiaan itu terasa kurang lengkap,"

"Seandainya kita bertemu di kesempatan yang berbeda, mungkin aku akan menyambutmu dengan penuh bahagia dan membawamu pulang menemui keluarga kita yang tidak kau ketahui. Tetapi karena sikapmu kita justru bertemu di kesempatan yang menyedihkan ini. Karenamu aku kehilangan sahabatku, aku pun menjadi korban dan nyaris tidak selamat. Dan karenamu pula Oh Sehun menggila dengan obsesinya. Sekarang, semua sudah selesai. Jika kau bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di sana, sebaiknya kau minta maaflah padanya dan ubah sikapmu,"

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Aku memaafkanmu, tetapi mungkin aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kebenaran tentangmu pada Eomma, Appa, Siwon hyung dan Taemin. Anggaplah itu sebagai hukumanmu dariku. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Nah, selamat tinggal, Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun meletakkan buket bunga lili yang dibawanya di atas nisan Luhan. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan penghormatan terakhir, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan semua cerita dan kenangan buruk di belakang.

Dengan langkah ringan Baekhyun menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di depan area pemakaman. Dan pria tampan itu masih di sana, menunggu dengan tenang sambil bersender pada badan mobilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Chanyeolie," panggilnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun segera menabrakkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan sang suami.

Mereka hanya saling berpelukan dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol bertanya, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa saja yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Banyak hal. Aku memaafkannya, tapi mungkin tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan."

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahu tentang kembaranmu Kim Luhan pada keluargamu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Cerita kelam tentang bayinya yang hilang telah membuat Eomma begitu sedih untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi kehadiranku dan setelah kelahiran Taemin, perlahan Eomma mulai tersenyum kembali. Eomma sudah bahagia. Keluargaku sudah bahagia, tidak perlu ada tambahan cerita tentang Kim Luhan dan keburukannya. Mungkin aku terdengar kejam, tetapi aku hanya ingin senyum di keluargaku tidak menghilang lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk. Sedikit merasa buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol yang memahami hal itu memberinya kehangatan dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

"Kau bukan orang buruk, Sayangku. Kau juga tidak kejam," hibur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memberikan bibir Chanyeol ciuman sebagai balasannya. "Aku mencintaimu, _Mr. Perfect_ ," ujarnya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. " _Mr. Perfect_ , huh?" lalu ia membantu Baekhyun menaiki mobil pikapnya, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Yupp, _the one and only my mr. Perfect!"_ sahut Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kembali Chanyeol tertawa saat memacu mobilnya pergi.

Saatnya mereka bersiap untuk bulan madu ke Jepang, lalu memulai kehidupan baru di Amerika!

 **~Fin~**

.

.

.

 **akhirnya ff ini tamat juga. terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. senang sekali baca komen-komen kalian, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu. dan maaf juga untuk semua kekurangan di ff ini. oke, sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.** ** _Thanks and have a good day_** **:)**


End file.
